Los 3 Hanyou
by Spartan Frost 114
Summary: Que pasaría si Obito decide hacer un cambio de planes, si en vez de perseguir a las bestias con cola, si las libera de sus sellos que pasaria con nuestro heroe Rubio y los demas Jinchurrikis? que pasaria si por alguna obra del destino 3 Jinchurrikis se encuentran? traeran desvastacion a su paso? o tal vez encuentren el amor Naruto X Hinata X Yugito-he vuelto nenas
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

10 de octubre

Konohagakure no sato (7 años después del ataque del kyubi)

Todos los ciudadanos de Konoha vivían en armonía después del ataque del más temido biju el Kyubi no Yoko el cual dejo marcado en las memorias de todos aquellos que habían sobrevivido al ataque debido a los muertos en especial la Muerte del Yondaime Minato Namikaze y la de Kushina Uzumaki .

En si el día era perfecto para todos debido a que hicieron una fiesta en honor al Yondaime por su sacrificio así que por que perderse una de las fiestas más importantes del año si todos se divierten con los juegos, dulces y fuegos artificiales. Bueno obviamente no te la perderías a menos que fueras Naruto Uzumaki quien corría por su vida como cada cumpleaños desde que tenía 3 años, de una furiosa multitud que lo perseguía con cuchillos y todo tipo de armas contundentes solo por el hecho de que Naruto era el Jinchurriki del Kyubi aunque este no lo supiera.

"Tal vez deberíamos hacerle un favor a los ciudadanos matando al mocoso" dijo un chunin que tenía una cortada en la mejilla que veía como perseguían Naruto otra vez

"SI vamos aunque al matarlo ¿no liberaríamos al demonio?" preguntó el chunin pelirrojo que está a su lado "si pero ¿cómo matarlo sin liberar al demonio?" preguntó el primero que hablo.

"Yo tal vez pueda ayudarlos" dijo una voz atrás de ellos

Ambos ninjas se dieron la vuelta al ver u hombre sentado atrás de ellos con su cara en las sombras "como usted podría ayudarnos" pregunto uno de los chunin "simple con este rollo solo péguenselo en el sello del niño y ya si me disculpan tengo una reunión a la que no tengo que faltar" dijo el hombre mientras dejaba un rollo en donde se había sentado y se retiraba

"Genial ahora a buscar al mocoso que dices Shin" pregunto el primer chunin mientras recogía el rollo que el hombre misterioso dejo en donde se sentaba "Hecho Yu" dijo Shin mientras ambos corrían por los tejados para buscar al pobre niño

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR CERCA DE KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO_**

"Está todo listo" pregunto un hombre con una máscara en forma de remolino naranja que solo le permite ver su ojo derecho

"Listo el rollo ha sido entregado a un par de ninjas que están cazando al jinchurriki del Kyubi" respondió un hombre que tenía una mitad blanca y otra negra como si fueran 2 personas distintas pero en un solo cuerpo.

"Y en Kumo también fue entregado el mismo rollo Zetzu" Pregunto el hombre enmascarado" Si mi señor también en Taki, Iwa y Kiri" respondió Zetzu mientras miraba un par de rollos con diferentes nombres en ellos" que paso con el de Suna debió haber sido entregado también" pregunto el hombre enmascarado con un ligero tono de molestia "No se pudo entregar debido que el Jinchurriki del Ichibi lo destruyo por completo junto al mensajero" respondió Zetzu mientras dejaba de leer un rollo y miraba otro

"Retrasara un par de años el plan pero al menos no será tan grave si mi plan falla o sale algún obstáculo" dijo el hombre enmascarado sin mucha importancia mientras que Zetzu ni se inmuto

 ** _DEVUELTA EN KONOHA_**

Naruto en definitiva ya había decidido que este sería su peor día en su corta vida mientras se escondía con éxito de la multitud de civiles enfurecido por algo relacionado con él.

Todo comenzó en la mañana primero no había agua en su casa así que se fue a clases sin bañarse, luego Sakura le deja un buen chichón en la cabeza, después el ichiraku ramen estaba cerrado por falta de suministros y finalmente perseguido otra vez por los aldeanos por algo relacionado con un demonio pero seguía sin entender por qué lo atacaban a él si él no era un demonio.

"Mira quien encontramos aquí en la basura" dijo una voz en la espalda de Naruto. Al escucha esta nueva voz Naruto se da la vuelta lentamente para ver 2 chunin casi encima de él "P-por favor no me hagan daño" dijo Naruto con la esperanza que lo dejaran en paz para poder volver al apartamento y encerrarse y no salir hasta el día siguiente.

"Relájate no te haremos daño solo queremos ayudarte" mintió el chunin más cercano que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla" solo te queremos ayudar ok" dijo Yu mientras se acercaba con el rollo en mano

"Para que ese rollo" pregunto Naruto mientras buscaba una salida por donde huir "solo es un sello muy especial" dijo Shin mientras se prepara para atrapar a Naruto por si intentaba escapar "solo quédate quieto mientras te lo pongo que dices niño" dijo Yu mientras se acercaba más y más a Naruto mientras abría el rollo _"tengo que escapar ¡AHORA!"_ pensó el pequeño niño rubio mientras intenta huir de los ninjas solo para ser agarrado por Shin por la parte trasera de su camisa "SUELTAME IMBECIL" grito Naruto en un intento de que lo dejaran libre "No te vas hasta que te coloque el sello Infeliz homicida" dijo Yu con ira mientras leavanta la camisa del niño para encontrar el sello donde estaba el demonio.

 _"Espera jiji dijo que si usaba mi chakra vendría por mi"_ recordó naruto de una de las tantas charlas co la que tuvo con el viejo Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Asi que naruto trato de acceder su chakra como aquella vez en la academia cuando asusto a los profesores cuando logro acceder a su chakra.

 _"¿Dónde carajo esta el sello del niño según el rollo los sellos de los bijuus están en el estomago pero que…"_ pensaba Yu cuando de la nada aparece un sello muy intricado en el estomago de niño " _Genial ahora solo tengo que pegar el rollo con el sello y listo"_

 _"¡VAMOS JIJI DONDE ESTAS!"_ pensaba Naruto cuando de repente le empieza a arder el estomago " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito el rubio cuando le pusieron el sello encima del sello que sostenia el kyubi para después esfumarce junto con el otro sello

"Listo ahora dejémosle a los civiles para que decidan que hacer con el" dijo Yu "Dejalo donde lo puedan encontrar" señalando la calle "por que tengo que hacerlo yo pregunto Shin "debido aque yo puse el sello ahora muevete que no quiero que el hokage nos encuentre" le respondio Yu "Ok" dijo rendido Shin mientras se dirije a la calle con Naruto luchando por mantenerse conciente "nos vemos Kyubi" dijo Shin sin remordimientos a Naruto después lo dejo tirado en el suelo para que todos los vieran y después se fue con Yu alejándose del área

 ** _DEVUELTA CON EL HOMBRE ENMASCARADO_**

"¿Todos los sellos están en su sitio?" pregunto el hombre enmascarado

"Si señor Tobi todos estan en su sitio con sus respectivos jinchurrikis" le respondio Zetzu

"Bueno que comieze el plan liberación" dijo Tobi para después reírse como un maniaco.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 1

Problemas

Kumogakure no Sato

En la ciudad era un caos debido a que solo hace un par de minutos sintieron el chakra de un biju que ellos recuerdan por haber incinerado la mitad de la ciudad con un solo movimiento casi exterminando la ciudad entera y esto solo podía significar una solo cosa: el Nibi se esta liberando de su contenedor

"Que alguien le avise a Raikage-sama que su nieta perdió el control del Nibi corre" le dijo Darui A otro Ninja que estaba cerca "El resto conmigo" y asi ellos fueron a evitar que se causara una masacre de nuevo en la ciudad

Iwagakure no Sato

El Sandaime Tsuchikage esta haciendo la pesadilla todo Kage el peor enemigo mas grande que cualquier ninja: El Papeleo, _"Por favor que alguien venga aquí y me saque de esta mierda" pensó Onoki_ en eso llego un ninja abriendo la puerta y gritando "Tsuchikage-sama el gobi y el yonbi estan atacando el pueblo hemos encontrado con los cadáver de Han y a Roshi-san medio muerto" cuando Onoki escucho esto se movio de su silla _" no era lo ue había pensado pero bueno hay que conformase"_ y salio disparado al centro de la aldea para unirse a la pelea "¡SAQUEN A TODOS LOS CIVILES TENEMOS QUE SACAR A LOS 2 BIJUU DEL PUEBLO!" Ordeno Onoki a un par de ninjas _"Me estoy siendo demasiado viejo para esta mierdas" pensó Onoki_ mientras se prepara para un larga pelea

Kirigakure no Sato

La ciudad era un campo de batalla había ninjas muertos por todos lados debido a una sola cosa el Rokubi esta atacando y destruyendo la ciudad.

El Yondaime Mizukage Yagura tenia también problemas para controlar a su biju que intentaba salir pero el Sanbi por mas que intentara quedarse con su Jinchuriki pero digamos que no era nada fácil hacer esto **"¿YAGURA DONDE ESTAMOS Y DONDE ESTA ESE HOMBRE ENMASCARADO?"** Le pregunto el sanbi a su jinchurriki _" no tengo idea pero tengo que salir de la aldea si no yo podría destruirla"_ "¡ANBBUUUUUU!" grito Yagura mientras se prepara para salir…

Takigakure no sato

"COORRRANNNN LA DEMONIO ESTA PERDIENDO EL CONTROL DEL NANABI" grito una aldeano. Un ninja que escucho esto le dijo a otro "dile a Shibuki-sama que tenemos un grave problema con FU ¡AHORA! Y Todo Jounin me ayudara a contnerla ahora MUEVANSE"

Konohagakure no sato

"Hay esta el Demonio Matenlo" grito uno de los aldeanos al ver a Naruto en el suelo encogiéndose de dolor en su estomago "ATAQUEN!" y con este grito todos los aldeanos atacaron a Naruto apuñalándolo, cortando, golpeando, pateando, etc. Con solo una intención matar al Demonio que mato y destruyo ¾ partes de la aldea.

Despues de dejarle con suficientes heridas asegurándose que no se recuperara sino que morirá se van festejando sintiéndose seguro de que mataron al Demonio que tanto les asustab, que tanto temian, en eso llega una niña peli morada con ojos lavanda acercandose al niño apunto de morir "aguanta Naruto-Kun ya voy por ayuda" dijo la niña en eso Naruto abre los ojos para ver a la persona que menos se esperaba a Hinata Hyuga su compañera timida del salón la heredera del clan hyuga "H-Hi-nat-ta" trata de hablar Naruto pero no podía hacer mas que aceptar los brazos de la muerte _"NO tengo que vivir, tengo que agradecerle, tengo que ser Hokage… pero ya se que es demasiado tarde asi que que podría hacer ya es mejor rendirme y descansar" pensó Naruto mientras sentía que los ojos le pesaban en eso escucho una voz "_ _ **NO PIENSO MORIR HUMANO ESTUPIDO NO SEÑOR TU VIVIRAS DESPUES DE SOBREVIVISTES A COSA PEORES AHORA DESPIERTA"**_ dijo esta voz demoniaca

Después de esto Naruto lentamente abre los ojos para encontrarse con el Sandaime en el hospital "Hola Naruto-Kun" le saluda el Sandaime "Jiji ¿por que no llegastes? " pregunta Naruto molesto "Lo intente pero cuando llegue ya estabas todo herido y maltrecho por suerte tu amiga me encontró y me guio hacia ti lo cual te salvo la vida "oh… bueno gracias ji…"decía Naruto cuando de repente siente un intenso dolor en el estomago "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grita Naruto al no poder soportar el dolor

"Naruto que te pasa" pregunta el sandaime preocupado al ver de la nada naruto se agarra el estomago y empieza a gritar de dolor "DOCTOR RAPIDO!" llamo Sarutobi en eso el doctor llega "Hokage-sama que le paso al chico" pregunto el doctor al ver a naruto gritando de dolor "no tengo la mas minima idea solo estábamos hablando cuando de repente esta gritando y agarrándose el estomago" cuando el doctor escucho eso fue a ver la zona adolorida "Lym ven rápido te necesito aca " llamo el doctor , en llega una enfermera y se dirge al doctor "rápido vamos a quitarle la camisa" dijo el doctor mientras trataba desesperadamente de calmar a Naruto.

La enfermera asiente y ambos luchan para poder ver lo que le pasa, después de 4 minutos de lucha logran sujetar a Naruto y le levantan la camisa para ver un sello rojo en el estomgo del niño "Hokage-sama venga rápido tiene que ver esto" dijo el doctor mientras aun lucha con un Naruto Adolorido.

Hiruzen se extraño por que el doctor lo llamo para que viera algo pero si estos puro medico entoncespara que lo necesitan a menos de que… _" MIERDA" pensó Sarutobi_ el Hokage coore hacia la cama de Naruto solo para confirmar lo que temia el sello de Naruto se esta rompiendo…

Kumogakure no Sato

"Yugito relájate" Grito Darui a una niña pequeña, peli rubia de uno años que estaba tirada en el suelo intentando agarrase la espalda

"¡DUEEEEEEEEELEEEEE AYUDD **AAAAAAAA"** decía Yugito con un ligero toque Demoniaco en su voz al no poder controlar el chackra del nibi que entra en su sistema de chakra, pero a Yugito no le importaba eso le importaba lo que pasaría al pueblo si el nibi se escapaba " _Ojala estuviera Bee-sensei aquí" pensó Yugito con dolor_ _ **"**_ **Gatita contrólate a este paso voy a salir matándote solo aguanta por favor que no quiero tener que cargar con tu muerte** ** _"_** le dijo el nibi a Yugito " ** _a este paso voy a tener que hacer eso pero yo no lo quiero hacer las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas para las dos" pensó el nibi con desesperación_**

Takigakure no sato

" **CORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE FU"** Grito la nanabi a su contenedor

"¡VEN AQUÍ DEMONIO!" Grito un ninja cerca de una niña morena de uno años que era peli verde un color extraño en el mundo pero debido a que ella tiene un biju se le atribuyo a esto

"¡NO ME HARAN DAÑO HIJOS DE PUTA!" grito la pobre niña mientras empezaba a correr mientras recistia el dolor que venia en la pare trasera de su cuello donde esta el sello donde contenia a la nanabi .

Mientras corria sintió un tremendo dolor agudo en la espalda pero no le importaba en ese momento debido a que todo ninja que la veía la intentaban matar…

Konohagakure no Sato

El pueblo estaba celebrando debido al Demonio que tanto temian se estaban muriendo o al menos eso pensaban hasta que se escucho un rugido que todos lo que habían sobrevivvido al ataque del kyubi conocían, el rugido que tanto temian, el rugido de sus pesadillas.

El rugido del Biju mas fuerte: el Kyubi No Yoko

Pero eso no es lo que importaba al sandaime que estaba viendo a Naruto cambiar lenta y dolorosamente , pero algo que desde hace mucho no había sentido, algo que desde que el Kyubi ataco..

El Miedo


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo cap no piensen que lo publico a diario pero les digo desde ya que mis actualizaciones son al azar asi que no se quejen.**

 **y antes que se me olvide Gracias Zafir por ser mi primer review y tambien** **Mensaje recibido Spartan A229 enviando ordenes del comando central "Disfruta el siguiente Cap XD" esto va para todos**

* * *

Cap 2

El Hokage habia logrado evacuar a Naruto del Hospital y llevarlo hasta la parte menos poblada de Konoha y meterlo en una casa abandonada pero eso no significaba que habia pasado el peligro, Naruto su pseudo-nieto se estaba convirtiendo en el mounstro que todos pensaban que era "¡RAPIDO ANBU HAY QUE SACARLO DE AQUÍ!" dijo Hiruzen mientras 5 ninjas con mascaras de animales aparecían de la nada "hai Hokage-sama" dijeron en coro los ninjas para de una vez dirigirse a Naruto que estaba empezando a parecerse mas salvaje: las marcas de sus mejillas empezaron a destacarze mas, las uñas se le alargaban hasta parecerse unas garras filosas, el cabello empezó a ponerse mas salvaje y lo que a todos los presentes asusto los tiernos ojos Azules de Naruto se convirtieron en uno rojo con una línea por la mitad como si fera un animal.

En un par de instantes los Anbu intentaban agarrar a naruto pero con muy poco éxito debido a que atacaba todo aquel que se acercara a el con sus manos con garras como si fuera una bestia.

Los Anbu al ver que no podían acercarse pensaron en un genjutsu pero antes que pudieran lanzarlo Naruto corre a la ventana y salta atraves de ella rompiendo el vidrio.

"Tengo que huir no me golpearan otra vez" pensó Naruto **"Corre niño que tu cuerpo no me contendrá por mucho tiempo, tienes que alejarte de la aldea si no quieres causar daño a tus amigos"** dice el Kyubi para poder hacer el ultimo recuso cuando un biju esta apunto de morir, un procedimiento que solo lo pueden hacer cuando un jinchurriki no quiere morir y el biju tampoco pero solamente si ambos estaban de acuerdo " ** _Mejor que el Kit se mueva mas rápido si no el morirá y yo no quiero tener que cargar con esa culpa… yo ya tengo suficiente"_** pensó el Kyubi mientras empezaba a preparar el trabajo que ambos iban a tener que hacer

Kumogakure no Sato

Yugito corria hacia la puerta este debido a que el nibi le conto lo que tenia que hacer si quería salvar a sus amigos pero lo primero de lo primero tenia que salir del pueblo, no fue nada fácil debido a que los ninjas siempre estaban en sus talones lo único que evitaba que la atraparan era debido a su grandes conocimientos de la ciudad cuando tenia que huir de algún borracho pero aun asi le era difícil correr y evitar las constantes trampas que le tendían para que le doloriera encima de su cabeza y la parte baja de la espalda.

Mientras tanto Darui estaba empenzando a cabrearse debido a todas las trampas que le tendían a Yugito que siempre encontraba alguna manera de escapar "¿ Darui ya la atraparon?" Pregunto una voz que el conocía a la perfeccion _"MIERDA!"_ fu lo primero que pensó Darui para luego darse lentamente la vuelta para ver la cara de un hombre moreno con una túnica con bordados blancos que estaba abierto por la mitad que le permitia ver sus musculos , en sus muñecas había unas muñequeras de oro.

Esta era la cara del Yondaime Raikage A.

"Aun no Raikage-sama" dijo Darui con toda la calma que tenia _"Estoy tan muerto"_ pensó Darui al ver la cara del Raikage supo que estaba en tremendos problemas "Como no han podido ATRAPAR A UNA NIÑA DE 8 AÑOS IDIOTAS!" dijo el raikage exasperado debido que aun no había atrapado a su nieta que tenia algún problema con su sello "Lo siento Raikage-sama ella encuentra siempre alguna forma de escapar de nuestras emboscadas" dijo Darui intentando controlarse debido a que el Raikage esta liberando un monton de chakra a todos los que estaban en la habitación "Bien, entonces al menos saben donde se dirige?" pregunto A controlandose todo lo que podía "SI Raikage-sama ella se dirige hacia la puerta este señor" dijo Darui " pensamos que esta siendo controlada por el nibi pero no estamos del todo seguros" termino de decir el informe _"Acaso Yugito quiere salir del pueblo para evitar muertes o el Nibi quiere alejarse antes de escapar para evitar volver sellada"_ penso A con tristeza y un poco de orgullo pero mas tristeza " díganle a los anbu, jounin y Anbu que dejen de intentar de atraparla…" empezó el Raikage "pero señor…" trato de decir Darui cuando A levanta la mano para decir que deje de hablar " Pero que la vigilen desde una distancia segura por si el nibi quiere escapar y preparen el escudron de sellado y busque por si acaso un buque que pueda ser compatible" ordeno el Raikage a sus subordinados "Hai Raikage-sama" dijeron todos los que quedaban en la habitación y empezaron a cumplir con las ordenes del Raikage " _Yugito espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo" penso A_

Iwagakure no sato

La aldea era un caos los biju luchaban por no ser atrapados y a la vez vengarse de los infelices que pensaron que eran una simple herramienta " **LARGEMONOS ANTES QUE NOS VUELVAN A SELLAR"** grito el yonbi al Gobi que veía que ya les venían encima los ninjas " **OK"** dijo el Gobi mientras mandaba a volar un grupo de ninjas que intentaron atraparlo

"LOGRAMOS QUE SE RETIRARAN" grito un jounin que esta viendo como los 2 bius ponían sus pies en polvorosa para evitar volver ser sellados " VAMOS PODEM…"el pobre no pudo terminar debido a una roca gigante le cayo encima matándolo y pegando sus restos en la parte de la calle donde estaba .

"Quiero un informe de daños detallado" dijo el Tsuchikage a un ninja que tenían cerca "Hai Tsuchikage-sama" dijo el ninja mientras se iba a ver todos los daños "Como esta Roshi" pregunto Onoki al ver un ninja medico acercándose "Tsuchikage-sama logramos estabilizarlo pero dudo que pueda volver a ser un ninja hasta incluso moverse solo un solo ninja podría curarlo pero ese ninja dudo que lo haga" dijo con armagura en ninja medico "Y quien es este ninja" pregunto Onoki al ninja medico con precaucion _" por favor no diga Tsunade"_ penso Onoki ya que no quería perdr uno de sus mejores activos "Señor solo Tsunade Senju podría curarlo" le respondio el ninja medico con amargura " _estoy demasiado viejo para estas mariconadas"_ le dejo acargo de los heridos tengo que hacer un par de cartas" dio Onoki mientras se dirigía a la torre del Tsuchikage a escribir unas cartas para ciertas personas

Konohagakure no sato

" **DEJENME EN PAZ"** grito un Naruto bastante cabreado mientras 2 colas de chakra salen de su capa de chakra

"TODO EL MUNDO ALEJENSE Y ACTUEN CON PRECAUCION" Grito el anbu con mascara de perro, pero lo único que sirvió esta advertencia fue para darle la oportunidad a Naruto de escapar por el muro del pueblo donde lo habían acorralado

"Mierda" dijo el anbu con mascara de halcón al ver la velocidad con que el muchacho escapaba por la pared "No permitan que se vaya" de seguido el corre hacia la pared para ver si podía alcanzar al muchacho que ya se había saltado el muro

Cuando llegaron se asombraron cuando perdieron su rastro por completo... al menos eso creían hasta que se escucharon un enorme rugido.

"Ya valio verga" dijo el Anbu con mascara de búho

Kumogakure no Sato

El equipo de seguimiento de Yugito le había perdido todo rastro de ella apenas salio de las puertas de kumogakure

"Alguien tiene las mas minima idea donde podría estar" dijo un Chunin con un gran desplazamiento en la espalda "Lo siento oh imbécil pero estamos intentando encontrarla si sabes sobre algún rastro habla" dijo con frustacion el ninja rastreador

"No se supo…" el chunin no pudo terminar de decir por que se escucho un enorme rugido parecido al de un león pero mas potente "Listo a por el rugido" dijo el ninja rastreador y se empezron a moverse hacia la dirección del rugido

Takigakure no sato

Los ninjas estaban buscaban a Fu que derependte perdieron todo rastro de ella como si se fuera esfumado " donde carajo esta el demonio" dijo un Chunin que buscaba algún rastro que indicara donde fue que se escapo Fu

"Bueno no creo que ella…" estaba diciendo un jounin que también estaba buscando algún rastro pero a diferencia de los demás el la buscaba por que estaba preocupado por ella debido a que le recordaba a su difunta hermana, pero no pudo tterminar de hablar debido al rugido animal que se escucho por todo el bosque donde se hallaban "A la mierda todo el mundo de vuelta a la aldea" dijo un Jounin

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR**

"Señor creo que hubo un ligero cambio de planes" dijo un Zetzu con normalidad

"Que cambio de planes" pregunto el hombre enmascarado

"El Nibi, Sanbi, Nanabi y el Kyubi se negaron salir de sus carceleros pero el sanbi es el mas fácil de sacar por que su jinchurriki esta debil debido a la falla de su sello pero no fue lo suficiente para que se liberara " continuo Zetzu "Es posible que cambiemos los planes debido a que sucedio algun evento inesperado" "que evento inesperado" pregunto Tobi con una mirada de muerte "Los biju al parecer no querían matar a sus carcleros y bueno no se exactamente que paso pero ahora los jinchurrikis tienen todo el poder de ellos" termino Zetzu su reporte

"Bueno eso cambia por compleo los planes" dio Tobi con molestia mientras formulaba otro plan uno que no fallara, uno en que no hubiera lagunas, uno donde por fin podria dominar al mundo y llevarlo a su _paz._


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA**_ **A TODOS BIENVENIDOS... A LA MIERDA LAS FORMALIDADES DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO PERO RECUERDEN NUNCA SBRA LO QUE LES ESPERA (A MENOS QUE SEAN CAPACES DE LEER LA MENTE).**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO POR SI ME LO PREGUNTAN QUE MI ANTERIOR CUENTA FUE CERRADA POR ESTA PENDEJA.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENZE EL SHOW**

* * *

Cap 3

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO 3 SEMANAS DESPUES_**

El Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi el Kami no Shinobi estaba bastante a tareado con el papeleo, el consejo civil y los pobladores de Konoha que vieron o escucharon como Naruto se escapo del Pueblo hace 3 semanas.

Habia fiesta en todas partes de Konoha, los civiles lograron derrocar la ley del Sandaime de decirles a la generación mas joven sobre que Naruto era el jinchurriki del Kyubi y el mounstro huyo del pueblo por el increíble labor de todos los aldeanos que intentaron todos los años matarlo.

Pero al menos había gente que creía que los aldeanos cometieron el error de contarles y decir que naruto era el demonio por ejemplo la mayoría de los compañeros de clases de Naruto en especial cierta niña peli morada con ojos lavanda que estaba enamorada de Naruto y se volvió la niña top del salón en poco tiempo, pero no solo eso ahora Sasuke dejo de ser un emo de mierda al ver que alguien la paso peor que el y empezó hacer menos frio, Sakura al escuchar esto se arrepentio de todas las veces que había pegado a Naruto y se puso bastante a la defensiva inclusos con sus padres que veian a Naruto como un demonio y de paso dejo de ser una niña Fan y se puso en serio sus estudios

La mayoría noto los cambios algunos siguieron el ejemplo de Sakura en especial Ino y ambas dejaron de ser niñas Fan, pero la mayoría siguia sin entender por que el grupo que componía de Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Hinta defendían al demonio que destruyo la aldea hace 7 años pero bueno como no querían sufrir la ira de Sakura se quedaban callados.

Kumogakure no Sato

"Algun rastro de Yugito" pregunto A a Darui que acabo de llegar con el equipo de rastreo que fallaron en encontrarla "No Raikage-sama buscaron cualquier rastro hasta de olor pero nada lo único que lograron saber algo sobre ella fue el rugido que escuchamos la semana pasada" termino de decir Darui "Ok busqu…" empeo decir el Raikage hasta que un chunin abrió la puerta "Raikage-sama llego un informe de la Frontera Rayo-Fuego Señor" deijo el Chunin recién llegado " _Genial ahora que" penso A_ "Habla" Ordeno el Raikage "Señor la Patrulla indica que algo parecido a un gato tamaño humano según ellos" dijo el Chunin "Como que _parecido a un pequeño tamño humano"_ pregunto el Raikage con una ceja arqueada "Señor dijeron que vieron 2 colas azules y un par de orejas de gato" dijo el Chunin "OK ahora LARGATE" dijo el Raikage mientras se levanta de la mesa "DARUI MANDA EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE RASTREO A BUSCAR ESTA PISTA AHORA" ordeno el Raikage "MABUI" llamo el Raikage a su secretaria.

Se abrió la puerta y entra una joven mujer de piel oscura, con los ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado, el cual se recogia en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara "me llamo Raikage-sama" dijo la joven " Si, tráeme papeles para permitir búsquedas en otros países y de pazo papel para escribir una carta" dijo A "Entendido Raikage-sama" dijo Mabui mientras se retiraba a buscar los papeles

"Esto va ser un dolor de culo" Dijo A en voz baja "Darui te di una orden vete AHORA" le dijo a Darui quien salio de sus pensamientos y se fue a buscar a los Anbu.

Takigakure no Sato

"Shibuki-sama lograron ver a Fu en nuestra Frontera con el Pais del Fuego " dijo un Jounin que entro precipitadamente a la oficina del líder de Takigakure no Sato.

Shibuki al escuchar esto sabia que esto seria un grave problema internacional o " _Y si dejo que ella vaya alla ella causa muchos problemas y me piden un rembolso digo que ella era un ninja de Takigakure que nos abandono, si eso a de funcionar"_ penso Shibuki maliciosamente _"_ Gracias ahora que todos los ninjas que estén buscandoa Fu que se vuelvan" ordeno Shibuki "y no se puede refutar la orden" el Jounin al escuchar esto se quedo impresionado por lo que acabo de decir el líder de su aldea "H-hai Shibuki-sama" respondio el Jounin y se retiro hacer lo que le ordenaron.

Shibuki al ver que el Jounin cerro la puerta, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco unos papeles de registro ninja y empezó a llenarlo co los datos de Fu y comenzar a tejer su plan y asi por fin liberarse de una carga bastante molesta del pueblo.

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO 1 DIA DESPUES_**

Konohagakure no sato

Ya estaba oscureciendo el Hokage estaba pensando lo mismo desde que Naruto se fue: el Kyubi se apodero del cuerpo de Naruto o Naruto se fue para protegerlos del Kyubi.

Esto era un completo mistrio junto el por que el sello fallo en la cotencion del Kyubi; " _En definitiva estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda"_ penso Sarutobi para después supirar al ver el monton de Papeleo que tenia que hacer " _si tan siquiera desapareciera ESE MALDITO PAPEL, espera un momento yo soy un ninja tan fácil como quemarlas" ._

Sarutobi empezó a correr unos pocos sellos y lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego a los papeles para que de la nada apareciera una pequeña bala de agua interceptando la bola de fuego dejando intacto los papeles, Hiruzen volvió a correr por los sellos y lanzo varias bolas de fuego pequeñas para que aparecieran mas balas de agua de la nada interceptando cada bola de fueg dejando el papeleo intacto "MALDICION AGUILA" grito Sarutobi cuando el Anbu que estaba escondido en algún lugar de la oficina frusto sus planes de desarse del Papeleo.

En eso aparecieron 2 halcones uno tenia el símbolo de Kumogakure y el otro de Takigakure y cada uno tenia unos papeles " _Por que presiento que esto me va dar un dolor de cabeza_ " penso Hiruzen para después vover a suspirar y levantarse con toda la calma para recoger la cartas de los halcones y dirigirse a su escritorio mientras los halcones se fueron al escritorio siguiendo a Hiruzen lo que indicaba que esperaban a la respuesta antes de volver a sus hogares en su respectivos pueblos _"Bueno a leer esto con calma"_ penso Sarutobi al levantarse de su escritorio paa dirigirse a un sitio mas tranquilo y sin papeleo.

En eso el halcón de Kumogakure se dirige al papeleo de Hiruzen y empieza a picoterlo como si le gustara hacer eso "Gracias, amigo halcón" dijo Hiruzen feliz al ver que el halcón encontró una manera original de acabarse con el papeleo, uno de los Anbu que se encaragan de proteger al Hokage se dirigio al pájaro despues del que el Hokague saliera para que dejara el papeleo que Hiruzen tenia que hacer solo para que el pájaro le picoteara en la mano "Deja el papeleo del Hokage-sama pajraco" dijo el Anbu con rencor solo para que el pájaro lo ignorara y continuara lo suyo "Te dije algo" dijo el Anbu que se acercaba lentamente al Halcon que continuaba destruyendo el Papeleo, el Anbu intento atrpar al animal para que este solo saltara a su cabeza y empezara a picotear el cabello que sobresalia de la mascara "BAJATE DE MI" grito el Anbu que intentaba desesperadamente que el animal le dejara en paz que ahora no le paraba de picotear.

Los demás Anbu que estaban ahí en la oficina del Hokage se estaban riendo a carcajadas de la idiotes de su compañero que ene ese momento estaba corriendo en círculos mientras el halcón empezó a persegirlo por la oficina con la intención de hacer sufrir por haberle molestado en su cena.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON SARUTOBI**

Se fue a sentar en su asiento favorito en el salón de a lado de su oficina del cual se escuchaba caracjadas "Me pregunto que será lo que los esta divirtiendo" penso en voz alta el Hokage.

Despues de acomodarse en su asiento abriendo la Carta de Kumogakure con preocupación debido al estado de las relaciones Kumo-Konoha por el resultado del intento del secuestro de la heredera Hyuga hace 4 años.

Cuando ya la quito del sobre en que estaba la abrió y empezó a leer:

 _Estimado Hokage_

 _Por este medio informo que es posible que una de nuestras Jinchurrikis anda por su zona sin control probablmente a algúna falla de su sello hace unos días debido a una circuntancias misteriosas que aun no sean resuelto les pido permiso para que un equipo de seguimiento de Kumo anda por sus Lares en el Pais del Fuego debido a lo peligroso que el estado de ella asi que le pido que si también nos pueda ayudar en esta búsqueda se le agradeceré mucho._

 _Antentamente_

 _El Yondaime Raikage A_

 _P.D. Los documentos vienen con la carta, junto con la identificación de nuestra Jinchurriki desaparecida y espero la respuesta lo mas pronto posible_

Una vez que Hiruzen leyio esto abrió de golpe la Carta de Takigakure al recordar que ellos también tienen un jinchurriki esperando que su temor solo sea algo de su imaginación pero no fue asi solo hizo el efecto contrario: el Confirmarlo

 _Estimado Hokage_

 _Por este medio le informo que nuestro Jinchurriki esta fuera de control sospechamos que esta siendo controlada por el Nanabi pero no podemos confirmarlo debido que tan solo con dos semanas siendo ninja se convirtió en uno renegado la logramos perseguirla hasta nuestra Frontera pero debido a que se arreglo par que perdiéramos el rastro no estamos seguros del todo pero sospechamos que ella esta en su Pais_

 _Esperemos que no sea asi pero en caso que la vean les dejo a su disposición lo que quieran hacer con ella_

 _Atentamente_

 _Shibuki Lider de la aldea de Takigakure_

"Mierda" dijo Sarutobi "ANBU" Grito el Hokage para que su guardia apareciera, en si no tardaron menos de 3 segundos para llagar a donde su Hokage le había llamado "Nos ha llamado Hokage-sama" Pregunto un el Anbu con mascara de Leon que tenia partes rayadas y rasgadas en la ropa y mascara "Que le paso, bueno eso no importa ya reunan al consejo en menos de 15 minutos si se niegan digales que pierden su lugar en el consejo y que lleguen puntuales" Ordeno el Hokage " Hai Hokage-sama" dijo y se esfumo pero el juro que había escuchado a Leon maldiciendo sobre algún pájaro " _en definitiva esto valio verga"_ " Anbu busquen a Tenzo y a Inu díganles que tienen una misión" a algún Anbu que sabia que estaba en la habitación.

Despues de esto se dirigio de vuelta a su oficina para encontrase sus papeles tirados en el suelo junto al Halcon de Kumogakure que se estaba dando un festin con los papeles que se comia a una velocidad increíble " _Me va a matar la secretaria"_ penso Hiruzen con miedo al recordar lo que le dijo la secretaria sobre si encontraba el papeleo en el suelo otra vez " _NO MI ICHA ICHA"_ rápidamente escondio el libro Naranja que estaba en un cajón de su escrtorio y lo puso detrás del cuadro que aparecia su familia " _Aquí no van a encontrar mi libro"_ penso Hiruzen con felicidad para después empezar a recoger los papeles solo para que la puerta se abra mostrando a la secretaria que al parecer iba decir algo pero se dio cuenta del desastre que estaba en su oficina " Que le dije sobre si volvia a encontrar los papeles en el suelo Hokage-sama" dijo su secretaria con una voz demasiado dulce "Nada" intento parecer inocente Hiruzen "encerio no encontrar cierto libro naranja en un sitio por aquí" dijo su secretaria mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el escritorio y abria la gaveta donde antes estaba el libro " Bueno al menos se desecho ese libro" dijo la secretaria mientras se retiraba "o su imagen de su familia esta desnivelada déjenme arreglarla" y se fue derechito a la fotografia y noto un pequeño bulto detrás de la fotografía la levanto y cayo un librito naranja "Mire que encontrado bueno nos vemos Hokage-sama y a llegado un equipo para dar su informe" dijo la secretaria cuando cerraba la puerta

El hokage se quedo quieto por la impresión que recibió de su secretaria que supo de una vez donde escondio su libro "NOOOOOOOO MI ICHA ICHA" grito Hiruzen el cual se escucho en toda Konoha.

* * *

 **Bueno que les parecio el cap me isculpan por mi gramatica de mierda siempre eh fracasado en español XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA MUNDO LLEGO NUEVO CAP**

 **SOY PRO PASE CASI TODAS MIS MATERIAS EN EL COLE JAJAJAJAJA BUENO COMO SEA DISFRUTEN EL CAP QUE VIENE MAS INTERESANTE**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY NI DE COÑA EL DUEÑO DE NARUTO**

* * *

Cap 4

Hiruzen estaba esperando a que apareciera Kakashi y Tenzo para darle su misión mientras tanto escribia cartas a sus discípulos suyos sobre una misión Conjunta que tenían que hacer, cuando ya había terminado de escribir alguien toco la puerta "Entre" dijo Hiruzen con voz cansina en eso ese abre la puerta revelando a Kakashi y a Tenzo en sus uniformes Anbu "Nos llamo Hokage-sama" dijo Kakashi con su voz habitual " Si lo hize Kakashi quiero que tu y Tenzo entregen estas cartas a mis Ex-alumnos lo mas rápido posible tienen como máximo 4 Dias" dijo el Hokage a ellos que lo mirararon como si estuviera loco "pero Hokage-sama ellos andan por cualquier lugar" Dijo Tenzo "Bueno no se como van hacer pero mejor que se muevan ¡YA!" Ordeno el Hokage " Hai Hokage-sama" dijeron ambos y se retiraron con las cartas, " _bueno ahora la reunión de consejo… Odio esta mierda"_ penso Sarutobi con molestia mientras se levanta y se dirige al la reunión que comenzaba en 3 minutos.

Cuando Sarutobi llego a la reunión con un minuto de adelanto, Rapidamente se da cuenta que la mayoría se veía molesto bueno quien podía culparlos lo mas seguro estaban haciendo algo importante para sus familias "Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí podemos empezar" dijo un anciono con uno lentes verdes mientras se sentaba a lado de una silla grande por lo que indicaba que era la silla del Hokage.

" _Bueno ahí vamos"_ penso Sarutobi con amargura mientras se sentaba en su silla y mira al consejo; el consejo consistía en 3 partes el consejo civil: que eran todos aquellos lideres de sindicatos y personas notables del pueblo que solo querían influencia política y la razón de muchos dolores de cabeza de Hiruzan debido a que cada reunión intentaba conseguir mas poder; después estaba el consejo Shinobi que estaban conformados por los lideres de Clan junto algunos Shinobi que sus familias eran ninja pero no tenían ningún Clan pero eran altamente reconocidos luego estaban los ancianos y el Hokage que consistía en los asesores del Hokage junto con algunos de los ninjas retirados mas importantes.

"Hokage-sama por que nos ha llamado tan rápido quiero decir por que estábamos apunto de …" empezó diciendo un civil pero se tuvo que callar cuando Hiruzen se levanto y empezó a hablar "Me importa un bledo lo que a ustedes les iban a hacer ahora mismo estamos en una situación grave" Dijo el Hokage "Hoy hace menos de 20 minutos nos llego 2 cartas: una de Kumogakure y otra de Takigakure" Cuando el consejo shinobi escucho esto supieron que esto iba ser una larga discusión sobre todo los civiles que no entendían nada de defender un pueblo

"Pero Hokage-sama esto tan bien es im…"trato de continuar el civil pero fue en vano debido a que Sarutobi Grito exasperado de las estupideces del consejo civil "ME INPORTA UN BLEDO SOBRE SUS NEGOCIOS YO ESTOY HABLANDO AQUÍ SOBRE LA SEGURIDAD DE KONOHA NO SOBRE SU COMERCIO Y AHORA SE CALLAN Y ESCUCHAN O SE VAN DE AQUÍ"

Todos los de la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos debido a la rudeza de Sarutobi debido a que comunmenteel sobrellevaria la situación de una forma un poco mas pacifica " Bien ahora ese punto ya esta terminado los lideres de la aldeas ya mencionadas nos enviaronuna carta de advertencia" prosiguió Sarutobi "y antes que me interrumpan déjenme terminar" mirando a Shikaku que iba preguntar algo "Al parecer ambos pueblos perdieron el control de sus jinchurrikis y estos huyeron hacia nuestra Pais y actualmente Kumo esta pidiendo permiso para buscarlos en nuestro país" termino de decir Sarutobi mientras se sienta

"Hokage-sama una pregunta acaso cree que ellos se dirigen hacia aquí" pregunto Shikaku preocupado por que si de verdad vinieran esto seria una mierda total "Me temo que si" le respondio Hiruzen " _Problemático"_ penso Shikaku al escuchar esto "y debido a los hechos recientes dudo que sea pura coincidencia que 3 jinchurrikis perdieran el control casi al mismo tiempo" dijo Hiruzen a lo cual todos los del consejo shinobi asintieron.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ACADEMIA

" A que llego primero Ino-cerdo" se escucho una voz por los pasillos de la academia a los que todos suspiraron a pesar que ambas se esforzaron a máximo no cambiaba el hecho que esas 2 eran jodidamente competitivas " Si claro Frente" se escucho otra voz por el mismo pasillo.

Algunos Maestros se asomaron con tal de ver las _chillonas_ de la academia y no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes que vieran 2 sombras correr a su aula de clases, los maestros suspiraron y volvieron a lo suyo.

Mientras tanto en la aula 114 todos se preguntaban cuando llegaban las 2 _chillonas_ , Sasuke estaba escuchando musica en su reproductor mp3 mientras el resto o estaba dormido, leyendo o hablando entre si pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando una chica peli rosa-mátenme en la puerta del aula jadeando pero con una mirada triunfal "Cha 10-9 parece a que vuelvo a la delantera Ino" para que tan solo llegara un niña peli rubia entrara molesta " te ganare en la próxima" respondio Ino a Sakura mientras se dirigían a sus puestos que eran a los lados del único puesto vacio de la clase que se dejo vacio (obiamente nadie podia sentarse alli debido a Sakura y su recien descubrida fuerza) en memoria al héroe de la aldea que los salvo de un biju.

En eso entro Iruka al salón que era todo un hervidero "Silencio" dijo Iruka al ver qie nadie le hacia casouso su jutsu infla cabezas y grito "SILENCIO" y con esto Iruka logra que la clase se callara "bien ahora todo el mundo sabe que dia es hoy" pregunto Iruka como si la respuesta era obia, la mayoría parecían extrañado y otros intentando recordar pero solo 4 estudiantes levantaron la mano "bien Hinata por favor refresquenles la memoria a sus compañeros" pidió Iruka amablemente a la Hyuga " hoy es el dia del entrenamiento de supervivencia fuera de Konoha por 5 dias" respondio Hinata con confianza, como este nuevo cambio de acticud le encanto a Iruka.

Desde que Naruto se fue de la aldea ella penso que por su timidez por no decir sus sentimientos a el causo que no pudiera contener el biju, asi que decidio dejar su timidez atrás para evitar causar mas daño y asi volverse mas fuerte para poderlo traer de vuelta si es que todavia andaba con vida.

"Correcto nos estaremos yendo dentro de unos minutos si tienen que avisar algo a sus padres que sea ahora" lo que hizo que la mayoría saliera a dejarles los mensajes a sus padres que volverían dentro de 5 dias solo el grupo de Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru que estaba dormido, Shino, Kiba y Chouji se quedaron en el Salon y empezaron hablar tranquilamente sobre la vida. En si Iruka estaba sorprendido como el ultimo Uchiha leal del pueblo se abria fácilmente con este grupo pero apenas llegaba alguien fuera de este grupo el volvia a ser el estoico de siempre.

Iruka penso con tristeza que todo estos logros Hinata dejara de ser timida, que Sasuke se empezara abrir y Sakura e Ino por fin tomaron encerio sus estudios pero esto no se hubiera logrado si no ser por que Naruto se fue.

Iruka dejo que se le saliera un lagrima antes que empezara a llegar los estudiantes de nuevo pero esta vez algunos con mochila y otros no, y asi fue hasta que todos volvieron Iruka dijo "Bueno ya que todos estan aquí me acompañaran hasta la puerta Sur entendido" "Hai Iruka-sensei" dijeron la clase entera con la excepción de Sasuke que hizo su característico "hm" y asi todos salieron del salón en orden después que Iruka tuviera que usar su jutsu infla cabezas para que todos se comportaran.

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO 45 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

La clase de Iruka ya había salido de Konoha junto con su sensei les dijo "Bien ahora se agruparan en 3 equipos de 8 despues les digo que van a hacer" y empezó la bullera otra vez para formar algún equipo, todas las chicas de la clases exepto Sakura, Hinata e Ino le pidieron hacer grupo con Sasuke el cual solo pudo hacer es esconderse detrás de Shino por que esa era la unica forma que lo dejaran en paz.

Despues de 15 minutos y ningun grupo estaba listo Iruka decido escoger los grupos despues de escoger terminaron el grupo de amigos juntos nada mas por que sintio lastima por Sasuke por las niñas Fan que siempre le acosaban " Bueno ahora que ya los grupos estan formados quiero que busquen donde puedan acampar sin problemas y con los utencilios que lleven encima formen un refugio para cada uno entendido" aunque solo se escucho algunos hai "dije ENTENDIDO" grito Iruka usando otra vez su jutsu Infla Cabezas "Hai Iruka-sensei" respondieron todos "Bien asi otra cosa mas los grupos tiene que estar separados por al menos 900 m y ahora muevanse" ordeno Iruka mientras veia como cada grupose separaban " _mejor me quedo vigilando el grupo del Uchiha por seguridad y que no quiero ver trampa" penso Iruka_ asi qur cojio el intercomunicador y dijo yo evaluo al equipo de Sasuke" despues de recibir la confirmacion de los otros senseis que le acompañaban mientras ellos estan comprobando que nada les pase a los demas estudiantes _"Bueno les dejare por unos dias"_ penso Iruka mientras se sienta a ver las nubes.

Los demas chicos ya habian empezado a construir un campamento para sus grupos, pero con multiples peleas debido a que algunos no sabian como counstruir su propio refugio y tendian a coger el de los demas, pero solo un grupo le andaba llendo bien que era el grupo de los hijos de clan y Sakura.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Sasuke estaban construyendo refugio para todos mientras que Ino y Sakura recolectaban leña y otros suministros mientras que Hinata y Shino buscaban comida.

Hinata actualmente estaba sola debido a que Shino se fue a buscar a otro sitio a buscar comida cuando en realidad estaba persiguiendo a una mariposa extremadamente rara para el _"En definitiva jamas entendere a los chicos"_ penso Hinata mientras recogia unas bayas y las ponia en su mochila donde no se le caerian, cuando se levanto vio una cola de un zorro la cual le extraño debido a que los zorros son extremadamente raros en esa epoca del año en especial debido a que era la epoca de cria.

Hinata tenia curiosidad por saber como era el zorro ya que nunca habia visto en su vida, pero tambien tenia que volver con la comida para la cena de todos, " _Solo veo y despues me voy"_ penso Hinata debido a que su curiosidad pudo mas que su logica.

Ella se fue a la direccion en la que vio la cola de zorro, camino durante un rato antes que empezo a escuchar unos sonidos raros como si algo intentara gruñir _"que sera lo que esta haciendo ese sonido"_ penso Hinata mientras se acecaba a los ruidos.

Cuando estaba llegando a un claro volvio a escuchar los sonidos extraños otra vez pero mas cerca esta vez asi que rapidamente se escondio detras de un arbusto esperando que no lo hayan escuchado, espero un par de minutos cuando ya no escucho nada se levanto lentamente vio en el claro que no habia nadie "Uf lo mas seguro se fueron" penso en voz alta.

Cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta se llevo el susto de su vida cuando una cara estaba a centimetros de su cara con una mirada extraña "AHHHHHHHHH" grito Hinata del susto y se cayo hacia atras y cerro los ojos _"Es solo mi imaginacion es solo mi imaginacion no puede ser el"_ penso Hinata al creer que habia visto a su amor platonico alli enfrente suyo " _es solo mi imaginacion el esta muy lejos de la aldea ingrata"_ cuando abrio los ojos supo que no estaba imginando que si o el que estaba sentado como un perro alli mirandola con la cabeza ladeada como si se preguntara quien era ella "Naruto..." susurro Hinata mientras caia una lagrima de felicidad.

Hinata entonces se dio cuenta de unas cosas sobre Naruto: tenia Orejas de zorro, como nueve colas de zorro atas suyo moviendose perezosamente de un lado hacia el otro, tenia pelo rubio en gran parte de su cuerpo como si fuera su pelaje y el unico sitio sin eso eran sus palmas de sus manos, pies, torso y cara, ella se sonrojo fuertemente ya que Naruto no tenia su camisa pero aun conservaba sus pantalones y finalmente se desmayo.

Cuando se desperto vio a Naruto persiguiendose sus colas como todo un perro.

Hinata no sabia que pensar ahora se habia encontrado con Naruto pero apenas vio la accion de Naruto, "KAWAIIII" fue todolo que dijo Hinata mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Naruto que aun estaba persiguiendose las colas.

Cuando Hinata abrazo a Naruto sintio lo confortable que era ahora su pelaje, se quedo abrazando a Naruto durante un buen rato hasta que se durmio en su _almoada de sus sueños_ cuando se desperto vio a Naruto mirandola con la cabeza ladeada como si se estuviera preguntando algo.

Entonces escucho una ramita rompiendose Hinata miro hacia atras y se volvio a dar su susto de su vida al ver a una niña pelirubia que caminaba a 4 patas pero esta vez tenia solo oreja de gato y 2 colas que parecian fuego las cuales se movian lentamente detras de ella, nada mas tenia una camisa que le cubre sus senos mas desarrollados para una niña de su edad (Como Hinata) y pantalones pero sin zapatos como Naruto, tambien se dio cuenta que ella no tenia un pelaje se pareciera que ella las orejas de gato fueran un simple difras pero se dio cuenta de de sus ojos aziles como los de naruto pero estos se parecian aun gato de verdad.

La niña miro a Naruto quien la miro como diciendo que pasa, se quedaron mirandose pero cada cierto rato cambiando sus expresiones como si se comunicaran a travez de este modo despues de un rato la niña se acerco a Hinata la miro como Naruto la primera vez para despues saltar a un arbol y mirar al cielo que estaba anocheciendo "Rayos si no llego con los chicos voy a causar problemas" deijo Hinata al darse cuenta que se quedo toda la tarde con Naruto " Naruto vienes conmigo ahi gente que te esta extrañando" le pregunto a Naruto que este solo ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera pensando para despues mover la cabeza afirmativmente y despues miro a la niña que estaba en el arbol que tambien movio la cabeza afirmativamente despues de unos minutos de miradas silenciosas para despues bajarse y caer como todo un gato ambos miraron a Hinata como si estuvieran diciendo _Muestranos el camino_ Hinata miro extrañado a ambos al no entender por que no hablaban, para despues suspirar de tanto pensar y caminar de vuelta al campamento junto con los 2 niños semi animales que caminaban a 4 patas atras suyo.

Despues de Caminar durante un buen rato se topo con Shino al principio penso que estaba molesto con ella por haber llegado tarde al punto de reunion con pocos suministros debido a su pequeña siesta en Naruto pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo

Habia una chica peli verde con ella con 6 alas de insecto en la espalda que al ver a los recien llegados , se fue volando hasta donde estaban los otros 2 niños semi animales y empezaron hacer algo parecido a un juego. "Hinata eso no es Naruto" dijo Shino con la misma voz estoica pero con un dejo de asombro al ver a Naruto "Si lo es" respondio Hinata "pero quien es la otra niña" pregunto Shino al ver a al niña con orejas de gato quien andaba a lado de la chica peli verde y Naruto.

"No se me la encontre al rato pareciera que ya se conocieran no" dijo Hinata al ver como los 3 niños semi-animales jugaban entre si "Yo tambien lo creo" dijo Shino quien tambien miraba a los niños semi-animales "Bueno entonces quien es la niña peli verde" pregunto Hinata con curiosidad al ver a a la niña peli verde otra vez "me la encontre en el bosque al parecer habla como un insecto" dijo Shino al recordar su encuentro con la peli-verde

 ** _FLASHBACK RETARDADO XD_**

 _Shino se habia separado de Hinata debido a que el estaba persiguiendo a una mariposa que hace mucho no se veia en los alrededores, despues de unas cuantas horas la atrapa con las manos sin matarla "_ Relajate no te hare daño _" dijo Shino a la mariposa que se quedo quieta en su mano._

 _Fue cuando unos de sus insectos le aviso que no estaba solo en el bosque, Shino lentamente se da la vuelta para ver a una chicapeli verde estaba atras suyo en un arbol_

 _El se da cuenta de su espalda habia unas alas de insecto como la de un escarabajo pero no estaba seguro "_ Hola lo siento si la interrumpo en algo solo estaba buscando esta mariposa" _dijo Shino a la recien llegada esperando que no sea un ninja enemigo solo para que ella solo mueva sus alas deforma rapida pero no lo suficiente como para que volara como si intentara decir algo "Lo siento pero..." empezo a decir Shino solo para darse cuenta como se movian las alas como si estuviera comunicandose como si fuera un escarabajo "y si ella solo habla de esa manera" penso Shino al notarse cuenta que ella se estaba comunicando mediante sus alas "_ Lo siento puede repetir" _pidio Shino a la niña para que esta solo volviera hacer lo mismo con sus alas "_ Si yo vengo hacerle daño a la mariposa? No no lo hare solo soy un amante de los insectos que busca los insectos raros y le da un hogar" _dijo Shino entonces la niña empieza a aletear sus alas otra vez y otra vez le responde._

 _Y asi se fueron hablando hasta que se dio cuenta que habia tardado mucho y tenia que volver y le pregunto si queria ir a su campamento para pasar la noche la cual acepto._

 ** _FLASHBACK FIN_**

Lo cual lo llevaba a la situacion actual con los niños medio animales estaban jugando entre si " Y tu como encontrastes a Naruto y a esa niña" pregunto Shino a Hinata " Bueno..." y asi se fueron conversando, Hinata le hablo como fue lo que paso la recolecta de comida, la cola de zorro, la runion y todo " Bueno mejor volvamos al campamento antes que preocpemos a los chicos" dijo Shino quien se levanto del arbol donde se estaban recostando " si creo que es lo mejor" dijo Hinata para luego llamar a Naruto y a los otras 2 para que los siguieran

Cuando llegaron al campamento se encontraron con una tienda hecha de madera y hojas para cada uno "Oigan Chicos porque tardaron tanto ya tengo hambre" dijo Kiba que estaba subiendo una cesta llena de pescado en una rama para evitar que algun animal se la comiera"Lo siento chicos es que nos encontramos con algunas personas inesperadas" respondio Hinata con una sonrisa "Que personas" pregunto Shikamaru quien estaba recostado mirando las nubes pero dejo dehcerlo para ver a los recien llegado al escuchar a Hinata "bueno miren quienes son" respondio Shino con su voz estoica mientras se apartaba para mostrar a los niños semi animales

"N-Naruto" dijo tartamudeando Ino que estaba en su tienda y salio para ver el porque el alboroto, cuando Ino dijo Naruto todos se dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver a los recien llegados.

En si Naruto se estaba rascando la oreja derecha con el pie como un perro para despues mirar hacia delante y mirando a todos con la cabeza ladeada, mientras que la niña peli verde miraba a todos como si estuviera tratando de decidir si eran enimgos o amigos y la otra se estaba escabullendo directamente al pescado que esta guindando en un arbol

"Q-que le paso" pregunto Sasuke al ver al Dobe de la clase que habia conocido la soledad desde que podia caminar "No lo se" fue todo lo que dijo Hinata para despues mirar a Naruto que de nuevo estaba persiguiendo su colas "KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII" gritaron las 3 niñas y se abalzaron sobre un Naruto desprevenido a abrazarlo.

El pobre esta intentando escapar pero no pudo debido a que tenia 3 niñas encima que le acaricianan las orejas de el, Todos se reiron mientras que las otras 2 estaban haciendo lo suyo osea revisando el capamento y la otra comiendose el pescado en el arbol.

"Bueno vamos a comer hay pescado para la... cena" dijo Kiba para darse cuenta que una de las recien llegadas se habia comido mas de la mitad de los pescados de la cesta en cuestion de segundos "DEJA NUESTRA CENA" grito Kiba mientras salvava el pescado que podia la cual la niña gato solamente miro mal a Kiba antes de terminarse su pescado que comia para despues perseguirlo por mas pescado "DEJAME QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!" grito Kiba mientras corria en circulos con la cesta de pescados de una niña gato que le perseguia por mas pescados mientras todos se reian de la mala suerte de su amigo solamente Naruto y la niña escarabajo andaban interesados en otras cosas como tratar de escabullirse y la otra dormir.

* * *

 **FIN DE CAP**

 **QUE LES PARECIO COMENTEN Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MUNDO FROST VOLVIÓ CON NUEVO CAP QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **Y WILLY RELAJATE LA VIDA CONTINUA CONFIA EN MI Y DISFRUTA EL CAP**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY NI DE COÑA DUEÑO DE NARUTO Y DEJEN DE ENVIARME MENSAJES TONTOS PREGUNTANDO SI SOY EL DUEÑO DE NARUTO JODER**

* * *

Cap 5

Los chicos en su campamento le iban de maravilla desde que se unieron Naruto y las otra dos niñas semi animales hace 2 dias, lo unico problema que tuvieron fue la comunicacion siendo Shino y Kiba los interpretes para todos debido a sus clanes el Aburame y el Inuzuka ya que ellos pueden hablar con los insectos y perros.

Como Naruto ahora habla el idioma de los Zorros que es parecido al de los perros debido a que ambas especies están relacionadas soluciono muchos problemas en este punto ya que por fin consiguieron el nombre de las otras 2 niñas

La niña gato se llamaba Yugito y la niña escarabajo se llamaba Fu y otra cosa que todos descubrieron fue el hecho que no se acordaban nada mas que sus nombres y ya.

Los chicos intenatron todo lo posible en ayudar a Naruto ya que lo conocian pero aun asi no podian hacer mucho con las niñas ya que nunca la conocieron.

En si las cosas estaban normal con Hinata y Naruto el cual la seguia a todas partes por algun extraño motivo, ellos estaban buscando comida mientras que Shino y Fu estaban buscando leña pero el mayor problema que se enfrentaron ademas de la comunicaion fue el hecho que Kiba se habia ganado la ira de Yugito al quitarle su comida y ahora cada vez que come tenia que darle por lo menos la mitad de su comida, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia al Inuzuka pero era eso o tener marcas de garras por todo el cuerpo como ya le habia pasado ayer.

Iruka decidio que ya fue suficiente tiempo para que los chicos formaran su campamento y las obligaciones asi que decidio hacer una visita furtiva a los Hijos de clan para ver como les iba " _Lo mas seguro esten divirtiendose"_ penso Iruka al recordar como ellos trabjaban en perfecta sincronia pero eso fue hasta que vio algo inusual _"PERO QUE CARAJO"_ penso Iruka al ver a un Naruto con orejas de zorro y por lo menos 9 colas, acurrucado en una bola a lado de Hinata y a otras 2 personas siendo una mitad escarabajo y otra mitad gato.

" _Creo que mejor le digo al Hokage sobre esto"_ penso Iruka pero cometio el error de pisar una ramita que alerto a Naruto y a Yugito quien logro escuchar el sonido de la ramita debido a sus sentidos, Naruto levanto la cabeza para ver el origen del ruido para despues volver a dormir a lado de Hiata que inconsientemente acariciaba detras de las orejas de zorro de Naruto.

 _"Creo que mejor me voy antes de que... QUE CARAJO COMO LLEGO TAN RAPIDO"_ penso Iruka pero se dio el susto de su vida al ver que Yugito se le habia adelantado y estaba enfrente de el sentada en un arbol lamiendose la mano y restregandoselo por la cara como todo un gato.

"Quien eres y que haces a mis estudiantes" pregunto Iruka a la niña gato pero esta solamente solto algo parecido a un maullido "Respondeme" Pidio Iruka mientras lentamente sacaba una bombas de humo de su equipo para escapar pero Yugito solo se le quedo miranda a su mano al darse cuenta lo lento que se movia con las bombas de humo " _Rayos ella ya sabe que voy a intentar escapar"_ penso Iruka al notar que lo ojos de la chica se pusieron en su mano.

Entonces aparecieron 3 ninjas con la banda de Kumogakure que al parecer no se habian dado cuenta de Iruka por que rapidamente rodearon a Yugito quien solo solto un bufido "Quieta" dijo uno de los ninjas de Kumogakure "AHORA" dijo un y todos los ninjas de kumo saltaron sobe ella para nada mas que ella saltara sobre uno de ellos en la cabeza haciendo que entre ellos se chocaran y ella saltara a otro arbol y solto algo parecido a una risita "No dejen que se escape otra vez" dijo un ninja de kumo con maracas de garras en toda la ropa indicando que ya se haian encontrado con ella antes "Ella me la va pagar por hacerme esto" dijo el ninja "Relajate Metsu el jefe la quiere viva" dijo el ninja a lado del mencionado "Preparen la red de chakra" dijoel ninja quien aun estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Yugitocuando escucharon la orden los 3 ninjas comenzaron a tejer sellos para todos terminar en Inu "Ninpou: pol..." iban diciendo al unisono pero Yugito salto del arbol en un borron de definicion estaba en una arbol detras de ellos lamiendose las manos mientras sus uñas que habian crecido como garras se encogian "Todos estaban bien" Pregunto el lider quien se tanteaba el cuerpo como esperando alguna herida "MALDITA DESGRACIADA ME RAYO LA CARA OTRA VEZ" dijo Metsu que ya tenia heridas de garas para que se le añadieran otras "bueno al menos estamos bien" dijo el ultimo solo para que se le cayeran las ropas en tiras "PERO QUE MIERDA" grito el que estaba alado de Metsu al ver como se le caia la ropa "Olvidenlo Retirada" dijo uno de los ninjas mientras corria por el bosque desnudos seguido de los otros 2.

Iruka " _Si ella hubiera querido los hubiera matado incluyendome a mi"_ penso Iruka cuando derepente sintio un escalofrio en sus partes intimas, mira hacia abajo para darse cuenta que ya no tenia ropa debido coo los otros ninjas las tenia toda destruida _"Joder ni la vi cuando me ataco"_ "ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU" estornudo Iruka por el frio " Mejor voy a buscar mi mochla con mi ropa de respuesto" dijo Iruka para despues suspirar y caminar a su campamento el cual le iba tomar un largo rato ya que no tenia ni un solo equipo ya que se destruyeron de una forma extraña.

* * *

"Oigan donde esta Yugito que hace rato que no la veo" pregunto Hinata a los demas debido a que la cena estaba lista expto Kiba quien se estaba cocinando un pescado "No se donde esta la ultima vez que la vi se fue a buscar algo" dijo Kiba quien estaba cocinando su pescado en tranquilidad "Hey Kiba por que no le preguntas a Naruto" dijo Ino solo para que un Naruto sentado gruñera "Dice que les puede entender" dijo Kiba sin importancia que andaba vigilando su comida de que no se quemara por que ya casi estaba lista, cuando Naruto solto otro gruñido pero mucho mas suave para luego soltar algo parecido a una risa haciendo que todos los vean exepto Kiba quien se tenso cuando iba dar la primera mordida a su pescado "Kiba por favor traducenos si" dijo Sakura para que Kiba solo trago y empezo a dividir su pescado "Dijo que Yugito esta en arbol detras mio" Todos miraron hacia el arbol detras de Kiba y efectivamente ella estaba alli sentada restregandose su mano en su cara como si fuera un gato.

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO ULTIMO DIA DE CAMPAMENTO_**

"Recuerden que Iruka-sensei dijo que tenemos que ir al punto de partida antes que sea mediodia" dijo Sakura que tiraba abajo su refugio de una patada "Sakura dejas demasiao rastro tan facil si estuvieramosen una mision nos encontrarian facilmente es mas facil quemarlos mira" dijo Sasuke quien empezo a tejer una muestras de mano para terminar en tora "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu" Sasuke lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego a su refugio el cual desaparecio en un mar de llamas "Sasuke sabes que acabas de crear un incendio no" dijo Shikamaru acostado en el suelo quien vio como el fuego que habia creado Sasuke empezaba a propagarse para despues volver a mirar las nubes.

Sasuke se puso a sudar balas cuando vio que el fuego no se apagaba " _Seguro le puse demasiada chakra"_ y empezo a lanzar tierra al fuego debido a que no habia agua cerca, con el intento de extreminar el fuego que no se parecia apagar"Chicos ayudenme porfavor" dijo Sasuke mirando a sus amigos con miedo pero se relajo cuando vio que traian agua y la tiraban; pero no funcionaba hasta que Hinata tuvo la genial idea de decir al ver como Sasuke seguia lanzando tierra a una pequeño fuego que empezaba a propagarse en el bosque pero no lo lograba gracias al esfuerzo de los niños "Naruto-kun escarba" el cual hizo de maravilla ya que estaba escarbando pero superficialmente, cuando Naruto escucho miro al fuego y luego empezo a escarbar como un perro y tirando la tierra al fuego

Despues de escarbar 5 m Naruto decide asomarse por el borde del agujero con toda la cara sucia por la tierra mientras jadeaba como un perro solamente para ver a Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba e Ino enterrados hasta el cuello por tierra mientras que los demas se rien de los pobre enterrados exepto Shikamaru quien se habia quedado dormido"Amm chicos... SAQUENOS DE AQUI" dijo un Kiba molesto mientras intentaba de todos los medios posibles salir solo para quedar mas enterrado de lo que ya estaba.

Despues de 5 minutos de desenterrar a los chicos que estaban enterrados y sacudirse el polvo comenzaban a dirigirse al punto de reunion solo para toparse con 3 personas en medio del camino.

Una de ellas era una Rubia tetona con el pelo rubio con 2 coletas que colgaban encima de su camisa con el Kanji de Juego escrito en la espalda, parecira que estaba en sus 30; la otra chica era una pelinegra vestida en un traje negro y llevando consigo en sus brazos a un cerdito y finalmente el unico Varon del Grupo el cual tenia el pelo Blanco con dos lineas que nacian desde sus ojos hasta las mejillas, llevaba una banda en la frente con el kanji de aceite.

Los niños decidieron esconderse por si se trataba de algun enemigo "Que creen viajeros o ninjas" pregunto Kiba quien miraba a al grupo con cuidado y olfatenado el aire en busca de algo que lo reconociera "Creo que son ninjas por sus niveles de chakra " respondio Hinata asombrada con su Byakugan activado, mirando al grupo "Creo que sera mejor si no ven a Naruto-kun, a Yugito y a Fu podria ser enemigos" dijo Shikamaru mientras analizaba la situacion "Tambien es posible que sea aliado y ataque a Naruto por pensar que nos intentara hacer daño".

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y les toco a Hinata y a Shino decirles que se escondieran ya que siempre cumplian con gusto a las ordenes de ellos y se esfumaron rapidamenteantes sin dejar un solo rastro que indicaba que ellos estaban alli.

Despues de que los semi animales se fueran a esconderse el grupo de niños escondidos a lado de la carretera, salieron de su escondite y empezaron a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado aunque habian decidido los que iban a hablar sean Sasuke y Shikamaru y a que a ellos no se le nota que halla pasado algo, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para que los adultos los notaran ellos se miraron dijeron algo que ellos no escucharon y se dirigieron al grupo cuando ya estaban a unos pocos metros "Oigan niños" dijo el hombre de pelo blanco " Puedo preguntar que hacen por aqui solos en medio del bosque" pregunto el hombre "Estabamos en un ejercicio de supervivencia de la academia ahora mismo nos dirigiamos a encontrarnos con nuestro sensei" respondi Sasuke con su voz fria "Ah asi que estan en la academia asi que supongo que me conocen" dijo el hombre mientras se cruzaba los hombros y los miraba con suficiencia "Lo siento pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de quien es usted" respondio Shikamaru aburrido " _Osea que son ninjas famosos es mejmor no cabrearles...Problematico"_ penso Shikamaru al escuchar esto.

Jiraya al escuchar que unos niños no tenian la menor idea de quien era cayo al suelo y le salio una nube negra encima de el y susurrando sobre mocosos insolentes, "Lo siento chicos por mi compañero soy Tsunde Senju y estabamos intentando encontrar un camino a Konoha pero nos perdimos, por cierto el hombre que esta alli es Jiraya y ella es mi estudiante Shizune" dijo Tsunade a los niños que se asombraron (Enrealidad solo fue Sakura pero tuvo que explicarle a los demas quienes eran) al enterarse sobre que habian conocido a 2 de los tan famosos Sannin aunque uno de ellos pareciera un loco.

"Bueno que dicen si los acopañamos y buscamos su sensei y despues vamos a Konoha" dijo Tsunade debido que era la unica con quien tenia tacto con los niños, despues de una conversacion corta y que Tsunade le de una sacada de madres a Jiraya por intentar convertir a los niños en unos pervertidos al darle uno de sus libros icha icha (Aunque logro que Kiba se quedara con el suyo y a Hinata quien le robara uno sin que se diera cuenta), caminaron hasta el punto de reunion de los niños los cuales le preguntaban un monton de cosas menos Sasuke por que pensaba que no eran de fiar a pesar de ser famosos y Shikamaru quien penso que era demasiado problematico.

Cuando llegaron al punto de reunion hay estaba toda la clase esperandolos al parecer "Bueno ya que todos estan aqui podemos..."decia Iruka cuando vio a los 2 Sennin quienes hizieron una seña que pedia que continuara como si no estuvieramos alli "Bueno como iba diciendo" dijo Iruka despues de entender la señal "Vamos de vuelta al pueblo"

"Vamos Iruka-sensei quedemonos un dia mas si" dijo un estudiante quien no tenia ganas de volver a Konoha "No vamos de vuelta a Konoha entendido" dijo Iruka pero cuando menos se lo espera la clase empieza a hacer relajo a asi que tuvo que usar su Jutsu infla cabezas para aquietarlos.

"Bien ahora que ya se aquietaron es hora de volver a Konoha" dijo Iruka como si nada hubiera pasado "Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama si quieren pueden acompañarnos hasta Konoha" a los cuales asintieron en silencio mientras toda la clase se preguntaban quienes eran los acompañantes y por que Iruka los trataba con tanto respeto.

* * *

Despues de una larga caminata con los niños preguntandoles a los adultos queines eran lo cual ellos con gustos dijeron quienes eran lo cual hizo que todo raimundo y su mundo le preguntaran sobre cosas varias, solo habia un grupito que no le preguntaba nada es mas estaban mirando hacia los lados como si estuvieran buscando algo, a la mayoria les paso desapercibido a casi todos excepto a Jiraya, Tsunade e Iruka que vieron este comportamiento extraño en especial de Iruka que veia al grupito con interes y a la vez con preocupacion.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha Iruka hablo "Todos pueden volver a sus casas exepto Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi" despues que dijo esto los niños corrieron a sus casas felices de volver a sus familiares.

"Iruka-sensei que pasa, que hemos hecho" pregunto una Sakura asustada " _Acaso sabra sobre Naruto, Yugito y Fu"_ penso Shikamaru al analizar la situacion en la que estaban metidos "Ahora me seguiran sin preguntar" dijo Iruka y comenzo a caminar hacia algun lugar del pueblo

"Tu que crees vamos con el viejo oh les seguimos" pregunto Jiraya a Tsunade "Les seguimos" respondio Tsunade con confianza por que tenia dudas por el comportamiento de los niños desde que los conocieron "Shizune ve a mi casa y limpiala" ordeno Tsunade para despues caminar junto a Jiraya para espiar la conversacion dejando a Shizune sola "Yon o se donde vive sensei" dijo Shizune derrotada para despues empezar a buscar la casa de Tsunade.

* * *

Iruka los llevo hasta la academia ellos caminan con tranquilidad debido a que el dia era libre para los estudiantes y profesores y como Iruka es uno de los profesores que siempre llegan puntual le dieron una llave para entrar en la academia, cuando llegaron a su salon Iruka dijo "Entren" y los niños entraron normal como si fuera otro dia de clases, despues que todos entraron Iruka dijo "Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama si quieren pueden unirse a la conversacion" cuando estaba apunto de entrar "Como supistes que te estabamos siguiendo" pregunto Tsunade mientras salia de una esquina con Jiraya "Me di cuenta de un par de tetas enormes cerca de un bar que pasamos y un sapo raro cuando no es la epoca del año de ellos debido a que salen enero no en Octubre" respondio Iruka con normalidad "Hm Iruka-sensei que queria con nosotros" pregunto Shino con su voz monotona "Ustedes se encontraron con Naruto no" dijo sin rodeos Iruka a los niños que estaban asombrados por que su sensei se habia dado cuenta de que Naruto paso con ellos durante los ejercicios "Espera, espera dijistes Naruto" dijo Tsunade asombrada " Donde esta tenemos que encontrarlo" dijo Jiraya con la misma mirada pero con un tono de desesperado.

Los chicos miraron a los sennin y despues de una conversacion de miradas entre ellos que al parecer Hinata y Shino decian que no mientras que Sakura e Ino decian que si con sus miradas hasta que Sasuke los miro a todos Hinata iba a Decir algo solo para que levantar un dedo deciendole que esperra un momento.

"Que piensan hacer con el Dobe" dijo el Uchiha con el tono normal con las personas que desconoce "Solo queremos saber lo que paso y si es posible ayudarlo" dijo Jiraya que habia recuperado su compostura "Eso es todo lo que piensan hacer con el Dobe" pregunto un Sasuke cauteloso "Jiraya ya te lo dijo maldicion solo queremos ayudar a Naru-chan" dijo Tsunade que se estaba conteniendo de milagro.

Sasuke miro a los demas que dieron su cabeceada de afirmacion "Abra la ventana" Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke a los ninjas que estaban al frente suyo "Hinata por favor llama a Naruto" despues de que los adultos miraran extraño a los niños pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando Hinata dijo "NARUTO-KUN VEN ACA" .

Jiraya fue el primero en notar que algo viene a toda velocidad "Pero que..." fue todo lo que logro decir Jiraya antes que se corriera hacia loa ventana a una velocidad que ni siquiera el ojo de un civil o de un ninja entrenado no podia ver.

Fue justo a tiempo por que el momento en que la abrio por completo entro un borron amarillo que se detubo en frente de Hinata.

"Que carajo fue eso" dijo Jiraya que se habia caido en su trasero cuando el borron entro, al darse la vuelta ve algo que jamas creieria si no lo estuviera viendo: un niño con orejas y nueve colas de zorro "Eso es lo quien creo que es" susurro Tsunade al ver la escena que estaba a delante suyo un niño que tenia corejas y colas de zorro meneaba las colas alegremente y con una mirada de felicidad para despues intentar lamerle la cara a Hinata que hacia todo lo posible para evitarlo mientras que Kiba y Sasuke se rompieron a Reir por la situacion de Hinata hasta caer al suelo, Ino estaba tratando de contener la risa con su mano pero no era muy efectivo pues a los segundos se unio a Kiba y Sasuke que no paraban de reir, mientras que Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura los miraban con una mirada divertida.

"Q-qu-que le paso" pregunto Iruka al ver a Naruto con colas y orejas de zorro que aun trataba de lamer la cara de Hinata pero antes que cualquiera pudiera contestar fue golpeado en la cabeza por otro borron amarillo que lo dejo noqueado y el borron se detuvo en el escritorio enfrente de Hinata estaba acariciando las orejas a Naruto quien empezaba mover sus colas alrededor de ella sin darse cuenta para despues al intentar moverse enterarse que no podia, mientras que Kiba, Sasuke e Ino estaban jadeando mientras trataban de levantarse apoyandose en el escritorio solo para volver a caer en el suelo y volver a reir como un maniaco cuando volvieron a ver a Hinata quien se estaba luchando por safarse de las colas de Naruto quein al parecer se habia dormido.

Jiraya y Tsunade mirararon donde termino el segundo borron para ver a una niña peli rubia que tenia orejas de gato y 2 colas que semecian con suavidad, recostada en el escritorio acurrucada mirando la escena con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos Sennin se miraron para luego dar una cabeceada en respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que significaba que sabian quien era esta persona, debido al papel que reciberon de Kakashi y Tenzo hace un par de horas

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO HACE 2 DIAS_**

Jiraya estaba caminando alegremente hasta que se encontro con una mujer rubia tetona que andaba caminando junto a una joven que cargaba un cerdo en la mano, hacia el lugar donde vino "Tsunade" llamo Jiraya en reconocimiento de la tetona la cual miro hacia delante para ver aun hombre que reconocia a la perfeccion "Genial primero gane 1 000 000 000 de ryo y ahora Jiraya despues que viene" dijo en voz baja Tsunade "No entiendo lo que le preocupa Tsunade-sama con el dinero logramos pagar la mayoria de nuestras deudas ahora solo falta 10 000 000 de ryo en deudas y ademas no seria mejor hablar con un amigo cuando uno esta deprimido" dijo Shizune que cargaba a Tonton y una pequeña maleta.

"Hey Tsunade como te ha ido" dijo Jiraya cuando llego a estar a lado de Tsunade y Shizune "Hola Jiraya" saludo de malagana Tsunade "Hola Jiraya-san" saludo Shizune con normalidad "lo siento por Tsunade-sama anda raro desde que ganamos 1 000 000 000 de ryo" termio con obia felicidad, cuando Jiraya escucho esto se spuso serio debido a la pesima racha de Tsunade en los juegos de azar y supo de inmediato que algo malo iba sucerder o habia sucedido y se iba enterar pronto debido a cada vez que pasaba eso algo malo habia sucedido "Ustedes a donde se dirijen" pregunto Jiraya serio " nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo de alla" "que tal si llas acompaño" dijo Jiraya quien miro a Tsunade que se alegro un poco debido que al menos recibiria la mala noticia con un compañero "Hecho" dijo Tsunade que nada mas dar un paso hacia la ciudad cayeron 2 Anbu enfrente de ellos.

"Tsunade-san, Jiraya-san tenemos un mensaje del Hokage" dijo el Anbu con la mascara de perro mientras que ambos Anbu sacaban un pergamino de sus camisas.

Tsunade y Jiraya se miran y amobs asienten en entendimiento de que este era el problema que le iba suceder a Ambos debe ser muy grave si significaba que era un mensaje para ambos "Gracias diganle al viejo saludos de parte de nosotros" dijo Jiraya y esperar que los Anbu se retiren para que abrir la carta y leerla "y si vamos a tomar algo antes de abrirlas" sugirio Jiraya al ver como Tsunade temblaba por temor de la carta.

Despues de caminar hasta el pueblo y sentarse en una heladeria y pedir helados y comerselos, Jiraya decide abrir la carta primero por si la noticia era muy pero muy mala:

 _Hola Jiraya_

 _Lo primero de lo primero Saludos y al diablo el resto de las formalidades ¡te necesitamos en el pueblo! el sello que contiene al Kyubi se a roto o algo parecido y Naruto salio de la aldea con un manto de chakra raro sin dejar ningun rastro, se que tu y Tsunade pueden encontrarlo y si se puede reparar el sello hazlo y que sea rapido que el consejo civil me esta pidiendo unas cosas imperdonables sobre Naruto, espero que te puedas poner contacto con Tsunade lo mas seguro se encuentren en medio de la busqueda y se le pagara como si fuera una mision Rango SS._

 _Pero tambien si esposible necesito que encuentres a ortos 2 Jinchurrikis que perdieron el control de sus bijus y se cree que estan en tierra de fuego tambien esta en la carta todos la informacion que necesitaras._

 _Atentamente_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _Sandaime Hokage de Konoha_

Cuando Jiraya termino de leer se dio cuenta que estaba parado, miro a Tsunade y le dijo "Leelo rapido que tenemos que volver" Tsunade estaba a punto de replicar pero la mirada que puso Jiraya le decia que lo leyera si no queria arrepentirse asi que Tsunade abrio su carta:

 _Hola Tsunade_

 _Te estoy escribiendo debido a que te necesito a una mision rango SS con Jiraya y ademas te estoy escribiendo 2 secretos rango S y trata de no matar a Jiraya despues de leer esta carta._

 _Tu ahijado esta con vida; se mantuvo en secreto debido a que se creeria que te irias para siempre del pueblo si te enterabas por lo que nada mas los ancianos y Jiraya sabian debido a como tu muy bien sabes el Kyubi nos ataco hace 7 años matando a tu estudiante Kushina junto a su esposo el Yondaime que se sacrifico para sellar al demonio dentro de su propio hijo, tu ahijado._

 _Se le dio el apellido de su madre para protegerlos de los enemigos de su padre pero recientemente algo malo paso con el sello del niño que al paracer perdio su control y despues de una persecucion hasta los muros del pueblo desapararecio sin dejar rastro._

 _Te pido que lo busques y ayudes a Jiraya a ver si puede reparar el sello y tambien que busques a otros 2 objetivos que son bastantes parecidos y la informacion esta con la carta asi que no la tires o la quemes hasta que termines la mision._

 _Atentamente_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _Sandaime Hokage_

 _El viejo mas pervertido del mundo_

Tsunade se extraño cuando vio que la parte que diga Hokage dijera en su lugar _el viejo pervertido mas grande del mundo_ con letra diferente como la de un niño asi que deidio preguntarle cuando llegara a Konoha a pesar que dijo que nunca volveria pero algo que ella recuerda siempre es que _La familia primero_

"Nos vamos Shizune" dijo Tsunade diregiendose a su aprendiz "y tu me las pagaras mas tarde por no contarmelo" mirando a Jiraya con una mirada que Jiraya supo el significado _Te golpeare hasta dejarte pulpa_ , con el mensaje no veral bastante claro Jiraya solo pudo hacer una sola cosa que cualquier persona haria cuando enfurece a una mujer: intentar hacerla feliz.

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK RETARDO XD_**

"Todos ustedes nos acompañaran hasta el Hokage" dijo Tsunade con autoridad pero se dio cuenta rapidamente que nadie le estaba viendo en realidad estaba viendo una escena que casi la hizo reir.

Yugito se habia sentado encima de Kiba que intentaba escapar desesperadamente, mientras que Hinata se habia vuelto a sentar mientras que naruto estaba as u lado pero solo se le veian las puntas de las colas que se movian con pereza, mientras que Shikamaru se habia ido a dormir a lado de Chouji que estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas, y al frente de ellos Sasuke, Ino y Sakura que se le habia unido a reir como locos hasta que se pusieron sus caras de un color azulado por tanto reir al ver a Kiba en la posicon en que estaba.

Iruka se desperto y al saber que era mejor llevarselo al Hokage (Obiamente despues de que le pidiera a los Sannin que habia pasado) logro llamar la atencion de casi todos al usar su jutsu infla cabezas, exepto a Shikamaru que estaba dormido, Yugito que seguia encima de Kiba y le rascaba como si fuera un palo de rascar a lo que Kiba tarataba escapar mientras trataba de no gritar y finalmente Naruto que solo habia levantado su cabeza encima del escritorio donde estaba Hinata para ver el origen del ruido y poner una mirada como si estuviera diciendo _estoy tratando de dormir_ para despues volver a desaparecer debajo del escritorio.

"Nos vamos a donde el Hokage sin rechistar" dijo Iruka a los niños que solo dijeron hai perezosamente mientras se paraban, Iruka al ver que todos caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta mientras que Kiba por fin se escapo de las garras de Yugito y salio corriendo hacia la puerta mientras que Yugito estaba prestando atencion a Hinata que trataba de despertar a un Naruto dormido entonces se dio cuenta que una sola persona de la habitacion no se estaba moviendo "Shikamaru me oistes" pregunto Iruka sabiendo que el Nara estaba dormido el cual solo respondio con un ronquido "¡SHIKAMARU!" grito Iruka el cual contesto "problematico" mientras bostezaba indicando que estaba despierto "levantate nos vamos hacia el Hokage ahora mismo" dijo Iruka mientras que Hinata arrastraba a un Naruto dormido por una de sus colas " _Esto va ser un largo dia"_ fue todo lo que penso Iruka mientras que Shikamaru salia del salon para despues cerrar la puerta.

* * *

 **QUE PASO MUNDO LES GUSTO EL CAP BUENO ESPERO QUE SI PORQUE A SIDO EL MAS LARGO POR EL MOMENTO Y OTRA COSA MAS POR FAVOR HACE DIAS ESTOY RECIBIENDO MENSAJES PIDIENDOME LA HISTORIA Y LES TENGO LA RESPUESTA NO ES NO ASI QUE NO ME ENVIEN ESO QUE YA TENGO TODA LA HISTORIA EN LA MENTE ASI Q NO MOLESTEN**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MUNDO FROST ESTA DE VUELTA CON NUEVO CAP**

 **LEAN, DISFRUTEN Y A LA MIERA LAS FORMALIDADES WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

Cap 6

Sarutobi estaba sentado en el escritorio mirando la cantidad de papeleo que tenia en su escritorio "Joder como me gustaria que se desapareciera mi papeleo" se quejo l Hokage hasta que penso " _si mando a aguila lejos de aqui no habra nadie que pueda evitar que queme el papeleo"_ el Hokage sonrio de forma malevola, prara despues empezar a hacer el tedioso papeleo y luego encontro un mensaje de la esposa de daimyo pidiendo que trajeran inmediatamente a su gato desaparecido Tora y ya sabia a quien quien iba a enviar "Aguila tengo una mision para ti" dijo el Hokage a nadie en particular para luego que aguila apareciera en frente de el "La esposa del Daimyo pide su mascota enseguida en una carta y ya quie ella nos envia una generosa cantidad de dinero tenemos que complacerla" a lo que a todos los Anbu presentes les hizo salir una gota estilo anime al ver las intenciones ocultas del Hokage

Despues de que Aguila se fuera a cumplir su mision _"Listo via Libre"_ penso Sarutobi feliz para despues realizar una corta serie de sellos para soltar una pequeña bola de fuego paraser interceptada por una bala de agua.

El Hokage mira a todos lados y vuelve a correr los sellos para soltar otra bolita de fuego para volver a ser interceptada "Quien carajo esta disparando las bolas de agua" dijo molesto el Hokage "Yo" dijo una voz, el Hokage miraba en todas las direcciones hasta que vio en su escritorio una sapo pequeño alli "Jiraya-sama dijo que evitara que quemara su papeleo y tambien tengo un mensaje de el" Hiruzen se careo con Jiraya al ver que habia frustado sus planes... otra vez; de una vez se puso serio al escuchar que tenia un mensaje de parte de su alumno "Jiraya-sama dice que lo encontramos mas o menos y que van en camino hacia aqui" dijo el sapo "Nos vemos Hogake-sama" y desaparecio en un puf _"Bueno al menos es relajante saber que ya lo estan trayendo.. y tambien que puedo quemar el papeleo"_ penso de manera diabolica antes de pasar una serie de sellos, pero sin darse cuenta aguila habia vuelto con el gato y cuando Hiruzen disparo su bolita de fuego de nuevo fue interceptado por una bala de agua "COÑO AGUILAAAAAAA" grito el Hokage al ver que su intento de quemar el papeleo habia sido frustado... otra vez( enserio usa el kage bushin ya XD).

Despues de un buen rato en que Hiruzen estaba aburrido (Terminando el papeleo) esperando a Jiraya, en la espera habia intentado al menos 50 intentos de desaparecer su papeleo y todos frustados por aguila, cuando entro Jiraya con los demas solo para ver a Hiruzen que estaba disparando bolas de fuego sin parar y todas siendo interceptadas por balas de aguila que estaba a la vista debido a que necesitaba toda la atencion para evitar que su Hokage quemara el papaeleo que recien habia llegado.

Cuando los niños vieron esta escena se quedaron maravillados y se preguntaban por que el Hokage esta usando un jutsu de fuego y su Anbu le contratacaba son un jutsu suiton, entonces vieron que Hiruzen apuntaba todas sus bolas de fuego al papeleo que tenia enfrente, entonces entendieron _solo quiere desacerce de su trabajo_ a lo que todos los recien llegados se estaban riendo de la payasada de su Kage hasta los 2 niños semi animales que estaban haciendo algo parecido a una risa humana, Iruka solto una carcajada para despues taparse la boca para evitar reirse, pero los que mas sobresalian en las risas eran Tsunade, Sasuke e Ino quienes se reian como locos.

Cuando Hiruzen y aguila escucharon las risas se detuvieron de lanzar sus jutsus para ver a los recien llegados, entonces Hiruzen vio la oportunidad de quemar su papeleo y lanzo una ultima bola de fuego pero otra vez fue interceptada por una bala de agua "Ya arreglaremos ete asunto en otro momento aguila" dijo molesto a su Anbu quien solo desaparecio para recuperarse despues de una larga batalla contra el Hokage y la salvacion de su papeleo "Bueno Jiraya me enviastes un mensaje diciendo que ambos habian logrado su mision pero.." dijo el Hokage para ver a Iruka y algunos niños que reconocio como los hijosde lideres de clan mas importantes de Konoha "que hacen Iruka y sus estudiantes aqui" pregunto al no entender que hacia Iruka y los demas ahi.

"Bueno viejo debido a que ellos encontraron a Naruto" dijo Tsunade mirando al Hokage que habia abierto sus ojos para ver a los niños como si esperaba que la desminteran pero al ver sus reacciones supo de inmediato que era verdad "entonces donde esta" dijo finalmente el Hokage que trataba de mantenerse sereno "Antes que lo veas debo decirte que te prepares para un infarto" dijo Jiraya al viejo el cual miro extrañado a Jiraya "Por que tengo que preparme para un ..." iba preguntar el Hokage para ver a una serie de colas que se movian perezosamente para despues ver la cara de Naruto pero en vez de ver a un Naruto normal se encontro que este tenia un par de orejas de zorro y que tenia la cara que decia claramente _dejenme dormir en paz_ "pero eso no es todo recuerdas lo que pedistes que confirmaramos" dijo Tsunade con amargura para que el Hokage solo asentir "Bueno podemos confirmar una de ellas" Hiruzen cuando escucho esto "pregunto de una vez "Cual de las dos" "La de Kumogakure" solo dijo Jiraya mientras se apartaba para que Hiruzen viera a Yugito que sigilosamente se habia sentado en una silla como un gato viendo todo con una curiosidad cuando derrepente empieza arañar la silla como si fuera un palo para rasgar " _Joder esa silla vale 50 000 ryo"_ penso el Hokage con dolor al saber que tendria que pagar por una nueva silla.

Los niños no entendian aun por que estaban ahi pero no les importaba mucho debido a que estaban pendientes de un Sasuke desmayado por tanto reir, Shikamaru quien se habia quedado dormido pegado a la pared y de un Naruto que se habia puesto panza para arriba y las piernas y brazos como si fuera un zorro que buscaba alguna forma comoda de dormir a lo que las 3 niñas apenas se contenian de no caerle encima por que se veia lindo a pesar del extraño tatuaje del estómago a lo que dedujeron que era el sello donde se contiene al Kyubi.

"Y por que trajeron a los niños y a Iruka" pregunto Hiruzen despues de ver la escena que estaban haciendo los niños " Bueno viejo debido a que Naruto y la niña de Kumo solo siguen las ordenes de la niña Hyuga" dijo Jiraya al recordar las conversaciones que tuvieron en camino de alli cuando los niños les decia como les fue en su prueba de supervivencia y tambien debido a que Naruto se habia despertado cuando Hinata le dijo que se despertara (Anunque con una buena lucha para que se levantara) y a Yugito que dejaraen paz a Kiba que de nuevo lo habia aplastado a lo que ella solto un maullido de protesta para despues seguir las ordenes de ella "pero y los demas" dijo Sarutobi que trataba de pone para poder entender " Debido a que ellos son los unicos en que Naruto y la jinchurriki confian y nos parecio que asi evitariamos muchos problemas que si se quedan solamente con personas que no confian" dijo Tsunade.

Cuando escucharon un grito rapidamente se pusieron en posicion defensivas solo para ver que que Kiba estaba siendo aplastado por una Yugito que se acurrucaba como si fuera para irse a dormir "Quitenmela de encima" decia Kiba muy suavemente debido a que se estaba quedando sin aire pero nadie le estaba prestando atencion debido a que todos estaban haciendo algo o aburriendose como Shino que miraba la ventana en busca de algo, Shikamaru que seguia dormido a lado de Chouji que estaba intentando despertar a Sasuke con una bolsas de papas fritas extra picante en su nariz y a las niñas que le rascaban la panza a Naruto que solo movia su pierna derecha como cuando un perro le hacen cosquillas.

"Y la de Taki" pregunto Hiruzen despues de que se habia relado y vuelto a sentar "Buenos para eso trajimos a Iruka debido a que nos dijo que la habia visto con los niños" dijo Jiraya a lo que Iruka asentia y dijo "Los vi alos 3 cuando iiba ver como los calificaba a ellos en su prueba, entonces via una chica peli verde que estaba en una rama entre los arbole, a Naruto que estaba dsegun creo dormido a lado de Hinata y la niña Gato que supo que yo estaba alli pero tambien precencie como unos nijas de Kumo intentaban llevarla pero simplemente jugo con ellos hasta que desaparecio en un borron y a todos los que estaban ahi destruyo sus ropas" termino Iruka sonrojandose levemente a lo que el Hokage levanto la ceja a lo que Iruka dio un paso para atras y se volvio para ver a sus estudiantes que ahora estaban intentando levantar a Yugito que se negaba dejar a la espalda de un Kiba desmayado.

"Bueno sera mejor preguntarles si saben donde esta" dijo Hiruzen _"En definitiva estoy demasiado viejo para toda esta mierda"_ penso el Hokage para luego llamar al unico de los niños que no estaban dormidos, ni acariciando a Naruto o Intentando de salvar a Kiba de morir aplastado por un una niña gato.

"Iruka puede llamar al Aburame-san por favor" ordeno el Hokage a Iruka quien solo asintio para pedir a Shino que se acercara "Hai Hokage-sama dijo Shino consu voz estoica "Puedo preguntar si alguna vez as visto a esta niña" dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba una foto de Fu y se la mostraba a Shino quien la reconocio de inmediato " Es Fu Hokage-sama" dijo Shino que estaba dejando que en su voz viniera un dejo de Sorpresa "Sabes donde esta" pregunto el Hokage a lo que Shino le respondio "Si quiere la llamo Hokage-sama" dijo Shino que de nuevo tenia la voz estoica.

Cuando Hiruzen escucho que este niño enfrente suyo podia llamar a un Jinchurriki sin problemas decidio ver si esto era verdad "Adelante Shino-kun" dijo Sarutobi.

En eso se escucho un ligero sumbido provineiente de Shino, no tardo mucho tiempo antes ver una cabeza se asoma por la ventana como si estuviera preguntandose si era seguro entoces vio a Yugito y a Naruto, fue cuando entro volando con sus alas y sus brazos y piernas colgando como si no las usara para despues sentarse en la silla que tenia marcas de arañazos y se quedo viendo a todos como si estuviera intentando comprender que estaba pasando alli; Hiruzen tenia la boca abierta debido a que tan solo 2 niños podian controlar a 3 Jinchurrikis sin problemas y se comportaran como si fuese unas mascotas bien entrenadas.

"Creo que voy a tener que pagar a los niños por hacer su trabajo" dijo Hiruzen maliciosamente ganandose la mirada de enojo de Tsunade quieniba usar ese dinero para pagar sus cuentas "Pero viejo necesito ese dinero para pagar mis deudas" dijo Tsunade haciendo un purchero a lo que el Hokage le recordo cuando era una niña, entonces abrio un cajon en el lado izquierdo de su escritorio en lo que saco 2 bolsas llenas de dinero y llamo a los niños que se acercaran, Ino desperto a Shikamaru de la forma mas habitual para ella: pateandole en la espinilla lo que hizo que gritara de dolor mientras salta en una pierna mientras se agaraba lo dolida "Muevete culo perezoso el Hokage nos llama" le dijo Ino a Shikamaru que solo mumuro su frase favorita "problematico" y camino cojeando hasta el escritorio, mientas que Chouji logro despertar a Sasuke quien se estaba levantando igualmente Hinata y Sakura quienes se separaron de Naruto quien aun estaba boca arriba para que este se diera la vuelta y los mirara como si dijera _No mas caricias_ y luego se acurrucara " Bueno niños debido a que ustedes completaron una mision que les tocaba a mis estudiantes pero ya que ustedes lograron la meta de mis estudiantes recibiran el pago que les correspondia a ellos" dijo Hiruzen mientras le entregaba las bolsas con dinero a los niños que solo lo miraban asombrados y felicices "recuerden tienen que compartirlo entre ustedes" dijo Hiruzena lo que los niños asintieron mientras empezaban a repartir el dinero"ahora vayanse a sus casas" dijo el Hokage a lo que asintieron y se fueron "bueno ahora vamos a ver los sellos de los niños" dijo Jiraya para darse la vuelta y notar que donde estaban los Jinchurrikis no habia nada excepto una silla destrozada.

Hiruzen, Jiraya, Tsunade e Iruka se miraron diciendo _estas bromeando_ y de una vez Hiruzen los mando a buscar a los Jinchurrikis mientras veia como los niños que rapidamente se separaron y se fueron corriendo hasta sus casas con el dinero que se ganaron sin saber.

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO 3 HORAS DESPUES_**

Los niños estaban felices en su casas disfrutando de lo bueno que es estar en la casa en vez de un bosque aunque se preguntaban como les iria a sus nuevos amigos peludos e insecto

Hinata estaba feliz en su cuarto por que habia logrado traer de vuelta a Naruto y se preguntaba como le estara yendo al Hokage en revisar el sello de su amor platonico, bueno hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre que habia entrado a la habitacion.

"Hinata hay un Anbu en la puerta buscandote" dijo su padre Hiashi jefe del clan Hyuga que la miraba friamente "Voy en un momento" dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama y se ponia sus sandalias de vuelta "ya estoy listo" dijo Hinata a su padre que no se habia ido de la puerta, ella solamente paso a su lado y bajo las escaleras en direccion de las puertas " _Creo que sera mejor que la acompañe tengo un mal presentimiento"_ penso Hiashi que empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta para acompañar a su hija "HIASHI-SAMA" escucho el grito y se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que estaba pasando solo para ver a un miembro de la rama corriendo hacia el "Hiashi-sama los ancianos quieren verle" dijo el miembro de la rama cuando ya estaba a lado de el "Yo me encargo de la Hinata-sama si usted quiere" le ofrecio el miembro de la rama.

Hiashi penso decidio que era mejor por que no estaba seguro de lo que queria pero entonces penso " _Cuanto apuesto que los ancianos tienen que ver en todo esto"_ despues miro al miembro de la rama y le dijo "No dejala el Hokage no le hara nada a un estudiante asique relajate y diles a los ancianos que estara alla cuando termine este asunto" señalando a la puerta.

"Hai Hiashi-sama" dio el miembro para despues volver por donde vino " _Con esto ganare algo de tiempo o al menos eso espero"_ penso Hiashi mientras salia del recinto Hyuga con su hija hacia la direccion de la torre Hokage.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO SALA DE CONSEJO DE LOS HYUGAS_**

"Honorables ancianos el señor Hiashi dice que vendra la reunión despues de que termine un asunto relacionadao con la heredera-sama" dijo el miembro que le habia avisado a Hiashi para despues salir

"El sabe que solo esta ganando tiempo no" dijo un Anciano que estaba sentado cerca de la puerta "Sabe que queremos marcar a su primogenita aunque seamos realistas es una debilucha no se por que la sigue defendiendo cuando su hija menor es mas fuerte que su hermana" dijo otro anciano que estaba sentado cerca de una ventana con su Byakugan encendido viendo si habia algun mirón cerca

"Sugiero esto que la marquemos a la niña cuando duerme asi nunca sabra lo que paso hasta que despierte y drogamos a Hiashi para que no nos moleste" dijo el Anciano quien tenia una cara que mostraba que habia pasado por batalla al llevar un parche en el ojo derecho el cual estaba enfrente a al unico asiento vacio donde se supone donde se sienta el lider de clan

"Si hagamoslo" susurro uno de los Ancianos "Bueno lo que esten a favor levanten la mano" todos los ancianos la levantaron excepto 2 personas mientras que otra teniauna mirada de duda "Antes que digan por que no levanto la mano es que tengo una simple y sencilla duda" dijo el anciano quien tenia la mirada e duda "Cual es tu simple duda Hagoromatsu" dijo el anciano que seguia pendiente por si habia mirones cerca "Que pasa si Hiashi consigue alguna forma de proteger a su hija" dijo finalmente el anciano ahora identificado como Hagoromatsu "Simple eliminaremos a cualquiera" dijo el mismo anciano como si la respuesta fuera obia.

Hagoromatsu puede que sea de la casa principal pero no era estupido, ir contra la proxima heredra aunque el sabia que era lo mejor para su clan pero eso no significaba que no le temiera al jefe del clan que era ligermante mas fuerte que el debidono solo a su edad si no tambien por ser conocido por combinar su chakra elemental junto a su estilo de una manera bastante sanguinaria al ser de tipo Katon" Se te puede ocurrir que sea toda los miembros de la rama" dijo Hagoromatsu con una voz demasiado tranquila lo que indicaba que estaba molesto"que pasa si contrata ninjas para proteger a su hija" miro a todos los demas, de una vez noto que algunos estaban reconsiderando seriamente esto "Ademas para que quiere el Hokage a una simple niña de 7 años? Acaso nunca pensaron de verdad todas las variables" termino elevando su voz para apagar el murmullo que hacian entre ellos.

"Entonces que sugieres que hagamos Hagoromatsu" dijo el anciano que habia propuesto la idea original "Bastante simple esperemos el momento oportuno aprendamos cada uno de los movimientos de Hiashi y de sus hijas y de esta manera formar un plan" dijo Hagoromatsu con una sonrisa "Esta bien pero tu te encargas de este trabajo ya que es tu idea"

"Bueno ahora solo falta esperar a Hiashi" dijo uno de los ancianos y empezaron a conversar de todo.

 **MIENTRAS EN LA TORRE HOKAGE**

Hinata y su padre acababan de llegar a la torre, Hinata se preguntaba que ella hizo para tener que venir aca cuando hace menos de 3 horas ella estaba alli, cuando llego a la sala de espera se encontro con sus amigos y sus padres exepto Sasuke es huerfano gracias a su hermano "Chicos que hacen aqui" pregunto Hinata cuando estubo mas cerca "No se solo se que el hokage nos llamo" dijo Sakura que se habia acercado a Hinata cuando ella llego "Espero que no sea por el dinero que yo ya me lo gaste en esta nueva consola" dijo Kiba que estaba jugando con un aparato raro "Que es eso pregunto" Sasuke que su curiosidad lo estaba matando cuando vio a Kiba sacar su nuevo set de entretenimiento "Es la consola portatil mas nueva con el que puedes jugar todo tipo de juego" dijo un Kiba que no habia levantado su mirarada del aparato "Y ue juego juegas" pregunto Ino al acercarse "en un juego de lucha en que puedes usar a ninjas famosos por ejemplo el Hokage" dijo Kiba cuando lograba derrotar a su rival en el juego "Toma ya uno menos me faltan otros 2" a lo que el resto de los niños solo levantaron los hombros y volvieron a lo suyo.

"El Hokage les vera en unos momentos" dijo la secretaria a ellos que de una vez dejaron de hacer lo suyo exepto Kiba que no apartaba la vista de su aparato hasta que su madre lo obligo amenazandole que si no lo guardaba se lo iba dar a los lobos y el tendria que limpiar la perrera durante 1 año entero, Kiba apenas escucho eso de una vez lo guardo.

Cuando habia pasado el minuto la secretaria volvio a hablar " Ya pueden pasar" Los padres asintieron y llevaron a sus hijos adentro de la oficina del Hokage, tanto los niños como los adultos notaron de una vez a los sennin que estaban en apoyados en paredes opuestas con cara de frustacion. "Hm Hokage-sama puedo preguntar algo" dijo Hiashi sin rodeos al estarse preguntando por que todos los herederos de clan y la niña civil estaban alli "Bueno Hiashi-dono me temo que se debe a que necesitamos que sus hijos nos ayuden en algo" dijo el Hokage que vio las caras de confuncion de los padres y de los niños y supo que tendria un buen dolor de cabeza mas tarde " _Estoy demasido viejo para esta mierda"_ penso el Hokage.

"Para que se necesitan un par de estudiantes de academia para un trabajo si tiene un monton de ninjas a su disposicion" pregunto el Padre de Shino quien dudaba que uno niños de 7 años pudieran ayuar en algo a la aldea a no ser que sean misiones rango D "Bueno debido a sus amigos que conocieron en su ejercicio de spervivencia estan por ahi y no sabemos donde estan" dijo el Hokage.

Cuando los niños escucharon que Naruto, Yugito y Fu estaban desaparecido pusieron una mirada de preocupacion exepto Sasuke que mantuvo su cara estoica debido al hecho que no confiaba en nadie mas que sus amigos pero aun asi el estaba preocupado tambien debido al hecho de que Naruto tenia un paado en comun de soledad aunque el sufrio desde mucho mas tiempo que el, asi que lo entendia a la perfeccion.

Los padres de una vez notaron la caras de sus hijos y se preguntaron lo mismo pero fue el padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku que hizo la pregunta que tenian todos los padres "Que amigos usted se refiere Hokage-sama" dijo con voz serie para despues soltar un Bostezo que hizo todo el mundo exepto Shikamaru le saliera una gota estilo anime detras de sus cabezas "Bueno por que no Hinata-chan y Shino-kun se los presentan" dijo el Hokage mirando a Hinata y a Shino que solo miraraon a los demas que asintieron "Naruto-kun" llamo Hinata en voz alta ganandose que todos los adultos se asustaran al reconocer al hombre pero el zumbido que provenia de Shino les intrigaba aunque supadre entendia perfectamente debido a que ambos son del mismo clan.

No tardaron menos de 5 segundos para que todos los padres confirmaran sus sopecahas de quien estaba llamando Hinata, cuando entro un borron amarillo que tiro a Jiraya al suelo y se detuvo en frente de Hinata " Joder por que me tiene que tirar" se quejo Jiraya mientras se levantaba solo para ser tirado de boca al suelo por otro borron que se detuvo justam ente encima de su cabeza.

Los padres no sabian como reaccionar a la situacion en que estaban sus hijos que 5 como Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Kiba acariciaban detras de la orejas de zorro a un Naruto que meaba sus colas alegremente, para despues volverse a asustar para ver lo que habia tirado a Jiraya que luchaba con una niña con orejas y cola de gato que estaba sentado encima de la cabeza de Jiraya que en ese momento se rascaba detras de su oreja con el pie, pero no se dieron cuenta como una cabeza de una niña peli verde se asomaba por la ventana hasta que Shino se acerco a la ventana y le dijo algo a ella que entrara, lo cual hizo volando perezosamente hacia la silla otra la nueva silla que el Hokage habia traido hace menos de 5 minutos y se acurrucaba alli con la mirada que hizo la primera vez que entro en la oficina.

"H-hokage-sama p-puede explicar por que estan los Jinchurrikis que usted dijo en la reunion pasada con nuestros hijos" dijo el padre de Ino, Inoichi a lo que los padres asintieron "Bueno creo que es mejor que ellos se lo cuenten" fue todo lo que dijo Sarutobi al no querer explicar algo que el habia oido.

Despues de que los niños contaran su historia (y que Sakura callara a su madre mas de una vez) y volvieran a lo suyo mientras sus padres discutian de multiples cosas con el Hokage y sus ex estudiantes.

Los niños tuvieron una mirada de asombro hacia Yugito y Fu al enterarse que eran tambien Jinchurrikis como Naruto, los niños entendieron como era que ellos que hablaban diferentes idiomas se entendian a la perfeccion debido a que los 3 son Jinchurrikis no medio animales si no algo habia pasado con su biju como Naruto.

Pero rapidamente dejaron de pensar para reirse de la desgracia de Jiraya el cual aun estaba siendo aplastado por Yugito la cual ahora estaba rascando la espalda de Jiaraya

"Genial bueno ahora queria hablar con los niños sobre Naruto y los otros Jinchurrikis sobre donde se quedaran pero creo que es mejor discutirlo entre nosotros" dijo Hiruzen con una mirada seria a lo que los padres.

Hiashi no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba proponiendo el Hokge pero le preocupaba su hija debido a que estaba con un Jinchurriki que habia perdido su control de su Biju aunque le parecia tierno ver a su hija rascar las orejas de Naruto que movia el pie izquierdo como si le gustara.

"Hokage-sama por que nuestros hijos deberian mantenerse con ellos si son tan peligrosos" dijo la madre de Sakura que miraba con desaprobacion como su hija consentia al mounstruo que mato a su prima "No deberian estar encerrados en algun lado".

Los demas padres respetaban a Naruto debido a que logro contener al Kyubi durante 7 años o puede que aun sea capaz de mantenerlo o algo parecido debido a las colas y las orejas puede que pongan en duda esta situacion.

"Bueno necesito que alguien los cuide hasta que podamos revisar su sellos ya que sus hijos lograron que los Jinchurrikis confien en ellos mas que cual quier persona y como no uqeremos que se desaparescan otra vez necesito que se queden con algunos e sus hijos" dijo Hiruzen

Los padres miraban al Hokage con miedo e ira por que esos niños pueden que no logren controlarse y matar a sus hijos pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por un grito "POR FAVOR QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA" grito Jiraya que luchaba con Yugito no le arañara la cara.

* * *

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAP**

 **PERO BUENO AQUI UNA ENCUESTA QUE DURARA UN MES SE TRATA SOBRE LAS POSIBLES PAREJAS PARA SASUKE, KIBA, NEJI, ROCK LEE, SAI (SI PIENSAN Y CHOUJI BUENO AQUI TIENEN ALGUNAS POSIBLES PAREJAS PARA ELLOS**

 **SAKURA**

 **SAMUI**

 **KARUI**

 **KUROTSUCHI**

 **TENTEN**

 **INO**

 **O ALGUNA OTRA POSIBILIAD HABLEN NE**

 **BUENO**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MUNDO LLEGO LO QUE TANTO HABIAN ESPERADO, LO QUE TANTO HABIAN SOÑADO, LO QUE TANTO SE MATARON...**

 **LLEGO EL NUEVO CAP**

 **DISFRUTENLO Y REVIEWS**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO**

* * *

Cap 7

Despues de que los niños lograran convencer a Yugito de no arañar a Jiraya en la cara, pero el pobre (ni madres que se joda el pervertido) no salio ileso de Yugito que le habia arañado en la mayor parte de su cuerpo pero tuvo suerte que no araño su hombria (eso se llama suerte extrema).

Los padres tuvieron que contener su risa al ver a Jiraya con sus ropas todas rasgadas y con marcas en toda la cara, espalda, pecho y piernas "Viejo voy y vengo" dijo Jiraya a Sarutobi que tenia la mano en su boca para evitar reirse de la desgracia de su pupilo "Maldita niña es peor que Toramatsu" murmuro Jiraya al acordarse como tenia que ir cuando era genin a atrapar a la abuela de Tora que por lo visto como sus ancestros era un maldito demonio que se escapaba y conseguia muchas marcas cuando la atrapaban.

Hiruzen recordo los viejos tiempos igual que su estudiantes aunque se puso un poco triste en recordar como su mejor pupilo se habia convertido en el enemigo nº 1 del pueblo "Bueno ahora el punto de esta reunion entonces que dicen" dijo volviendo a la realidad para despues ver las caras de los padres que tenian cara de duda y a la vez miedoen eso llega Hinta jugando con sus dedos "hm Hokage-sama" "si Hinata-chan" le respondio el Hokage "C-como podemos ayudar a Naruto-kun" pregunto Hinata a lo que Hiashi la miro pero antes que pudiera regañar a su hija el Hokage le dijo "Ahora mismo es un asunto que estamos hablando" a lo que la niña asintio antes de volver a donde sus amigos "les tengo una propuesta para ustedes" dijo el Hokage detras de sus escritorio " Naruto y la niña de Kumo se quedan con los Hyugas" dijo el Hokage mirando a Hiashi quien iba relicar "y la de Taki con los aburames entendido" dijo el Hokage liberando un poco de chakra para dar a entender que es una orden irrefutable.

" _Los ancianos no estaran felizes"_ penso Hiashi al saber que esto le iba a causar un monton de problemas debido al _grandioso_ carácter de los vejestorios pero tambien le preocupaba su hija primogenita quien estaba en ese momento acostada en el suelo pero con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de un Naruto dormido (En serio esto lo saco de Kurama)... otra vez.

Hiashi rapidamente se da la vuelta y vuelve a poner a atencion a lo que decia el Hokage pero se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon un ruido extraño atras de ellos solo para ver a un Anbu con mascara de pajaro que se acuesta en el techo para evitar las zarpadas que queria hacerle Yugito que se estiro como una persona normal para intentar atraparlo " _Bueno al menos hay algo divertido en todo esto"_ penso Hiruzen mientras sonreia de las payasadas que hacian los Jinchurrikis _"Pero por que actuan como animales"_ noto el comportamiento de los Jinchurrikis que actuaban como su respectivo animal que habian sacado sus colas y alas en caso de Fu.

"Hm Hokage-sama puedo preguntar algo" pregunto Shikaku despues de analizar la situacion en que estaba, el Hokage salio de sus pensamietos y miro a Shikaku "Si" respondio el Hokage "Por que Naruto y la jinchurriki de Kumo se quedan con los Hyugas si sale mejor que se ponga en otro lugar" cuando oyo la pregunta le respondio con toda la calma del mundo "me temo que la hija de Hiashi-san es el unico capz de controlar a estos 2" dijo Sarutobi señalando a Naruto quien estaba dormido en los pies de Hinata quien habia dejado al Anbu un momento cuando ella se lo ordeno pero rapidamente vuelve intentar de atrapar al Anbu que tenia unos cuantos desgarrones en la ropa.

Cuando escucharon esto se miraron y asintieron "Hai Hokage-sama" dijeron todos al unisono a lo que Sarutobi solo sonrio al saber que los jinchurrikis estaran seguros y lejos de los estupidos aldeanos del puebloentonces miroa los niños y como cambiaron dese que Naruto habia vuelto: Sasuke ahora ya actuaba como un niño de su edad aunque pareciera el emo de siempre con todo el mundo exepto sus amigos, se le veia la determinacion en sus ojos tan fuertes como las de Hinata y aunque pareciera increible tambien en el rostro de Shino "Bueno ahora solo falta esperar a Jiraya y me harian el gran favor de controlar a Yugito-san de atacar a mi Anbu" dijo Sarutobi dijo a lo que los niños miran hacia donde esta la mencionada para despues reirse de la situacion del pobre Anbu que estaba aferrandose al techo con sus manos debido a que Yugito por fin lo agarro y lo estaba jalando hacia el suelo como haria cualquier gato cuando sienten curiosidad por algo.

Despues de lograr que Yugito soltara al Anbu que de una vez salto por la ventana para escapar del Jinchurriki, el cual salio en su persecucion solo para volver a los segundos con la mascara del Anbu en la boca para despues intentar comerselo que despues de notar que era falso lo tiro por la ventana que estaba entrando Jiraya que recibio la mascara en toda la cara que hizo que volviera por donde vino.

Cuando todos estaban preocupados e iban a mandar a alguien para revisar si estaba bien Jiraya se asoma por un lado de la ventana y al ver que nada iba ser arrojado hacia el, entro con un chichon en la cabeza "Puedo preguntar por que me lanzaron una mascara" pregunto un Jiraya obiamente molesto "Lo siento Jiraya pero fue un accidente" dijo Hiruzen que se contenia la risa "Bueno ahora volviendo a los negocios Jiraya puedes revisar los sellos" pidio Hiruzen a lo que Jiraya asintio y se acerca a Naruto que estaba dormido a lado de Hinata "Hm te llamabas Hinata no" pregunto Jiraya a Hinata la cual solo asintio mientras junta los dedos como antes "Necesito que me ayudes a darle la vuelta para que pueda ver su estomago" la cual Hinata solo se dedico a obedecer, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Hinata estaba teniendo dificultades fueron a ayudarla logrando poner a Naruto panza para arriba "Ahora solo falta el... pero que demonios" dijo Jiraya al ver el sello de Naruto estaba por casi-destruido y que se movia lentamente como si el sello se estuviera reconstruyendose lentamente "Sensei creo que tenemos un grave problema" dijo Jiraya al no tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, Hiruzen apenas escucho esto se levanto y camino hacia donde yacia los niños, Jiraya y Naruto "Que es lo que pasa Jiraya" pregunto el Hokage "Creo que sera mejor que tu mismo lo veas" dijo Jiraya apartandose lo suficiente para que el Hokage pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando el cual solo arrugo la cara al ver el mal estado del sello "Hm creo que trataremos a Naruto mas tarde ahora prueba con Fu-san" dijo Hiruzen al ver que esto iba a tomar mucho pero muchisimo tiempo "Esta bien" dijo Jiraya viendo preocupado a su ahijado para despues dirigirse hacia Fu, despues de que Shino convenciera a Fu dejar que Jiraya la examinara, el sennin se pone manos a la obra solo para darse de cuenta algo sobre el sello "pero que demonios" exclamo Jiraya al ver que el sello de Fu estaba en el mismo estado del sello de Naruto "Espera un momento..." susurra Jiraya solo para dirigirse rapìdamente a Yugito quien se habia dormido despues de notar que la mascara era falsacuando Jiraya revisa la espalda donde deveria estar su sello segun la informacion del Raikage, cuando encuentra el sello sus temores se confirman al ver que el sello de Yugito estaba en el mismo estado de los otros dos.

"Alguien manipulo los sellos" dijo Jiraya en voz baja pero suficiente alto para que Hiruzen escuchar el cual se quedo un momento estaba intrigado pensando en cada esenrio posible pero para evitar que los demas padres se preocuparan y darle una mirada tranquilizadora para despues volver a ver a Jiraya de pie a lado de Yugito que se estaba despertando, "Como que manipularon los sellos" pregunto Shibi el padre de Shino al escuchar las palabras de Jiraya se preocupo como todos los adultos que estaban presentes al escuchar a Shibi.

" _Por que siempre me lo ponen dificil" penso_ Jiraya para despues suspirar y le contesto "Creo que ellos no perdieron el control de sus bijus creo que alguien manipulo los sellos para poder liberarlos pero exactamente que les paso no tengo las minima idea" Hiruzen cuando escucho esto tuvo una idea "Tsunade podrias correr un diagnostico en Naruto" pregunto Sarutobi a su pupila la cual solo arqueo la ceja y despues mover la cabeza de forma negativa al ver la cara del Hokage y dirigirse hacia Naruto.

"Viejo sabes que debistes dejarme hacerlo apenas lo vimos no" dijo Tsunade, para despues empezar un jutsu de diagnostico "Hm que raro" dijo Tsunade despues de varios minutos "Que es lo que es raro Tsunade" pregunto Hiruzen por que queria saber mas sobre elestado de Naruto en la actualidad "Creo que seria mejor si hay menos personas en la habitacion seria suficiente el chico de los lentes y la Hyuga y obiamente nosotros" dijo Tsunade que no se fiaba mas que su sensei y Jiraya pero aun asi necesitaba a alguien que sea capaz de mantener controlado a los Jinchurrikis "pero no sera mas facil controlarlos si estamos todos aqui si" dijo Hiashi reacio a dejar su hija en esa habitacion con 3 Jinchurrikis con sus sellos hechos mierda "No lo creo Hiashi-san" dijo Shibi aunque tambien tiene miedo que le pase eso a su hijo sabia que lo mas probable seria que harian los Jinchurrikis mas inseguros y molestarian bastante al examen que Tsunade haria a ellos "Es mejor cumplir con lo que dice Tsunade-sama y ademas Hiashi-san creo que usted sabe el por que Tsunade-sama pidio esto" despues miro a su hijo "Cuidate y hablamos luego" el cual solo asintio y despues de aquietar los purcheros de los niños, salieron para darle el espacio para trabajar dejando solamente al Hokage, a los sennin, Shino y Hinata.

"ven aquí te necesito que me ayudes" dijo Tsunade a Hinata que solo asiente y se acerca "me harías el favor de mantener a Naruto quieto" pidió Tsunade la cual empieza a ser su examen a más profundidad "Vale esto es completamente extraño" dijo Tsunade después de que terminara su examen "Me puedes decir lo que es extraño" dijo Hiruzen a su estudiante que le dice "Después de que revise a ellas" lo cual hace que el Hokage y Jiraya frunzan sus cejas en señal de molestia pero se quedo callado mientras miraba como Tsunade se dirigio a Fu que se habia escondido debajo del escritorio "Tsunade-sama me deja sacarla de alli" pregunto Shino sabiendo que Hinata no entendia a Fu como el sabria que esto causaria problemas "Hm por que no" dijo Tsunade despues de pensarselo bien al saer que ella destruiría todo el lugar con tal que la niña saliera y se quedara quieta "Bueno en lo que sacas a la niña..." empezo Tsunade "Se llama Fu" dijo Shino con una voz que indicaba que estaba molesto "Bueno avisame cuando sacas a Fu estare revisando a ella" dijo Tsunade señlando a Yugito auque se le notaba en la cara que estaba molesta debido a que un niño de 7 años le corrigio " _Bueno al menos se que esta generacion tiene huevos"_ penso Tsunade para despues empezar el examen a Yugito que se habia relajado despues de que Hinata le estuviera haciendo muecas.

Hiruzen veia con fascinacion a como este Shino se comunicaba con Fu a travez de los insectos y ella a travez de las alas " _Me pregunto si..."_ penso Hiruzen para despues formar una sonrisa que paso desapercibido a la mayoria de las personas que estaban adentro (Incluido los Anbu ocultos) pero no a Jiraya que supo que su sensei estaba planeando algo pero fue sacado de su pensamiento cuando Shino aviso a Tsunade que habia sacado a Fu de su escondite.

Despues de que Tsunade habia hecho los examenes a los Jinchurrikis en ese momento estaban jugando entre ellos en algo raro por lo cual solo Hinata y Shino se preocuparon un poco "Viejo creo que es mejor que sellen la sala y que solo entren los padres" dijo Tsunade por los resultados de sus examenes rapidos a los Jinchurrikis, a lo cual el Hokague asintio y les indico a los niños que dejaran pasar solo a los adultos.

Despues de que todos los adultos menos la madre de Sakura que se fue con la excusa que tenia una reunion con otros consejales sobre algunos productos defectuosos que entraron a Konoha ilegalmente aunqeu tods sabian que en realidad iiba aanunciar la llegada de los Jinchurrikis a Konoha, el resto de los padres se pararon en frente del Hokage, Jiraya y Tsunade que estaban detras e Sarutobi.

"Bien ahora cual son los resultados de tu examen rapido Tsunade" pidio el Hokage mientras los lideres de clan se preguntaban por que Tsunade no habia dado los resultados de los examenes que hizo Tsunade e la oficina del Hokage "Bueno en si las unicas anomalias que encontre son las orejas y otras cosas pero necesitare examenes a profundidad para saberlo" dijo Tsunade que miraba como los 3 Jinchurrikis dormian en la oficina del Hokage "Que pasa con las colas" pregunto el padre de Chouji que no entendia por que Tsunade no dijo que esta ea una anomalia "Bueno debido a que no tengo las minima idea sobre de que estan hecas esas colas" dijo Tsunade provocando que cada persona de la habitacion la mirara "Como no va va a saber sobre las colas hechas estan en la espalda baja deberian tener algun Hueso pque los uniera y que les permita moverlas no" dijo Inoichi quien no entendia como era que el mejor medico de las naciones elementales no podria decir lo obio "Debido a que no estan hechas de carne y hueso" dijo Tsunade la cual consiguio que todos miraran a los Jinchurrikis hasta que Hiashi tuvo la maravillosa idea de encender su byakugan y ver a alos Jinchurikis solo para ver extrañado a ellos.

Nadie de la habitacion paso por desapercibida la mirada de Hiashi asi que antes que nadie el Hokage pregunto "¿Que ves Hiashi-san" pregunto Hiruzen al quere saber mas sobre la condicion de los Jinchurrikis "Por lo que veo su sistema de chakra es normal pero lo que me intriga son las colas" dijo Hiashi con curiosidad "por que son intrigantes las colas son solo eso colas no" dijo la madre de Kiba "No son solo eso Tsume-dono esas colas estan hechas de Chakra puro pero de un color extraño" respondio Hiashi a Tsume que como todos los demas miraron con la boca abierta a a los Jinchurrikis que estaban jugando entre ellos ya que le ruido no les permitia dormir.

"Hm esto solo genera mas dudas" dijo el Hokage lo cual asintieron todos "bueno se responderan mas tarde ahora lo que me preocupa es que la gente del pueblo haga daño a los niños" dijo Hiruzen señalando a la esquina donde los Jinchurrikis estaban jugando "Lo mas sabio seria ponerlos en algun sitio donde no sean capaces de encontrarlos o algun sitio donde las personas no sean capaces de llegar alli sin al menos el permiso de alguienpero tambien debido a que ellos sol confian en los niños podrian causar algunos incovenientes como matar a las personas si se descotrolan por que dudo que ellos no sean capaces de matar" dijo sabiamente Shikaku al analizar la situacion "Pero tampoco podemos ponerlos en algun sitio alejado por que si se escapan dudo que Kumo y Taki esten felices de saber que atrapamos y se nos escaparon sus Jinchurrikis esto se podria ver mal" dijo Inoichi el cual no queria pasar por otra guerra "Creo que seria mejor que se quedara en sus compuestos clan" dijo Jiraya recordando la conversacion que tuvo con los niños contandole todo lo que hicieron en su prueba de supervivencia.

"Esta loco o que" dijo Hiashi escandalizado por la semejante idea que se le habia ocurrido al Sennin " buenoes eso po que alguien venga a atacarlos y que destruyan a Konoha" dijo Jiraya sereno a pesar que los padres estabn bastante molestos por la ocurencia de Jiraya "Por que dice esta ocurrencia Jiraya-sama" dijo Chouza el padre de Chouji "Debido a que ellos los mas probables ellos ataquen a todos y los maten sin piedad o que alguien se meta con su comida los e debido a que Kiba lo hizo cuando nuestra niña de Kumo estaba comiendo un rico pescado" dijo Jiraya.

Los padres de los niños solo se quedaron viendo a Jiraya con incredulidad pero todos paso la mente al mismo tiempo _Jamas comer delante de ellos_ _o meterse con la comida de ellos_ "Hm suena aceptable " dijo Sarutobi despues de pensarselo bien "Bueno podria mantener a Naruto y a la niña de Kumo en la parte mas alejada del compuesto Hyuga ya que en esta zona solo pueden pasar un puñado de personas" dijo Hiashi al ver las ventajas que tenian al tener a Naruto con su hija en especial si los ancianos intentaban hacer algo a Hinata que es lo mas probable planeando ahora mismo (en ese momento los Ancianos de la casa Hyuga estornudaron a la vez).

"Hm talvez le guste nuestras colmenas a la niña de Taki" dijo Shibi pensando en el comportamiento que mostraba la niña que era increiblemente parcido a los escarabajos "Bueno ya le encontramos lugar a todos solo espero que su clan se comporten bien co la niña de Kumo"dijo Hiruzen miirando a la Jinchurriki del Nibi sentarse en la ventana como un gato, mirando hacia afuera mientras que lo otros 2 estaban acostados y lo mas probable dormidos.

"Bueno Hiashi-san me temo que le toco una carga doble" dijo Hiruzen a Hiashi que estaba a punto de replicar a sabienas que lo mas probable ataquen a los Jinchurrikis "Y es una orden por que se como son de jodidos son sus ancianos" lo que le gano una mirada de Hiashi que sabia que iba a pasar una larga noche con los ancianos del clan.

"Bueno ahora todos despedidos y que se lleven a sus invitados" dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba 2 papeles "No dije que se largaran" dijo Hiruzen al ver que nadie se habia movido.

Los padres salieron de sus pensamientos y la mayoria se fueron exepto Hinata y su padre que intenaba despertar a Naruto que estaba profundamente dormido, Hiashi al ver el Hokage impacientarse termino cargando a Naruto en su espalda y maldiciendo mentalmente para despues retirarse con su hija y Yugito que le seguia de cerca.

Cuando Hiruzen vio que solo quedaban sus estudiantes suspiro y ordeno a los pocos Anbu que estaban presentes que salieran "Puedo preguntar po que no se han ido ya" pregunto Hiruzen mientras miraba por la ventana como anochecia "Viejo sabes que esto no es una simple coincidencia de que 3 Jinchurrikis tengan sus sellos tan mermados no" dijo Tsunade a Sarutobi el cual solo asiente "Algo me dice que voy a tener una larga Charla pero primero dejenme escribir estas cartas al Raikage y a Shibuki" pidio el Hokage lo cual sus estudiantes solo asintieron " _En definitiva voy a tener un gran, gran pero gran dolor de cabeza"_ _penso_ Sarutobi.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON HINATA Y SU PADRE_**

Hinata estaba feliz debido a que por fin podria hacer algo de mayor utilidad para ayudar a Naruto y Yugito al darle un sitio donde estar hasta que se pudiera revisar, su padre decidio que era mejor que no vieran a sus _invitados_ por que lo mas probable seria causar que los aldeanos ir en locura y atacarlos y como no queria hacer enojar al Hokage por dañar a sus aldeanos escogieron un camino que no muy usado por lo que era genial para llevarlos a todos hasta el recinto Hyuga sin muchas complicaciones.

Hinata estaba pensando como era su vida antes de que Naruto se escapara, hasta que un golpe en su mano la desperto de sus pensamientos y bajo la mirada para ver que era lo que estaba golpeando su mano solo para encontrar a Yugito que estaba llamando a Hinata para que la rascara detras de las orejas lo cual satisfaco a la Jinchurriki.

Hiashi estaba viendo esto a la distancia y se pregunto si de verdad era tan malo tener 2 Jinchurrikis en su compuesto clan eso fue hasta que sintio algo escurriendose por la espalda miro hacia atras para ver al pasajero que llevaba por la espalda solo para tener una mirada de asco cundo vio que Naruto babiaba en su espalda.

Tuvo el impulso de tirarlo pero se contuvo " _En definitiva esto va valer mierda"_ penso Hiashi al pensar las expresiones de los ancianos cuando les avise no es que a el le guste Naruto si no al contrario debido a que su inquilino causo que el pueblo se debilitara y recurrieran al tratado con Kumo que obiamente fue una completa farsa para conseguir su dojutsu si no fuera por su culpa esto no hubiera pasado.

Hiashi suspiro cuando sintio que algo se mueve en su espalda, vuelve a mirar solo para ver a un Naruto despertandose, al no saber como actuaria paro y dejo al Jinchurriki en el suelo, despues de ponerlo en el suelo Naruto levanta la cabeza para despues ver a su alrededor y despues estirarse como un animal y despues caminar derechito hacia Hinata que se habia detenido al no escuchar los pasos de su padre.

"Bueno solo espero que esto no me cause muchos problemas" penso en voz alta Hiashi mientras iraba con reproche a su hija primogenita quien estaba riendose por las payasadas que hacia Naruto con un gato el cual se habia subido a un arbol para escapar de las garras del Jinchurriki.

* * *

Despues de caminar un monton y darle las instrucciones de como llegar a la parte mas alejada del compuesto y dejar a los _invitados_ a su hija cuando llegaron a su hogar-compuesto.

Hiashi espero hasta que no pudiera ver a Hinata y sus 2 _invitados_ se dirijio a la reunion con los ancianos que tenia pendiente.

Cuando Hiashi abre la puerta donde se hacen la reunion de los ancianos encuentra a todos ahi y se preguntaba si ellos estaban tramando algo "Bueno ahora que Hiashi-sama esta aqui podemos comenzar la reunion que se tenia programado para las 12 m.d." dijo uno de los ancianos "Hiashi-sama le podriamos preguntar que paso en la reunion con el Hokage y su hija" pregunto Hagoromatsu "me temo que no puedo hablar mucho sobre ese tema" dijo Hiashi rezando que el consejo no preguntara mas pero lastimosamente sus deseos no fueron escuchados.

"Que puede decirnos Hiashi-sama" dijo uno de los ancianos para ver si podria usar este tema para marcar a la niña "Bueno como ustedes recuerdan el Jinchurriki del Kyubi se escapo" dijo Hiashi ganando algunas señales de reconocimiento "Bueno se encontro con el y otros 2 Jinchurrikis de otros pueblos" Sonriendo mentalmente cuando vio las caras de los ancianos y preparandose para sentirse mucho mejor "Y tambien el Hokage pidio que cuidaramos 2 de ellos debido a que respetan a Hinata y sus amigos pero mas a Hinata" Dijo Hiashi que se contenia con todo su esfuerzo por no reirse de las caras de los ancianos "Bueno si tienen mas preguntas hagamosla mañana que ahora mismo estoy cansado y lo mas probable ssea que ustedes tambien" .

"Espere Hiashi-sama donde se quedaran los Jinchurrikis" pregunto Hagoromatsu sabiendo que esto podria causar problemas para sus planes de poner el sello a la hija mayor de Hiashi pero tambien significaba que podia utilizar a los Jinchurrikis para lograr su objetivo "Se quedaran en la parte mas alejada del compuesto asi que les pido que no intenten nada debido a que no estamos totalmente seguros que daño podrian ocasionar" dijo Hiashi "Si me disculpan voy a irme a descansar que ya es de noche" dicho esto Hiashi se retira a su habitacion y se va a la cama a dormir y pensar en su fallecida esposa que tanto amo.

Mientras que los ancianos apenas se fue Hiashi de una vez hicieron un cambio de planes "La marcaremos esta noche a medianoche" dijo Hagoromatsu mientras le contba su nuevo plan a ellos los cuales se pusieron de acuerdo.

 ** _SALTO DE TEIMPO RETARDADO 12 MN_**

Despues de asegurarse que toda la familia Hyuga y despues de asegurarse mde poner su sello barrera mas poderoso andaron sigilosamente a travez de la casa principal.

Segun el plan de Hagoromatsu la mayoria estaran dormidos o fingiendolo en sus habitaciones, uno solo se acercara a la niña incopetente y la marcara, otro estara en la cocina haciendo algo que llame la atencion de los guardias y finalmente Hagoromatsu estaria pendiente de los Jinchurrikis por si intentaban arruinar el plan.

Koratsu estaba en la cocina como todas las noches le gustaba comer antes de dormir le toco ser la distraccion y fingiendo tiro un monton de trastes que causo mucho ruido causando que los guardias vinieran a ver el origen del ruido y tambien fue la señal del anciano que iba a marcar a Hinata que podia moverse libremente hasta la habitacion de la niña la cual fue un completo exito e hizo los preparativos para marcar a la niña.

Hinata estaba dormida profundamente soñando sobre ella y Naruto ambos tenian colas y orejas de zorro y estaba Yugito a su lado, los 3 se veian como de 16 años y no solo eso estaban desnudos acostados en la misma cama con una sonrisa en sus rostros, lo cual le causo una confusión hasta que sintio un intenso dolor en la frente y desperto dando un grito.

Hiashi estaba dormido cuando escucho a Hinata gritar lo cual lo desperto "Hinata..." fue todo lo que dijo Hiashi quien corria hacia la habitacion de su hija que tenia la puerta abierta en par en par.

Cuando llego al umbral de la puerta de la habitacion de Hinata se horrorizo por lo que estaba viendo: Kiro acababa de marcar a su hija con el pajaro enjaulado "QUE COJONES ESTAS HACIENDO KIRO" grito Hiashi lo que causo que los pocas personas que estaban dormidas despertaran y corrieran a la direccion de la voz de Hiashi.

"Yo marcando a la verguenza de la familia principal" dijo Kiro con orgullo "Fue derrotada en sus ultimos 5 mastiles por su hermana de 4 años lo siento pero no es digna heredera" cuando escucho estas palabras causo que Hiashi hirviera de rabia y antes que el Anciano hablara otra vez le dio un Junken en el pecho donde estaria su corazon "Maldito..." susurro Hiashi y fue a ver a su hija que estaba llorando pero antes que pudiera consolarla aparecieron 2 borrones de velocidad y se pusieron entre el y su hija.

Toda la familia que podia ver se asusto al ver a Naruto y a otra chica enfrente de Hinata ambos en 4 patas gruñiendo a Hiashi.

Hinata estaba tan asustada y temerosa por lo que acabaa de suceder: ella habia sido marcada ahora pertenecia a la familia de la rama ahora ya no podria estar con su padre y su hermana, ahora ella iba a estar sola sin su familia.

Cuando siente algo calido alrededor de ella, mira hacia abajo y ve la cola de Naruto alrededor de ella de manera protectora, Hinata penso que su sueño que tuvo antes de despertarse por el dolor se podria hacer realidad asi que se dejo caer en las manos del sueño.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAP CHICOS ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO**

 **POR FA REVIEWS AYUDAN Y ME LLEGARON MENSAJES DICIENDO QUE LAS PAREJAS SEAN**

 **SHIKAMARU X TEMARI**

 **NEJI X TEN TEN**

 **SASUKE X SAKURA X KARIN (NO ME GUSTA PERO EL HAY QUE COMPLACER AL PUBLICO)**

 **ROCK LEE X YAKUMO (ENSERIO QUIEN ES YAKUMO SI ALGUIEN ME DICE SE LO AGRADEZCO)**

 **SHINO X FU (ES MAS QUE OBIO)**

 **KIBA X ? (DIGANME CON QUIEN SE QUEDA EL HOMBRE PERRO)**

 **CHOUJI X KARUI (POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME RECUERDE QUIEN ES ELLA)**

 **INO X ? (NI MADRES LO PONGO CON KIBA)**

 **Y NO DIGO LOS QUE FALTAN POR QUE YA LOS TENGO EN MENTE**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MUNDO LLEGO OTRA GRAN CAP DE LA HISTORIA DISFRUTEN EH**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO**

* * *

Cap 8

Habian pasado 3 dias desde que marcaron a Hinata la cual cayo en una desesperacion profunda que fue solo sacada por los Jinchurrikis y por su hermana Hanabi.

En los 3 dias Hinata no salio de su cuarto por lo que se ausento durante 3 dias en clases lo que causo que sus amigos se preocuparan por su amiga asi que Ino y Sakura fueron a la casa de Hinata y preguntar a Hiashi por que Hinata habia faltado a clases lo cual el explicara lo que habia sucedido pero antes que pudieran visitar a Hinata se dieron cuenta que iban tarde para la academia asi que con mucho dolor se dirigieron a sus clases.

* * *

En la academia el grupo que era conocido por los maestros como konoha 8 estaban conversado todos sobre un asunto que causo ira en ellos: la marca de Hinata.

Su padre les habia contado que uno de los ancianos en medio de la noche se acerco a ella mientras dormia y la marco y ahora Naruto y Yugito no permitian que nadie se le acerque a ella nadie mas que su hermana menor.

"Esos ancianos son subnormales o que no ven que Hinata tine miedo de hacer daño a su hermana" dijo Kiba molesto y Akamaru ladro en aprobacion "Y como anda Akamaru" pregunto Ino por que ya no queria saber mas nada sobre el tema "Bueno mejor ya que a estado un mes entero con mi hermana en el veterinario asi que si anda bien" le respondio Kiba

En ese momento toco el timbre de entrada asi que todo el mundo corrio hacia adentro para ver si Hinata estaba alli solo para ver el asiento vacio de Hinata "En definitiva vamos a verla mañana" dijo Sasuke "Y tu perezoso vendras tambien" dijo Sakura señalando a Shikamaru pero se dio cuenta rapidamente que estaba dormido "Maldito perezoso..." susurro Sakura con una mirada que indicaba que iba a pasar un mal rato mas tarde.

"Miren llego Sasuke-kun" dijo una chica lo que causo que el mencionado mirara hacia atras lentamente "Mierda" fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de saltar por la ventana y correr de su club de Fans "Problematico" dijo Shikamaru que se desperto por el escandalo que hacian sus compañeras que eran admiradoras de Sasuke antes de volver a dormir pero es detenido por Iruka que lo estaba llamando.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en su cuarto llorando encima de Naruto que la enrollaba con sus colas mientras que Yugito estaba sentada en la ventana pendiente por si alguien se acercaba "One-chan padre dice que salgas que tienes que ir a la academia que tus amigos estan preocupados" dijo Hanabi que se asomaba por la puerta antes de entrar y acercarse a su hermana.

"One-chan por que sigues llorando" pregunto Hanabi quien no tenia la menor idea sobre el sello "Lo siento Imouto-chan es que estoy triste" dijo Hinata que se restregaba las lagrimas "Mira que tenemos aqui" dijo una voz misteriosa en la puerta lo qe causo que tanto Naruto y Yugito se pusieran enfrente de su amiga gruñendo "Si no es la escoria de la familia principal" dijo un Hyuga de la rama principal que le gustaba maltratar a los de la rama por su maldito orgullo de no llevar un sello" Que haces aqui tu deberias estar en la rama junto a los de tu clase igualmente sus mascotas asi que te largas ahora" dijo con suficiencia sin saber que es mejor suicidarse que enfrentarse aun Jinchurriki enfurecido"P-pero aqui e-es donde duermo" dijo Hinata entre cortadamente debido a sus sollozos "No se le responde a tus superiores desgraciada" dijo el Hyuga e hizo una señal con la mano.

Hinata apenas vio la mano sintio un profundo dolor en su cabeza que la hizo agarrasela y gritar de dolor, apenas Naruto y Yugito escucharon los gritos de dolor de Hinata se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Hinata tirada en el suelo hecha una bola junto a su hermana que la estaba sacudiendo.

Los Jinchurrikis rapidamente volvieron a ver el intruso que tenia una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro asi que supieron de una vez que el era el causante del dolor de Hinata y de una vez soltaron tanta intencion asesina que hizo al Hyuga y todos los que estaban en el compuesto mearse los pantalones.

 ** _MIENTRAS EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

Hiruzen no estaba teniendo un buen dia, primero Konohamaru le pone polvo pica-pica en sus calcetines, despues su secretaria se enferma dejandole el monton de papeleo "Esto no podria ponerse peor" dijo Hiruzen en voz alta.

Cuando de repente siente una gran cantidad de intencion asesina que provenia segun sus calculos de un solo lugar: el Compuesto Hyuga "ANBU SAQUEN TODOS LOS CIVILES DE LAS ZONAS CIRCUNDANTES DEL PUNTO DE ORIGEN" ordeno de inmediato al reconocer la intension que provenia de una sola cosa que habia atacado al pueblo hace 7 años : el Kyubi

"Genial y yo con mi bocota" dijo el Hokage mientras corria hacia el compuesto Hyuga

 ** _MIENTRAS EN LA ACADEMIA_**

Todos estaban almorzando cuando sintireon el peor susto de su vida la mayoria de los profesores se asustaron en especial Iruka que conocia a la perfeccion esta intencion "Naruto..." fue todo lo que dijo pero no se dio cuenta que los Konoha 9 estaban detras de el.

Cuando el grupo escucho Iruka decir el nombre de Naruto salieron del efecto de la intencion asesina se miraron y asintieron antes salir disparado hacia la puerta antes de que los detuvieran y dirigirse donde estaba sus amigos quienes arrastraban a Shikamaru quien tenia la pereza en ir hacia el punto de origen.

 ** _DE VUELTA EN LA HABITACION DE HINATA_**

Antes de que el Hyuga se pudiera mover fue destrozado por 2 Jinchurrikis enfurecidos "Malditos mataron a Aoba" dijo una Hyuga de la rama principal quien habia ido corriendo para ver el punto de origen, antes de ponerse en la postura firma de su clan y cargar hacia ellos pero despues de dar 3 pasos termino igual que Aoba: descuartizada en ese momento llegaron la multitud de los Hyugas de la rama principal solo para ver los cadaveres de sus familiares y cargare contra los Jinchurrikis que no tardadorn en responder convirtiendo todo el pasillo en una masacre.

* * *

Cuando Hiruzen llego noto el olor de la sangre de inmediato entro con un peloton de Anbu y Jiraya que estaba sacando un monton de sellos de supresion y repartiendolos a todo el mundo quien estaba a su alcanse

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar notaron que varios Hyugas corrian con niños y mujeres para llevarlas aun sitio seguro, pronto se dieron cuenta que los defensores Hyugas iban corriendo hacia 2 direcciones distintas: el pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios y el campo de entrenamiento donde se escuchaban explosiones.

Rapidamente corrieneron donde estaban las explosiones para encontrarse con Hiashi, Hagoromatsu y otros 30 Hyugas luchando con un naruto que iba masacrando Hyugas de la rama principal pero curiosamente nada mas inmovilizaba a los miembros de la rama dejandoles con heridas bastantes feas pero no mortales

"Rapido hay que evitarque esto continue" dijo Hiruzen mientras se paraba enfrente de Naruto quien iba a cargar aun Hyuga de la rama principal pero cuando el Jinchurriki vio al Hokage rapidamente paso debajo de su brazo y fue encontra de su objetivo quien abia arrojado aun niño de la rama a Naruto para darle tiempo para escapar pero su intento fue frustado al ver como la cola de Naruto rapidamente atrapo al niño y lo deposito en el suelo con una rapidez asombrosa antes de convertir al Hyuga que habia arrojado al niño en un monton de trozos en el suelo con las garras de sus manos.

"Mierda" dijo el Hokage mientras intentaba por todos los medios necesarios mantener a Naruto lejos de los Hyugas quienes morian ante el asalto rapido y letal del Jinchurriki asi que el Sandaime escogio la unica ruta que tenia al moderse el dedo y golpearlo en el suelo, grito " Kuchiyose no jutsu" cuando de repente aparece un mono con cabelo y barbas blanco y con la banda de Konoha en la frente "Hiruzen ya le toca pagar a tu ex- estudiante" dijo el rey mono Enma a su invocador "me temo que no se trata de Naruto-kun" dijo con pesar mirando al niño zorro quien se habia detenido a ver al rey mono quien lo miraba con tristesa antes de decir "Muerto o vivo" dijo el Mono a Hiruzen quien solo dijo "Tratemos que vivo pero si no podemos... ya sabes que hacer" dijo con pesar el Hokage antes que su convocatoria asintiera y se transformara en un personal que lo convirtio famoso.

"Hokage-sama" dijo Hiashi quien se habia reunido rapidamente con el Hokage aunque jadeaba bastante "Tuvimos suerte de separarlos pero aun asi no hemos podido detenerlos" pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir mas Hagoromatsu llego y dijo "Hiashi-sama hemos perdido a la mayoria de los miembros de la rama principal hay que hacer alg..." iba diciendo Hagoromatsu pero se callo de golpe al sentir un dolo penetrante en su pecho, bajo la mirada solo para ver una cola de zorro justo el cual le habia atravesado el pecho justo donde estaba su corazon peroantes que notara algo mas otra cola de zorro le atraviesa la cabeza.

Hiashi y Sarutobi se asustaron cuando vieron como murio el anciano Hyuga por las colas de Naruto pero antes que detectaran algo mas escucharon un maullido a lo lejos que causo que todos miraran en la direccion del ruido solo para ver a Yugito quien estaba sentada mientras que sus colas agarraban a 2 anbu por la cabeza antes de que Yugito chocara a los anbu entre ellos dejandolos incosientes.

Cuando volvieron a sentir chakra del Kyubi rapidamente se dan la vuelta solo para ver como la sangre que estaba en Naruto evaporarse y parecer como si nada hubiera pasado antes de correr con Yugito a una venta en el segundo piso antes de entrar en ella

Cuando los Jinchurrikis vuelven a entrar a la habitacion de Hinata donde se encontraba acostada en su cama dormida junto a Hanabi que se estaba tapando los oidos y tenia los ojos cerrados.

Hanabi estaba asustada por que vio como Naruto y Yugito mataron a Aoba sin tituviar al no querer ver mas cerro los ojos y uso un jutsu de silencio que le enseñaron cuando su padre peleaba con algun miembro de la familia asi que lo utilizo para evitar escuchar la masacre que sucedia y se alejo de la puerta y esperar que todo terminara.

Despues de un buen rato sintio un par de golpes en su brazo, abrio lo ojos y vio a Naruto alli con una mirada preocupada como si le estuviera preguntando estas bien lo cual la alegro un poco y vio a Yugito volver a su puesto de observacion osea sentarse en la ventana con los ojos bien abiertos pero se sorprendio aun mas cuando vio que ellos no tenian rastros de sangre asi que penso que todo era en realidad un sueño pero no quiso desmentirse asi que no vio hacia la puerta.

* * *

Afuera Hiashi y los demas se preguntaban que lhacian los Jinchurrikis hasta que vieron a Yugito sentarse en el alfeizar de una ventana a lo que Hiashi dijo que era la habitacion de Hinata asi que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Alto alli niños" dijo un Jounin al ver un grupo de niños correr hacia su direccion haciendo que todos los nijas se den la vuelta para ver a los Konoha 9 correr hacia su direccion "Yo me encargo" dijo el Hokage ganandose unas miradas pero al viejo hombre no les importaba por que acababa de formular un plan y para este plan funcionara necesitaria de ellos.

"Hokage-sama que le paso a Naruto" pregunto de una vez Sasuke sin importarle a lo mas minimo a que estaban con un monton de extraños "Me temo que el y Yugito-san se exedieron un poco" dijo Hiruzen solemnemente lo caul la mayoria de ellos se preguntaban que siginificaba esas palabras pero Sasuke entendio a la primera y recordo la masacre Uchiha y rapidamente se empezo a sentirse mal "A cuantos" pregunto en voz baja "No tengo idea pero lo unico que se es que esta con Hinata y su hermana" respondio Hiruzen "me preguntaba si podian ver la situacion en que andan las niñas por favor" a lo que los niños se miran y asientan con la cabeza aunque Sasuke lo hizo despasio, el Hokage sonrio al ver a los jovenes decididos como si fueran ya ninjas "Cualquiera traigan una escalera y coloquen la con cuidado en la ventana"ordeno el Hokage a lo que los ninjas quedaron esepticos al escuchar las palabas de su Hokage pero fueron hacerlo.

"Sasuke-kun cuando entres si la puerta esta abierta puedes cerrarla por favor no es necesario que otro vean lo que tu pasastes"pidio Hiruzen a Sasuke que asintio levemente "Listo Hokage-sama" dijo un chunin.

Cuando los niños escucharon eso salieron corriendo hacia la escalera aunque ellos vieron a muchos ninjas que contenian a sus camaradas de evitar que ellos se acercaran "Bueno Sasuke tu vas primero ya que eres super poderoso ve ahora antes que Sakura e Ino digan que sean mis novias" dijo Kiba cuando llegaron a las escaleras a lo que Sakura e Ino lo miraron con una mirada que prometia mucho dolor y rapidamente se esconde detras de Chouji quien se escondio detras de Shikamaru el cual se escondio dtras de Shino el cual se escondio detras de Sasuke "Sasuke-kun que haces escondiendo a ellos" dijeron Ino y Sakura con una voz dulce"E-esperen un momento"dijo Sasuke que levantaba las manos en señal de rendicion "Apartate ya" dijo Sakura formando una sonrisita que indicaba que iba a sufrir "p-pero yo..." no pudo terminar de hablar debido a los uppercut que les dieron Ino y Sakura que lo mando derechito a la ventana donde estaba sentada Yugito que se aparto para pasar al misil viviente.

"Joder pegan duro" susurro Sasuke que habia caido adentro de la habitacion de Hinata "Tu quien eres" pregunto una voz que por el volumen y tono pertencian a una niña pequeña la cual tenia un gran parecido con el padre de Hinata asi que supuso que era la hermana menor de Hinata "Soy Sasuke Uchiha amiga de Hinata y tu quien eres" pregunto Sasuke intrigado por la niña "Soy Hanabi Hyuga la hermana menor de Hinata" dijo la niña en voz baja mierando a su hermana que estaba acurrucada a lado de un Naruto dormido.

"Sasuke ya podemos pasar" escucho Sasuke que lo hizo recordar que estaba aqui, se dirigio a la puerta con los ojos cerrados por que no queria ver otra masacre y cerro la puerta "Ya pueden subir" grito Sasuke que respiraba profundamente al recordar la masacre Uchiha.

"miau" escucho Sasuke que miro hacia atras para ver a Yugito que movia su cola perezosamente mientras veia como sus amigos subian por la escalera.

Cuando todos los niños estaban alla arriba todos los ninjas esperaban escuchar gritos de agonia pero se sorprendieron cuando escucharon risas y los gritos que decia que le quitaran alguien de encima causando que se preguntaran que estaba pasando asi que les pidieron a varios Hyugas que estaban pendientes por su heredera que estaba pasando solo para que ellos se fueran a reir histricamente, causando que muchos se preguntaran que cojones estaba pasando en esa habitacion.

Mientras tanto los niños actualmente luchaban con Yugito para que bajara del techo que se habia aferrado cuando habia visto a Akamaru salir de la capucha de Kiba cuando ella lo aplasto "Venga Yugito baja de alli no te hara daño" dijo Sakura que se aguantaba las risas pero otros no se lo guardaron como Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Hanabi que veia la situacion divertida y finalmente Hinata quien se habia despertado junto a Naruto que veia a Yugito con curiosidad "Oigan y si llamamos a Fu para que se una" dijo Ino despues de recuperarse parcialmente de su ataque de risa "Hecho no hay manera que ella se lo pierda" dijo Sasuke sonreido olvidandose por completo de la masacre que estaba en el pasillo.

"En serio no nos dejen en duda diganos que sucede" pidio un Jounin a un Hyuga que solo se estaba riendo al vera travez de su Byakugan a Akamaru ladrar a Yugito que habia saltado encima de la cabeza de Kiba quien le tarataba de quitarsela mientras los otros le daba un ataque de risa otra vez

"Hiashi-san me puede decir que esta sucediendo" pidio el Hokage al unico Hyuga que no tenia su Byakugan activado y que no se estuviera riendo "Ok Byakugan!" grito Hiashi que solo pudo conter su risa al ver la situacion en que estaban los niños "Se estan divirtiendo todos" fue todo lo que dijo Hiashi antes de desactivar su Byakugan al estar seguro que si volvia a ver la situacion en que estaba el heredero Inuzuka se estaria uniendo a su familia.

Hiruzen sonrio cuando escucho esto pero todos los demas ninjas que estaban en espera de alguna pelea se les callo la boca hasta el suelo al escuchar que unos niños de 7 años habian logrado contener a 2 Jinchurrikis si no que tambien estaban jugando con ellos "Hokage-sama" grito una voz detras de Hiruzen pero los demas ninjas dieron un respringo y lanzaron Kunai y Shurikken al recien llegado que solo pudo realizar el Karawami para salvar su vida.

* * *

Kotetsu actualmente estaba escondido detras de una esquina debido al hecho que le lanzaron la tanda de Shuriken y Kunai e hizo el jutsu salvavidas, " _Venga ya solo quiero informar algo no necesito que me maten"_ penso Kotetsu quien solo se asomo por la esquina para ver a casi todos los ninjas de Konoha alli "Hm Hokage-sama el Raikage lo espera en su despacho" dijo Kotetsu quien aun estaba asomado "Gracias Kotetsu ahora tienes la semana libre junto a su compañero" dijo el Hokage que solo hizo que el ninja saltara de su escondite y se fuera corriendo a buscar su compañero en la puerta.

"Bueno ya que la situacion a sido controlada me retiro que tengo muchos asuntos que hacer" dijo el Hokage que se habia vuelto a poner sus tunicas y salir caminando relajadamente hacia su despacho.

Casi todos los ninjas estaban asombreados pero despues de volver a mirar la casa de los Hyugas se retiraron dejando solo a Hiashi y su familia en su lugar "Bueno quiero 3 personas limpiar el desastre del pasillo y el campo de entrenamiento y lo quiero antes que anochesca" ordeno el lider de clan para despues volver a entrar en la casa y dirigirse a su despacho en la planta baja "Quien lo hara" pregunto uno de los miembros de la rama "El ultimo en llegar a sus camas lo hace exeptuando los niños" dijo el un miembro de mayor jerarquia de la familia de la rama antes que todos los Hyugas de la rama secundaria salieran corriendo hacia sus camas dejando a los 3 ultimos limpiar el desastre que causaron los Jinchurrikis.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

En el despacho del Hokage se encontrava Él es un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, el labio superior también tiene un tono más oscuro que el fondo, y un pequeño bigote y la barba este hombre era el Yondaime Raikage A.

"Joder por que tarda tanto" dijo A que se estaba impacientando "Relajate Bro" dijo un hombre que posee una musculatura desarrollada, así como el pelo rubio y perilla. En su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje que dice "hierro", También lleva una correa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas con una tiranta típica de un Jounin de Kumogakure, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello.

En eso entro el Hokage que se veia atareado, Hiruzen se sento antes de pensar un rato sobre que iba a decir en la conversacion "Lo siento por la demora tuvo que arreglar un incidente antes que se fuera de la mano" dijo el Hokage ganandose una ceja arqueada del Raikage "Bueno ahora a los negocios" dijo el Hokage poniendose serio igual que el Raikage "Como esta Yugito y tambien me gustaria verla" dijo el Raikage sin rodeos por que estaba bastante preocupado por ella aunque no compartieran sangre era como su nieta"Bueno ella esta bien pero lo segundo creo que habra un pequeño problema con eso" dijo el Hokage y antes que A preguntara le contesto "actualmente solo confia en un pequeño grupo de personas y me temo que en su condicion actual es mejor no acercarse debido aun suceso reciente" el Raikage estab pensando a toda marcha " _Algo me esta ocultando el viejete pero que quera decir con su condicion actual"_ penso el Raikage.

"Como que _condicion actual_ " pregunto el Raikage con un poco de curiosidad debido al querer saber como en realidad ella estaba y si es que era muy grave "Bueno digamos que ahora... sabe que acerquese para que se lo muestre" dijo el Hokage que no queria dar una larga conversacion.

El raikage estaba asombrado del repentino cambio de humor del Hokage lo mas probable era debido al consejo civil que era el dolor de culo de los Kages ademas del papeleo, ya que queria ver como andaba Yugito asintio antes de seguir al su compañero Kage hasta una habitacion con una mesa y una caja.

El Hokage saca una bola de cristal de la cajeta que reconoce a la perfeccion: la legendaria bola de cristal del Rikudo sennin "Entonces si existe..." susura A al conocer la historia como el Rikudo creo esa bola con el fin de ver que sucedi alrededor del mundo "Bueno si pregunta si funciona para espiar a las personas si pero nada mas tiene un alcanse de 10 km osea que te matarian antes de ver algo" dijo el Hokage conociendo la codicia de Kumo asi que empezo a correr por unas señales antes de tocar la bola y lentamente aparece la imagen de los niños jugando en la habitacion de Hinata.

El Raikage se sorprendio ver a un monton de niños y tambien a la heredera Hyuga que su querido consejo civil en su infinita gloria decidieron secuestrar sin su consentimiento, cuando abrio la boca para preguntar si era una broma lo que estaba haciendo, pero vio algo que nunca se espero, vio a Yugito con colas y orejas acostada en una cama junto a la heredera Hyuga "Asi que no mentian los de busqueda" volvio a susurrar al no creer lo que decia los informes de los grupos de busqueda que habia autorizado para buscarla y traerla de vuelta a Kumo.

"Como puede ver esta bien y bueno este punto listo ahora biene el punto mas preocupante..." dijo Sarutobi pero fue interrumpido antes que continuara cuando pregunto "pero que carajo" exclamo el Raikage cunado vio a otro niño que tenia orejas de zorro y nueve colas detras que estaba acostado a lado de la heredera Hyuga.

"Raikage-dono podemos continuar" dijo Sarutobi al ver que el Raikae se habia fijado en Naruto "Ok" dijo A mientras apartaba la vista de la bola que lentamente volvio a quedar transparente "Como podra obervar ahora su Jinchurriki tiene colas y orejas, pero tambien hemos recibido de nuestro medico en jefe que sufre de amnesia, como tambien nuestro maestro en sellos reporto que el sello de su Jinchurriki estaba altamente dañado" dejo el Hokage mientras miraba como A asimilaba las noticias que recibia "si quiere saber la razon solo tenemos una teoria que eh estado trabajando con nuestro maestro en sellos" dijo el Hokage a lo que A pregunto "Cual maestro en sellos por que dudo que el sello de Yugito se halla roto" dijo A seguro del sello que habian heccho en Kumo era uno de los mas resistentes sin contar a los numerosos sellos de los Uzumakis "Nuestro maestros en sellos es Jiraya el Gama Sennin" dijo Hiruzen "Y cual es esta teoria en que ustedes estan trabajando..."

" _En definitiva estoy viejo para esta mierda"_ penso Sarutobi por que sabia que esto iba a ser una larga conversacion.

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO SUPER SAYAJIN PRO (OSEA 3 HORAS XD)_**

Los niños se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande en la habitacion de Hinata debido en especial que ahora los 3 Jinchurrikis estaban alli.

Sakura se habia puesto a leer un libro de su casa que habia sacado de no se donde, Sasuke conversaba con Kiba sobre quien era el mejor mientras Akamaru y Naruto se miraban y jugaban, Hinata estaba con su hermana hablando con Ino mientras Shino se sienta en la ventana junto a Fu que tenia una mania de andarse durmiendo en las paredes lo cual era un misterio para dormirse alli, Yugito actualmente se habia acurrucado en la cama de Hinata durmiendo una clasica siesta gatuna, la cual era compartida por Shikamaru y Chouji que se habian dormido recostados a la pared.

"Oigan Chicos ustedes creen que Iruka-sensei nos matara por habernos ido de la clases" pregunto Kiba conociendo la actitud de su sensei "Bueno yo puedo responder a su pregunta" dijo una voz en la ventana haciendo que todos dieran un respringo menos Shino que al estar en la ventana vio a Iruka pero aun asi no significara que se asombrara cuando Iruka apareciera de la nada "Puedo saber por que no volvieron a clases preocupando a todos" dijo Iruka aunque ya sabia la respuesta pero eso no significaba que no le gustara torturar a sus estudiantes "Bueno como castigo ahora todos van a ir a limpiar el desorden del aula mañana exepto Hinata ya que ella no hizo nada malo y no tienen nada que ver en esto" dijo Iruka ganandose un par de protestas y ronquidos de sus estudiantes "bueno hasta mañana" dijo Iruka que no queria despertar a 2 Jinchurrikis que estaban dormidos asi que se retiro "Bueno al menos no engo que limpiar el salon de clases mañana" dijo en voz alta cuando ya estaba enfrente de su casa.

* * *

 **BUENO CHICOS FIN DEL CAP ENSERIO AYUDA CON LA PAREJA DE KIBA!**

 **PUEDE QUE SEA UN IDIOTA PERO AUN ASI SE MERECE A ALGUIEN NO?**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO FAV Y REVIWES**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA A TODOS LLEGO UN NUEVO CAP**

 **ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR UNA ETERNIDAD EN PUBLICAR PERO ME JODIERON DE TAREA (NO TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ODIO ESPAÑOL VERDAD) HASTA QUE POR FIN PUEDE ESCRIBIR ESTO AUNQUE ES CORTO LES DIVERTIRA**

 **BUENO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO PERO TAL VEZ DE LOS BIJUS SI XD**

* * *

Cap 9

Actualmente en la torre Hokage

"Bueno Hokage-dono me gustaria conversar con los ninjas que encontraron a Yugito y felicitarlos por hacer lo que mis mejores equipos no lo lograron y tambien con Jiraya-san" dijo el Raikgae quien aun no entendia como era que sus mejores Anbu no podian atraparla y ahora estaba con un monton de niños.

"Bueno respecto a Jiraya con mucho gusto pero a lo primero me temo que va ser imposible" dijo solemnemente el Hokage quien se reia de la expresion de la cara " _Ahora pensara que estan muertos perfecto para una buena broma y tambien decirles los sucesos de hoy"_ penso Sarutobi con maldad "Acaso mato a todo el equipo ninja que la trajo" dijo el Raikage asustandose por el tono de voz " _MIERDA ahora pedira algo a cambio"_ penso el Raikage con molestia "No que va los que los trajeron de vuelta no son ninjas, de hecho ni siquiera se han graduado de la academia" dio Hiruzen como si no le importara.

" _3... 2... 1..."_ conto el Hokage mentalmente para el momento del grito que significaba la mayor verguenza que podrian sufrir ahora "PERO QUE DEMONIOS" grito el Raikage lo cual dio un respingo en la mayor parte de Konoha que habia escuchado el grito.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS NIÑOS_**

"ACHUUUU" estornudaron 8 niños a la vez "alguien debe estar hablando de nosotros" dijo Kiba "Espero que no sea Iruka" dijo Sakura "Yo solo espero que no sea nuestras..." empezo Shikamaru solo para que escucharan 4 gritos "KIBA POR QUE CARAJO TE FUGASTES DE CLASES" "SAKURA VEN ACA" "INO VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO" "MUEVETE PEREZOSO O TE LA VERAS CONMIGO DURANTE EL RESTO DEL AÑO" gritaron las madres de los mensionados "madres" termino Shikamaru y abrir la puerta del cuarto de Hinata "mejor nos vamos" dijo Chouji se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Shino si los acompañaban pero se sorprendio cuando el y Fu se habian ido ya "Yo les sigo" dijo un Kiba nervioso "Igual yo" dijo Sasuke que ya que no queria molestar a la familia Hyuga "Nosotras tambien" dijo Sakura a lo que Ino solo asintio y salieron por la puerta y despedirse de su amiga.

Hinata oia los regaños de las madres a sus hijos y un par de golpes que indicaban que las madres estaban teneiendo u mini momento con sus hijos sobre su comportamiento para despues irse a sus casas quejandose de los golpes.

"Bueno al menos alegraron el dia" dijo Hinata a lo que su hermana solo asintio y empezo a rascar a Naruto en la panza haciendo que moviera su pierna izquierda como un perrito, se asombraron cuando un papel se desliza por el suelo y preguntandose que era lo abrieron.

 _Pueden bajar si es preferible que dejen a sus amigos con colas alla arriba tenemos mucho que hablar_

 _Papa_

"Bueno vamos" dijo Hanabi quien estaba feliz por volver a ver a su padre despues de mucha diversion con los amigos de Hinata logrando que olvidase la masacre, cuando Hinata iba a salir Naruto y Yugito empiezan a pegarle con la cabeza en la cadera y sentarse enfrente de la puerta como si no quisieran que ella saliera "Por favor dejennos pasar" dijo Hinata a los que los Jinchurrikis solo se miraron antes de que se movieran y se puesieran atras de ella, Hinata y Hanabi salieron del cuarto y caminaron por el pasillo que estaba limpio asi que siguieron caminando como si nada pero cuando iban a empezar a bajar las escaleras se dieron cuenta de que los Jinchurrikis los estaban siguiendo lo que hizo pensar a Hinata que se quedarian con ella para protegerla lo cual se alegro mucho ya que si los ancianos querian hacer algo al menos tendria alguien que le protega.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al estudio de su padre quien estaba alli atorado con un monton de papeleo el cual odiaba con toda su alma pero al menos el hombre podia mandar a alguien que lo hiciera lo cual hizo su vida mas facil.

"Papa estamos aqui" dijo Hanabi quien corria a los brazos de su padre "Mi amor como estas no tienes nada verdad" dijo Hiashi mientras revisaba a su hija menor "estoy bien pero no queras hablar con mi hermana" dijo Hanabi señalando a la puerta a Hinata, Naruto y Yugito que los ultimos 2 se sentaron enfrente a la puerta impidiendo de que alguien entre o se acerque "Hinata yo..." Hiashi no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su hija mayor le salto encima y abrazarlo y comienza a llorar a lo que solo el padre al entender a la perfeccion acaricia el pelo de su hija mientras la abraza "Como estas" dijo Hiashi cuando finalmente se separaron "Bien solo con un dolor de cabeza" dijo Hinata que se restregaba los ojos.

Hiashi supo que significaba, alguien habia activado el sello a Hinata cuando lo habia prohibido "Me puedes contar lo que sucedio alla arriba" pidio Hiashi a lo que ella asintio y le conto todo hasta cuando se desmayo por el dolor.

"Eso explica mucho" dijo Hiashi despues de escuchar el relato de Hinata "Bueno mi vida necesito que vayas a tu cuarto y no le habras a no ser que sea tu hermanita o yo entendido" dijo Hiashi mirando a una Hinata llorosa " _los ancianos ya hicieron su movimiento si Hinata no se va de la familia principal podia causar problemas con los de la rama diciendo por que a ella se le da favoritismo pero yo no quiero enviarla con la familia de la rama donde estara al alcanse de ellos ¿que hago ahora?"_ penso Hiashi al analizar cuidadosamente la situacion

Eso hasta que oyo a Naruto gruñir, miro hacia a la puerta custodiada por los Jinchurrikis para ver a un Hyuga de la rama alli con las mano en alto.

Hinata que no queria meter en problemas a Naruto se separo de su padre y dijo una palabras tranquilizadoras a Naruto el cual dejo de gruñir " _Tengo que avisarle al Hokage sobre esto"_ penso Hiashi al ver la facilidad en que Hinata calmo a Naruto.

"Ven Naruto y Yugito vamos a dormir" dijo Hinata a lo que los Jinchurrikis solo movieron las colas en señal de felicidad y siguieron a Hinata hasta su cuarto.

"Que quieres" dijo Hiashi friamente, el Hyuga de la rama solo trago y dijo "Los ancianos los esperan señor en la sala de consejo digeron que era urgente" despues se retiro rapidamente, " _Por que carajo ellos no mataron a lo viejetes"_ penso Hiashi con frustacion al saber que esto iba a ser el peor dia de su vida exepto el dia que enfurecio a Kushina eso si era el peor y mas doloroso dia de su vida.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON SASUKE_**

Habia sido divertido el dia despues de jugar y hablar con sus amigos despues de fugarse de clases pero esto cambio rapidamente cuando noto que le seguia todas sus fangirls que traian pancartas con su foto y su nombre.

"SASUKE-KUN" gritaron las fangirls haciendo que Sasuke corriera como si no hubiera un mañana huyendo de sus fans lo cual lo llevo a la situacion actual " _Joder menos mal que este apartamento tenia la ventana abierta"_ penso Sasuke que despues de 3 horas de persecucion habia logrado escaparse de sus fans al meterse un apartamento en el area roja de Konoha.

Entonces noto que el apartamento estaba hecho todo un desmadre, habia restos de tazones de ramen instantaneo por todos lados, calzonzillos tirados y otro monton de mierdas por el suelo como Kunais oxidados, Shurikens rotos y un monton de chucherias; " _Me pregunto quien pudo vivir en este lugar le daria con gusto una habitacion en mi casa"_ penso Sasuke al no entender como alguien podia vivir asi, cuando la curiosidad finalmente lo vencio empezo a revizar el lugar notando que solamente en las gabinetes de comida habia ramen instantaneo " _Joder este tipo se llevaria bien con Naruto"_ penso Sasuke al recordar la vez en que misteriosamente todas sus ramen caseras ue habia hecho su difunta madre fueron devorados por Naruto cuando huia de sus fans.

Movio la cabeza para evitar recordar asi que continuo fisgoniando, miro que el sitio tenia muchas reparaciones e imagenes raras en las paredes y palabras ilegible que habian sido tapadas por una pintura bastante fea, cuando fue a la sala vio que lo unico que habia alli era una mesita con una silla y un televisor que se notaba que estaba dañado " _En definitiva congusto dejo que viva en mi casa"_ penso Sasuke al preguntarse otra vez como era que alguien podia vivir alli.

Cuando fua a la habitacion vio solamente un cama pequeña un ropero y una ventana que tenia una estupenda vista de la montaña Hokage, Sasuke ya tenia una idea de quien era quien vivia alli pero se negaba creerlo.

Pero su idea se confirmo cuando vio que en el armario solo habia un solo mono naranja junto a unos pantalones que le hacen juego "No puedo creerlo..." susurro Sasuke quien se dio de cuenta de que tan profunda era la mierda de vida del pelirubio " _Si Naruto vuelve a la normalidad se a viene a vivir conmigo"_ penso Sasuke quien cerro el armario pero noto un diario asi que lo cogio y salio por donde vino y dirigiendose lentamente hacia su hogar a la afueras del compuesto Uchiha mientras pensaba en su pasado.

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO SUPER MEGA PRO OSEA AL DIA SIGUIENTE XD_**

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL HOKAGE_**

Sarutobi ya tenia un dolor de cabeza despues de los sucesos Hyuga de ayer, luego se le hizo mas fuerte cuando hablo con el Raikage para despues explicar como es que Yugito se habia cargado con mas de la mitad de los Hyugas de la rama principal causando que el Raikage lo mirrara con horror y prometiendole que pagara por los daños causado por Yugito y despues se retira deciendo que espera que mañana sea posible arreglar el sello de Yugito despues de haber hablado sobre Jiraya sobe el estado del sello y finalmente para que viniera un chunin con la montaña de papeleo que les dejo la masacre Hyuga lo cual hizo el Hokage llorar y pensar solo una cosa " ** _ODIO EL MALDITO PAPELEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_** penso Sarutobi quien solo esperaba que desapareciera magicamente el papeleo.

"Ya viejo deja de preocuparte al menos mañana podremos volver a arreglar los sellos" dijo Jiraya divertido por la suerte de su sensei para despues salir ppor la ventana murmurando algo sobre _su investigacion_.

"Algunas veces te envidio Jiraya" dijo Sarutobi para despues volver a llorar al ver la cantidad de papeleo causando que los Anbu escondidios en la habitacion sudaran de verguenza.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMPUESTO HYUGA_**

Hishi estaba enfurecido primero se entera de la tarea que le dio el hokage mata gran parte de la familia principal dejando solo a las madres, niños, algunos adolecentes y adultos pero lo unico que lamentaba de la masacre era que no habian matado a los viejos los cuales pidieron una reunion otra vez la cual no estaba de humor.

Cuando llega enfrente en la sala de consejo Hyuga, Hiashi abre la puerta con pesar para ver que casi todos los condenados ancianos estaban alli exepto Hagoromatsu quien murio a manos de Naruto.

"Bueno ahora que a llegado Hiashi-sama podemos empezar la reunion" dijo uno de los ancianos "El primer punto es mas que obio y es sacar a esas abominaciones de nuestro compuesto" dijo la recien ascendida a anciana osea su tia Hiroto la cual se le dio ese pueste despues de que hagoromatsu muriera "Son muy peligrosos casi aniquilaron a la mayoria de los de la rama principal solo quedan un monton de mocosos y sus madres que no son de mucha utilidad y unos cuantos que se merecen mencion como nosotros..."continuo Hiroto.

Hiashi estaba ignorando la pedorrata de su tia la cual solo decia basicamente que los ancianos somos los mejores y obedece y larga a esos mounstruos.

"Me temo que no puedo largar a los Jinchurrikis por ordenes del Hokage" dijo Hiashi despues de la pedorrata hubiera terminado "y tamben me dijo que si lo desobedecia toda la famlia Hyuga sera acusada de traicion y aniqulada y eso no lo pienso permitir asi que con este punto terminado tengo que entregar el informe al Hokage como me pidio" Hiash se levanta de su silla pero antes que pudiera salir su tia lo detiene diciendo "Hiashi el siguiente punto es sobre su hija mayor" lo cual hizo que el hombre le diera una mirada asesina antes de salir diciendo "Me temo que ese punto tiene que esperar y no se hable mas" seguido de esto Hiashi se va de la sala de reunones con los ancianos gritandole que volviera y cumpliera con su trabajo como lider de clan.

" _Esto me va a joder en el culo"_ penso Hiashi al saber que irse de esa manera le causario problemas en algun futuro pero ahora mismo lo unico que le importaba era el bienestar de su hija mayor " _Mejor voy a ver al Hokage y pedirle un poco de ayuda con la proteccion de Hinata"_ pero al abrir la puerta se encontro con un Anbu con mascara de gato en el momento en que iba a tocar la puerta.

"El hokage solicita su presencia junto a la de su hija y de sus _invitados"_ dijo el Anbu que se retiro de una vez dejando a Hiashi asombrado y a la vez preocupado " _Lo mas probable hable sobre el incidente y que hacer con los niños llevan aqui tan solo un par de dias y esto es una completa mierda"_ penso Hiashi al cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la habitacion de Hinata.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo hacia la habtacion de Hinata vio a Yugito entrando a la habitacion de Hinata con una cesta llenas de pescado en la boca la cual reconocio de inmediato como el salmon importado desde tierra de Rios.

Hiashi corrio rapidamente hacia la habitacion de Hinata con la esperanza que Yugito no habia tocado el salmon que le costo una fortuna solo para que se le cayera la mandibula con incredulidad al ver el monton de restos de pescados en la cesta y a Yugito comiendose el ultimo pescado "T-tar-tardo menos de 5 segundos" dijo Hiashi al ver como Yugito lentamente sacaba todos los huesos del pescado con la mano de un tiron de su boca dejando un perfecto esqueleto como si fuera limpiado por un profesional dejandola sin un trozo de carne.

"Yugito de donde sacastes esos pescados" pregunto Hinata con curiosidad al ver la cesta y los restos de pescados sin darse cuenta que su padre estaba en la puerta "Espero que no se lo hallas robado de la cocina" dijo Hinata con seguridad a lo que Yugito solamente se acerca a los pies de Hinata y se acuesta sus pies indicando que trataba de ocultarse "Yugito" dijo Hinata dulcemente haciendo que Yugito bajara sus orejas "Me costo 5 000 ryo comprar cada pez" dijo Hiashi llorando en estilo anime al ver su preciados pescados devorados por una Jinchurriki para despues ver a Yugito con odio la cual supo que estaba en problemas y de un movimiento rapido pasa a lado de Hiashi y sale disparada mientras que Hiashi la perseguia.

Todos en la casa principal se preguntaron que era todo el escandalo solo para morirse de la risa al ver a Yugito huyendo de Hiashi mientras llevaba otro cesto llenos de pescados provenientes de la tierra de los rios "HEY QUIEN SE COMIO TODOS LOS PESCADOS" vino un grito proveniente de la cocina haciendo que todos miraran a Yugito que se estaba comiendo uno de los pescados en una rama de un arbol mientras Hiashi comenzaba a treparlo sin manos con una mirada de ira.

Mientras todos los Hyugas empezaron a perseguir a Yugito por llevarse la comdia, Hinata y Hanabi quienes con Naruto se estaban llevando todos los rollos de canela hacia su cuarto para disfrutarlos en paz.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL HOKAGE Y EL RAIKAGE_**

El hokage y el raikage estaban hablando sobre algunos terminos sobre una posible alianza escucharon un monton de ruidos haciendo que les llamara la atencion.

Cuando ambos kages miraron hacia la ventana vieron a casi todos lo Hyugas perseguian a una niña con colas y orejas quien corria por los techos de los edificion con una cesta con un monton de pescado.

El raikage se asusto al ver a Yugito corriendo pero no tuvo mucho tiempo en pensar por que Yugito en un par de saltos rapidos se hallaba trapando por la torre Hokage en direccion de ellos.

Tuvieron que apartase rapidamente si no querian ser atropellados por Yugito quien habia entrado a la Habitacion y de un movimiento rapido de la cola cerro la ventana haciendo que un Hyuga se estrellara contra ella pegandolo contra ella y que se deslizara lentamente para despues caer rapidamente.

Hiruzen y A estaban sorprendidos por la aparicion de Yugito y de su multitud quienes empezaron a entrar a la torre para atraparla, ambos kages miraron a Yugito quien se estaba comiendo el ultimo pescado de la cesta.

" _Yugito que te paso"_ penso A al ver a Yugito que se acostaba encima del monton de papeleo del Hokage (Lo cual el le agradecio) y limpiandose como un gato, pero fue sacados de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien toca la puerta para depues abrirse mostrando a la secretaria de Sarutobi "Hokage-sama el jefe de los Hyugas quiere hablar con usted sobre un informe de lo sucedido ayer y de otro incidente respecto a unos pescados" dijo la secretaria "digale que entre pero solo" respondio el Hokage a lo que su secretaria asintio y cerro la puerta.

"Hokage-sama puedo preguntar que incidente con pescados" dijo A preocupado por si le pedian algo a cambio "Eso tambien quiero saber" dijo el Hokage a el Raikage quien asintio y espero a Hiashi entrar a lo que el mencionado abrio la puerta pero esta vez con una banda en la cabeza por que estaba el Raikage "Hiashi-dono deje de intentar engañarme se que su hermano fue el cadaver que nos entregaron" dijo A con tristeza "y lo siento por lo sucedido pero despues de un par de meses despues del evento me entere que el consejo civil se hizo de listillo y pago al embajador para secuestrar a su hija"

Hiashi estaba sorprendido por el tono del Raikage pero gracias a su byakugan supo que el kage no estaba mintiendo asi que se quito la banda de la cabeza y suspiro "Bueno al menos una preocupacion menos" dijo Hiashi para despues mirar al Hokage quien le dijo "Bueno Hiashi-san ya que interrumpio algo puede empezar su informe de daños" a lo que Hiashi empezo a contar lo sucedido y la cantidad de daños que eran minimo apenas llegando a los 30 000 ryo lo cual no era nada para un clan "Bueno y ahora que incidente tuvo relacionado con pescados" dijo Sarutobi con curiosidad al no entender lo que le dijo la secretaria "Bueno hoy en la madrugada llego un envio para nosotros de unos salmones de la tierra de los Rios" empezo Hiashi "Decidimos acerlos para el almuerzo pero cuando iba para el cuarto de mi hija mayor para buscarla como usted pidio me encontre con ella" señalo a Yugito quien estaba dormida en el escritorio del Hokage con un dedo acusador "comiendose una cesta con varios salmones para despues seguirla rapidamente para despues encontrarme que en menos de 5 segundo se habia comido hasta el ultimo de los pescados de la cesta para despues darse a la fuga y de paso llevarse la ultima cesta con nuestro envio de salmones los cuales ella se habia comido sin que nos dieramos cuenta" dijo Hiashi mirando a Yugito quien se habia despertado y movia su cola perezosamente mirando hacia afuera "asi que la perseguimos hasta aqui" termino Hiashi para despues ver la caras de los kages quienes se usaban todo su voluntad para no reirse hay mismo.

Los Anbus escondidos en la habitacion estaban riendose silensiosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

"Bueno eso explica todo" dijo Hiruzen sonreido "al menos el raikage estara feliz de pagar por la comida de su Jinchurriki no es asi Raikage-dono" Hiruzen miro al Raikage quien puso puso una cara de susto "Supongo que si" dijo el Raikage rendido "Bueno entonces entonces serian por pescado son 5 000 ryo pero multiplicado por 500 pescados mas los otros 300 que se comio serian aproximadamente 4 000 000 de ryo" dijo Hiashi dejando al raikage llorar estilo anime por la cantidad de dinero que iba a pagar gracias a Yugito, despues de un rato saco una chequera y le dio a Hiashi un cheque por 4 001 000 ryo para despues Hiashi retirarse con satisfaccion al saber que al menos podra comprar otro lote de pescados.

Hiashi no habia cerrado la puerta cuando llego un Hyuga de la rama diciendo en voz alta "Hiashi-sama sus hijas se comieron todos los rollos de canela del compuesto junto que en el niño ahora mismo estan corriendo por todo el pueblo" Hiashi iba a dar una orden cuando un borron entro por la ventana y se estrello contra Hiashi haciendo que todos los presentes miraran al cabeza de clan el cual estaba oculto en un muro de polvo ocasionado al estrellarse contra la pared.

Despues de que se despejara el polvo no pudieron evitar reirse a carcajadas al ver a Hiashi aplastado por un niño con colas y orejas de zorro y 2 niñas encima de el niño y ambas con varias cajetas de rollos de canela en sus manos y un rollo en sus bocas.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama estabamos preocupados por ustedes" dijo el Hyuga mientras corria a ayudar a Hiashi quien luchaba por levantarse.

Despues de varios minutos de luchar con Naruto quien no se queria levantar de su sitio por que al aparecer le gustaba donde estaba, dejaron la habitacion para despues escuchar un par de gritos y vieron por la ventana como Hinata y Hanabi quienes estaban a la espalda de Naruto corrian con las cajetas de rollos de canela mientras los Hyugas reanudaron con la persecucion pero esta vez por su heredera y su hermana.

"En definitiva este pueblo si que es divertido" dijo A sonriendo y ala vez pensando en lo familiar que era ese niño "Genial mas papeleo" dijo Sarutobial saber la tanda de quejas que recibiria "Puedo preguntar quien era ese niño" pregunto A con curiosidad "Es nuestro Jinchurriki" dijo Sarutobi en voz baja haciendo que el Raikage se sorprendiera "Dejeme adivinar su sello esta como el de Yugito" dijo A al recordar la conversacion con Jiraya "me temo que si" dijo Sarutobi "Y antes que pregunto dudo que sea una coincidencia" al saber la pregunta que haria el Raikage "la situacion es la misma con la Jinchurriki de Taki la cual solo una persona de toda Konoha sabe donde esta y le puedo asegurar que no soy yo y tampoco mis ninjas"

"Bueno que tal si volvemos hablar sobre nuestra posible alianza exepto por un par de puntos.." y asi volvieron a hablar sobre los terminos de la alianza hasta que el Raikage dijo "Bueno ahora ya que Yugito esta aqui por que no..." el Raikage vio donde el escritorio de Sarutobi al ver que Yugito faltaba , miro toda la habitacion para descubrir que Yugito se habia ido junto al papeleo a lo que Sarutobi sonrio pero el ahora mismo tenia una pregunta ¿cuando ella se fue?

Sarutobi llamo a sus Anbu y les pregunto si vieron cuando ella se habia ido a lo que todos dijeron que no vieron nada.

* * *

 **BUENO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP ESPERO BASTANTES REVIEWS EH**

 **BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA MUNDO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA DEL MISMISIMO INFRAMUNDO DE LAS TAREAS (LAS ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA) Y DE PASO LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP**

 **NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO YA QUE ME VIENE LA DEIDAD DE LAS TAREAS A MI ESCONDITE ASI QUE NOS VEMOS Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNA TAREA NI DE NARUTO**

* * *

Cap 10

 _ **SALTO DE TIEMPO AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Despues de traer a los 3 Jinchurrikis (aunque Yugito y Naruto se resistieron como los grandes) y tambien a Hinata (quien llevaba una pañoleta que cubria su frente) y Shino ya que los adultos pronto descubrieron que ellos rapidamente pudieron calmar a los Jinchurrikis cuando se molestaban o se enfurecian (en caso de Yugito con Kiba).

"Bueno Jiraya ya podemos empezar con la operacion de reparacion de sellos" dijo Sarutobi quien se sentaba junto al Raikage y su hermano Killer Bee quien era el Jinchurriki del Hachibi, Tsunade quien apenas terminaba el sellado iba a ver si los niños estaban bien fisicamente y finalmente todos los miembros del consejo Shinobi a exepcion de sus consejales y Danzo ya que Sarutobi no le sorprenderia hacer la minima cosa para conseguirse uno de los bijuus asi que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Entendido todos 10 metros para atras" dijo Jiraya a los espectadores quienes hicieron lo que les dijo aunque los niños tuvieron que convencer a los jinchurrikis no les siguiera si no que se quedaran en el centro del circulo que estaba dibujando Jiraya.

Despues de 25 minutos de que Jiraya y Killer Bee quien empezo a ayudar a Jiraya para que fuera mas rapido el proceso habian terminado de hacer todos los simbolos y circulos necesarios para reparar el sello de Naruto, Yugito y Fu quienes se habian dormdo dentro del circulo que habian dibujado alrededor de ellos.

"Bueno aqui vamos" dijo Jiraya quien empezo a correr sellos con las manos, cuando de repete termina en el sello de rata rapidamente golpea con las manos los circulos quienes empezaron a girar hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta los circulos donde estaban los Jichurrikis quienes se estaban despertando despues de tomar una siestesita sin saber que estaban reparando los sellos.

Cuando los simbolos empezaron a moverse dentro del circulo alrededor de los Jinchurrikis los cuales se empezaban a dar cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, pero no tuvieron la oportundad de saber que exactamente estaba pasando cuando ellos empezaron a gritar de dolor como un verdadero animal.

Los espectadores se estaban preocupando por que los Jinchurrikis no paraban de gritar de dolor cuando empezaron a notar que los gritos animales lentamente se volvian mas humanos hasta que finalmente se desplomaron en el suelo

Rapidamente Tsunade se movilizo hacia los Jinchurrikis quienes parecieran que nada les habia pasado " _Parece que ellos matendran sus caracteristicas animales"_ penso Tsunade al ver que nada habia cambiado en ellos pero tuvo que tragarse ese pensamiento cuando lentamente varias de las colas de Naruto y una de Yugito se reducian de tamaño hasta desaparecer en sus coxis sin dejar algun rastro exeptuando el agujero en sus respectivos pantalones que pero no e veia mucho debido a la unica cola que se quedo con cada uno de ellos, como tambien el pelaje rubio que le habia salido a Naruto desaparecio.

"... Creo que ya termino" dijo Jiraya quien veia todo con horror, pero antes que cualquier adulto se moviera Hinata ya estaba corriendo para ver como estaban los Jinchurrikis.

Tsunade vio como Hinata rapidamente corria hacia los Jinchurrikis lo que hizo que la sacara de su esturpor y llegara donde Hinata quien estaba agachada cerca de Naruto tocandolo con un dedo pero este ni se inmutaba.

"te mueves por favor" pidio Tsunade a Hinata quien asintio y volvio hacia donde estaba su padre quien se separo del grupo para reunirse con su hija quien rapidamente se pone a su lado y se agararon de la mano y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban el reso del consejo Shinobi quien veia conmovedor la situacion padre e Hija.

Tsunade cuando tuvo via libre empezo un jutsu de diagnostico en Naruto, pero se llevo la sorpresa cuando paso por la cola rubia de Naruto al notar huesos y nervios en ellos, rapidamente cambio con Yugito y paso por su cola azulada solo para confirmar sus sopeschas.

Cuando finalmente paso por Fu noto que la union alas-espalda tenia musculos indipendientes para moverlas asi que tendria la habilidad para volar el resto de su vida.

Tsunade se levanto y asintio a Jiraya quien se acerco para admirar su trabajo y tambien para asegurarse que el sello no se vuelva a deteriorar en ninguno de ellos, asi que empezo con Fu y su sello en el cuello que pareciera un tatuaje tribal extrvagante pero elegante el cual estaba en perfecto estado.

Con esto se dirigio hacia Yugito y Killer Bee quien esperaba a Jiraya ya que el Raikage se queria asegurarse que nada le habia pasado al sello "El sello de little dos esta como en el pasado" dijo Bee quien veia el sello de Yugito en la espalda que parecia un tatuaje pero cualquier persona con conocimientos basicos de fuinjutsu sabria que era un sello " _Joder me cuesta entender a este tipo"_ penso Jiraya con una gota a la manera de hablar de Killer bee aunque su hermano se alegro que no rapeara esta ocasion.

Jiraya respiro profundamente despues de revisar por completo el sello de Yugito quien como los otros 2 estaban noqueados en el suelo, fue a revisar el sello de su ahijado esperando que haya salido a la perfeccion.

Cuando finalmente llego donde Naruto quien estaba acostado mostrando su estomago donde el sello residia el Kyubi el cual estaba como antes lo que lo alegro por que despues de todo su sello alocado no habia sido un fracaso, entonces se dio cuenta que la clave del sello de Naruto estaba alli pero... como podria estar alli si lo tenia gamatora.

"Estan los sellos a la perfeccion" dijo finalmente Jiraya quien a todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio al saber que nada les pasara a los niños pero aun los Kages estaban preocupados sobre el tratamiento de los 3 Jinchurrikis que estaban siendo puestos por Tsunade y 2 clones de sombras en unas camillas para dirigirse al hospital en la espera de que Naruto, Yugito y Fu despertaran.

"Bueno eso es todo y ahora pueden irse" dijo Sarutobi quien se levantaba y empezaba a caminar con el Raikage quien iba acompañando a la camilla donde yacia Yugito, "Bueno es hora de ir a casa hijo" dijo Shibi el padre de Shino quienn solo asintio y empezo a caminar junto a su padre hasta su compuesto, "Nosotros tambien lo haremos" dijo Hiashi quien empezo a caminar con Hinata a lado suyo quien estaba impaciente de decir las buenas noticias a sus amigos.

Cuando los niños y sus padres se retiraron les siguieron rapidamente todos los demas ya que tenian muchas cosas que hacer en casa o en algun sitio.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON SASUKE**_

Diganme una razon para odiar los sabados, cuando en el momento mas relajado de la semana, bueno tal vez para nosotros pero para Sasuke Uchiha era una tortura de las grandes.

Eran la 3 de la tarde y Sasuke estaba en su casa que estaba a las afueras del compuesto Uchiha ya que el tenia pavor de entrar en el compuesto donde el presencio la masacre perpertada por su ex-idolo, su hermano quien asesino a toda su familia como amigos en el clan.

Para el los sabados eran una tortura ya que los campos de entrenamiento cerraban a medio dia asi que no tenia nada que hacer.

"Joder me aburro" se quejo Sasuke mientras se acostaba en su cama despues de revisar cada puerta y ventana para evitar que entrara algunas de sus fan como habia ocurrido antes (supongo que no es nada divertido que estes dormido y entre una chica que te intente violar o si), de pronto se percato en el libro que estaba en su mesita de noche.

De inmediato se acordo de la situacion de la casa de Naruto y volvio a pensar en quien tenia la vida mas desgraciada el o Naruto, asi que decidio leer el diario de Naruto abriendo desde la primera pagina que encontro escrita pero se sorprendio al ver la caligrafia de Naruto era perfecta cada palabra se entendia a la perfeccion incluyendo los espacios entre cada Kanji lo cual era casi imposible para todos, despues de salir de sus pensamientos empezo a leer.

 _Hola diario_

 _Jiji me dio este cuaderno hoy en mi quinto cumpleaños y me dijo que escribiera aqui cada cosa importante que me pasaba asi que decidi empezar asi, supongo que tengo que escribir aqui todo pero al menos eso espero aunque creo que usare este cuaderno no solo para escribir cosas intimas sino para tambien escribir cada alegria y pena que me suceda incluyendo lo que me hacen los aldeanos al pegarme y venderme comida al triple de precio siendo nada mas que comer Ramen instantaneo sinceramente me estoy empezando a cansar de comer Ramen desayuno, almuerzo y cena, esta bien una o dos veces a la semana pero es lo unico que tengo lo mas probable sea que me vuelva un adicto a el Ramen pero tengo que admitir que despues que te acostumbras sabe exquisito._

Sasuke se sorprendio al enterarse de como lo trataban los aldeanos en especial lo mas importante... Naruto no era un ramen adicto sino que lo comia como una persona normal! Increible! Asi que decidio seguir leyendo pasando a la siguiente pagina que tenia una fecha de 5 dias despues de su cumpleaños.

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy salve una niña peli morada de unos niños que la estaban pegando aunque recibi sus golpes al menos hize algo bien y me consegui un amigo auque tengo que admitir que era hermosa se llama Hinata Hyuga..._

Sasuke se asombro de esto al saber que Naruto y Hinata ya se habian visto antes pero eso no explica la razon por la que no se hablaban antes de que desapareciera Naruto pero tambien explico (con gran pesar) por que siempre respondia a las ordenes de ella (en serio pringado que esperabas que obedeciera a un feo emo con el peinado de un culo de pato ja) asi que siguio leyendo.

 _...ella pertenece a uno de los clanes principales al principio pensaba que estaban ciegos pero me sorprendi cuando era en realidad un kenke algo, sinceramente no me acuerdo bien de esa palabra aunque Hinata era timida era buena a las escondidas, siempre me encontraba aunque me esmerara en esconderme! Fue increible dijo que jugariamos mañana a la misma hora asi que por fin puedo decir que tengo un amigo, mi primer amigo._

Sasuke se quedo pensando en su vida pasada con su familia, el tenia siempre con quien jugar, entrenar (en serio deja de pensar en eso y ponte a hacer algo mas productivo como vagar XD) y reirse pero Naruto solo consiguio su primer amigo a la edad de 5 años asi que continuo leyendo para enterarse mas pero se dio cuenta que la fecha de la proxima pagina era de 2 meses despues justo 5 dias antes de año nuevo.

 _Hola diario_

 _Va ser el cumpleaños de Hinata mañana y no se que regalarle sinceramente estoy pensando en ese collar que vi en esa tienda en el centro si tengo suerte tal vez pueda engañar a la dueña para que lo tire y asi quedarmelo y poder darselo a Hinata aunquesiempre puedo entrar a por el techo y cojerlo aunqeu creo que eso esta mal aunque no se Jiji siempre dice que tomar algo de alguien mas es malo pero espero que no cuente como eso por que yo no me lo voy a quedar asi que contria como robo o algo mas ahora solo queda esperar._

Sasuke sonrio al leer como Naruto se la ingeniaba para conseguir lo que queria aunque era malo pero al menos el sabia que no habia robado a alguien o si.

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy cumplio Hinata es increible ella es menor que Yo por 2 meses es increible pero no pude entrar a la fiesta aunque Hinata me trajo un poco de pastel en el parque tambien le di el collar que vi en esa tienda ya que la señora de la tienda decia que "si le gustaba al demonio era una mal joya para la tienda" asi que me lo tiro en la cara me dolio pero al menos le logre dar el regalo a Hinata-chan bueno al menos fue un gran dia._

El simplemente sonrio al ver hasta que punto llegaba la amistad de Naruto asi que paso pagina por pagina la mayoria de las primeras paginas hablaban sobre que cosas hacia con Hinata o algun logro como escaparse de una turba sin ser atrapado o conseguir alguna fruta buena y no podrida pero un dia le llamo la atencio siendo el 9no mes desde que conocio a Hinata.

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy fue unos de mis peores dias estaba juegando con Hinata cuando llega algun familiar suyo y le empieza a gritar sobre que deje de jugar con el demonio y se la llevo diciendo que le iba a contar a un tal Hiashi sobre su comportamiento, me senti triste mi primer amiga y unica no podria verla mas solo espero verla algun dia mas._

Sasuke se puso triste al leer esto al saber como era de loco su compañero pero tener una vida que indique todo lo contrario a su vida es... inpensable.

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy comenze la academia es increible aparte que me volvi a encontrar con Hinata-chan, espero que podamos jugar como antes o al menos eso espero ya que hoy no me dirigio la palabra, aunque me puso un poco triste tambien conoci a nuevas personas como Shikamaru, quien es un vago de primera aunque le comprendo dormir en clases, son extremadamentes ABURRIDAS, aun no comprendo por que nos dan teoria si no nos va a ayudar en nada._

 _bueno al menos espero que el resto de mi tiempo en la academia sea asi._

El Uchiha solo pudo sonreir al leer que el dobe pensaba igual que el sobre las clases teoricas, tal vez tienen mas en comun que ellos creen.

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy fue un dia raro, estaba usando jugando con un globo de agua lanzandolo al aire y atrapandolo a lado de la puerta cuando entra Iruka de la nada asustandome lanzando por accidente el globo a Iruka quien quedo empapado, me regaño pero la clase entera se rio fue increible desde Hinata-chan nadie me habia prestado atencion creo que voy a tener que hacer muchas bromas para que vean que aun existo._

Sintiendo una punzada de dolor al recordar cada momento en que vio al rubio, cuando el llego al salon a mitad de año pareciendose a un vagabundo, en clase antes de esa broma tenia una cara triste mientras miraba a la Hinata para despues esconder su cara en sus brazos, asi se fue hasta que recordo algo que habia sucedido hace 2 meses.

 _ **FLASHBACK EMOTIVAMENTE IDIOTA XD**_

El estaba sentado en el puesto de pesca en el lago pensando en su familia muerta, cuando pasa Naruto quien tenia la misma mirada que el, una mirada de una persona que conoce el verdadero dolor, " _El lo mas seguro me entienda"_ penso Sasuke en ese momento mientras miraba al peli rubio quien se detuvo, mirandolo antes de continuar por su camino.

 ** _FIN DEL MAS PENDEJO FLASHBACK DE LA HISTORIA (SIN CONTAR LAS DEL DR._** _ **DR DOOFENSHMIRTZ)**_

El peli negro solo pudo suspirar antes de continuar leyendo, se encontro con el dia en que vio a Naruto en el lago, tambien vio varios planes de bromas que habia hecho, como tambien multiples sucesos que el pobre Jinchurriki tuvo que soportar.

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy fue un dia de mierda,primero alguien corta el suministro de agua, luego alguien corta la luz, y para colmo un borracho me inttenta golpear con una botella justo antes que llegara a la academia, y obiamente no para alli trate de hablar con Hinata pero creo que la asuste al hablarle desde atras, pero el punto es que Sakura e Ino me vieron y empezaron a pegarme por asustar a Hinata y me digieron que no me volviera a acercar a ella, es doloroso saber que Hinata no quiere hablar conmigo pero ahora Sakura e Ino me digan eso me duele pero es mejor cumplirlo si no quiero ser golpeado creeme cuando digo que Sakura pega duro, aunque creo que ya deje de llamar a Hinata como mi amiga, ya que no quiere ser mi amiga._

Sasuke se enfurecio un poco al leer esto pero que podia hacer lo escrito ya habia pasado hace mucho asi que continuo leyendo

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy fue un buen dia, descubri como entrar a la biblioteca sin ser detenidos tengo que admitir que fue extraño la manera de entrar aunque obia..._

Sasuke se rio al ver el dibujo de Naruto entrando por la ventana que se parecia a un baño.

 _... en si entre por la ventana que hay en el baño de mujeres, aun no entiendo por que no tiene orinales..._

 _"En definitiva es un completo idiota con las mujeres"_ penso Sasuke ya que hasta el sabia la diferencia entre una mujer y un hombre.

 _.. bueno como sea logre entrar y terminar la tarea para Iruka ya no tendre que preocuparme que me castigue._

El Uchiha solo se rio y siguio leyendo sobre la vida de Naruto Uzumaki en la Academia pero se sorprendio cuando llego a la penultima anotacion.

 _Hola diario_

 _Hoy mientras estaba en la biblioteca me encontre un libro que mostraba los clanes en extincion y me encontre con uno en particular que me llamo la atencion._

 _El clan Uzumaki..._

Sasuke se sorprendio al saber que el dobe tenia clan y no solo eso si el libro donde encontro la informacion es cierto, significaba que era como el: un superviviente de clan.

 _... dicen que eran conocidos por su larga vida, por su armas de la mayor calidad en la historia y por lo que mas fueron conocidos: los sellos._

 _Sigo sin entender por que circulos chungo raros son tan poderosos, tal vez deba estudiar unos cuantos, lo que sea en elibro decia que fueron casi exterminados por Kumo, Kiri e Iwa, junto aun monton de aldeas pequeñas formando un total de 400 000 hombres aproximadamente y todos ellos atacaron el pueblo fundado por mi clan Uzushiogakure no Sato._

 _Al parecer dieron un infierno de lucha ya que sobrevivieron 20 000 hombres solamente del ejercito que les ataco debio de ser increible aunque segun dice en libre los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por los 4 vientos y ahora viven alrededor del mundo, tal vez me encuentre con alguno de ellos._

Sasuke solo silbo al leer esto ya que para el ese clan debio de ser bastante fuerte como al nivel del suyo o del Senju, pero es una lastima lo que le habia pasado a su clan, ya que curiosamente habia pasado lo mismo con el suyo.

Seguido de esto el peli negro pasa a la ultimo escrito en el diario; no sin antes bostezar y mirar el reloj mostrando las 8:00 p.m. decidio terminar de leer el diario antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando vio la fecha en que fue escrita se sorprendio cuando vio que era el dia antes de su cumpleaños, lo cual le intereso.

 _Hola diario_

 _Anoche fui a la biblioteca para ver si podia encontrar la informacion para Iruka sobre el Yondaime, en eso me encontre con un almanaque de graduandos de la academia de hace años en esa area que dicen solo Jiji y otros pocos podian entrar sinceramente no se por qué esta esa area._

 _Dentro me encontre que ese almanaque de hecho era de la generacion de graduandos del Yondaime, asi que me puse a ver que me encontraba y me sorprendi cuando vi una mujer peli roja que se apellidaba igual que mi! Sera algun familia rfue lo primero que pense al leer su nombre que era Kushina Uzumaki, asi que continue buscando para ver si encontraba algun otro Uzumaki pero que sorpresa me di cuando encontre al Yondaime en una pagina en especial que decia que era el ultimo muerto de ese año pense guau el ultimo y ser el mejor Hokage de la Historia, pero me di cuenta de que me paresco a el con el color de pelo y los ojos entonces me encontre con una imagen del Yondaime con su traje de Kage sentado en un arbol junto aun Anbu que reconoci al instante siendo la niña peliroja entonces ahi me di cuenta de algo al revisar el almanaque otra vez me di cuenta que tengo su misma cara excepto por los bigotes._

 _Sabia que significaba ella era mi MADRE! Busque los registros que habian por ahi y la encontre, me dolio de corazon saber que habia muerto junto a su esposo durante el ataque del Kyubi... ahora que lo pienso es la misma fecha en que yo naci... lo mas probable sea una coincidencia..._

Sasuke solo pudo sudar de verguenza al leer la increible estupidez del Dobe enserio hasta el pudo unir los puntos bueno sin conta el hecho de que le habia dicho el lo mas probable es que halla sospechado e investigado a mas profundidad.

 _... sea como sea cuando vi sus papeles de matrimonio supe de inmediato quien era mi padre lo que habia confirmado mis sospechas sobre quien era._

 _Mi padre es..._

Justo en ese momento se escucho un "NAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" por todo Konoha que hizo que Sasuke dejara de leerla parte más importante al reconocer la voz del unico _Konoha no ka katsudo itazura_ : Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

 **QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP BUENO ME DIJERON EN VARIOS MENSAJES A MI CUENTA (EN SERIO EXISTEN REVIEWS PARA ESO ¬.¬) Y ME DIJERON LA PAREJA PARA KIBA Y ES...(TAMBORES POR FAVOR)**

 **TAYUYA.**

 **UN APLAUSO PARA LA ZORRA... UPS PERDON PARA LA SUERTUDA Y BUENO...**

 ** _Deidad de las tareas: Frost donde estassss..._**

 **MIERDA ME ENCONTRO ME DESPIDO**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA MUNDO FROST ESTA DE VUELTA DESPUES DE UNA LARGA LUCHA CONTRA LA DEIDAD Y POR MI SUERTE SIN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS AUNQUEAUN ME BUSCA PERO ALMENOS ESTOY EN UNA BASE CON UN MONTON DE BUSCADOS POR LA DEIDAD DE LAS TAREAS Y DE PASO LES DIGO A PENAS VEAN UNA TAREA QUEMENLA CON TODO GASOLINA, QUEROSENO, ACEITE, POLVORA Y JUTSUS KATON.**

 **Y BUENO...**

 _ **alerta ejercito de tareas en camino todos a la ruta de evacuacion designada esto no es un simulacro**_

 **OH MIERDA JODER QUE TENGO LA RESPUESTA PARA DERROTAR A LA DEIDAD LEEAN RAPIDO QUE ESTOY DESCARGANDO HALO REACH PARA MI PC ASI QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP**

 **AH Y ANTES QEU SE ME OLVIDE _NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUN EJERCICIO NI TAREA NI DE NARUTO_**

* * *

Cap 11

 ** _HACE 30 MINUTOS_**

Naruto abrio los ojos con mucho esfuerzo siendo lo primero que ve el techo que reconoce con mucha facilidad " _Genial ahora estoy en el hospital"_ penso el peli rubio antes de incorporarce lo suficiente para ver alrededor suyo, siendo lo primero que ve su cama estaba rodeada de cortinas lo que indica que el no estaba solo en su cuarto lo cual le sorprendio ya que nadie quiere estar con el _demonio de Konoha_.

Cuando su curiosidad llego a un nivel que el no era capaz de resistir tira una de las cortinas solo para encontrarse con un niña peli rubia como de su edad pero lo que le parecio curioso eran sus orejas y cola en forma de gato.

Yugito se desperto encontrandose en algun hospital que ella no conocia ya que ella ya habia ido a parar varias veces debido a cierto gato con dos colas, cuando se intento levantar se encontro que le dolia la espalda " _le pedire a kirabi que revise el sello me duele coomo perra"_ penso Yugito quien vio una cortina junto a una sombra detras de ella, cuando ella iba a tirar de la cortina esta se abrio mostrando un niño peli rubio con marcas en forma de bigotes y lo mas intrigante: un par de orejas y una cola de zorro rubias.

"H-hola" dijo Naruto quien no tnia la mas minima idea de que hacer en ese momento ya que la unica persona que habia sociabilizado ahora ya no le hablaba.

"H-hola" tambien dijo Yugito ya que estaba hipnotizada por el movimiento de la cola de Naruto la cual se movia con una pereza "M-me llamo Yugito tu quien eres" pregunto Yugito ya que queria saber quien era el nuevo en _Kumo_ (pobre se va a llevar el susto de su vida cuando se entere que no esta en casa) "Soy Naruto Uzumaki futuro Hokage ttebayo" dijo con orgullo Naruto.

Pero antes que Yugito hablara se abre la cortina al otro lado de Naruto mostrando a una niña peli verde la cual se estaba frotando los ojos como si se hubiera recien despertado "pueden bajar la voz por favor" pidio Fu antes de acostarse solo para levantarse rapidamente al notar que habia gente a su alrededor asi que rapidamente se puso de pie lista para correr "quienes son ustedes" pidio la peli verde mirando a los 2 niños sorprendidos debido a su comportamiento.

"Ella es Yugito y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki" dijo Naruto al reconocer la mirada que tenia la peli verde ya que siempre la tenia cuando nadie lo veia: la mirada de una persona que conocio el dolor de verdad "Y-y tu como te llamas" pregunto Naruto ya que queria conocer mas sobre la niña.

"Me llamo Fu" dijo la peli verde relajandose un poco al ver que los niños no se mueven hacerles nada " **Fu soy yo"** llamo el Nanabi " _Que paso y donde estoy"_ pregunto Fu mentalmente mientras veia a los niños cuando vio las colas tuvo que contenerse de gritar kawaii debido a la falta de informacion que tenia ella " **Relajate estamos a salvo y a ti vamos a tomar una larga charl... alguien viene preparate para cualquier cosa"** dijo el nanabi antes de cortar su coneccion con su Jinchurriki.

Yugito y Naruto movieron sus orejas hacia la derecha antes de mirar hacia esa direccion, y efectivamente unos segundos mas tarde entraron el Hokage, el Raikage, Killer bee, Tsunade, Jiraya y unos Anbu quienes rapidamente escanearon la habitacion antes de cerrar la puerta y colocar rollos alrededor de la puerta y ventanas.

"JIJI" gritaron Naruto y Yugito antes de levantarse de sus camas y correr a los Kages quienes solo pudieron preparse para el impacto de los 2 borrones rubios quienes se estrellaron en sus cinturas abrazandolos.

"Naruto..." dijo Hiruzen antes de separarse y agacharse a la altura del niño y abrazarlo "te encuentras bien" pregunto preocupado antes que el niño le asintiera la cabeza.

"Y tu Yugito... te encuentras bien" pregunto A quien la niña quien le respondio "Estare mejor cuando llegue a casa" solo para que se reiese el Kage y dijera "bueno eso tomara muchos dias de viaje".

Yugito lo miro extrañado al escuchar eso "Jiji por que dias de semana si tenemos que caminar un poco hasta la casa" pregunto la niña con la cabeza ladeada antes de separse "Debido a que no estamos en Kumo" dijo A a la niña quien tenia una mirada que indicaba que estaba confundida "Si no estamos en Kumo donde estamos" pregunto la Jinchurriki pero en vez de que el Raikage hablara, Naruto ya habia dicho "Estamos en Konoha ttebayo".

Naruto estaba feliz antes que sintiera un dolor gigante antes de saltar de dolor agarrandose su cola "HEY ESO DOLIO" grito el peli rubio aun hombre con el pelo blanco quien tenia una aguja llena de un liquido blanco.

"Asi que tiene nervios esa cosa" dijo Jiraya como si no le importara " _Asi que la cola ahora es una parte de el"_ penso con precaucion aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo antes que un puño le enterrara la cara en el suelo permitiendole ver un espectaculo que para el era de lujo ya que habia quedado viendo aun una muchacha desnuda quien al parecer era una de las pacientes de algun doctor.

Mientras que Jiraya tenia su cabeza entrrada en la cabeza, Tsunade se dirigia hacia sus pacientes antes de decirles "Niños a sus camas que tengo que hacerles algunos chequeos" a los que los niños asienten antes de acostarse menos Fu quien no se fiaba "Relajate no te hare nada" dijo Tsunade.

Fu no sabia que hacer ya que aparecieron 2 hombres con tunicas que indicaban que eran lideres de alguna aldea y los otros 2 niños al parecer eran sus nietos, ella vio la esena que hicieron ellos, aunque se rio un poco cuando el abuelo quedo estancado en el suelo, pero ahora mismo estaba aterrorizada aunque no lo demostrara ya que le habian hecho esa misma jugarreta si no fuera por el nanabi ella hubiera muerto por envenenamiento con un veneno misterioso **"Hazlo ella no te hara daño"** le dijo su inquilino **"si lo hubiera hecho ya no estarias aqui"** el comentario le tomo por sorpresa ya que nadie le habia mostrado afecto antes y para ella era nuevo.

Asi que en contra de sus instintos se fue a acostar pero rapidamente se levanta debido al dolor producido en su espalda.

Los presentes en la habitacion vieron como la Jinchurriki peli verde movio sus alas un poco como si las estuviera acomodandolas antes de acostarse y esperar a su turno en el chequeo.

Tsunade decidio empezar a ser una señas antes de activar su mas fuerte jutsu de diagnostico ya que ella queria estar seguro de que todo estaba en orden en sus nuevas extreminades; " _primero lo primero de los pies a la cabeza"_ penso la Sennin mientras pasaba por las piernas de Yugito siendo lo pimero que se percata los canales de chakra que parecieran que ya estuvieran en una persona de 13 años, pero no paro alli los musculos de ella eran mas grandes que una persona de su edad en si no como de unos 5 años mayor, cuando paso sus manos por el vientre de la chica noto que sus areas privadas eran lo primero normal en ella lo cual le alegro pero su felicidad se perdio cuando noto los nervios conectados a sus colas pero se rindio al ver que esa es la area que se especializa un veterinario.

Yugito se sentia en el paraiso si asi eran los examenes medicos en Konoha era mejor que tambien los contrataran como masajistas ya que el dolor que tenia en la espalda habia desaparecido tan rapido que ella pasaba sus manos, asiendo que ronroneara como un gatito quien solo hizo reir algunos presentes y alzar una ceja a Tsunade quien paro y se dirigio al area del ronroneo.

"hey viejo trae algun Inuzuka que sepa de veterinaria que esto esta fuera de mi area" dijo Tsunade recibiendo un guiño de su ex-sensei mientras controlaba su risaquien mando un Anbu en busca del Inuzuka, asi que la Sennin contiuo con su chequeo que ya llevaba 5 minutos en ella y apenas llevaba por la mitad de su chequeo y aun tenia otros 2 pacientes en espera, asi continuo con el chequeo siendo lo unico anormal en ella aparte de sus oidos que eran copletamente extraños para ella, era los senos que pareciran que tenian un crecimiento prematuro siendo el unico caso que se habia encontrado por el momento y que tenia un gran parecido siendo el caso de Hinata Hyuga debido aun gen escondido en su clan.

Cuando Tsunade termino con Yugito se dio cuenta que se habia gastado la mitad de su chakra " _Nota mental hacer mas ejercicios de control de chakra"_ penso Tsunade al ver que gastaba mas chakra el jutsu que lo que ella recordaba.

Cuando comezo con Fu se sintio mucha mas a gusto ya que no tenia cola como los otros 2 pero aun asi tardo un rato en el punto de union espalda-alas le parecio de lo mas extraño pero no tanto como las colas por lo que al menos entendio lo basico sobre ellas asi que pudo termnar un poco mas rapido que Yugito en su chequeo.

Cuando llego el momento de ver a su ahijadorespiro profundo antes de caminar hacia la cama de Naruto solo para encontrarla vacia "Donde se metio" dijo ella mirando a todos lados encontrandolo rapidamente en donde estaba Jiraya, el cual aun seguia de pervertido aunque Tsunade no lo sepa " _Tal vez de verdad K.O. a Jiraya"_ penso Tsunade quien reia al ver la broma que tramaba Naruto.

Naruto se habia aburrido de esperar y algo que cualquier persona que conosca al niño sabra que si el se aburre significa broma para alguien y era mejor estar en guardia el cual estaba la mayoria de la habitacion exepto el hombre que estaba con la cabeza en el suelo asi que rapidamente vio lo que tenia al alcanse " _veamos una frutera llena de frutas, un florero con flores, un par de esas cosas que pinchan_ (Inyecciones que quede claro), _un sapito, un par de vendas... espera un sapito"_ penso Naruto para que efectivamente encontrarse con un sapito quien intentaba salir del florero "dejame ayudarte" dijo Naruto mientras sacaba el sapito y lo ponia en suelo antes de poner en marcha su maquiavélico plan.

El peli rubio cogio las vendas y las humedecio, rapidamente agarro una naranja la abrio y la hecho un poco de el jugo en la venda y de paso comiendo un poco, hizo lo mismo con un limon el cual estaba acidulce, una toronja y una piña.

Se acerco al hombre acostado en el suelo mientras que casi todos lo veian agarro una de las inyecciones que estaban en su lado y se la ponia cerca de la mano del anciano la cual se movio como si intentara agarrar algo (no es necesario que diga que cierto ¬.¬), rapidamente pone las vendas en su espalda y la nachas las cuales empezaron a humedecerse.

Jiraya estaba de lo mas lindo viendo a la mujer que se decidio darse un baño mientras asi cosas pervertidas (no dire la palabra por que lo mas probable ya la sepan y no la pondre hasta cierto punto de la historia ;) ) cuando empieza sentir que se esta humedeciendo su tracero asi que agarra algo que estaba a su alcanze pero al acerlo sintio un dolor como un pinchazo en la mano asi que decide dejar de ver su hermorsura y retira la cara cuando ve su mano, nota la aguja en ella y que accidentalmente se habia inyectado lo que sea que estuviese en ella, rapidamente se levanta solo para que se arrodillara con un estrepido que alerto a la chica de abajo quien grito "PERVERTIDO" y sacando un bo de no se dondes lo lanza por el agujero dando exactamente en las bolas del pervertido quien solo se pudo desmayar del dolor que habia recidido en sus partes mientras que escuchaba risas que para el eran de humillacion.

Todos se reian con ganas en especial Naruto quien hizo la broma y Yugito quien reconocia las buenas bromas "me tienes que ense-señar hac-cer eso" decia Yugito quien reia con ganas "Hecho" dijo el peli rubio quien no para de reirse en el suelo pero rapidamente se paro debido a cierta sennin quien tenia una sonrisa lo levantaba por un pellejo en el cuello "Hey que te tengo que hacer un chequeo" dijo Tsunade a lo que el Jinchurriki bajo sus orejas y cola sin saberlo (Aun no se da cuenta que las tiene XD) mientras se dejaba llevar por Tsunade quien lo acosto y empezo su chequeo.

Tsunade empezo su chequeo siendo lo primero que nota siendo la increible y jodida cantidad de chakra que tenia eran minimo de nivel Jounin " _Ahora que lo pienso no revise eso en las niñas"_ penso Tsunade quien maldijo por su error e hizo una nota mental de hacerlo mas tarde.

Encontro lo mismos problemas de Yugito que con Naruto en respecto a la cola de el y asi que continuo pero aun se preguntaba donde carajo esta el Inuzuka para examinar esas malditas colas? Para suerte de ella su pregunta fue respondida justamente cuando termino el chequeo de Naruto cuando alguien toco la puerta.

El hokage abre la puerta revelando ni nada mas ni nada menos que Tsume Inuzuka y su hija Hana la hermana mayor quien cargaba una mochila que producia movimietos metalicos indicando que alli llevaban cada herramienta.

"Hokage-sama me ha llamado" dijo Tsume Inuzuka, matriarca del clan Inuzuka quien sonreia de forma salvaje caracteristica de su clan en las mujeres "Si lo hice Tsume-san sus pacientes estan en las camillas" dijo el Kage sñalando hacia donde los niños estaban hablando entre ellos o mejor dicho Naruto y Yugito trataban que Fu les hablara "Supongo que estan desconsertados por las colas" dijo Tsume a lo que los niños escucharon y en caso de Naruto y Yugito se preguntaban si se trataba de las colas que tenian el otro (Que idiotas aun no se enteran de sus colas).

Naruto tomando un poco de valor ya que su curiosidad vencio pregunto "Que colas?" a lo que Tsume le contesto "como las que tienes en la espalda" dejando a Naruto con la dudas antes que mirara hacia atras viendo su cola de zorro.

El peli rubio hizo lo que cualquier persona haría en su situacion: gritar

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" se escucho en toda Konoha alertando a sus amigos y a cierto peli negro quien leia un libro que no deberia (Ya saben a quien me refiero) "Que carajo" dijo Naruto antes de agarrar su cola y pellizcarla para saber si es de verdad la cual para su mala suerte... es de verdad.

Naruto al segundo de pellizcarse la cola grito de dolor, mientras se agarraba su cola.

Yugito se estaba riendo cuando Naruto dijo "Pense que decias la de ella" dijo un poco molesto Naruto señalandola "QUE COSA" grito Yugito mientras giraba para ver si es verdad si es que tenia cola.

Yugito quedo fasinada con su cola que parecia de fuego pero algo de ella sabia que solo eraun efecto optico del pelaje pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Tsume empezo a revisar con un aparato extraño su pelo o al menos eso creia.

"Parece que sus orejas son completamente felinas" susurro Tsume pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el mundo escuchara mientras rapidamente cogia un instrumento que le habia pasado su hija y revisaba a mas a fondo antes de pasar por su cola que al principio temia por el efecto optico pero se relajo cuando descubrio que era pelaje normal.

"Bien el siguiente cachorro" dijo Tsume quien se dirigia hacia Naruto quien hizo un purchero ya que el no era ningun cachorro pero lastimosamente para el y para agrado de algunas mujeres quienes vieron cuando el peli rubio se rascaba sus orejas con su pie (No tengo que decir que Tsunade se sorprendio por la flexibilidad del niño), ya que gritaron Kawaii antes de lanzar contra el niño quien fue aplastado por un abrazo por parte de Yugito (la mas cercana a el), Hana y Tsume quien dio una especie de abrazo antes de volverse a comportar.

"bien comenzemos con su _revision medica_ " dijo Tsume quien se contenia bastante ya que la combinacion de colas, orejas mas las cicatrices en forma de bigotes era una bomba completa para cualquier mujer.

Despues de terminar su examen en Naruto quien se decidio dar una siesta y se convirtio en una bola ya que su cola le cubre como si fuera una manta, lo cual hizo que todas las mujeres (incluyendo a cierta Anbu escondida) dijeran Kawaii aunque para la suerte de Naruto nadie se abalanzo contra el y Yugito siguiendo el comportamiento de cualquier gato se fue a tomar una de sus tan famosas siestas.

Fu estaba todo el rato hablando con su Biju la cual le estaba explicando la situacion que estaba su cuerpo incluyendo sus alas que movia inconsientemente, " _Espera dijistes que para evitar escapar tuvistes que sacrificar un par de colas"_ pregunto mentlmente a su inquilino " **Oh si pero me temo que el sacrificio no era solo mio"** dijo el Nanabi aunque sonaba incomoda " _como que el sacrificio_ no era solo tuyo" le dijo a su inquilina pero rapidamente corto la conexion con su inquilino cuando sintio que alguien manoceo sus alas las cuales las movio para alejarlas de la persona que las manoceaba en este caso Tsume.

"Ok es mejor que Shibi revise esto ya que no es mi area" dictamino Tsume despues de un rato de examinar las alas "Esto sin duda es de un insecto sin ofender" dijo mirando a Fu quien solo miraba a todos con desconfianza.

"Entendido y ahora es mejor que se vayan que los _pacientes_ tienen que descansar" dijo Tsunade mandando a todos los presentes que se retirasen "Viejo te quedas tengo algo que hablar contigo" a lo que Hiruzen solo suspiro antes de despedir a todos mientras caminaba donde estaba su ex-estudiante.

"Que quieres Tsunade ya tengo que ponerme hacer el papeleo" dijo el Kage pensando en la tanda de papeleo que haria esa noche "Vas a tener que decirle" dijo Tsunade viendo a su ex-sensei.

"Que quieres decir" pregunto intrigado el Sarutobi "Tu sabes muy bien ahora todo el mundo sabe la verdad vas a tener que decirle sobre su inquilino" le espeto la Sennin "el ya no merece permanecer en silencio" pero antes que podia responder el Kage se escucho el golpe de la puerta de la habitacion.

"Quien sera" se pregunto Tsunade cuando abre la puerta esperando algun Anbu... se encuentra con un niño peli negro con una camisa azul, con unos ojos negros como el onix.

"Sasuke-kun que haces aqui y como te enterastes de este sitio" pidio el Hokage al reconocer al niño y preguntandose como fue que se entero de la sala privada para kages cuando solamente Naruto, Anbu y personas de alto rango conocen el lugar.

"Escuche el grito de Naruto y pense que estaria aqui solo quiero saber si estara bien" dijo el Uchiha quien intentaba ver por el poco espacio que daban los adultos en la puerta "Estara bie..." iba diciendo el Kage cuando Naruto hablo ya que reconocio esa voz en cualquier lugar "Que haces aqui Teme" dijo el pelirubio mientras se levantaba de la cama pero rapidamente se volvioa meter cuando vio la mirada de la Sennin que practicamente le decia _Si te levantas te amarro a la cama_.

"Veo que el dobe esta bien" dijo el peli negro quien se despidio pero antes que pudiera irse una mano lo agarra y se lo lleva dejando solamente un rastro de hojas.

Cuando Sasuke sintio que la mano ya no estaba hizo cualquier persona que hubiera experimentado el Shunshin no Jutsu: vomitar en la alfombre que tenia abajo.

"Genial ahora voy a tener que cambiarlo" dijo una voz que sonaa cansada y que conocia mucho, una voz que Sasuke reconocio bien pero ahora se preguntaba por que el Hokage lo habia llevado a no se donde.

"Supongo que es de esperar ya que me paso lo mismo" dijo el Kage quien se sentaba en su escritorio " _por que estoy en la oficina del hokage"_ penso Sasuke quien se reicorporaba de su experiencia no grata "Hokage-sama que pasa" pidio el Uchiha mirando al Kage quien lo miraba como si stuviera busacando algo.

"Puedo preguntar como sabes de la localizacion de esa habitacion en el hospital" pidi el Kage quien noto como Sasuke empezoa sudar antes de contestarle "Le dire si me promete que no le dira a Naruto" dijo Sasuke a lo que le parecio extraño a Hiruzen pero acepto espero unos segundos cuando finalmente Sasuke le respondio "En el diario del dobe" susurro Sasuke quien miraba al suelo debio a que estaba avergonzado y cuando levanto la vista tuvo que contener una risa que se le escapara al ver la cara de su lider quien tenia una cara de sorpresa ridicula " _Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda"_ penso el Kage antes de suspirar y decirle a Sasuke "Sasuke te pido esta gran favor no le cuentes a nadie sobre la localizacion de esa habitacion ya que es un secreto de pueblo" a lo que el niño solo pudo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa antes de asentir conla cabeza y retirarse.

"Al menos ahora se que tendra amigos que le ayuden en su vida" dijo una voz en el alfeizar de la ventana "Jiraya alguna vez vas a usar la puerta" pregunto Sarutobi mientras se tocaba las sienes "No que va es mas facil entrar por la venatana" dijo el Sennin quien entro y se sento en el sofa "Entonces que hacemos sensei ahora el pueblo entero sabe el secreto de Naruto menos el mismo" solo para que su sensei le mirase y suspirara antes de contestar "voy a decirle sobre su carga pero no de su paternidad" dijo el Kage "Y ahora si me disculpas tengo papeleo que quemar" dijo el Kage mientras agarraba la montaña de papeles y se lo llevaba a la habitacion contigua donde puso cada condenado pedaso de papel en la chimenea antes de quemarlo con gusto siendo la unica razon que lo podia hacer era debido a que dejo su Anbu en la habitacion de Naruto pero al viejo se le olvido una sola cosa... su secretaria

"HOKAGE-SAMA ESE PAPELEO ERA PARA HACER NO PARA QUEMARLOS" le grito su secretaria antes "ahora va tener que hacer el doble de papeleo mañana" dijo antes de retirarse dejando aun Hokage llorando al enterarse de su destino del proximo dia.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON SASUKE_**

"bueno ahora ya se que el dobe estara bien" dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba por el pueblo pero rapidamente sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron cuando vio un cartel con su nombre ahi esta "AHI ESTA SASUKE-KUNNNN" grito una de sus fans lo cual alerto a las demas en el area "mierda" dijo Sasuke antes de correr como loco para huir de sus hordas de fan.

El peli negro corrio un par de manzanas cuando vio que habia un obstaculo en su camino: dos niñas

"CUIDADO" grito Sasuke mientras pasaba por en medio de ellas sin ver quienes eran por que temia de su seguridad recordando la vez en que si no fuera por que la puerta que estaba a lado del callejon estaba abierta el no habria escapado con vida.

"Ese fue Sasuke" pregunto un Ino sorprendida al ver el borron peli negro que la habia atropellado "Joder me la pagara por ensuciar mi vestido" dijo una Sakura mentras miraba la mancha de barro en su camisa pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de quejarse cuando la tierra empezo a moverse "Acaso es un terremoto" pregunto preocupada Ino pero su respuesta llego cuando escucho un grito familiar "SASUKE-KUN DONDE ESTASSS"

"Oh no" dijo Sakura mientras rapidamente agarraba a Ino y la metia en el callejon mas cercano, y fue justo a tiempo ya que unos segundos mas tardes paso un rebaño de seguidoras en busca de Sasuke.

"Pobre no puedo creer que eramos parte de eso" dijo Sakura mientras se asomaba para ver si habia alguien "Se fueron ya" se escucho una voz a la espalda de la niña la cual reaccino de forma... un poco exagerada "SHANNNNNNNARRRRROOOOOOOO" grito mientras se daba una vuelta y le daba un golpe a la barbilla a un Sasuke desprevenido estrellandolo con la pared y de paso dejándolo inconsiente.

"Sakura es... Sasuke al que golpiastes" dijo Ino quien se alejaba del alcanze de los puños de su amiga "Oh mierda" dijo Sakura quien agarraba Sasuke "Ino ayudame lo llevamos al hospital" a lo que la mencionada asintio antes de cargar el peso de Sasuke junto a Sakura.

 ** _SALTO DE TIMPO 1 HORA DESPUES_**

"Cuanto tiempo tu crees que tarde en despertar" pregunto Yugito quien veia al nuevo paciente de la habitacion mientras que su cola se mecia perezosamente "Quien sea que halla golpeado al Teme le doy dulces" dijo Naruto quien parecia que no le importara pero para las dos niñas sabian que no era asi pero fingieron que no sabian.

En ese momento se abre la puerta revelando al Hokage quien tenia una mirada de preocupacion y tambien de derrota, se acerco a Naruto y le dijo "Naruto-kun tenemos que hablar" dejando extrañado al niño "Sobre que Jiji" respondio el peli rubio quien ladeaba la cabeza mientras esperaba que el Kage hablara pero se quedaba callado "Sobre la razon por la que todos te odian" dijo finalmente dejando al niño sorprendido "la razn por la que todo el mundo te odia es debido a que..." "Debido a que Jiji por favor dimelo" dijo Naruto quien se le formaba lagrimas en los ojos "... debido a que tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti".

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE YA LE HAYA GUSTADO CONO SEA NOS VEMOS QUE...**

 _ **a todo el personal restante abandone el lugar tareas han penetrado el bastio repito a todo el personal abandone... no no han penetrado el centro de control que no les atrape FUEGO, DISSPAREN NO DEJEN QUE SE... NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**_

 **OK... YA VALIO VERGA ME VOY CAGANDO LECHES YA QUE TERMINO M DESCARGA SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA MUNDO YA VOLVI DESDE MI HUIDA EPICA DEL EJERCITO DE TAREAS Y LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DIGERON QUE FUERA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS POR EJEMPOL CUANDO SABER CUANDO HABLAN O PIENSAN**

 **BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTA**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, NI DE NINGUNA TAREA, EJERCICIO, PRUEBA, MENSUAL O TRIMESTRAL.**

* * *

"hola" hablar personas

" _hola"_ pensar personas

" **SOY PRO"** Biju hablando o entidad sobre natural

" ** _ERES NOOB"_** Pensar Biju

* * *

Cap 12

"C-como que tengo el Kyubi dentro de mi" pregunto un Naruto asustado, asco era cierto era un demonio que mataba sin piedad mientras dormia y por eso no recordaba nada o talvez el Kyubi lo posee sin darse cuenta y si era si entonces era verdad era un mounstruo.

"Naruto por favor escuchame primero antes que saques conclusiones erroneas"dijo con sabiduria el Hokage antes de suspirar "Tu no eres el Kyubi solo su carcelero" entonces saco un pergamino y un kunai sin filo "Este eres tu" dijo el Kage levantando el pergamino antes de abrirlo mostrando un circulo con simbolos que por alguna forma le parecian familiares para Naruto "Este es el Kyubi" dijo Sarutobi mientras agarraba el Kunai sin filo antes de ponerlo encima de los circulos, para despues hacer un muestra de mano sellando el kunai en el pergamino.

" _asi que basicamente solo lo contengo eso significa... espera un momento"_ penso Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta de un hecho "El Yondaime no habia matado al Kyubi" dijo Naruto recordando las clases de Iruka y su investigacion "Un bijuu no se puede matar..." dijo Yugito quien escuchaba con atencion a la conversacion "...solo sellar" termino la frase Fu quien veia a Naruto con los ojos abiertos " _Tal vez no soy la unica que lo halla pasado mal"_ penso Fu.

"Por que sellarlo y no matarlo" pregunto Naruto confundido "debido a que son seres hechos por completo de chakra y al chakra no se le puede matar pero si sellar" dijo el Kage mirando a las niñas agradecido por no tener que explicarle esa carga el solo "Jiji por que me lo dices ahora" dijo Naruto un poco triste al saber que su heroe le habia puesto tal condena "Y por que yo".

Yugito veia la charla con atencion " _Nibi despierta encontramos a otro INCREIBLE"_ Llamo mentalmente a su biju quien al parecer no daba señales de escuchar " _NIBI"_ grito Yugito " **QUE QUIERES GATITO"** dijo finalmente su inquilino " _Encontramos a otro no es increible"_ dijo mentalmente Yugito " **GATITO YA LO SE"** fue todo lo que dijo su inquilino antes de irsea dormir... otra vez " _por que me toco una biju dormilona... tal vez duerma un rato para refrescar la mente"_ (le dijo la mula al freno dormilona) penso Yugito mientras se acomodaba para descansar una siesta pequeña.

"Naruto comprende que el Yondaime no tenia pensado de que tratarian como una paria, queria que te trataran como un heroe" dijo Sarutobi quien veia como el peli rubio se entristecia y comenzara a llorar

"Tengo que decirles a los de la academia" dijo Naruto despues de llorar un rato "No tienes que hacerlo" dijo el Kage "Debido a que todo el mundo lo sabe... hace poco" termino Sasuke quien se estaba levantando debido a al llanto del Jinchurriki "No te preocupes algunos piensan que eres un heroe" seguido de esto se volvio a acostar mirando el techo.

"C-como que un h-heroe" pregunto el peli rubio con las lagrimas en los ojos "Tu eres el unico que impide que el Kyubi ataque el pueblo de Konoha baka" dijo Fu despues de escuchar eso "aunque no me sorprenderia si aun te tratanse como antes" seguido de esto se rasco un poco la espalda cerca del nacimiento de sus alas.

Hiruzen veia a al niño que veia como su nieto alli tomar una dificil noticia para el pero se sorprendio cuando escucho las siguientes palabras aunque fueran mas como un pensamiento en voz alta ya que solo el lo escucho "supongo que Tou-san me dio un regalo que me protegeria".

" _COMO CARAJO SABE DE SU PADRE"_ penso alarmado el Kage pero antes que pudiera actuar entro cierta rubia tetona "Bueno alegrense ya se pueden ir" pero se callo rapidamente cuando vio a su ahijado con lagrimas en su rostro " _Asi que ya le dijeron su secreto"_ penso la Sannin antes de acercarse pero decidio dar un pequeño rodeo para revisar a los demas pacientes.

"Ahora Naruto quiero que hagas algo por mi" dijo el Kage que estaba a la altura de Naruto "quiero que seas feliz" cuando el niño escucho esto se derrumbo en lagrimas al no poder controlarse mas.

" _Pobre"_ fue lo que penaron todos los ocupantes de la habitacion exepto cierto dormido que estaba babeando un poco sobre su almoada.

"Bueno ahora que tal si les invito a una comida a todos ustedes" dijo el Kage quien queria animar al peli rubio lo cual hizo que levantara la mirada aun con las machas de llanto una gran sonrisa antes que dijera "Podemos ir al Ichiraku"

Pero antes que dijeran algo mas Yugito pregunto "Hay un bar de ramen cercano" mientras miraba a Naruto "Me robastes la idea" dijo Fu quien se le aguaba la boca al recordar el unico consuelo que tenia en Taki "SI es el Ichiraku sirven los mejores ramen del mundo"

" _OH NO"_ penso alarmado el Kage antes de revisar su cartera para revisar cuanto dinero tenia en ella para despues echarse a llorar cuando vio que tenia otras 2 ramen adictas junto al peli rubio que le costaba una fortuna con solo llevarlo a almorazar una vez al mes.

"SI RAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" gritaron el trio antes de saltar a por la ventana o mejor dicho intentaron si no fuera por que Tsunade los retuvo "ustedes no saldran por alli" dijo mientras los arrojaba a las puertas que estaban siendo abiertas por un Anbu con mascara de pajaro "OH MIER..." fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser aplastados por 3 Jinchurrikis " _OLVIDALO MEJOR ME SALGO DE ANBU"_ penso el pobre desgraciado antes de caer en la inconsiencia.

 ** _SALO DE TIEMPO 1 SEMANA DESPUES_**

Habia pasado una semana desde que Naruto saliera del hospital junto con Sasuke quien solo tenia una conmocion cerebral leve, desde entonces la vida de Naruto dio un giro 180° grados en algunas cosas, por ejemplo que ahora tenia un grupo de amigos que le cubrarian la espalda ademas de la gente que se le acerco pidiendo disculpas en si fue agradable para el peli rubio aunque segun Tsunade o como el cariñosamente le dice Baa-chan, tenia que ir a hacerce unos que otros chequeos debido a sus nuevos apendices, aunque se agradecia que el pelo le hubiera crecido y tampandole donde deberian estar sus orejas de humano, pero eso no significaba que eso le agradara a todo el mundo en especial a la poblacion civil que ahora si lo veian como un demonio de verdad y ya habian hecho un par de intentos de quitarle la vida al joven Jinchurriki pero todos fueron frustados por un Anbu con mascara de perro.

" _Al menos ya puedo hablar con Beta otra vez"_ penso Naruto pero se maldijo por enésima vez al llamar a Hinata beta, pero en si lo que le dijo la madre de Kiba era que era normal llamar a la persona cercana al Alpha en una manada, aunque no le gustaba que le llamaran que era un animal eso no significaba que no se daba cuenta de que ahora podia oler mucho mejor que la ultima vez por ejemplo el grandioso olor a algo que le habian prohibido hasta hoy "RAMMMMMMMMMMENNNNNNNNNNNNNN" grito el niño mientras corria hacia su bar de ramen favorito.

"Ayame preparate para una larga mini jornada de trabajo" dijo el dueño del local quien escucho el grito de su mejor cliente "Oh genial cuando pensaa que este dia iba hacer tranquilo" se quejo Ayame quien pensaba buscar a cierta persona peli gris (Adivinen quien pero le dejo una pista: NO ES UN VIEJO ES JOVEN) para ver si lograba compartir un almuerzo con esa persona.

Naruto apenas entro en el stand de ramen se sento y dijo felizmente mientras meneaba su cola "Viejo dame 25 ramen especiales que voy a romper el record hoy" Teuchi solo pudo negar con la cebeza la terquedad de Naruto en romper el record puesto por su madre al comerse 24 de sus tazones especiales en una hora, a lo que le faltaron 4 tazones la ultima vez "Bueno aqui vamos" dijo el dueño del Stand mientras ponia el tazon gigante lleno de ramen "en 3..." empezo a contar Teuchi mientras que Naruto ponia quitaba los palillos "2..." puso los palillos encima del ramen "1... FUERA" y asi fue como la pobre Ayame se paso cocianando junto a su padre (en realidad ella estaba haciendo el trabajo de el ya que se suponia que ella era la camarera) durante toda una mañana

"Oh lo siento Naruto pero te falto un tazon y medio" dijo Teuchi al ver como Naruto estuvo de cerca de alcanzar a su madre " _supongo que tendra un metabolismo rapido, oh si cuanto dinero me podre hacer"_ penso con alegria al saber que alli eran aproximadamente 500 000 ryo pero no era como al principio de la semana que se gano 1 500 000 ryo con nada mas 4 personas.

"Gracias viejo mejor me voy a mi casa" dijo Naruto un poco decepcionado pero añadio antes de desaparecer "La proxima vez si lo rompere ttebayo" seguido de esto se fue "Oh genial al menos se fue" dijo Ayame antes de sentarse despues de trabajar como una loca "No te relajes que por ahi vienen mas clientes" dijo Teuchi al ver a Yugito entrar en busca de su comida favorita junto con Fu quien se habia abierto un poco con ella "Teuchi-san me pueda dar 10 tazones de ramen con pescado" ordeno Yugito seguido de Fu quien pidio tambien pidio 10 tazones de ramen pero uno vegetariano "POR QUE ME ODIAS KAMI" lloro Ayame al ver que su padre decidio hacerse el chivo loco y la dejo cociando sola... otra vez.

"Por que preciento que voya perder otra fortuna con Yugito" dijo el Raikage quien estaba pagando a los pescadores todo el pescado que ella se habia robado auqneu ella no recordar nada del mes en que actuo por decirlo de alguna manera por puro instinto.

"Reljate bro que la abeja asesina llego para solucionar el dinero de la deuda whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeee" dijo Killer bee en sus pocos momentos en que uno le podia entender a la perfeccion "Que hoy little 2 mostrara su poder dejando arrasdo el suelo" para despues ser enviado a volar por su hermano y Kage "Uno de estos dias te dejare en una celda" dijo el Raikage antes de dirigirse a la torre del Hokage.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUTO Y SUS AMIGOS_**

Naruto estaba en el parque cerca de la torre Kage jugando con sus amigos, sin olvidar a Yugito y a Fu quien estba feliz por que ellos eran las primeras personas que la trataban bien "Oye Naruto puedes traer esas manzanas" dijo Kiba quien estaba siendo acompañado por su ninken en entrenamiento Akamaru, ya que tenia hambre "OK" dijo Naruto ya que el tenia hmbre tambien.

Naruto empezo a trepar el arbol con facilidad ya que sus uñas ahora eran como unas garras la cuales tendria el cuidado absoluto para evitar lastimar a alguien mas "Ustedes que creen Naruto es lindo con esas orejas" pregunto Ino a niñas que estaban a su alrededo.

"Sinceramente le da un toque salvaje" dijo Sakura mientras veia a Sasuke, Chouji y Shikamaru jugar "P-pero da ganas de abrazarlo" dijo Hinata con un pequeño rubor "Es cierto" dijo Yugito tambien un poco ruborizada " _Y lo hace lindo"_ penso la Jinchurriki rubia pero dejar de pensar en el pelirubio cuando vio la cara de Hinata que practicamente decia _el es mio_ " **Como si fuera asi** " le dijo su inquilino " **Aunque tengo que admitir que te dara una buena camada** " " _NIBI DEJA DE HABLAR ASI POR EL AMOR DE KAMI SOLO TENGO 7 AÑOS ½"_ le dijo Yugito mentalmente a su inquilino " **Quien te manda tener el biju mas pervertida de todos** " le dijo su biju quien meneaba su cola y jugaba con una bola de estrambre gigante, regalo de Yugito.

Yugito suspiro cuando Naruto grito desde lo alto del arbol "Hey chicos encontre algo" rapidamente todos los niños se acercaron al arbol donde vieron a Naruto con un monton de Manzanas en su regaso pero el peli rubio actualmente estaba viendo al parecer algo tallado en el arbol.

"Que encontrastes que tengo hambre" dijo Kiba mientras empezaba a trepar el arbol "Hey espera" dijo Sasuke quien corrio al arbol subiendo un poco con sus pies antes de tener que usar su manos para alcanzar a Kiba quien estaba llegando a donde estaba Naruto.

Algunos decidieron usar sus habilidades que tenian a la mano por ejemplo Hinata quien habia activado el Byakugan para ver lo que habia descubierto Naruto, Shino uso uno de sus insectos, Yugito trepo como un gato con sus garras y finalmente Fu aunque se detuvo un momento antes de quitarse el abrigo que utilizaba para esconder sus alas y volar hsta el peli rubio.

Los que podian ver el descubrimiento de Naruto, era que en el tronco del arbol estaba tallado al parecer por un profesional un remolino que Naruto y Sasuke reconocieron a la perfeccion: el simbolo del clan uzumaki y de Ushiogakure no Sato.

"Guaao es increible" dijo Kiba quien estaba aferrado a una rama cercana mientras agarraba una manzana y comersela, Sasuke quien estaba en la misma rama que Naruto junto a Yugito mirando con interes la marca "Si lo se" dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz mientras pasaba el dedo por la marca cuando de repente se corto el dedo cayendo un poco de sangre en el simbolo.

Se escucharon un monton de ruidos uno que fue poniendose como mas ruidoso que el resto el cual sonaba como si fuera una aspiradora entonces sucedio **CRACK**.

Rapidamente los niños vieron como las ramas en que estaban apoyadas se empezaban a partir " _oh mierda"_ pensaron ellos con una gota antes que se partiera y calleran en una especie de tubo que habia aparecido debajo de los niños que estaban en tierra " _Me estas bromeando"_ penso Ino mientras se agarraba la falda para evitar que se le volase antes que se callera junto a todos incluyendo a Fu quien habia bajado cuando vio lo que era el descubimiento de Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron de terrorlo niños conforme bajaron un tubo pasaron a ser de diversion pero cuando pensaban que el tubo no tenia fin uno a uno cayeron en una habitacion pero no si antes aplastar a Naruto y a Sasuke quien de alguna manera habian llegado de primeros y terminaron siendo el colchon de amortiguacion de todos, cuando finalmente cayo finalmente Hinata con una sonrisa dijo "Es increible que halla un colchon al final" dijo Hinata mientras se bajaba pero cuando vio exactamente que era su colchon solo pudo avergonsarse mientras se reia al ver a todos sus amigos molestos pero todos se bajaron dejando solamente en el suelo a Sasuke y a Naruto quienes sus espiritus parecieran que se les iba salir.

"Levantense perezosos" dijo Ino pateandolos en el costado logrando el efecto deseado en parte de las 2 personas en el suelo "Duele" dieron ambos antes de ponerse de pie y ver la sala en que estaban.

En si no era mucho nada mas habi una puerta junto a una percha para abrigos, "Como que este sitio es extraño" dijo Chouji mientras abria unas bolsas de papitas "Bueno que estan esperando" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que se pareciese al de un zorro mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Cuando Naruto abrio la puerta se encontro con una especie de salon de estudio y dojo, habia una gran mesa con un monton de hojas y con dibujos raros pero lo que llamo la atencion de todos fuel piso donde habia una especie de sello super gigante "Quien quiera que halla dibujado eso si que se esforso" dijo Shino a lo que todos asintieron "Sera mejor que no nos acerquemos" dijo Shikamaru pero rapidamente le sale una gota de verguenza cuando Naruto y Sasuke estaban tratando de pasar entre los intricados pasos en un intento de llegar al centro.

"Se supone que carajo estan haciendo" dijo Sakura cabreada "Les dijeron que no nos acercaran" pero los niños siguieron su curso hasta que finalmente Sasuke llego al centro seguido de Naruto por un segundo "Me llevo la primera Dobe" dijo el Uchiha mientras dejaba seder una pequeña sonrisa "Solo fue por un segundo Teme" dijo Naruto mientras que su cola meneaba de felicidad "Quien sale primero gana" dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de empezar hacer lo mismo que hicieron para llegar al centro.

Pero para su mala suerte ambos tocaron uno de los simbolos por accidente los cuales empezo a brillar "NARUTO/SASUKE" gritaron los niños siendo Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru y Yugito se lanzaron hacia el sello para alcanzarlos e intentar sacarlos de alli pero apenas pusieron un pie en el sello empezo a brillar y girar.

Todos cerraron sus ojos para evitar que se cegaran cuando finalmente habia terminado vieron que el sello en el suelo habia desaparecido y los 6 niños atrapados en el sello estaban en las mismas posiciones en la que hicieron al entrar en el sello o en caso de Naruto y Sasuke salir del mismo "Estan bien chicos" dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba "Eso creo" dijo Sakura mientras se tanteaba, cuando se aseguro que no le habia pasado nada miro a los otros quienes aun se estaban tanteando, pero al ver la cara de preocupacion de Naruto le pregunta "Que pasa" solo para que este mira hacia su espalda donde su cola estaba recta para despues que el Jnchurriki soltara un suspiro "Nada" dijo Naruto.

"Bueno que tal si ahora salimos de aqui" dijo Shikamaru ya que no tenia ni idea de cuanto timpo habia pasado "Oigan chicos miren esto" grito Kiba mientras movia una trampilla en el suelo polvoriento.

Rapidamente todos se acercan para ver el descubrimiento de Kiba solo para quedarse con la boca abierta al ver un monton de armas de diferentes tamaños y estilos "Ok este sitio mola" dijo Sasuke antes de bajar por el agujero "esperame teme" dijo Naruto antes de tambien tirarse olvidando por completo las escaleras que estaban alli "Uno de estos dias" dijo Sakura antes de bajar como una persona normal osea por el metodo mas aburrido para Sasuke y especialmente Naruto.

Cuando todo el mundo habia bajado vierona Sasuke y a Naruto jugar con unas espadas de madera que obiamente son de practica como si estuvieran peleando "no se me adelanten" dijo Kiba antes de agarrar una tambien y unirse a su pelea de espadas "Problematico" dijo Shikamau antes de senarse en una de las sillas e intentar dormir un poco.

Las niñas decidieron caminar un poco por el lugar, se encontraron que este sitio no solo era un lugar con armas si no tambien con rollos que tenian la marca que estaba en el arbol, tambien para el agrado de Ino se encontraron con semillas de un monton de plantas que eran raras y lo mejor de todo eran en que estaban en perfectas condiciones, "Oh si papa le gustaran estas" dijo Ino mientras empezaba tomar un par de semillas, las demas decidieron dejarla alli ya que al parecer queria cojer todas, asi que continuaron con su tour.

Pronto llegaron a una seccion llena de armaduras de diferentes estilos "Gua mira el estilo de esta" dijo Fu al ver una armadura con puas "Mira esta se ve bien" dijo Sakura señalando una que tenia dibujos de flores de cerezo, ambas se quedaron viendo un las armaduras dejando a Yugito y a Hinata continuar con el paseo "Este sitio es inmenso" dijo Yugito mientras sus colas se meneaban con pereza "Eso es cierto" dijo Hinata mientras miraba un gran repertorio de rollos con emblemas de clanes algunos que estaban alli eran conocidos como el del Yamanaka, el Nara y el Akimchi, pero tambien habia emblemas desconocidos como el que se parecia un kunai con 3 puntas, otro que era un rayo que formaba un puño y finalmente un remolino rojo.

"Mm me preguntaba..." dijo Yugito mirando a Hinata quien la miro para ver lo que tenia que decir "por que no me odias si soy de Kumo" este comentario dejo sorprendido a Hinata pero solo pudo dejar salir una sonrisa "Por que tu no fuistes la que me secuestro" fue todo lo que dijo la Hyuga antes de encontrar una mesa con 2 rollos.

"Que seran" se pregunto Yugito mostrando otra de las caracteristicas que se gano ademas de su cola azul y un par de orejas que le hacen a juego, una curiosidad insaciable.

Yugito intento abrirlos pero nada de lo que intento funciono logro su cometido, fue cuando iba a cojer una katana y partirla por la mitad los rollos vio un sello en cada rollo, "maldito clasico" dijo Yugito antes de arrojar la katana por encima de una estanteria pensando que no habia nada por alli.

Shikamaru esta feliz disfrutando de su sueño cuando escucho un ruido como si algo cortara el aire, pensando en lo problematico que abrir sus ojos era mejor que mantenerlos cerrado, pero se lamento cuando justamente los abrio cuando una katana cayo a una pulgada de su cara, por pura reaccion el se cayo de la silla donde dormia logrando que los niños que ahora mismo estaban en una especie de lucha romana ya que tenian unas espadas cortas de madera y un escudo pequeño aunque Naruto hacia un poco de trampa ya que llevaba una espada extre agarrada por su cola.

"Oye Shikamaru por que clavastes esa katana en la mesa" pregunto Naruto mientras que su cola bloqueaba un ataque de Kiba que le intentaba pillar desprevenido pero lo dejo abierto al ataque de Sasuke que lo elimino del juego "Hey eso no es justo el tiene una cola" se quejo Kiba antes de sentase junto a Chouji quien ya habia sido eliminado del juego "Relajate toma" le dijo Chouji mientras le daba un paquete de galletas.

"Bueno dobe solo quedamos tu y yo" dijo Sasuke feliz ya que hacia tiempo en que se divertia de esa manera "Bueno teme preparate para tener tu culo pateado" dijo Naruto antes de cargar contra el peli negro "Problematico" dijo Shikamaru antes de moverse y volver a dormir.

"Que tal si se lo llevamos a Naruto" dijo Hinata mientras agarraba uno de los rollos y caminar por donde vinieron encontrandose con Fu y Sakura que al parecer decidieron probarse algunas armaduras "Que dices" dijo Fu mostrando una armadura que dejaba la espalda abierta y un pero cubriendo lo suficiente "Te ves bien" dijo Sakura quien llevaba una armadura rosa (que sorpresa ¬.¬) pero esta tenia una especie bolsillos por delante "Oh hola" dijo Fu mientras se rascaba la cabeza al ver a Hinata y a Yugito riendose, Sakura se viro en busca del origen del ruido solo para ver como Hinata y Yugito reirse "Si quieren pruebnse unos cuantos" dijo Sakura pero antes que recibieran alguna respuesta por la Hyuga o la Jincurriki escucharon como los demas les llamaban.

"Chicas es hora de encontrar alguna manera de salir" grito Chouji mientras que los otros le imitaban, tardaron 5 minutos en encontrarlas en la seccion de armaduras y al parecer estaban poniendo una en su sitio "Acaso se probaron alguna" dijo Kiba para despues dar una risa mientras que Akamaru estaba dormido dentro de su abrigo "No" dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa pero para evitar que se diesen cuenta dijo "Alguno de ustedes vio alguna salida" pero antes de que dijeran algo Naruto grito "Chicos Teme encontro un mapa".

Rapidamente todos corrieron a la direccion de la voz de Naruto quien estaba con Sasuke en una pequeña area donde habia un mapa con la descripcion de cada seccion, "Genial ahora donde esta la salida" dijo Ino quien acaba de llegar con una bolsas que estaba llenas de semillas rapidamente todos se volvieron a mirarla mientras les salia una gota " _Nos olvidamos de ella"_ pensaron todos (me incluyo XD) "Chicos por que esa cara como si hubieran perdido algo" pregunto Ino al ser tan perspicaz con el lenguaje corporal "NADA" dijeron todos ante de volverse al mapa "Si que son raros" dijo Ino antes de unirseles.

En el mapa se encontraron con que ese sitio llevaba al parecer unas 5 salidas distintas siendo: cercca de los compuestos clan, la torre Hokage, el distriro comercial, el distrito Shinobi y finalmente el area roja de Konoha donde antes vivia Naruto ya que en este momento vive en un sitio temporal en la casa de el hombre conocido como Jiraya o mejor conocido para el peli rubo como Ero-sennin ya que es un sabio como un pervetido, hasta que su nuevo hogar arreglara losultimos detalles( tambien vieron que cada el sitio estaba dividido en 5 areas: Rollos, Armaduras, Armeria, Salon de entrenamiento y finalmente Estudio, rapidamente se dirigieron a la salida mas cercana a la casa de todos.

"Bueno que tal si volvemos otro dia" dijo Naruto cuando ayudaba a salir a Hinata y a Yugito, "Si aun hay mucho que ver" dijo Sasuke quien ya habia subido, estaba viendo su alrededor para ver si podia encontrar alguna idea de donde estaba, "Hey Sasuke donde estamos" dijo Shikamaru despues de sentarse en un arbol cercano.

"No lo se" dijo el Uchiha al no ser capaz de encontrar alguna idea del sitio en que estaba, "Creo que estamos en el area prohibida" dijo Sakura al encontrar un letrero de prohibido el paso "El area prohibida" pregunto Naruto cuando se aseguro que todos habian salido siendo el ultimo Chouji ya que siempre que habia una escalera Chouji siempre luchara para subirlas (Baja kilos gordo XD) "Es el area en que se presume que vivia el Yondaime" dijo Ino tratando de ver si habia alguna casa por ahi "Mejor vamonos" dijo Shino quien increiblemente nadie habia visto llegar... o estar en su expedicion " _Mierda nos olvidamos de Shino"_ pensaron todos al no darse cuenta que el Aburame los acompañaba "Hey Naruto el Hokage no dijo que nos esperaba a Yugito, a ti y a mi en el campo de entrenamiento 20" dijo Fu al recordar lo que le dijo el Hokage.

Todos miraron a Naruto quien sudaba a balas entonces el dijo "Oh miren una distraccion" señalando hacia el bosque, todos miraron hacia esa direccion solo para ver nada, volvieron la vista donde estaba Naruto solo para ver una nube de polvo con su forma "Nos engaño con un... truco barato" dijo Sasuke mientras que tenia un tic en su ojo "Oh miren un Anbu" dijo Yugito señalando detras del peli negro logrando que otra vez todos mirararOn hacia la direccion que ella queria desapareciendo de una manera mas silenciosa y limpia que la de naruto, Fu tambien aprovecho para irse aunque sabia que Shino no habia caido con Yugito como lo hizo con Naruto.

"Hey alli no hay nada" dijo Sakura solo para ver que las otras Jinchurrikis se habian esfumado "Nos la hizo otra vez" se quejo Kiba mientras que Akamaru asomaba una cabeza por la chaqueta y ladrando perezosamente "Ya pues dormilon" respondio el Inuzuka a su ninken, "Bueno mejor vamonos antes que nos regañen" dijo Shino mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, los demas decidieron seguir su ejemplo y dirigirse a sus casas.

" _Naruto preparate para tu nueva casa"_ penso Sasuke mientras caminaba " _Solo tengo que despejar la habitacion de Huespedes de las cajas con pintura y globos y todo estara listo"_

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL HOKAGE_**

El Hokage actualmente estaba en el campo de entrenamiento 20 en la espera de los Jinchurrikis que al parecer se olvidaron de que tenian que venir a la reunion o mejor dicho prueba.

"Donde estara Yugito" dijo A mientras estaba levantando pesas que habia empacado desde Kumo ya que el odiaba las esperas, pero al parecer alguna fuerza sobre natural habia escuchado sus plegarias aparecieron Yugito quien arrastraba a Naruto quien tenia un tazon de Ramen en sus manos y en su boca, Fu actualmente estaba volando en circulos a su alrededor.

Ella pareciera disfrutar de sus alas y la capacidad de volar ya que tardo en aterrizar "Bueno ahora niños quiero hacer una ultima prueba" dijo Tsunade despues de que todos vieran el area con atencion pero se molesto cuando cierto peli rubio estaba comiendo Ramen en vez de prestar atencion.

Jiraya quien vio la expresion de Tsunade rapidamente le quita el Ramen de las manos de Naruto diciendo que debe comer mas saludable, pero fue en ese entonces vio la cara de terror de su sensei "Nadie... nadie toca mi RAMEN" dijo Naurto mientras sacaba unos globos que al parecer estaban llenos con agua, Jiraya solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa _"Que hize para merecer esto"_ seguido Naruto le arrojo un monton de globos pero no llenos de agua, sino de pintura naranja neon.

 ** _5 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

"Que rico estuvo ese ramen" dijo Naruto dejando el tazon a un lado antes de levantarse "Bueno Baa-chan que se supone queibamos hacer" lo que se gano un tic en la ceja de la Sennin pero la unica razon por la que no lo mandaba a volar era debido a la forma a la que dejo a su compañero: todo cubierto de pintura "Quiero hacer un expiremento para saber como actua su chakra entendido"dijo Tsunade ganandose un guiño de Yugito y Fu quienes empezaban a buscar su chakra recordando el ultimo entrenamiento que habian recibido tanto en Kumo como Taki.

"Que es el chakra" pregunto Naruto cuando vio que sus 2 amigas empezaban a ser un simbolo raro con su mano y concentrarse en algo, Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta preguntandose que carajo el aprendio en la academia.

"Naruto te lo explicare mas tarde pero quiero que hagas esta seña de mano" dijo el Hokage mientras hacia el sello del carnero "y busca como algo caliente cerca de tu estomago, apenas lo hagas tira de ella".

Naruto asintio y ponerse a trabajar sin saber el susto que llevara a los presentes.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON HINATA_**

Hinata habia llegado al compuesto de su clan y se dirigio derechito a su dormitorio pero antes que lograra dar mas de 5 pasos llego un miembro de la rama del clan con un brillo maligno en sus ojos como si esperara que algo malo sucediera "Los ancianos la convocan" seguido de esto se va.

" _Tou-san dijo que siempre obedeciera a los viejos pero para que me llaman si no he hecho nada malo"_ penso la niña antes de dirigirse a la sala de reunion de los Ancianos.

Cuando llega ve que todos los ancianos estan alli pero vio el lugar donde se sienta su padre vacio lo que la extraño "Sientese" dijo uno de los ancianos señalando un lugar en medio de la sala.

Ella obedientemente se sienta en el lugar indicado "Se le ha convocado para habalr sobre un asunto referente a usted" dijo el mismo anciano "Que asunto" pregunto la niña con la cabeza ladeada "Sobre su destierro" dijo el anciano haciendo que la cara de intriga de la niña se convirtiera en una de miedo.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON NARUTO_**

Naruto hizo la seña que el Hokage le hablo busco esa sensacion que el Kage le hablo, no tardo mucho antes de sentirla y tirarla como su Jiji le habia dicho.

Los demas estaban a la espera de que los niños encotraran su chakra aunque no deberia ser tan dificil cuando llevaban suficiente chakra para ridiculisar a la mayoria de los ninjas, fue entonces que sintieron una explosion de chakra en el sitio de Naruto, entonces se escucho una voz demoniaca " **JAAJAJAJA POR FIN SOY LIBRE"**

* * *

 **BUENO QUE LES PARECIO AH LAS SORPRESAS LLEGAN Y VAN PERO ESPERO K LO DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS EH**

 **PARA QUE SEPAN QUE SIGNIFICA _konoha no ka katsudo itazura,_ SIGNIFICA EL BROMISTA NUMERO UNO DE KONOHA**

 **SPARTAN FROST FUERA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mundo ya volvi despues de una escapada de las tareas epica aunque sin seramente tarde mas escribiendo este capitulo.**

 **habra cosas que le gustara y por fin comienza la explicaciones y lo mas importantes las peleas.**

 **sin mas spoilers**

 **disfruten el Cap**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad no soy dueño de Naruto en ningun sentido aunque tal vez ustedes son dueños de las tareas de Naruto ¬¬**

* * *

Cap 13

Los Kages se asustaron al ver el humo que rodea a Naruto y rapidamente se prepararon para el combate ya que Sarutobi se quito su tunica mostrando su traje de batalla que llevaba por abajo "Rapido Jiraya los sellos" dijo Hiruzen a su estudiante quien rapidamente activo unos sellos colocados estrategicamente en caso de que los bijus se escaparan.

"Hey miren un zorro" se escucho la voz de Naruto a travez del humo " **BAJAME ESTUPIDO MONO SIN PELO QUE SOY EL GRAN KYUBI"** esto extraño a los Kages.

Sarutobi usa un pequeño jutsu de viento para quitar el humo revelando a Naruto agarrando a un pequqño zorro que se intentaba zafarse de sus garras " **Siempre fue un cabeza hueca"** se escucho entonces un voz demoniaca pero esta vez femenina.

Rapidamente se miraron en la direccion de la voz para ver en los pies de Yugito un gato azul que se estaba estirando " **Ya lo se el nuna cambiara"** entonces se fijaron en un escarabajo rinoceronte en el hombro de Fu.

"Q-que carajo esta pasando aqui" dijo Tsunade quien miro a Jiraya quien estaba intentando escapar silenciosamente aunque no ayudaba que estuviera cubierto por completo de pintura naranja neon "Jiraya que carajo pasa" solo para que el mecionado levantara las manos.

"QUE LINDO" dijeron Fu y Yugito quienes agarraro al zorro que Naruto estaba agarrando antes de abrazarlo y rascarles detras de las orejas logrando que moviera su patita trasera " **Un poco a la izquierda"** dijo el Biju disfrutando el momento ganandose una gota de pena en la cabeza de los adultos "Oigan hay un gato" dijo Naruto agarrando al gato azul y acurrucarlo en sus brazos quien ronroneo y se durmio en ellos.

" **Ya basta** " dijo el Kyubi en un intento de escapar de las garras de las niñas pero no pudo ya que le gustaba las acaricias que estaba recibiendo "Esto... es inesperado" dijo Killer bee mientras que su biju se reia con ganas de su hermano " **ESTO NO TIENE PRECIO"** dijo el Hachibi mientras se reia jurandose la proxima vez que todos los bijus se reunieran les contaria.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON HINATA_**

Hinata estaba asustada por lo que acaba de escuchar "C-co-como que exiliada y d-don-donde esta T-tou-sama" dijo Hinata solo para que uno de los ancianos le gritara como si fuera un escoria "DEJA DE HABLAR INSECTO, USTED DESHONRO NUESTRO CLAN, ERES DEBIL E INCOMPETENTE YA QUE NO QUIERE ESTAR EN EL STIO QUE LE CORRESPONDE USTED SE LARGA HOY MISMO"

Hinata estaba apunto de llorar cuando dijo con la voz quebrada "D-d-don-donde esta T-to-tou-sama" ella estaba esperanzada que su padre estaria aqui para sacarla de ese apuro pero esa esperanza se desaparecio cuando otro anciano hablo con una sonrisa "El esta en una mision por lo que el cuidado del clan queda en nuestras manos y ahora es mejor que se diriga a las puertas sin llamar mucho la atencion o la sacremos por la fuerza"

"P-p-pero donde v-voy a vi-vivir" dijo Hinata llorando pero se arrepintio cuando el mismo anciano dijo "Guardias saquen este desperfecto de mi vista y lejos del compusto" rapidamente entraron 2 Hyugas de la casa principal quienes decidieron dar una leccion que no olvidaria.

"Ven aqui desperfecto" dijo uno de los guardias antes de agarrala por su cabello mientras la arrastraba, no se detuvo a pesar de los gritos de la niña y de sus ruegos, sigieron asi por un par de minutos antes que dijo uno "Espero que con esto aprendas desper..." iba diciendo cuando recibio una patada en la cabeza por un bolido naranja-amarillo.

"Pero que cara..." dijo el otro guardia cuando vio el bolido atacar a su compañero pero rapidamente se asustó cuando reconocio al intruso: Un Jinchurriki bien cabreado "Vete de aqui bestia esto es un asunto del cl..." solo para ver como el niño pelirubio movia su brazo por debajo de la cabeza " _que mala punter..."_ penso el guardia cuando derrepente dejo de respirar sintiendose como si se ahogara, se cayo de rodillas agarrandose su cuello antes de desplomarse por completo en el suelo con una gran cortada en su garganta.

"Naru-naruto-kun" dijo Hinata mientres veia como su amor platonico estaba enfrente ella a cuatro patas con la cola en alto, de manera protectora antes de desmayarse.

 ** _REGRESO DE TIEMPO 30 MINUTOS ANTES_**

"Que carajo esta pasando aqui" dijo A al dar vueltas la situacion sin saber que hacer, primero los 3 Bijus estaban de alguna manera fuera de sus sellos, segundo estaban del tamaño de un animal comun y corriente y tercero por que los niños no le habian pasado nada.

"Niños aléjense de esos animales son muy peligrosos" dijo Jiraya mientras sacaba un puñado de papeles llenos de sellos "Que dices ellos no so peligrosos" dijo Yugito mientras le racaba la parte trasera de la oreja al gato azulado que tenia en sus brazos.

"Bueno yo no diria de este" dijo Naruto mientras agarraba el zorrito quien ladraba, por el pescuezo quien al parecer intentaba de todas formas escaparse sin mucho exito "Claro si es que lo agarras mal" dijo Fu recriminando al peli rubio mientras agarraba al zorrito y se lo ponia en los brazos, al principio intento escapar el zorro pero rapidamente se calmo cuando ella empezoa rascarle detras de las orejas.

"Ok nine se escapo y ahora busca revancha cuando es un insignifacante pequeñajo" dijo Bee quien todavia no creia lo que estaba viendo "Como ellos actuan normal si les estan insultando" dijo Tsunade mientras todos los Anbu veian con una gota la manera que actuaba el Kyubi quien pidio que le rascaran la panza "Me cuesta creer que ese pequeñajo sea el que destruyo el pueblo hace 7 años" dijo uno con la mascara de halcon al Anbu con mascara de perro quien solo pudo asentir.

"Niños por que no van a hacer algo cerca si quieren dejen sus nuevas _mascotas_ aqui" dijo Hiruzen recibiendo un guiño de los niños quienes rapidamente co sus nuevas habilidades se treparon a un arbol para hablar "Bueno ahora" rapidamente se volvio a los 2 animales y al insecto quien volaba cerca "Que carajo paso"

Los animales se miraron antes de hablar al mismo tiempo " **Yo que se"** ganandose que los Kages, Sannin y Anbu calleran de bocas al suelo "Como carajo no sabes lo que paso" dijo A apuntandoles con el dedo " **Solo senti que me tiraban lejos de la junta asi que por que resistirme, al menos ya puedo estirarme un poco las patas"** dijo el Nibi mientras se estiraba y se acomadaba como si se fuese a... " **Nos vemos en una hora"** seguido de esto se durmio " **Malditos gatos y sus siestas"** dijo el zorro mientras se acostaba y bostezaba.

"Contesta ya maldito zorro" dijo Jiraya al ver que el zorro se preparaba para dormir " **Calla humano inutil no me dejas dormir"** dijo el Kyubi intentando dormir pero sintio que alguien lo agarraba por el pellejo en su cuello levantandolo " **PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA VIEJETE"** grito el Kyubi a Hiruzen quien lo levanto "No me jodas ahora zorro imbecil quiero respuestas y tu eres el unico que me las puedes dar, nos vemos en mi oficina y Jiraya y Tsunade se quedan vigilando a los niños, al gato y al escarabajo" seguido de esto desaparecio en un remolino de hojas junto al zorro.

 ** _EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

Hiruzen acababa de llegar a su despacho dejando ordenes explisitas a su secretaria de no recibir visitas, o papeleo ya que este era un asunto de seguridad a lo que la secretaria acepto, permitiendo dejar en paz al Kage.

Un par de minutos mas tarde llego el Raikage junto a su hermano y los Anbu "Bueno ya que todos estamos aqui mas vale que responda zorro" dijo Hiruzen mirando al zorro que estaba encima de su escritorio "¿Como escapastes dela junta?¿Que le paso al cuerpo de Naruto exactamente? Y ¿que sucedio hace casi 2 meses?"

" **Por que eh de reponder** " dijo el zorro pero su respuesta simple cuando sintio la intension de matar provocada por los Kages, suspiro antes de decir " **Supongo que lo mas probable que se aprovechen ahora que no tengo toda mi fuerza** "

" **Bueno genios respueta #1** " dijo el Kyubi " **El idiota pervertido lo mas probable se halla comido un par de pasos en la hora de arreglar los sellos y lo aproveche aunque creo que fue una buena suerte para mi** " esto provoco que los Kages hicieran una nota mental de hacer la vida imposible a Jiraya.

" **Respuesta #3** **Algun Chunin idiota de tu pueblo jodio el sello hasta el punto que arriesgo mi existencia como la del kit asi que hize lo unico posible para que yo sobreviviera aunque tambien lo haria el ya que sello del Yondaime fue disñado para matarme si me escapaba asi que me lleva la respuesta a la pregunta #2** " dijo el zorro mirando a los Kages " **el niño tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio de su parte para evitar que yo me** ** _escapara_** **, aunque en realidad me salvo el trasero** "

"Como que te salvo tu trasero" dijo el Raikage mirando al zorro sorprendido " **Basicamente tuvo que sacrificar parte de su humandad** " dijo el zorro asustando a todo el mundo.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUTO_**

Naruto estaba actualmente siguiendo aun conejo que andaba por donde ellos estaban " _Cuando lo atrape me lo comere a la parrilla y despues..."_ iba pensando Naruto cuando Yugito le llama con un minusculo rubor y en sus brazos el gato azulado "Hey Naruto por que no buscamos a los demas" el peli rubio se lo penso un miuto para despues asintir y empezar a busar a Fu quien habia visto una mariposa y la siguio ya que queria verla mas de cerca.

Tardaron un par de minutos en enontrarla, ella estaba dormida en lo alto de un arbol en el borde de un claro con un monton de mariposas encima de ella "Oh genial como la despertamos" dijo Naruto al verla "Yo digo que subamos" dijo Yugito antes de subirse al arbol sin esperar a la respuesta de Naruto.

"Por que las mujeres son asi" se quejo el pelirubio mientras se rasaba detras de las orejas con su pie "Bueno alli vamos" dijo antes de empezar a usar sus garras para subir por el arbol, solo le tomo un par de segundos en llegar hasta la cima cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de algo.

"Hey tonto te equivocastes de arbol" dijo Yugito desde un arbol al otro lado del claro " Genial ahora como llego hasta allI" se dijo el pelirubio viendo su alrededor notando un par de ramas gruesas que se entrecruzaban, en ese momento sintio una sencacion que le decia que cogiera por alli " _Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo"_ se dijo para si mismo Naruto antes de moverse hacia esa rama mas cercana.

Los Anbus que vigilaban a los niños se sorprendieron al ver la destresa con la que se movia el pelirubio de una manera tan fluida que pareiera que habia practicado durante años "Increible" dijo el Anbu con mascara de gorrion ganandose el asenimiento de sus compañeros.

Naruto se sentia como si fuera libre " _Puedo sentirlo todo, los arboles, los animales, los gusanos, las aves, el aire, los Anbu, a Ero-sennin, a Baa-chan, a Fu, a Yugi-chan se siente increible"_ penso Naruto mientras se movia con fluidez entre los arboles pero rapidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos y a la vez dejo de sentir su alredor, al notar que ya habia llegado donde estaban sus 2 amigas.

"Eso fue increible" dijo Yugito quien tenia un ligero rubor "Como hicistes eso" Naruto se lo penso un rato antes de decir mientras se rascaba la parte detras de la cabeza "Sinceramente no se como lo hice" ganandose una gota de vergüenza en los Anbu y Yugito "Solo me deje llevar"

En ese momento Fu empezo a moverse, lentamente levanto los parpados mirando hacia abajo donde vio que las mariposas descansaban encima de ella, levantando la vista vio a Yugito y a Naruto conversando una rama mas arriba "Esto es vida" dijo la peli verde mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos.

Naruto esaba felizmente hablando con Yugito sobre que iban a hacer cuando derrepente una de sus orejas se movio hacia un lado, " _espera un minuto ese grito fue de beta"_ penso alarmado Naruto antes de empezar a sentirse como si debia llegar alli.

Yugito noto el extraño comportamiento de Naruto cuando el mismo salio disparado hacia los arboles como hizo con anerioridad pero esta vez el no intentaba llegar a un sitio desconocido para ella asi que lo siguio seguida de Fu quien vio el movimiento rapido de Naruto antes de levantarse y volar hacia la direccion de los otros 2 Jinchurrikis.

Los Anbus se quedaron sobresaltados al ver a la velocidad en que los niños se movian y rapidamente les persiguieron pero se estrellaron con la barrera que fue puesta con anterioridad por Jiraya, ellos nada pudieron ver como los niños seguian de largo como si no hubiese nada alli.

"Avisen a Jiraya-sama y a Tsunade-sama de inmediato" dijo el Anbu con mascara de perro a su compañero con mascra de gorrion quien desaparecio en un remolino de hojas " _Solo espero que no hagan nada drastico"_ penso el Anbu mientras miraba como lentamente se desaparecian los Jinchurrikis de su vista.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL HOKAGE_**

"como que sacrifico una parte de su humanidad" dijo el Hokage asustado viendo cada posibilidad que podia haber sucedido "Y Yugito le paso lo m-mismo" dijo A tambien asustado al ver la posibilidad de que ella le halla pasado lo mismo " **Si supongo que ese gato idiota le habra sugerido para evitar matarla** " dijo el Kyubi reido.

"Como que _para evitar matarla_ " dijo Killer bee en una de esas pocas veces que se pone serio " **Ah parece que el pequeño pulpo quedo encerrado ja presumiendo que nunca iba a ser capturado** " dijo el Kyubi viendo a Killer Bee quien le dice "Ocho te manda hola y que te prepares cuando se vuelvan a reunir todos para contarle como el gran nueve colas se volvio la mascota de 2 niñas"

El Kyubi se cabreo pero rapidamente se calmo, permitiendo que Sarutobi le preguntara "Que le paso exactamente a Naruto y a las niñas exactamente"

El Kyubi sonrio y dijo con calma con una sonrisa Kitsune mientras derrepente su cuerpo empezo a desaparecer como si fuera una estatua de arena " **Primero les dire que vayan donde esos ojos ciegos y le salven su trasero por segunda vez** " esto dejo sorprendido al Kage quien supo que algo iba a pasar con Hyugas " **Nunca jodan a la futura pareja de un Hanyou"** dijo el Kyubi antes que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo.

"RAPIDO QUIERO A TODO ANBU DISPONIBLE EN EL COMPUESTO HYUGA AHORA MISMO" grito Hiruzen mientras se quitaba su tunica de Hokage revelando su armadura de batalla y desaparecia en una borron de papeles, rapidamente un Anbu se dirigio a los cuarteles Anbu mientras que el resto se dirigio al compuesto.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON HIASHI_**

" _cuando llegue al compuesto me dare ua buena ducha"_ penso Hiashi mientras volvia al compuesto Hyuga despues de una pequeña mision en un publo cercano en que requerian su presencia pero rapidamente fue sacado de ese pensamiento cuando vio humo donde estaba su compuesto.

"Pero que carajo" dijo Hiashi mientras salio corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana " _Por favor Hinata, Hanabi que esten bien por favor Kami"_ penso Hiashi.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COPMUESTO HYUGA_**

Hokataru era un miembro de la rama del clan Hyuga quien era un prodigio en el Junken que pronto si iba al ritmo que iba por su primo lejano Neji, por primera vez en su vida se enfrento en una lucha que el sentia que no iba a ganar ¿por que? Facil el se estaba enfrentando ante un Jinchurriki bien cabreado que luchaba como todo un maestro.

Intento otra vez una huelga en el lado derecho solo para que Naruto lo bloqueara con facilidad antes de agacharse dejando que un ataque le pasara por encima, rapidamente uso un Kaiten para ver si lo agarraba desprevenido solo para que el niño se le escapara " _Este niño si que es escuridiso" penso_ antes de lanzar una patada la cual fue agarrada por la cola del niño antes que lo arrojara contra un arbol noqueandolo

Rapidamente llegaron un par de Hyugas de la rama principal con espadas en un intento de causar daño verdadero al niño, lo rodearon con rapidez mientras veían con su Byakugan fijo en el niño notando un sello extraño en los brazos que brillaba intensamente "Rindete y te dejaremos vivir" dijo uno con arrogancia solo para recibir nada del niño quien solo se agarro y agarro un par de Kunais tirados en el suelo.

"Bueno matenlo" dijo el mismo Hyuga antes de abalanzarse con la espada en alto solo para que el niño lo bloqueara con uno de los Kunais pero rapidamente el pelirubio dio un giro dejando pasar una estocada que intento dar uno de los Hyugas por la espalda, empalando al Hyuga en el pecho "Oh mierd..." iba diciendo el Hyuga que habia apuñalado a su compañerio pero no termino cunado un Kunai se le empalo en el cabeza siendo lo ultimo que iba a ver siendo se agresor que tambien habia pusto un Kunai en el cabeza antes de quitarlos dejando que los cadaveres calleran en el suelo.

El pelirubio vio a los demas quienes estaban temblando antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos, rapidamente dio una patada en las piernas al primero antes que se pudiera mover para rapidamente empalarle el Kunai en el cuello y cortarselo dejando que se desangrara, seguido de esto bloqueo un ataque que le venia de arriba antes de rodar para evitar ser empalado por uno de sus contricantes "Rapido reag..." dijo un Hyuga antes de recibir un tiro perfecto en el ojo por un Kunai lanzado por Naruto, "Maldito" dijo el ultimo que quedaba mientras intentaba una estocada pero solo para que el niño saltara sobre el pero al menos con su intento logro cortar una de las mangas del niño revelando un sello complejo que brillaba, el Hyuga vio que el niño creo una especie de esfera con su brazo antes de abalanzarse contra el a una velociadad que su Byakugan no podia seguir cuando derrepente siente un dolor inmenso en su estomago mirando hacia abajo solo para ver que el niño le habia empotrado la esfera en el antes de ser disprados contra el muro atravesandolo y empotrandolo en el de atras matandolo eficaszmente.

En ese mismo instante llegaban un monton de Hyugas de la rama familiar cuando vieron como uno de los de la rama principal atravesaba una pared y emoptrandose en la que tenian cerca definitivamente muerto, "Joder es mejor que llamen al Hokage esto se nos esta llendo de las manos" dijo Ko, la _excuidadora_ de Hinata quien rapidamente se dirigio al agujero en que estaba en la pared que atraveso el Hyuga muerto solo para ver como un niño se dirigia hacia donde estaba Hinata desmayada "Oh no lo haras" dijo Ko antes de ablasace contra el niño pelirubio quien solo se agacho ante la huelga del Hyuga antes de propinarle un codaso en el estomago de Ko quien perdio todo aire en sus pulmanes dejando que Naruto le pudiera dar un gancho en la cara seguido de una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra el techo noqueándolo definitivamente "Maldito " dijo uno de los Hyugas que lo acompañaban antes de agarrar una lanza que estaba tirada en la habitacion y cargar contra el niño quien solo salto permitiendo que el ataque pasara por debajo cuando un miembro de la rama principal que habia agarrado una katana le intentara apuñalar solo para que el saltara y rodara por el suelo antes de lanzarse contra ellos esquivando un intento de ensartarlo en la lanza para despus agarrarla y darle un giro brusco permitiendole que el Hyuga que la agarraba se golpeara contra la pared antes de agarrar la lanza y agacharse apuntando la lanza hacia el ataque que le venia por la espalda y matando al agresor debido a que estaba una lanza atravesan donde se supone que esta el corazon.

En ese momento llega Hiashi para ver la masacre que se estaba en la habitacion, decenas de cadaveres en el suelo entonces noto a la persona en el centro de la habitacion: Naruto estaba alli de pie caminando lentamente donde yacía su hija al parecer desmayada en ese momento vio que venian mas Hyugas " _Este sera u infierno de pelea"_ se dij Hiashi asi mismo antes de tomar una posee de ataque basico en el Junken.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANOT CON EL HOKAGE_**

El Hokage estaba saltando de techo en techo y de vez en cuando usando un Shunshin no jutsu para avanzar un poco mas rapido cuando llego vio como la gente se dirigian a los refugios para evitar ser parte de alguna batalla.

En ese momento escucho una explosión asi que rapidamente corrio hacia el origen encontrandose a Naruto quien peleaba contra 7 oponentes que nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaria: los ancianos del clan y su jefe.

Uno de los ancianos intento una huelga en el brazo para inmovilizarlo o realentizarlo solo para que el se hiciera un lado y le dara un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el anciano rapidamente se recuperado y rapidamente tiro un par de Kunai con etiquetas explosivas que explotaron al estar cerca del Jinchurriki y tirando escombros por todas partes logrando herir a Hiashi al claverse un pedazo de madera en el brazo.

" _NO NARUTO NO"_ penso el Hokage al ver la explosion que habia hecho el anciano con la esperanza de acabar con la pelea pero rapidamente el Kage se relajo cuando el humo se aclaró mostrando al niño agachado como si protegiera algo, cuando el pelirubio se levanto revelo a Hinata Hyuga quien estaba ilesa gracias a que el Jinchurriki le habia protegido recibiendo el todos sus escombros.

Cuando de repente una explosion de chakra se produjo en donde estaba el Jinchurriki quien se puso a cuatro patas y golpeo con la cabeza a la Hyuga sin dar respuesta, uno de los ancianos decidio en su _infinita sabiduria_ atacar al Jinchurriki en ese momento pero cuando ya estaba al alcanse de dar una huelga fue recibido por una garra de chakra rojiza que lo parti por la mitad sin darle la posibilidad de escapar.

"Rapido rodéenlo" dijo Hiroto antes de posicionarse junto con los demas antes de gritar al unisono "Hakke Kūhekishō" lanzando una ola de chakra hacia el Jinchurriki quien solo desaparecio dejando un rastro rojizo que llego hasta el otro lado del sitio con Hinata en sus brazos, la dejo en el suelo antes de correr a una velociada que el Byakugan de los Ancianos no podian seguir.

En ese momento el Kage aparecio deteniendo la patada de Naruto con el brazo evitando que le pegara al anciano desprevenido quien dijo "Eso estuvo cerca" pero se olvidaron de una sola cosa: la cola de Naruto la cual apuñalo en el estomago al anciano quien se desplomo en el suelo en un charco de su sangre mientras agonizaba.

" _Pareciera que me enfrentara a un ninja profesional no aun niño sin entrenamiento"_ penso alarmado el Kage pero se asusto cuando de repente Naruto empezo a desaparecer como si fuera humo en frente de el.

"Pero que..." dijo el Kage mirando todos lados en busca del niño quien al parecer habia desaparecido del lugar sin rastro "QUE CARAJO" grito uno de los ancianos cuando Naruto se estaba reformandose lentamente a partir de la cabeza hasta que finalmente los pies.

"No se como hicistes eso pero necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarnos" dijo Hiroto pero se arrepinto cuando mas y mas Naruto aparecieron de la misma forma en toda la sala "Tu y tu bocota" dijo Hiashi ganandose una mirada de reproche, pero a el no le importaba ya que en el momento se estaba quitando el pedazo de madera de su brazo "Relajate es solo un genjutsu" dijo uno de los ancianos y rapidamente hizo el signo del carnero y grito "Kai" pero para su sorpresa nada habia cambiado "Oh mierda esto no pude ser posible". Mientras temblaba de terror, los demas se sorprendieron al ver que un genjutsu habia podido ser capaz de afectarlos de tal manera.

Cuando Hiashi finalmente quito el pedazo de madera de su brazo, los Narutos decidieron atacar en ese momento, los ancianos no estaban muy seguros de poder derrotar al niño pero si lo hacian podian cobrar la recompensa puesta por la poblacion civil (que era un premio bastante jugoso).

Hiroto junto a otros 3 ancianos lanzaron un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva en la pared encima de Hinata "HINATA" grito Hiashi consiguiendo la atencion del pelirubio quien corrio hacia ella pero fue detenido por un anciano quien le arrojo un Fuma Shuriken con el intento de matarlo.

De repente una sombra amarilla-azul cogio a Hinata justo cuando iba a explotar salvandola y a la vez llevandosela lejos "gracias a Kami" susurro Hiashi al ver como su hija fue salvada por la sombra " _Cuando lo vea quien es esa sombra se lo agradecere"_ penso Hiashi pero su atencio se centro rapidamente al maullido de un gato que al parecer escapo de la explosion "Rapido antes que nos caiga el techo encima" dijo uno de lo ancianos que corria hacia el agujero que habia creado pero como el Karma es una perra le cayo una viga en la cabeza que lo mato.

"Maldito karma" susurro Hiroto mientras saltaba con poca gracia a su compañero caido y saltaba por el agujero seguido de los ancianos y Naruto, dejando al Hokage y a Hiashi en la habitacion que fue abordada por el Anbu quienes miraban asombrado la destruccion del lugar.

"Hokage-sama que hacemos" dijo un Anbu con mascara de oso "Busquen supervivientes y saquenlos ahora" dijo el Kage mientras ayudaba a Hiashi con su herida " _Donde carajo estan Jiraya, Tsunade"_ penso el Kage mientras veia como sus Anbu sacaban a todos los heridos para llevarlos aun sitio seguro.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON TSUNADE_**

"Rapido Jiraya y destruye el puñetero sello" dijo Tsunade mientras se movia de un sitio a otro en la espera, y que era lo que esperaba, que Jiraya los sacara de suu puñetero sello barrera que habia colocado con la intencion que los Jinchurrikis _no escapasen_ que obiamente no funciono ya que ellos salieron sin problemas mientras ella, Jiraya y los mejores Anbu estaban encerrados.

"Que necesito tiempo que estos sellos son super complejos tardare un par de minutos para sacarnos" dijoJiray mientras veia la junta una y otra vez "BUENO APURATE QUE ALGO ESTA PASANDO" dijo Tsunade señalando al humo que provenia de algun lugar de la aldea (como el compuesto Hyuga) "Bueno cuando tu puedas quitar un sello de 6 niveles hablamos" dijo Jiraya mientras volvia a su trabajo.

"Hokage-sama nos matara" dijo Inu antes de suspirar y sacar un libro naranja y se ponia a leerlo.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON LA PELEA_**

"Que alguien lo pare" grito uno de los ancianos mientras corria hacia donde estaban todos los heridos y supervivientes, seguido de Naruto quien corria a cuatro patas a toda velociadad recortando la poca ventaja que tenian los viejetes.

Uno de los ancianos en su desesperacion tiro una camilla con un herido para intentar realentizar a Naruto quien con un solo movimiento volvio a poner al herido en la camilla y seguir como si nada.

Siguieron asi, tirando cada camilla, herido, persona u objeto que estaba en su camino mientras que Naruto se encargaba que los heridos volvieran a su sitio como los objetos y personas antes que los tiraran.

"Cuando se cansara" dijo Hiroto mientras luchaba por correr en cualquier direccion "Yo que se pero al menos lo dejamos atras" dijo otro anciano mientrs miraba a sus compañeros del consejo Hyuga que aun estaban alli "Donde crees que estamos" pregunto uno al ver que ya no estaban cerca de la civilizacion.

"Creo que es el campo de entrenamiento 4..." dijo uno pero se cayo cuando sintio un dolor descomunal en su espalda " _Y asi muero yo como un viejo engreido que mierda"_ penso el viejete antes de sucumbir a los brazos de la muerte "Mierda mato a Maran" dijo uno de los ancianos antes de ponerse en una pose defensiva mientra veia como el niño se sienta como un zorro encima del cadaver.

"Ahora si demonio vas a morir" dijo Hiroto antes de mirar a todos quienes asintieron y se empezaron a mover cuando empezaron a formarse mas Narutos "Joder juraria que cada uno esta hecho de polvo o humo" dijo uno quien lentamente se puso de espaldas de uno de los Ancianos.

"NARUTO DETENTE" se escucho un grito que logro que Naruto mirara el origen revelando a el Hokage quien al parecer los habia seguido "Detente no hagas mas..." dijo el Hokage antes de detenerse cuando los ancianos usaron sus tecnicas de clan para intentar matar al niño distraido pero fue un fiasco ya que el Naruto que atacaron se desaparecio como si fuese hecho de humo.

"Mierda" dijo Hiroto antes de intentar agarrar un Kunai pero noto que su bolsa de Kunai no estaban entonces se fija en la bolsa tirada a un par de yardas sin ningun Naruto cerca " _Que imbecil apuesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta"_ penso Hiroto mientras intentaba acercarse a su bosa de Kunai tirados solo para ser detenido por una lluvia gigante de Kunai.

" _Doton: Doryūheki"_ grito el Hokage golpeando sus manos en el suelo levantando un muro de barro que protegia a el y a un anciano quien se habia acercado a el "Eso estuvo cerca" dijo el Anciano quien se salvo por un pelo de que le cojieran esos Kunais.

"Maldito mocoso vas a morir" dijo Hiroto mientras dejaba de rotar ya que habia usado un Kaiten para evitar ser empalado por los Kunais aunque los demas (sin contar el anciano que se escondio de tras del muro de barro) no lo lograron ya que terminaron con Kunais en diferentes partes del cuerpo siendo algunas letales y otras jodidamente dolorosas como los que se le clavaron a uno en sus _bolas del honor_ (mejor conocido como huevos o genitales) y a otro en su ano.

En ese momento llego A en un estallido de electricidad junto a Hiashi quienes acercaron al Kage quien habia puesto al Anciano en un agujero de un arbol y tapiado con un muro de barro "Hay que detenerlo" dijo el Kage mirando a Naruto quien no se movia mientras jugaba con un Kunai a pesar del ataque que le venia por la Hyuga cabreada

"MUERE" grito Hiroto cuando justo iba a golpear a Naruto quien solo lanzo el Kunai en el aire antes de desaparecer haciendo que el ataque fallara y no le dara a nada " _MIERDA"_ penso Hiroto al ver que su ataque habia fallado y a travez de su Byakugan veia como el Kunai giraba a lado de ella pasandola inofensivamente.

Entonces una mano fntasmal aparecio agarrando el Kunai seguido de todo el resto del cuerpo de Naruto en el aire antes de meter el Kunai en la cabeza de la Hyuga quien solo dijo antes de sucumbir a los brazos de la muerte "me recuerdas a el _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō"_

"No puede ser posible" susurro Hiashi al notar el parecido que tenia el Jinchurriki con el Yondaime.

A estaba estupefacto acaba de recordar la vez en que se enfrento a Minato en la guerra si no fuera por su hermano el hubiera muerto ese dia con el mismo movimiento que acaba de ver " _esto no va ser divertido"_ penso A atntes de ponerse en posicion de batalla contra el hijo de su mayor rival.

* * *

 **Que capitulo el mas argo que eh escrito se los digo desde ya el proximo Cap mas pelea y explicaciones de alguna cosas aunque no se tendran que esperar que ya llegaron los semestrales aca y tengo que estudiar como loco Fisica (la odio pero no tanto como la endemoniada materia de español), matematica (me salve por poco) y quimica asi que tardare mas de lo esperado en actualizar pero relajense no es como si sucediera un apocalipsis de tareas...**

 **"CORRAN LAS TAREAS QUIEREN NUESTROS CEREBROS"**

 **Yo y mi bocota, mejor me largo**

 **Spartan Frost fuera.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Mundo ya estoy de vuelta despues de una larga ausencia provocada por los estudios (que odio con toda mi alma).**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo pero antes dejenme decir una cosa ya que revise los reviews y algo que me encontre me molesto bastante:**

 **1\. Si van a dejar algun Review por favor que sea para bien y no para decir algun insulto a la historia**

 **2\. Si van insultar la histoira espero que tengan una historia que tenga un monton de reviews (minimo 25), que no tenga ni la mas minima falta ortografica (que es practicamente imposible) y que tenga minimo 70 000 palabras.**

 **Sin mas que decir que comience el cap.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de Naruto.**

* * *

 **"** hablar normal"

" _Pensar normal"_

 _"_ **Biju hablando** "

" _ **Biju pensando**_ "

* * *

Cap 14

El Hokage, Raikage y Hiashi estaban viendo como el Jinchurriki se alejaba del cadaver de Hiroto, dirigiendose hacia ellos caminando lentamente a lo que pareciera que iba ser un infierno de lucha.

"Algun plan" dijo Hiashi mirando con su Byakugan a los Narutos en un intento en vano en haberiguar cual era el real "No" dijeron los Kages mientras pensaban a mil por hora en algun plan " _maldicon donde esta abeja cuando se le necesita"_ penso el Raikage con molestia.

"Ya tengo uno" dijo el Hokage mientras comenzaba a tejer sellos "Raikage-dono quiero que lo ataque a corta distancia mientras yo le tiro un par de jutsus y que Hiashi vigile nuestras espaldas" justo en ese momento termino en tigre antes de decir "Katon: Housenka no jutsu" seguido de esto salen un par de bolas de fuego todas dirigidas al pelirubio quien solo desaparecio como si fuese humo cuando pegaron las bolitas de fuego.

A rapidamente se lanzo contra el Naruto mas cercano desapareciéndolo en humo cuando un puño traspasa su cabeza, antes de poder lanzarse al siguiente sintio un golpe en toda la espalda que lo envio derechito al suelo creando un crater.

"Joder que carajo fue eso" dijo A mientras se levantaba de su crater antes de ver una definicion amarrilla acercandose a toda velociadad, si A no hubiera acivado su armadura el dudaba haber esquivado el ataque "Eso estuvo cerca" susurro A antes usar el shunshin no jutsu para acercarse al niño quien jugaba con el kunai " _Piensa que solo estoy jugando"_ penso A antes de tirar un puñetazo solo para que el niño tirara el Kunai al aire antes de sacar la lengua y desaparecer otra vez "Maldicion..." dijo A antes de sentir que algo pasaba por detras suyo "No caigo 2 veces en el mismo truco" grito mientras se giraba para meter un puñetazo solo para darle a la nada mientras veia como el kunai caia mas cerca de tierra justo debajo suyo.

En ese momento Hiashi veia la accion con su Byakugan mientras vigilaba que ningun Naruto se acercara al Hokage por la espalda " _Donde estas mocoso"_ penso el jefe de clan para darse cuenta de una mano que flota justamente debajo del Raikage que al parecer estaba mirando a su alrededor "RAIKAGE CUIDADO" grito Hiashi antes de tener que moverse por que un Naruto le intento pegar fallando miserablemente.

EL Raikage miraba a su alrededor en busca del peli rubio que habia desaparecido " _donde esta a la izquierda, a la derecha, atras mio o arriba"_ penso el Kage fue en se momento que escuhar el grito del Hyuga "RAIKAGE CUIDADO" " _Por abajo"_ penso alarmado antes de moverse esquivando con exito el ataque de la mano imbicible.

"Ven aqui" dijo A mientras agarraba la mano solo para que esta desapareciera "JODER COMO ODIO ESTE JODIDO GENJUTSU" rugio A mientras salia disparado al Naruto mas cercano convirtiendolo en humo, rapidamente se fue por otro, otro y otro mas hasta el punto que no habia mas que un monton de humo en su alrededor.

Los 3 ninjas veian con cuidado su alrededor por si el Jinchrriki atacaba en lo que el monton de humo se iba "Hiashi que ves" pidio Sarutobi mientras intentaba localizar a Naruto a travez de su firma de chackra solo para detectar... nada "Como es tan bueno en esconderse" murmuro el Kage.

Hiashi buscaba a Naruto en el humo que ya casi se habia aclarado "Venga donde estas" dijo Hiashi al no encontrar nada, cuando volvio a barrer el area vio a lo que buscaba "A las 4" aviso a los otros quienes miraron hacia esa direccion.

Esperaron un rato hasta que el humo hubiese retirado lo suficiente para poder ver al pelirubio quien solo estaba sentado como cualquier animal haria antes de levantarse y mirar fijamente a los ninjas antes de empezar caminar hacia ellos.

Los 3 adultos solo podian pensar en ese momento " _donde carajo estan los refuerzos"._

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON JIRAYA_**

Jiraya corria rapidamente hacia la mansion Hyuga solo para encontrar una especie de campo de curacion improvisado como cuando el estaba en la guerra "Que carajo paso aqui" pregunto Jiraya a nadie en particular "Fue ese chico demonio" dijo un Hyuga que habia escuchado al Sennin "Entro y empezo a matar a todo el mundo solo para protegr aun maldito desperfecto ja ya me imagino cuando el Hokage lo mate" pero el Hyuga se arrepintio de haber dicho esto cuando Jiraya lo agarra por el cuello "Ese demonio que tu hablas te salva tu culo cada vez que respira y ese desperfecto tal vez sea lo unico que impide que el Kyubi se libere" dijo Jiraya mientras miraba al Hyuga a los ojos aunque no tuieran pupila se notaba que estaba completamente asustado "Sera mejor que el niño no muera por que si es asi puede queeste clan desaparesca del mapa" seguido de esto lo solto pero antes que pudiera dar un paso se escucho una explosion a lo lejos.

"Jiraya ve yo me quedo aqui junto con ellos" dijo Tsunade mientras señalaba a los Anbu "Entendido pero me llevo a Inu y a Killer Bee" le respondio Jiraya antes de salir corriendo a la direccion de la explosion.

" _por favor Naruto no mueras"_ penso Jiraya mientras corria a toda su velocidad.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON LA PELEA_**

" **Oye Bee"** dijo el Hachibi a su Jinchurriki quien le respondio " _Que pasa Hachi que las cosas estan candentes"_ le respondio mentalmente a su inquilino " **Pense que querias saber que es posible que no solo te enfrentes a un Jinchurriki sin mas** **puede que te estes enfrentando a algo mucho peor si es verdad lo que dijo el zorro-baka"**

" _Lo little zorro dijo son mas que peras y patrañas o yea"_ dijo Bee " **No lo creo, preparate para cualquier cosa"**

"Katon: Endan" dijo Hiruzen antes de escupir una bala de fuego en direccion a Naruto quien solamente esquivaba cada ataque que le enviaba "Raikage ahora" dijo Hiashi antes de lanzarse al Jinchurriki con el unico brazo funcional en un intennto de detenerlo "Hecho" dijo el Raikage quien habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro antes de aparecer donde esta el Jinchurriki quien solo pudo saltar de su sitio antes de ser empotrado por el Kage.

" _Joder estoy usando mi armadura al 50 porciento y aun asi se me escapa"_ penso A antes de aumentar un poco mas su armadura "El chico es rapido".

"Espero que lleguen rapido" dijo Hiashi antes de acomodar el torniquete que se habia hecho hace un momento, por suerte para el sus plegarias fueron respondias cuando Jiraya estrella un rasengan en baja potencia al Jinchurriki quien desaparece en humo "pero que mierda" dijo Jiraya antes de caer a lado de su sensei.

"Esta bien Hokage-sama" pregunto Inu cuando llego al lado del Kage "Estoy bien Inu es Naruto el del problema" dijo Hiruzen mirando al mensionado quien veia a los recien llegados en una rama lejos del alcanse de ellos "Jiraya quiero que hagas sellos de supresionantes que haga alguna otra ilusion maldita".

JIraya saco un monton de papeles, un pincel y un poco de tinta, rapidamente cada persona se paro alrededor de el con un kunai en la mano pero en caso del Hokage quien se mordio el pulgar antes de pasar algunos sellos y gritar golpeando la mano en el suelo "Kuchiyose no jutsu" seguido de un puf y un poco de humo revelando a un mono con tonalidad de piel oscura, de largos cabellos y bigotes, ambos de color blanco y con la banda ninja de Konoha en la frente "Que pasa Hiruzen por fin vas arreglar el error de pupilo" dijo el mono "Me temo que no Enma pero tengo un problema grande" dijo Hiruzen antes de ponerse en posicion mirando a Naruto quien veia al nuevo animal con interes "Espera un minuto eso no es Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el ahora identificado Enma "Si lo es, necesito mi personal por favor" dijo Sarutobi a su invocacion quien solo miro una ultima vez a Naruto antes de transformarse en el personal de Sarutobi quien lo agarro.

Cuando Inu dio un paso hacia delante descubrio el problema que se habian enfrentado los Kages y Hiashi quien desactivo su Byakugan para ahorrar Chakra, Naruto se volvio humo " _Genjutsu"_ fue lo primero que penso el Anbu pero antes que hiciera lo basico para disipar un Genjutsu se topo con las manos del Hokage quien le dijo "Ni lo intente que nosotros ya lo intentamos, varias veces" esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero fue escuchado por todos "ABAJO" grito Hiashi cuando habia activado su Byakugan al ver la mano fantasmal de Naruto con un Kunai dirijido al Raikage quien no tenia activado su armadura pero no tuvo que preocuparse debido a un Tentaculo gigantesalido de la espalda de Killer Bee quien bloqueo el ataque e inteto pegar donde deberia estar el cuerpo del niño pero solo para dar a la nada.

" **Oh mierda Bee esto valio verga"** dijo el Hachibi " **Eso fue una ilusión Kitsune solo unos pocos demonios o humanos son capaces de ver a travez de ellos, se suponia que esa habilidad no se la podia pasar a su Jinchurriki pero esto pareciera que fuese hecho por un..."**

" _Hachi baja de las nubes que las fiesta esta en la tierra_ " dijo Killer Bee a su Biju al no entender lo que le dijo " **Bee tienes que deterlo rapido te estas enfrentando a un Hanyou especificamente a un Kitsune Hanyou son peligrosos tienen ilusiones que son capaces de destrozar la realidad si quedan durante mucho tiempo"**

" _Ok un medio nos engaña con espejismos de su mente para destrozar las mias"_ (JODANSE ME RINDO ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR COMO KILLER BEE) dijo Killer Bee " ** _Algunas pienso por que carajo decidi convertirme en amigo de el"_** penso el Hachibi.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON TSUNADE_**

Tsunade estaba sorprendida, por que, simple nada mas habia 6 muertos a pesar de tanta destruccion, pero que era lo que le molestaba, tambien es simple habia aproximadamente unos 50 heridos de los cuales 3 son criticos.

"Neko busque a mi asistente ahora!" dijo Tsunade a uno de los Anbu con mascara de gato, quien asintio y dejo un par de cosas antes de salir, en eso llega un Hyuga que parecia cabreado "Tsunade-sama la buscan en la entrada" dijo el Hyuga "No ve que estoy ocupado" dijo señalando a la triple operacion de emergencia que estaba haciendo en el momento "Dire que espere" dijo el Hyuga antes de retirarse.

A los 5 minutos llega Shizune quien parecia preocupada "Genial ya llegastes preparate que aqui necesitan nuestra ayuda" dijo Tsunade señalando a uno de sus 3 pacientes mientras que ella terminaba con el mas critico.

 ** _SALTO DE TIEMPO 25 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

Tsunade y Shizune ya habian terminado de operar y ahora mismo se dirigian a la entrada principal para ver quien carajo la estaba llamando "Shizune asegurate que todos lleguen al hospital del clan" ordeno Tsunade a su asistente y disipula quien asintio antes de correr a cumplir con la orden dada por su sensei "Y ahora por el idio... ta" dijo Tsunade cuando vio a Shikaku Nara junto a otro monton de personas, siendo expecificamente Mebuki Haruno la madre de Sakura, tambien estaban los Ancianos Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado y finalmente Danzo "Tsunade me alegra que ya alla terminado estamos necesitando su ayuda en el hospital urgentemente" dijo Danzo.

"Es Tsunade-sama para ti Danzo" dijo Tsunade con saña "Y por que carajo eh de irme de aqui donde tengo un monton de personas que necesitan tratamiento a un hospital donde pueden encargarse de todo" Danzo le do una mirada de muerte por una fraccion de segundo para despues volver a poner una mirada neutral "El ultimo Uchiha le pasa algo y como es un deber del pueblo se le ordena curarlo" dijo Homura

"Quien lo dice la aldea o 3 viejos decrepitos" dijo Tsunade quien no se fiaba "Lo mas probable es que tenga a todos los malditos doctores curandolo" pero en ese momento se escucho una explosion no en el bosque circundante (donde pelea Naruto vs los demas), sino en el hospital "Que mierda" dijo Tsunade antes de salir disparada para alla dejando a los demas en blanco " _Nadie ataca el hospital en mi reloj"_ penso Tsunade mientras corria hacia el Hospital.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON NARUTO Y SU PELEA_**

En si para los Kages, el Sannin, el Anbu, el Jinchurriki y el Jefe de Clan las cosas no podian ir tan mal

Primero Los sellos que hizo Jiraya no funcionan

Segundo tienen un genjutsu irrompible alrededor de ellos.

Tercero el niño rubio habia los habia atacado en cadena siendo le unico libre del ataque el ataque fue Jiraya.

Y finalmente estan bajos de chakra, los Kages y el Jefe mientras que los demas peleaban como pudieran.

"Maldicion Gaki quedate quieto" dijo Jiraya cuando falla el rasengan que tenia en la mano " _Es como si persiguiera a un fantasma"_ penso Jiraya mientras miraba a su alrededor con sus sentidos al maximo " _Haber el Genjutsu cubre su firma de chakra, el sonido y practicamente todo"_.

" **Joder Bee ya te dije usa al menos una cola de chakra si quieres salir del genjutsu"** dijo el Hachibi a su anfitrion testarudo " _Little nine necesita la leccion su fuerza para los fuertes"_ dijo el Jinchurriki (AYUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CON ESTE MAMON Y SUS FUCKING RIMAS) " **Bee escuchame si no lo haces el proximo golpe pude ser fatal... CUIDADO A TUS 6"** advirtio el Biju a su Jinchurriki quien miro hacia atras solo para ver una pierna fantasmal en direccion hacia sus... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO" se escucho el grito de dolor del castrado (no realmente) Jinchurriki del Hachibi.

El Biju solo pudo silbar al ver el daño que tenia que reparar en sus gentiales " **Eso fue un infierno de golpe"**

Los ninjas se cubrieron sus joyas de la familia por instinto al ver el ataque devastador que le habia hecho el pelirubio a su compatriota Jinchurriki "OLVIDATE DE CONTROL ESTAS MUERTO" Grito Killer Bee antes de que se empezara asalir unas burbujas anaranjadas de su piel las cuakes se unian lentamente hasta formar una mortaja de Chakra con dos formas detras de el que se parecian a colas.

" _Hace tiempo que no veo a Bee asi de cabreado"_ penso el Raikage sabiendo que era mejor terminar esa lucha cuanto antes si es que no queria probleamas grandes cuando su hermano mate al Jinchurriki de otro pais "Bee calmate ahora" dijo el Raikage pero su hermano al parecer no le escucho ya que salio disparado en contra del peli rubio que casi destruye sus joyas "Ven aqui niño" dijo el Jinchurriki cabreado solo para dar un monton de Narutos que habian aparecido cuando el uso el chakra del Hachibi,

Hiashi veia como cada Naruto en vez de dar golpes como parecian, cuando en realidad solo lo atravesaban " _Supongo que las ilusiones no nos pueen atacar asi que lo que nos atacaba era Naruto"_ penso Hiashi cuando sintio un poderoso golpe en su estomago que le saco el aire "Joder" se quejo de dolor _"Bueno al menos es mejor ahi que mas abajo"_ (Hombre yo tambien lo preferiria).

Todos estaban sufriendo el mismo ataque de Naruto exepto Killer Bee por su manto Biju, el Raikage por su armadura de rayos que activo al 80 porciento y el Hokage que ningun Naruto se le acercaba, Hiashi se habia cansado de recibir golpe tras golpe asi que decidio dar un ataque deseperado que podria afectar su brazo a herido "Hakkesho Kaiten" grito Hiashi antes de girar y liberar Chakra por cada punto creando una especie de burbuja que repelia todo.

En eso cada Naruto empezaron salirse grietas para despues pedazo por pedazo calleran como si fuese un espejo.

"Q-que paso" pregunto Inu quien se le podiaver a travez de su mascara un Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, el Anbu miro a todos lados para ver como cada Naruto se destrozaba " _Que clase de Genjutsu era ese ni siquiera mi Sharingan podia ver a travez de ese"_ penso Inu cuando se fijo en un crater que parecia pequeño, en contra de todo su instinto se acerco.

Cuando el Anbu miro en el crater podia ver a Naruto que se levantaba aunque su mirada parecia perdida "D-donde estoy" pregunto el peli rubio mirando a cada lado notando el crater en que estaba.

"Hokage-sama volvio" aviso Inu antes de sentarse y cerrar el ojo izquierdo y a la vez abriendo el derecho ya que el estaba bajo en Chakra debido a su Sharingan "Jiji que pas..." iba diciendo Naruto cuando sintio un dolor increible en su brazo y volver a ver el negro de la incociencia.

"Naruto" grito Hiruzen antes de correr hacia donde estaba el niño que se habia desmayado agarrandose el antebrazo derecho que brillaba "Que es eso" dijo A pero noto un borron que se dirigia al niño, sabiendo que el Jinchurriki del Hachibi era una bestia completa cuando alguien golpeaba su orgullo decidio bueno asegurarse que el no se despertara... durante un rato.

"Raiton: Rariatto" dijo A golpeando a su hermano ya que sabia con su capa Jinchurriki el sobreviviria pero al menos lo noquearia durante un buen rato (POR FIN LIBRE DE SU ESTUPIDA FORMA DE HABLAR AHORA EN ADELANTE LE JODERE HASTA EL FIN Y NI LE DEJARE HABLAR JAJAJAJAJA) "Listo no volvere a saber de el durante un buen rato" dijo A mientras se limpiaba las manos despues de desactivar su armadura de rayos.

"Aqui llega Jiraya" dijo una voz que cai del cielo, cuando aterrizo vieron al Sabio Sapo en posicion de batalla quien miraba a todos lados extrañado "Me perdi de algo" dijo Jiraya mientras volvia a ponerse en una posicion normal.

"Nada solamente encontrar la manera de controlar a un Jinchurriki cabreado" dijo Inu quien se habia dado la vuelta aun sentado para ver al Sannin "Sensei como esta entonces" dijo Jiraya quien se acercaba al crater en que estaban reunidos mientras miraba el a su alrededor otra vez " _Me pregunto que problemas pasaron"_ penso Jiraya mientras miraba cada crater notando que muchos de ellos parecian hechos por Jutsus que no daban en el blanco.

"Jiraya ven aqui" dijo el Hokage quiens e habia acercado a Naruto para comprobar que estaba bien, cuando hacia su inspeccion noto que su antebrazo brillaba pero no se notaba bien ya que el niño se lo habia agarrado con su mano izquierda, bloqueando el brillo.

Cuando el Hokage quito la mano del peli rubio noto un sello bastante complejo " _Asi que el no estaba actuando por su propia cuenta pero por que ataco a los Hyugas pero quien gana por hacer tal cosa y por que no me atacaba a mi"_ penso el Kage cuando noto un pico de Chakra proveniente de Naruto.

Rapidamente todos saltaron un par de metros hacia atras y en posicion de batalla y auqe no sabian lo que iba a pasar "Que esta pasando" dijo Jiraya mirando fijamente a Naruto quien se movia un poco.

Ellos se quedaron viendo como lentamente Naruto se levantaba hasta ponerse de pie pero con el pelo que le cubria los ojos " _Ahora que de milagro pudimos aguantar esos ataques con ilusiones ahora que vendra"_ penso Hiashi mientras se agarraba su brazo lastimado que habia empeorado gracias al uso del Kaiten, miraba al peli rubio que tenia adelante movia su brazos y hacia una seña que el conocia bien ya que se le enseñan a cada Jounin con grandes reservas.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu" dijo Naruto en voz baja aun con el pelo que le cubria sus ojos.

Muchas explosiones de humo sucedian alrededor de los ninjas mientras miraban con asombro y horror como muchos Narutos los miraban desde cada sitio "OK creo que nos jodimos" dijo Inu ganandose un guiño de cada ninja incluyendo los Kages cuando vieron como cada Naruto desaparecian de la vista dejando solamente al Naruto original donde estaba.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON TSUNADE_**

Tsunade despues de una corta carrera para llegar al hospital que tenia un gran boquete en un lado "Que carajo paso" dijo Neko quien decidio seguir a la Sannin que habia salido de forma precipitada "Vamos" dijo Tsunade antes de entrar en el hospital que estaba siendo evacuado.

Apenas Tsunade entro en el vestibulo, noto que el sitio era un caos, habia doctores que iban de aqui hacia alla, un monton de personas siendo evacuados, varios hospitalizados siendo colocados lejos de el area este por lo que ella pudo deducir.

Casi todos los doctores se detuvieron al verla pero un doctor se acerco para reportar la situacion "Tsunade-sama estamos evacuando, alguien ataco en el piso 5 donde tenemos unos VIP, no sabemos quien lo hizo pero llegaron varios Chunin a detener a el atacante" Tsunade asimilo tod en menos de 3 segundos y de una vez ladro ordenes "Quiero a todos los pacientes lejos del area del ataque y mientras que yo y el Anbu veremos como podemos ayudar alla arriba" sin esperar cualquier respuesta por parte del doctor, Tsunade y el Anbu salieron disparados hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al 5 piso donde estaba sucediendo las cosas notaron al escuadron de chunin en el suelo todos gimiendo de dolor, por lo que podia ver habia heridos con kunais, huesos rotos, quemados y otros por asi decirlo no tenia las mas minima idea de que les habia pasado ya que varios yacían en el suelo babeando y otros desmayados sin ropa

No hace falta decir que a Tsunade y al Anbu les salio un hilo de sangre debajo de su nariz al ver elestado delos chunin "Que carajo paso aqui" dijo Neko mientras se limpiaba su nariz sin quitarse la mascara "Vamos a averiguarlo" dijo Tsunade dando un par de pasos hacia delante antes que una de las puertas saliera de sus goznes por un Chunin que parecia haber recibido una paliza.

"Pero que..." dijo Tsunade antes de mirar con cuidado hacia adentro de la habitacion de la puerta voladora (Si ya se mi Gramatica apesta) solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa "Uchiha que carajo haces" grito Tsunade al ver el origen del problema.

Pero no recibio respuesta el Uchiha quien habia agarrado una Chokuto de uno de los Chunin que habia derribado "Bueno te hare hablar" dijo Tsunade mientras se ponia en posición de combate mientras que el Anbu entraba y analizaba la situacion antes de hacer lo mismo.

" _Por que no reacciona"_ penso Tsunade ya que a cualquier persona no importa si era ninja o civil, todos temen enfrentarse a un Sannin solo y en especial por que lleva a un Anbu con ella.

Antes que pudira pensar en algo mas el Uchiha salio a una velocidad que la sorprendio pero aun asi era lento para ella, rapidamente Tsunade esquiva el tajo que intento dar el Uchiha antes de intentar golpearlo y noquearlo de esa manera acabar con la situacion pero se volvioa sorprender cuando el Uchiha esquivo el ataque como si... lo hubiera visto.

"Tsunade-sama sus ojos" dijo el Anbu quien desvaino su Ninjato, pero tambien veia el color de los ojos de Sasuke " _No me jodas que desperto el Sharingan"_ penso Tsunade quien solo pudo ver con molestia y a la vez asombro al Uchiha quien tenia un Sharingan con 2 comillas en cada ojo aunque si ella no veia mal habia una especie de resplandor dorado alrededor del Dojutsu.

"Mejor acabo con esto rapido" djo Neko antes de desaparecer de la vista y reparecer detras del Uchiha pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atras para esquivar el ataque sorpresivo del Uchiha " _Diria que su velocidad de reaccion es de un Jounin joder, al menos su velocidad es de un Chunin si no tendria muchos problemas"_ analizo el Anbu con rapidez pero cuando iba intentar algo nto que no se podia mover "Que carajo".

Tsunade esquivaba cada osilacion de la espada con faciidad, aunque sinceramente si no fuera por que sabia que el mocoso Uchiha no tenia ningun entrenamiento en Kenjutsu diria que se estaba enfrentando a un Chunin en habilidad " _Y solo tiene 7 años ni me imagino cuando se gradue de genin"_ penso Tsunade antes de dar un golpe demoledor tan rapido que el Uchiha no pudo reaccionar dejandolo KO.

Pensando que ya habia acabado con el prolema, Tsunade mira a su acompañante solo para encontrarla en el suelo al parecer noqueada, cuando mira al causante se encuentra con lo que menos se lo espera "H-Hinata..."

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA BATALLA DE NARUTO (ULTIMA PARTE O.O)_**

Para los ninjas que se enfretaban a Naruto las cosasno podian ir peor, primero se enfrentaron a las ilusiones, luego a clones que aun siguen saliendo y finalmente el Naruto original ataca junto los clones evitando saber donde el estaba exactamente.

"Cubranse" aviso Sarutobi mientras que los otros saltan lejos del la linea de fuego "Katon: Karyu Endan" dijo mientras exalaba una llamarada de su boca en forma de dragon que pulverizo a varios clones que intentaron escapar sin suerte.

"Joder estoy empezando a odiar este mocoso" dijo A mientras atacaba a todos los Naruto a su alcanse "Me recuerda a Minato en los examenes Chunin" seguido de esto salta en el aire antes de caer diciendo "Raiga Bomu" seguido de una gran explosion.

"Como es que nadie escucha estas explosiones" dijo Hiashi quien al no poder usar el Kaiten para exterminar cada Naruto a su alrededor, usaba bombas unidas a Kunais que dejaban buenos Crateres y a la vez eliminado varios clones que explotaban en un puf de humo.

"Tal vez halla puesto un genjutsu al rededor del lugar para evitar que alguin nos escuche" dijo Jiraya antes de empotrar 2 rasengan en un par de clones que se le acercaron mientra que el estaba encima de un Sapo guerrero que blandia sus espadas como un loco para evitar que se le acercaran lo clones.

"Es mi ilusion o sus ojos tienen un resplandor dorado" dijo el Sapo antes de cortar un par de clones, cuando los ninjas vieron eso notaron lo que dijo el sapo "Es cierto" dijo Hiruzen antes de golpear un par con su Bo, logrando que desaparecieran a pesar que no le atacaban.

"Espera no era que tenia un sello raro en el antebrazo derecho" dijo Hiashi al notar que los clones no tenian nada en el brazo derecho "Bien hecho Hiashi ahora ya sabemos quien es el original" dijo Jiraya antes de pasar por uno sellos "TODO MUNDO A LADO DEL SAPO" grito Jiraya antes de saltar y golpear el suelo con sus manos "Doton: Yomi Numa" dijo Jiraya haciendo que apareciera un gran pantano en los alrededores de el y del sapo logrando atrapar a todos los clones y con un poco de suerte, el Naruto Original.

Hiashi rapidamente mira a todos los clones con su Byakugan activado y a la vez se delietaba de la suerte de los clones quienes luchaban por salir del pantano que les impedia hacer aglo mas que mover sus brazos lo cual le facilita su trabajo " _Veamos no esta en los de la derecha, ni los de la izquierda, ni los uqe estan detras mio asi que significa..."_ penso Hiashi antes de ver hacia arriba para ver si sus preocupaciones eran reales "Esta arriba" dijo Hiashi mirando a Naruto quien movia su cola perezosamente mientras los mirabaen una rama donde estaba sentado.

"Seguro que no es otro clon" dijo A mirando a Naruto ya que no se fiaba "Si lo es, lleva ese sello extraño en el antebrazo" respondio Hiashi con amargura " _ya lo estoy empezando a odiar"_ penso Hiashi.

"Ya Hiashi quien sabe si es algun otro genjutsu" dijo Hiruzen " _Pero eso no explica por que solamente ataca a los otros y no a mi si es que verdad lo estan controlando"_ penso el Kage con intriga

"MUERE ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO" se escucho un grito de tras de Naruto.

Los ninjas miraron con horror como el anciano Hyuga que Hiruzen habia protegido intetaba apuñalar con un kunai en la espalda de Naruto quien solo giro un poco la cabeza para ver lo que venia.

Cuando el kunai estaba apocos centimetros de tocar a Naruto, su cola agarra el brazo del anciano quien no se lo esperaba, "Oh mierda" dijo el anciano quien intento retirar su mano solo para enterarse que no podia moverla "3 pasos" dijo Naruto con una voz que no se parecia a la suya.

"Paso 1: rotacion" dijo Naruto mientras ponia una mano un poco alejada de su cuerpo sin mirar al anciano que tenia en la espalda , un segundo mas tarde aparecio un clon de entre los arboles, se acerco al original antes de empezar a mover su manos como si golpeara a algo invisible

"Paso 2: Poder" en la mano de Naruto aparecio un orbe azul que daba vueltas "Y paso 3: Control, nunca volveras a dañar a mi familia" dijo Naruto antes de que su cola lo lanzara en el aire justo encima de el.

"RASENGAN" grito Naruto antes de empotrar la orbe en el pecho del anciano quien grito de dolor antes de salir disparado hacia el aire girando como un trompo.

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida del anciano cayo en el suelo vieron coo el Jinchurriki sonrio antes de cerrar los ojos y caerse de donde estaba a lo que podia ser una muerte segura si no fuese por la lengua del sapo que lo atrapo.

Los clones que estaban en el pantano desaparecieron dejando el sitio lleno de humo pero nada como un poco de viento para disiparlo cortesia de Inu "Llevemoslo al hospital" dijo Hiruzen cuando el Sapo puso a Naruto en el suelo "Bueno Hiruzen hasta la proxima" dijo Emna quien se volvio a convertir en un mono antes de desaparecer en un puf de humo.

Seguido de estotodos los nnjas se dirigen al hospital donde dejar a Naruto antes de irse a buscar un sitio para beber un par de tragos.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO DE VUELTA CON TSUNADE_**

Tsunade actaulmente esquivaba un par de huelgas de Hinata " _Se nota que el estilo de lucha de su familia no le favorece"_ penso Tsunade analizandola antes de aparecer detras de Hinata quien dijo en voz baja aunque por lo que podia decir ese no era su tono de voz "Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō" seguiido de una cupula de chakra con la intencion de hacer un ataque sorpresa a Tsunade quien si no fuese por su experiencia en el mundo ninja no habria escapado del ataque "Olvidate de esto ya" dijo Tsunade golpeando a Hinaa en el cuello dejandola incosiente pero antes de que cerrara los ojos noto el mismo efecto que vio en el Uchiha: un resplandor dorado al rededor de sus ojos.

"Me pregunto que pasara ahora" se dijo Tsunade antes de comenzar a curar a lo ninjas y a los niños que estaban con ella en la habitacion.

* * *

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu ( _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fenix)_. Rango C. Consiste en crear pequeñas bolas de Fuego que son lanzadas por la boca del usuario y vuelan en todas direcciones atacando al enemigo.

Katon: Endan ( _Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego)_. Rango C. consiste en que el usuario concentre aceite (generada con Chakra) en su boca, lo incendia escupiendo una bala de fuego.

Kuyichose no jutsu ( _Jutsu_ _de Invocacion)._ Rango C. Consiste en invocar a un animal _convocatoria_ o objeto mistico con la intencion de ayudar al usuario.

Hakkesho Kaiten. Rango B. Consiste en crear una cupula de chakra formada al liberar chakra por cada tenketsu del cuerpo y girar rapidamente, siendo capaz de proteger de cualquier atauqe se presume que es la maxima defensa del clan Hyuga.

Raiton: Rariatto ( _Elemento rayo: Lariat)._ Rango A. consiste en viajar a alta velocidad hacia un objetivo golpeandolo en el estomago o cuello, pero es necesario tener algun estimulo adicional para realizarlo.

Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu ( _Jutsu: multiples clones de sombras)_ Rango B (Kinjutsu). Consiste en crear muchos clones de sombras para atacar, investigar o para defender, pero es necesario una basura de chakra (y no merefiero a una mierda de chakra usada para el Bushin regular)

Katon: Karyu Endan ( _Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragon)_ (OK este nombre es jodidamente raro). Rango B+. Consiste en que el usuario moldea su chakra con el objetivo de convertirlo en fuego y luego expulsarlo por su boca a modo de un chorro de fuego altamente potente con forma de un dragon.

Raiga Bomu ( _Liger Bomb_ ) Rango B+. Consiste en que el usuario agarra al objetivo (tambien se puede hacer si el) callendo en el suelo produciendo una gran expolsion que mata al objetivo.

Doton: Yomi Numa ( _Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo_ ). Rango A-. consiste en que el usuario transforma cualquier superficie en puro lodo creando asi un pantano.

Rasengan ( _Esfera Espiral_ ). Rango A. Es una poderosa tecnica que se basa principalmente en la manipulacion de forma la cual la lleva hasta su punto maximo en donde el usuario hace girar el chakra a una alta velocidad haciendo que se comprima en forma de esfera.

* * *

 **UF si que escribi aqui bueno como sea espero Reviews y Fav.**

 **Y saludos a Zafir09 y a Alexzero, gracias por apollarme.**

 **Y si alguien me es capaz de ayudar a encontrar una buena imagen para historia se lo agradecere ya que tengo un pesimo gusto (Es verdad si no me creen vayan a una playa con una camisa de rayas y un pantalon de cuadros para que se te rian ¬.¬)**

 **" _Frost te busca alguien que dice que queire que entregas una tarea"_**

 **Oh mierda mejor me largo**

 **Spartan Frost fuera.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mundo ya eh vuelto despues de muchos problemas aca nada mas les dire 3 de los miles que me pasaron en mi ausencia.**

 **1-mi laptop se murio y perdi los capitulos ya que no se pudieron salvar**

 **2-no tenia internet**

 **3-no tengo casa**

 **Si ya se que me mataran por publicar hasta ahora pero bueno que puedo decir ademas que me disculpen mi ausencia hasta ahora e logrado publicar esto si hay una que otra incoherencia les pido que me disculpen pero bueno al menos ya que termine el cole (pase todas de milagro), asi que tendran mas capitulos pronto**

 **sin mas que decir que comience el cap**

* * *

"hablar normal"

" _pensar normal"_

 **"Biju hablando"**

 _ **"Biju pensando"**_

* * *

Cap. 15

Hiruzen, A, Jiraya, Hiashi, Inu y un noqueado Naruto (si preguntan dónde quedo Bee digamos que está descansando XD) quien estaba en la espalda de Jiraya, todos ellos caminaban tranquilamente a través de un sendero que lo llevaba directamente hacia el hospital de Konoha.

El Hokage estaba pensando en la lucha que había tenido contra Naruto, ya que él sabía si no fuera porque Naruto no los atacaba con intención de matar (aunque lo ponía en duda), no hubiese sobrevivido a la batalla " _Pero eso no explica por qué no me ataco y por qué si ataco al resto"_ pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio humo proveniente del hospital el cual estaba a la vista.

"Pero que…" dijo Inu al ver el humo, para después salir corriendo detrás de su Hokage que salía disparado hacia el hospital, rápidamente el resto lo siguió.

 ** _5 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

Cuando llego Hiruzen y los demás al Hospital se encontraron con un montón de carpas enfrente del hospital llenas de heridos, lo que le recordó cuando estaba en la guerra Shinobi " _No pienses antes de tiempo y averigua que fue lo que paso"_ se dijo a si mismo Hiruzen antes de convocar sus túnicas de Hokage las cuales se veían como si hubiese sido llevadas a la tintorería…

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA… HACE UNOS SEGUNDOS_**

La secretaria del Hokage actualmente salía de la tintorería con la túnica que cierto Kage dejo tirado en el suelo " _Cuando lo vea le dejare la montaña de papeles y me tomare la semana libre"_ pensó con maldad la secretaria cuando de la nada un puf de humo apareció encima de la túnica la cual desapareció.

"Ahora si su librito desaparecerá" dijo la secretaria toda despeinada debido a la invocación, mientras que las demás personas se alejaban de ella ya que despedía un aura que no prometía nada bueno " _Mis condolencias a la que la enojo"_ pensaban todas las personas que la veían caminar lentamente mientras murmuraba muchas cosas, hacia la torre Hokage.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON EL HOKAGE (QUE LLORARA PRONTO XD)_**

Hiruzen sintió un escalofrió mientras se ponía su túnica y caminaba hacia las tiendas donde podía ver varios pacientes y doctores que lo atendían, ninguno le prestaba atención al Kage ya que estaban ocupados con sus pacientes.

Hiruzen caminaba viendo que los pacientes estaban en buenas condiciones en algunos casos, siguió caminando un rato cuando noto unas coletas Rubias que conocía a la perfección "Tsunade que sucedió aquí" dijo el Kage alertando a la mencionada.

Tsunade se da la vuelta para ver al Kage que se veía cansado, pero sin ninguna herida "Donde esta Naruto? ¿está bien? ¿tiene alguna herida?" pregunto con rapidez la Sannin al Kage que solo levanto la mano pidiendo un momento para responderle "EL está bien esta con Jiraya, aunque te pido que revises a Hiashi ya que recibió una herida seria en su brazo" dijo el Kage antes de mirar al hospital, más exactamente al gran hoyo que hay en la pared del Hospital "Que sucedió aquí"

"Bueno viejo mejor vamos a sentarnos en algún lado…" dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba una botella de sake de su chaqueta " _Como carajo cabe eso allí"_ pensó Hiruzen con una gota en su nuca "Que va ser una historia larga" termino de decir Tsunade mientras sacaba 2 vasos pequeños de la nada " _En definitiva creo que la pondré en ayuda para alcohólicos"_ pensó Hiruzen con una gran gota "Pero primero cura a Hiashi" dijo Hiruzen ganándose una mira da de Tsunade "Está bien" dijo la mencionada molesta por haberle negado su Sake antes de caminar con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno, hacia Hiashi quien está hablando con algún conocido.

"Bueno al menos un poco de paz y…" dijo Hiruzen mientras sacaba su pipa de algún lugar cuando escucho unos gritos de niña que supuso que venían del pobre de Hiashi que había sido receptor de la furia de Tsunade (Metete en alcohólicos anónimos vieja bruja* _Siento una perturbación en la fuerza*_ na qué más da) "…tranquilidad".

 ** _2 HORAS DESPUES (DESPUES DE HOSPITALIAR A HIASHI POR TRAUMA SEVERO)_**

"… y eso fue lo que paso" dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba junto a Sarutobi, en la parte intacta del hospital, mientras supervisaba como eran llevados los pacientes de nuevo a sus cuartos y moviendo a los que estaban en el área destruida.

"Al menos nadie murió" dijo el Hiruzen "Y donde pusiste a los chicos" pregunto solo para que Tsunade señalara la puerta al final del pasillo en que estaban en ese momento "Bueno vamos que tengo que hacer una revisión" dijo Tsunade mientras camina hacia la puerta que había señalado.

Cuando entraron encontraron a los niños dormidos y a Jiraya que había puesto a Naruto en la cama enfrente de Sasuke y entre Hinata y Yugito "Oh hola" dijo Jiraya al ver a las personas que acababan de entrar "espero que no te deje al Gaki aquí" dijo Jiraya antes de caminar hacia la ventana para salir pero no pudo cuando una mano lo agarro por el hombro "No tan rápido Jiraya" susurro Tsunade "Sensei me dijo que usaste jutsus letales en nuestro ahijado es cierto" pregunto con aura que pondría en pena al shinigami " _Por favor que no me golpee allá abajo"_ pensó Jiraya antes de recibir una _lección_ de parte de Tsunade sobre jutsus clase A, además de conseguir una gota en la nuca de parte del Hokage que veía la situación.

 ** _3 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

"Espero que eso te enseñe" dijo Tsunade a un bulto rojo en el suelo, antes de patear y conseguir un quejido de parte del bulto, "bueno ahora a revisar que estén bien" seguido de esto comenzó a revisar al paciente más cercano que fue Naruto (si dejo morir a Jiraya, aunque sé que sobrevivirá) " _Hm como que tiene más chakra"_ pensó Tsunade cuando noto un ligero movimiento de la oreja de zorro de Naruto, así que decidió apurarse para evitar situaciones incomodas

Cuando termino Tsunade ya sabía que no falta mucho para que se despertase ya que su cola empezaba a moverse, así que empezó con el paciente que tenía a lado que era Hinata, "Uh… mi cabeza" dijo Naruto mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama mirando su alrededor.

"Naruto-kun estas bien" dijo el Sarutobi quien ese había sentado a lado suyo cuando comenzó a moverse "Eso creo Jiji" dijo Naruto mientras se tanteaba hasta tocarse las orejas y mirar su cola que se mecía perezosamente "si estoy bien" dijo Naruto mirando a Sarutobi quien de la nada puso una cara de sorpresa "Que pasa Jiji" pregunto Naruto inocentemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

"Naruto tus... ojos" fue todo lo que dijo Sarutobi quien lo veía sorprendido el cambio de los ojos "Que cosa sobre los ojos de Naruto" dijo Tsunade dejando a un lado el examen que le estaba haciendo a Hinata para mirar lo que había dejado sorprendido a su sensei "Pero que carajos por que tus ojos son así" dijo en voz alta despertando a unos cuantos de los ocupantes de la habitación.

"Quien osa perturbar mi sueño" dijo una soñolienta Yugito mientras se frota sus ojos que por alguna razón le picaban "*bostezo* es temprano para gritar" dijo Hinata mientras se estiraba para quitarse la pereza de encima "hm" fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de echarse la almohada encima y reanudar su sueño… o al menos intento.

"Que tienen mis ojos en especial" dijo Naruto mientras salía de la cama para poder verse en algún espejo, cuando salió de la cama fue agarrado por el pellejo del cuello cortesía de Tsunade quien lo volvió a poner en la cama "quédate quieto que te tengo que hacer un par de exámenes"

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CUEVA EN ALGUN PAIS DESCONOCIDO_**

"Zetzu informe" dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la cueva impidiendo ver su rostro "Amo todo va según lo previsto, los Jinchurrikis actualmente se han fusionado con el poder de sus bijus, aunque no fueron los 5 previstos ya que solo tenemos 3" dijo Zetzu quien había surgido del suelo "Además de que Tobi decidió retornar al plan original".

Zetzu espero durante minutos que su amo hablara ya que al parecer estaba pensando el próximo curso de acción "dile a Tobi que se olvide del plan original que por lo que veo solo llevara al fracaso, pero que intente conseguir tantos bijus posibles, pero dejando a esos 3 de que me hablaste, ya le diré mas sobre el plan más tarde" seguido de esto hiso una señal para que se fuese lo cual hizo

" _Así que nada más conseguimos 3 bueno al menos son suficientes para lo que quiero, aunque no me vendría mal tener algunos de reserva, pero bueno nada es perfecto"_ pensó el hombre en la cueva que seguía en la oscuridad " _Hay Óbito escondiéndote del pasado al cambiarte el nombre y detrás de esa mascara si no fuera porque me eres útil te mataría, aunque lo más importante actualmente lo más importante es tener todo preparado, pronto los Kages no sabrán lo que les golpeo"_

 ** _DE VUELTA EN EL HOSPTAL DE KONOHA_**

Tsunade y los demás miraban a Naruto más específicamente a sus ojos los cales sufrieron un ligero cambio, ya que ahora tenía una raja vertical en medio de sus ojos (aún son azules), dándole un toque salvaje y… tierno a la vez.

"Bueno sí que es raro" dijo Jiraya quien había vuelto a la vida seguía mirando los ojos de Naruto, Hiruzen pensó igual que el pero algunas mujeres pensaban otras cosas.

 _"Que tierno se ve con esos ojos solo fala que ladee su cabeza para verse como todo un peluche"_ pensó Tsunade antes de continuar de revisar a los demás del cuarto; " _SE VE ADORABLE"_ pensó Yugito " _QUISIERA ABRAZARLO" "_ **Solo recuerda dejarme algo que yo también quiero"** dijo su inquilina " _Por qué eh de hacer eso" le pregunto_ Yugito mientras seguía mirando como Naruto que se rascaba la oreja con su pie (Jode r sí que es elástico) " **OHHH gatita parece que ya encontraste a tu compañero, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es agarrarlo y llevarlo a un armario donde tú le das mucho amor hasta el cansancio"** dijo su inquilina pervertida " _OH POR KAMI QUE SOLO TENGO 7 AÑOS AUN NO ESTAMOS PARA ESO"_ le recrimino Yugito levemente sonrojada a su inquilina que solo rio antes de decir " **Oh así que lo piensas hacer cuando son más grandes"** " _NIBI"._

Ya es de suponer que Yugito se convirtió en un tomate quien se escondió en la almohada, aunque lo tenía más difícil que cierta Hyuga que se había desmayado con una sonrisita.

 ** _TIME SKIP UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES_**

"YATTA POR FIN LIBRE DE ESA PRISION" grito Naruto mientras caminaba por el pueblo junto con los demás hospitalizados "no fue para tanto Naruto" dijo Sakura ganándose un asentimiento de casi todos "si claro comer esa basura de comida hasta un pescado crudo sabe mejor" dijo Yugito quien no tenía ningún tipo de afecto por los hospitales debido a cierto trauma que tuvo "No sé qué discuten hay te dejan dormir tanto como quieras, te dan comida y no tienes nada que hacer más que relajarte" dijo Shikamaru.

Siguieron caminando durante un par de minutos antes que tuvieran que separarse "Bueno hasta mañana chicos" dijo Sakura quien veía a lo lejos su casa y también veía a sus padres enfrente de la casa "Yo también me voy lo más probable que mi madre me esté esperando con una buena regañada -suspiro- Problemático" dijo Shikamaru antes de dirigirse hacia el área de los clanes donde vivían la mayoría de los canes siendo la excepción los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha, siendo los Hyuga metidos más hacia el área turística y el Uchiha a las afueras de la ciudad.

El perezoso fue seguido por Fu ya que ella se hospeda en el clan Abúrame dejando a Naruto quien vivía junto Jiraya hasta que el viejo le de otro departamento, Sasuke quien tenía que caminar bastante para llegar hasta su casa, Yugito quien no quería llegar al hotel y Hinata quien no tenía donde ir.

"Oigan que dicen si buscamos a Ero-Sannin para que nos compre algo" propuso Naruto ganándose un sí de las chicas y un "Hm" de Sasuke "Bueno Sherlock donde crees que se encuentra Jiraya" dijo Sasuke "Simple vamos a las aguas termales" dijo Naruto caminando hacia ellas aparte que estaban cerca, fue seguido por Sasuke ya que no tenía más nada que hacer así que lo acompaño dejando a las chicas que conversaban sobre tomar un baño o no, obviamente poniendo los gastos a Jiraya.

Cuando llegaron a las aguas termales las chicas se separaron diciendo algo sobre un baño a los chicos que solo alzaron los hombros y comenzaron la búsqueda del Sannin Pervertido.

No habían pasado ni 3 minutos de haberse separado cuando escucharon unas risitas, los chicos se miraron antes de acercarse al origen de las risitas, solo para encontrar a Jiraya quien había encontrado otro agujero para ver a las chicas desnudas tomándose un refrescante baño en las aguas termales.

"Oh que preciosidad vamos primor muévete a la derecha… si un poco más… un poco más…. ay no te muevas, QUIEN DIRIA QUE LAS Inuzuks son tan sexis" susurraba el pervertido… perdón Jiraya quien anotaba todo en un cuadernito sin darse cuenta de las personas que lo miraban "Hey Ero-Sannin nos prestas dinero" pregunto Naruto solo para que el mencionado lo callara "SHHH no ve que estoy investigado algo importante" dijo Jiraya "Toma y vete" dándole una monedita de más bajo precio "Ero-Sannin venga no seas tacaño" dijo el Rubio pero al ver que este seguía con lo suyo le dijo a Sasuke "Aléjate lo más que puedas" lo cual hizo que este alzará una ceja "No me mandas dobe" respondió mientras se apoyaba a la cerca "bueno no digas que te lo advertí" aviso el rubio antes de gritar a todo pulmón "UN PERVERTIDO" avisando a las Inuzukas que estaban a dentro disfrutando de un buen rato que alguien los miraba "Mierda Gaki que hiciste" dijo asustado Jiraya mientras Sasuke se alejaba de la zona para no morir… como la vez que casi muere cuando por accidente miro a un par de chicas desnudas que se bañaban en un rio hace unos meses atrás… si mejor no recordarlo.

"Eso te pasa por pervertido" dijo Naruto quien se alejaba, pero fue agarrado por la cola por Jiraya "Tu causaste el problema tú lo arreglas" seguido de esto lo arrojo al baño termal mientras salía huyendo dejando a la peli rubia a su suerte contra un montón de Inuzukas molestas "Por favor Gaki sobrevive" dijo Jiraya mientras corría lejos de las aguas termales hasta un sitio seguro.

"UG mi cabeza" dijo Naruto mientras se agarra la cabeza que le daba vueltas antes de revisarse, al ver que estaba bien mira hacia adelante solo para encontrarse con un montón de chicas desnudas con marcas triangulares en su mejillas "jefe ah… hola" dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba a correr "Mira que se ve tierno con esas marcas en las mejillas" dijo una muchacha con grandes ojos negros y el cabello largo, liso y de color castaño a otra que se veía mayor "Lo se Hana se ve como un peluche con esa cola y orejas" dijo la Inuzuka aun estando desnuda abrazo al rubio quien de alguna manera se acomodó entre los pechos copa doble D "Kaa-san no te lo quedes solo para ti" dijo Hana antes de abrazarlo también "No es justo" dijo otra Inuzuka antes de buscar algún lugar donde abrazar al peluche… perdón Naruto quien solo tenía un pensamiento " _Aire… necesito… aire"_ "Y el pervertido" dijo una de las Inuzukas quien se había agarrado de una de las piernas "Después lo cazamos ahora disfrutemos" dijo Tsume quien disfrutaba abrazar al rubio quien intentaba de todo para escapar aunque lentamente caía en la inconciencia debido a la falta de oxígeno.

 ** _TIME SKIP 1 HORA DESPUES_**

"ah sí que fue relajante a Hinata" dijo Yugito mirando a la peli azul quien solo asintió antes de caminar "donde tú crees que estén los chicos" pregunto Hinata con curiosidad "quien sabe tal vez estén durmiendo ya" dijo Yugito.

Caminaron durante un rato antes de encontrase a Sasuke y a Jiraya con palas llenas de tierra "No crees que estaba cerca de la superficie" dijo Jiraya al Uchiha que solo levanto de las manos "Al menos nadie se dará cuenta con lo enterramos si es que se murió" continuaron caminando en busca del cadáver.

"Tú que dices lo seguimos" dijo Yugito a quien la curiosidad la carcomía como los grandes "No se" dijo Hinata un poco pensativa, aunque ella también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que iban enterrar esos 2… bueno no hace falta que decir que hicieron "vamos a comer si" dijo Yugito quien su estómago rugía "hecho" fue todo lo que dijo Hinata antes de agarrar el brazo de Yugito y llevarla a su lugar de comida favorita sin saber el problema en que el rubio andaba.

 ** _CON NUESTRO RUBIO FAVORITO_**

Naruto no sabía cómo fue que termino en la situación actual viendo como las mujeres Hyuga e Inuzuka peleaban por cierto peluche… perdón por cierto peli rubio en las aguas termales ya que el pareciera que las Hyuga creen que es toda una lindura que quisieran comer a besos, pero como las Inuzukas no querían separase de su peluche abrasable.

"AH ya me acorde" susurro Naruto mientras recordaba cómo fue que inicio esa trifulca.

 ** _FLASHBACK HACE 30 MINUTOS_**

Naruto actualmente estaba empezando a disfrutar la sensación de estar en medio de varios senos aunque extrañaba su fiel amigo oxigeno pero bueno que se podía hacer, era el oxígeno o felicidad inexplicable a su edad " _Tal vez estar viviendo con ero-Sannin me empieza pasar factura"_ pensó Naruto cuando de repente se escucha un montón de voces "Parece que tenemos compañía" dijo una Inuzuka quien luchaba por tener al menos el pie ya que Tsume se quedó con la cabeza de Naruto y Hana su cola, las demás peleaban algún lugar donde pudieran abrazar al rubio.

"Como si fuese de importancia aún tenemos otros 45 minutos" dijo Tsume quien no quería separarse del peli rubio igual que las demás "además que no es de sorprender ya que este es el baño termal más grande de Konoha suficiente para 100 personas anden con comodidad" dijo Hana quien empezaba a usar la cola como una bufanda y a la vez la abrazaba lo poco de la cola haciendo que su senos un poco desarrollados a su edad (que es de 13 años recién cumplidos), sin más que decir ni se molestaron cuando algunas mujeres del clan Hyuga tanto de la rama principal como de la secundaria se metían al agua ignorando a las Inuzukas que estaban en el otro extremo bastante juntos como para ser normal.

"Que crees que hacen" pregunto una de las Hyugas que disfrutaban las ricuras de un baño termal "No sé, pero no creo que sea para preocuparnos" dijo otra ignorando por completo a lo que hacían las Inuzukas.

Pasaron 5 minutos y as Inuzukas seguían con lo suyo llamando bastante la atención de las Hyugas quienes se morían de ganas de saber que hacían, pero su honor y educación le impidió hacerlo, pero todos tienen un limite el cual puedan resistir.

"Oye no crees que debamos ver que hacen" dijo una de las Hyugas que disfrutaba de la magia de las aguas termales, pero eso no significa que su curiosidad lo haga que ya carcomía a las mujeres Hyuga quienes luchaban por resistir al impulso de usar sus dojutsus para ver la actividad de las Inuzukas.

"Donde se metió" dijo una Inuzuka mientras todas se separaban buscando algo con urgencia "Peluche-kun donde estas" dijo Hana haciendo que las mujeres se preguntaran sobre que peluche (metiches), cuando escuchan como algo se rompe.

Naruto maldijo cuando se le cayó esa piececita de porcelana, cuando miro hacia atrás ve a las Inuzukas mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero se le fue todo el color de la cara cuando vio a otro grupo de mujeres que tenían los mismos ojos de Hinata " _Oh mierda"_ fue todo lo que pensó cuando una de las Hyuga gritaba "KAWAII!" antes de saltar como dios la trajo al mundo, sobre el rubio quien intento moverse, pero su cola fue agarrada por Hana quien se la colocaba como si fuese una bufanda.

"Que haces con foxy-kun Inuzuka" dijo la Hyuga a Hana "Es nuestro peluche-kun Hyuga así que chu chu" dijo moviendo la mano como si fuese un animal que largan "Deja a Foxy-kun le haces daño" dijo la Hyuga antes de agarrar un brazo del rubio y tirarlo solo para que Hana hiciera lo mismo… con el otro brazo.

Así estuvieron tira y jala mientras las demás peleaban hasta que llego un punto en que lo soltaron y se pusieron a pelear y cada vez que intentaba salir solo era agarrado desprevenido por alguna Inuzuka o Hyuga para después volver a pelear, cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta ya nada más necesitaba que se distrajeran un poco más y llegaría a la ansiada libertad "No quiero saber que haría Hinata y Yugito si me vieran" susurro Naruto mientras escapaba de un trauma.

"NO EL ES PELUCHE-KUN" dijo Hana a la Hyuga que replico "ES FOXY-KUN" "SABES QUE EL DECIDA" "SI HAGAMOSLO" "FOXY-KUN/PELUCHE-KUN A QUIEN ELIGES" preguntaron al mismo tiempo mirando hacia donde esta Naruto solo para hallar un cartel que decía:

"SERVICIO NARUTO-XPRESS ESTA FUERA DE SERVICIO PORFAVOR INTENTAR MAS TARDE"

Debajo había un chibi Naruto vestido con esmoquin y saludaba.

Se quedaron estáticas durante un minuto sin decir nada cuando gritaron "FOXY-KUN/PELUCHE-KUN" antes de salir a vestirse para ver si atrapaban a su peluche.

"Voy a matar a Ero-Sannin" dijo Naruto mientras corría como loco alejándose de esas abrazadoras dementes (maldito suertudo) que al parecer lo habían encontrado y ahora huía como podía pasando debajo de todo tipo de objetos.

 ** _MIENTRAS CON JIRAYA Y SASUKE_**

"Seguro que el dobe está murto" dijo Sasuke mientras verificaba que la fosa fuese lo suficientemente grande para que Naruto descansara en paz sin que nadie supiera donde estaba "Nadie es capaz de sobrevivir a la furia de la mujer y si lo hace estará en el hospital por 5 meses mínimo" dijo Jiraya vestido de un disfraz de astrónomo (que carajo tiene que ver con esto) cuando escucharon un sonido parecido a una estampida que se acercaba rápidamente.

"Oh mierda corre" dijo Jiraya antes de salir huyendo como loco ya que él sabía a la perfección que significaba ese sonido "…" Sasuke estaba sorprendido cuando vio a Naruto corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo "No les digas por donde me fui" fue todo lo que le dijo cuándo paso a lado suyo.

"…" Sasuke miraba donde Naruto desapareció de su vista y se preguntaba "De que estará huyendo?" dijo Sasuke cuando empezó a temblar el suelo lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de rodillas " _Acaso hay un terremoto"_ pensó Sasuke cuando se detuvo el temblor " _Bueno eso estuvo cerca"_ cuando levanta la mirada ve que está rodeado de mujeres "Dinos por donde se fue peluche-kun/Foxy-kun" dijeron las mujeres.

Sasuke al ver que estaba rodeado por mujeres con intenciones asesinas hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría "Se fue por allá" dijo Sasuke señalando por donde se fue Naruto "Gracias" dijeron las mujeres al unisono antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo " _Lo siento dobe pero tengo un clan que restaurar y no puedo darme el lujo de morir tempranamente… al menos te hare un lugar para que descanses en paz"_ penso Sasuke mientras miraba a la fosa que paso desapercibida por las mujeres por lo que comenzó a buscar una piedra para tallarla con el nombre de Naruto (OK eso se llama estar preparado)

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

El Hokage y el Raikage hablaban sobre la posibilidad de que los Jinchurrikis se hallan convertido en Hanyou, ya que el Hachibi avisara al Raikage sobre el estado de Naruto como también recordaban lo que les dijo el Kyubi en su ultima visita.

"Si es verdad hay que mantenerlo en secreto Sarutobi" dijo el Raikage ya que sabia que esto causaría revueltas en el mundo Shinobi ya que todas las naciones los quisieran tener en sus filas o para cria de soldados lo cual seria peligroso "Tal vez…" Hiruzen no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto entro por la ventana, los Kages y los Anbus se traquilizaron un poco cuando vieron quien era pero se preguntaban que carajos hacia Naruto allí.

"Naruto se puede saber que haces, acaso n o vez que estamaos hablando cosas importantes" dijo Sarutobi al niño quien solo lo ignoro para cerrar las ventanas rápidamente antes de salir disparado a laa puerta para trancarla, seguido de esto empezó a poner tablones de madera para bloquear la puerta, para después colocar una plancha de metal contra la puerta con tablones antes de soldarla con asombrosa rapidez para después colocar un monton de cadenas y para rematar 5 candados gigantes.

"De donde saco todo eso" pregunto un Anbu a otro quien solo negaba sin apartar de vista al niño que empujaba contra la puerta como si todo lo que le puso no fuese suficiente para resistir lo que sea que viniera por ella.

"OH hola Jiji" dijo Naruto al ver donde se encontraba haciendo que todo el mundo dentro de la habitación callera al suelo "Naruto por que bloqueas mi puerta" pregunto el Kage al pelirrubio quien se veía incomodo "Veras buscaba a Ero-sennin, lo hallamos espiando en la casa de baños, avise que había un pervertido solo para que me lanzara adentro de la casa de baños con un monton de locas abrazadoras" dijo Naruto mientras le daba un escalofrio pero para los demás solo tenían un pensamiento " _Maldito suertudo"_.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta empezó a sonar con un golpe fuerte que hizo que se movieran las cadenas "OH no me encontraron" dijo Naruto mientras se escondia detrás del Hokage además que su cola temblaba como loco.

"…" los adultos pensaban como salvar su pellejo mientras Naruto seguía escondido detrás del Hokage cuando finamente se abre la puerta tirando por todos lados los bloqueos que puso Naruto revelando a un monton de mujeres se le veian molestas "Peluche-kun/Foxy-kun" dijeron las mujeres cuando vieron la cola amarilla de Naruto detrás del Kage.

El Hokage al ver como se le acercaban las mujeres hizo lo mas sabio, se aparto con los ojos cerrados rezando por que Naruto sobreviviera "Donde escondio a Peluche-kun/Foxy-kun" dijeron las mujeres mientras rodeaban al Kage que se asombro cuando fue a ver donde estaba Naruto solo se encontró con una especie de espantapájaros mal hecho con forma de Naruto que estaba apoyado en un cartel con un chibi de Naruto, el cartel decía:

"Jiji si lees esto significa que me escape a tiempo y sigues con vida, lo siento por dejarte asi pero no es el deber de un Kage proteger a sus cidadanos, bueno Protegeme.

ATTE.

Naruto Uzumaki

P.D. El Raikage me acompaña dice que hablara con su sucesor mañana, espero ser yo"

El Kage al leer el cartel empezó a sudar a mares ya que el sabia por experiencia el poder de una mujer cabreada cuando le quitan algo que le gustan bruscamente "Jejeje, ah…" El Kage pensaba como escapar rápidamente , por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como sus Anbus eran amarrados "Bueno…" el Hokage empezó a usar varios sellos de mano antes de terminar en carnero antes de usar uno de los mayores jutsus para Hombres que le enseño su maestro, que le enseño su maestro "CORRER COMO UNA PERRA NO JUTSU" dijo el Kage antes de salir saltar por una ventana seguida de un monton de mujeres furiosas por haber _escondido a su Peluche-kun/Foxy-kun_. (descansa en paz Hokage)

 ** _MIENTRAS CON JIRAYA_**

El sabio Sapo de Konoha actualmente estaba _investigando_ en las aguas termales e Konoha cuando siente un monton de instinto asesino en su espalda, lentamente se da la vuelta para ver a las mujeres Inuzukas y Hyuga que había espiado hace rato "jeje hola damiselas" dijo Jiraya mientras se movia lentamente hacia algún sitio seguro "No te golpearemos fuerte si nos dices donde esta nuestro zorro-peluche ok" dijo Tsume a Jiraya que sudaba a mares "y puede que te perdonemos por habernos espiado"

Jiraya al ver que lo habían acorralado solo pudo decir una cosa "Mami" antes de empezar a golpearlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

 ** _EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

"hay Jiraya si hubieses tomado las cosas como un hombre no te pegarían tan duro" dijo el Hokage mientras veía como mataban… perdón golpeaban a Jiraya ya que según ellas el no cooperaba con ellas

"Menos mal que dije que estaba con Jiraya cuando me acorralaron" dijo el Kage pensativo sintiendo que se olvidaba de algo "naa, no creo que se me olvide nada" antes de cambiar de vista a por nuestro rubio favorito quien comia animadamente en el Ichiraku junto a Yugito, Fu quien decidio salir un rato y Hinata quien se veía un poco triste.

"Hm creo que ya terminaron con el edificio de Naruto" se dijo el Kage recordando que él había mandado a contruir un nuevo hogar para Naruto ya que él sabía que esa casa no era apta para menores, por lo que mando a construir un nuevo edificio de apartamento para Naruto pero se preguntaba qué haría con los cuartos extras pero al parecer ya había encontrado que hacer con los cuartos extras.

 ** _MIENTRAS EN EL ICHIRAKU_**

"Crees que rompa el record" pregunto Ayame a su padre quien veía como Naruto se comia su bol 40 "Le faltan 2 y lo rompe" dijo Teuchi quien veía como Naruto comia bol tras bol de ramen aunque ya se notaba quese estaba llenando "AH gracias viejo" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la panza "bueno tengo que ver a Jiji para ver si me puede poner lejos de Ero-Sannin" "Um Naruto-kun puedo acompañarte" pregunto Hinata ya que le tenia que preguntar al Kage donde viviría ya que ya no era mas una Hyuga "Por mi no hay problema" dijo Naruto antes de caminar hacia la torre Hokage junto a Hinata y Yugito quien tenia que preguntar por su Kage a que sabia que pronto se tendría que ir, mientras se despedían de Fu quien se fue al compuesto Aburame.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, aunque decidieron entrar por caminos separados, siendo Naruto quien decidio entrar por la ventana, mientras que Hinata y Yugito entraban como personas normales osea la puerta.

"Hey Jiji como andas" pregunto Naruto mientras entraba con un poco de dificultad por la ventana "Naruto sabes que las puertas existen para que uno entre no" dijo el Kage quien tenia papeleo que hacer "Naa es muy aburrido tener que entrar de ese modo es mejor por la ventana" dijo Naruto mientras se sienta en la silla enfrente al Kage, mientras que la puerta se abre revelando a Hinata y a Yugito.

"Y una pregunta Jiji hay agun sitio donde pueda vivir, no es que menospreie a Ero-sannin pero tampoco quiero estar todo el rato en su casa" dijo Naruto "Hm creo que hay un lugar" dijo el Kage mientras buscaba en unos cajones de sus escritorio hasta que saco un juego de llaves junto a un papel "Aquí tienes y llévate a la señorita Hinata contigo que también tienes la llave a su lugar que es a lado tuyo".

Hinata apenas escucho que viviría cerca de Naruto se alegro y corrió a abraar al Kage quien solo sonrio y suponiendo lo que pasaba por su mente "Asi también llevese a la señorita Yugito que también vive a lado tuyo" dijo el Kage ganadose una sonrisa de Yugito " _No me lo ganaras ciega"_ penso la peli rubia mirando a la peli morada que pensaba " _Rayos y yo pensando tener algo de ventaja y decirle a Naruto-kun sobre lo que siento"_ (Preparense guerra de mujeres)

"Gracias Jiji" dijo Naruto antes de despedirse y salir… por la ventana, mientras que las niñas se miraban antes de salir por la puerta "Creo que fue una pesia decisión dejar que estuviera todo este rato con Jiraya" se dijo el Kage "Seran unos laaaargos años" para después volver a llorar al ver que el papeleo se había quintuplicado en la corta conversación con Naruto.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON UNOS ANBU EN MEDIO DE LA NADA_**

"Tu crees que Hokage-sama se acuerde de nosotros" dijo un Anbu que estaba bien amarrado junto a sus compañeros "Yo creo que se olvido de nosotros" dijo otro antes de temblar de frio.

Sip las mujeres se lo llevaron y los dejaron en algún bosque sin ropa y dejando nada mas sus mascaras, cuando escucharon un rugido cerca suyo, lentamente se miraron hacia esa dirección solo para encontrarse con un colosal tigre.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" se escucharon los gritos en el campo de entrenamiento 44 o mejor conocido como _El Bosque de la Muerte_ y por alguna razón Anko estaba feliz.

* * *

 **Bueno hay esta el cap espero qu les halla gustado que aqui esta demasido tranquilo...**

 _"alerta intrusos, alerta intrusos"_

 **Tenia que hablar mejor me largo que no quiero saber que es lo que viene ahora asi que nos vemos**

"Frost muestra tu cara que me la pagaras por llamarme vieja bruja alcohólica"

 **OH MIERDA ES TSUNADE OLVIDENSE DE TODO YO ME LARGO YA.**

 **Pero no sin antes decir**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MUNDO QUE ME GRADUO EN EL QUE VIENE XD**

 **Spartan Frost fuera.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola mundo acabo de regresar del inframundo de lproblemas legales como tambien de una abuela anti tecnologia que odia que me ponga escribir siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD.**

 **Hoy les traigo una sorpresa ya que no eh cumplido mi promesa de publicar mas a menudo gracias a mi querida abuela me llevo al interior de mi pais a ver de uevo a mi gente asi que no tenia internet para publicar T.T**

 **Por eso les traigo 2 cap si 2 cap pero el segundo lo publico mañana que aun tengo que pulirlo XD**

 **Como sea que comience el Cap.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto.**

* * *

"hablar normal"

 _"pensar normal"_

 **"demonio o convocatoria hablando"**

 **" _demonio o convocatoria pensando"_**

* * *

Cap. 16

"-silbido- Sí que es grande este edificio" dijo Naruto mirando a su nuevo hogar.

Era un edificio de 5 pisos de color blanco con muchas ventanas "Bueno que esperan vamos a ver como es por dentro" dijo Yugito quien entro por la puerta con cierta llave que se suponía que estaba en el bolsillo de nuestro amigo Naruto.

Naruto al darse cuenta que Yugito tenía la llave que él había puesto en el bolsillo en la mano "Como lo conseguiste" dijo Naruto sorprendido solo para que Yugito pusiera un dedo en su mejilla y ladeara como si pensara "No te lo puedo decir después de todo… es un secreto femenino" termino de decir mientras aparecían un montón de pétalos de rosas atrás suyo.

"Secreto femenino ni nada, solo lo robo" dijo Naruto mientras le daba un tic en el ojo mientras desaparecían las rosas "QUE NO SOY UNA LADRONA" grito Yugito haciendo que Naruto se convirtiera en chibi y se escondiera detrás de Hinata "Sálvame Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto mientras que la mencionada sufría de un Enorme sonrojo.

"P-porque no vemos n-nuestro nuevo hogar" propuso Hinata ya que luchaba por no desmayarse "Esta bien" dijo Yugito volviéndose hacia la puerta principal "Gracias Beta" dijo Naruto ganándose un suspiro por parte de Hinata " _pensé que ya se le había quitado esa tontería"_ pensó Hinata ya que le fastidiaba un poco, pero al menos ya empezó a llamarla Hinata mas de seguido.

Cuando entraron no pudieron asombrarse ya que el primer piso era una especie vestíbulo-café, donde uno podría comer con vistas hacia un hermoso jardín que sabían que tenían que cuidar y además recibir a los invitados que no quisieran que vieran su casa o para hacer a las personas esperar sin tener que subir las escaleras.

Después de apreciar el primer piso pasaron al siguiente subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso que era una especie de biblioteca-bar ya que había un montón de estanterías algunas llenas y otras vacías para que pusieran los libros que conseguían, además de un buen espacio donde había una mesa larga y grande donde podían leer y además había una vitrina con diferentes bebidas (obviamente no alcohólicas) y un espejo "Nada más tenemos que mover la mesa y tenemos nuestra pista de baile" dijo Yugito al notar que había una puerta que estaba abierta a lado del _espejo_ que era en realidad un vidrio unidireccional.

Dentro de la habitación había bocinas gigantes junto un mini equipo de DJ junto a su manual "Mira cuantas canciones hay" dijo Hinata al ver una estantería grande llena de diferentes discos "Vamos que aún hay que ver" dijo Naruto quien estaba emocionado al ver tantas cosas.

De ahí pasaron al tercer piso por las escaleras, el piso resulto ser una especie de sitio de trabajo ya que había múltiples herramientas, un horno y una mesa de dibujo, aunque no pudieron notar que también había mesas para jugar poquer y billar como también había un mueble donde uno podía ver que había artículos relacionados con las apuestas "Me pregunto quién puso esto" dijo Naruto (No es sorpresa quien mando eso no) "Bueno al menos no nos aburriremos" dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

Así continuaron con su tour en su nuevo hogar al pasar al penúltimo piso donde era una especie de dojo para que practicaran sin tener que salir de la casa aunque si tuvieran que practicar ninjutsu si tendrían que salir a algún campo de entrenamiento para evitar daños en el edificio, también habían estanterías de armas donde había algunas arma de prácticas para que aprendieran todo tipo de formas de peleas con armas "Que es esto" dijo Naruto agarrando un 3 palos que estaban unidos por una cadena "Ni idea" dijo Yugito igual de fascinada que Naruto aunque su atención cambio cuando vio una bola gigante que estaba atada a un palo por una cadena "eso debe de pesar" dijo Hinata mientras miraba la peculiar arma.

Así se pasaron una hora viendo las armas, cuando ya vieron todas decidieron pasar al siguiente y último piso que era en realidad los apartamentos había siete exactamente, ya que nada mas había 7 puertas en el pasillo-balcón así que eso significaba 3 eran para ellos mientras los otros 4 estaban desocupados para quien quisiera vivir allí aunque dudaban que alguien fuera a vivir allí aparte de ellos 3 ya que casi nadie en el pueblo quiere estar cerca el _chico demonio_ así que tal vez se convirtieran en depósitos de algo lo más probable.

"Bueno escojan la que quieran" dijo una voz a sus espaldas solo para ver a el Hokage, Jiraya, Shizune cargando a Tontón y a Tsunade "En serio viviremos aquí" dijo Hinata ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, se sobresaltó cuando escucharon los gritos de felicidad de los otros 2 niños "Por fin tengo una casa en otro país" dijo Yugito feliz antes de escoger la que estaba a lado del medio y ver todo lo que había adentro de su apartamento nuevo "Por fin un sueño hecho realidad" se logró escuchar a la chica de Kumo dentro de su apartamento haciendo que todos les salga un gota en la cabeza.

"No creo que haya tanta diferencia que la mía" dijo Naruto antes de meterse en la del medio "Si me disculpan" dijo Hinata antes de escoger la que estaba al lado de la de Naruto dejando a los adultos en el pasillo " _Minato espero que esto mejore"_ pensó Jiraya, aunque era cierto que quera que Naruto viviera con el sabía que no podría ya que tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones como jefe de la línea de espionaje de Konoha.

"Está seguro que será prudente dejarlos aquí a los 3" dijo Tsunade a Sarutobi quien solo dijo "Naruto necesita felicidad ahora más que nada y también es verdad que esta no sea la mejor manera pero al menos sé que ahora si está seguro mientras este aquí y que no estará solo como fue su vida" el Hokage miro a la montaña Hokage para ver a su sucesor que había fallecido hace ya 7 años y un par de meses de más " _Minato esta vez no dejare que nada le pase a tu hijo, aunque no sé cómo carajos no le dijiste a Kushina sobre tu secreto… aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez te hubiese matado si no estuvieras muerto"_ pensó el Kage al recordar a la perfección cuando descubrió el secreto de Minato.

 ** _SUPER HIPER MEGA CHUNGO RARO SUPER SAJAJIN NIVEL 100000 FLASBACK (XD)_**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que sucedió el ataque del Kyubi aunque él no lo quisiera admitir se sentía increíblemente idiota al tomar de nuevo ese condenado lugar "Hokage el ninja más importante de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, patrañas solo es un puto puesto para que firmes hasta que te sangren las manos" exclamo el Sandaime mientras firmaba documentos bastantes atrasados ya que al parecer su sucesor fallecido le dejo un bonito regalo de bienvenida a su reintegración como Hokage: Papeleo atrasado.

"Olvídalo esto es imposible" dijo el Sandaime después de firmar documentos hora tras hora "Sera mejor que me tomo un trago" dijo pensando en el compartimiento secreto donde Minato ponía su Sake para relajare ya que nadie en el pueblo le creería que firmar documentos seria agotador hasta el punto de querer renunciar de una vez.

"Bueno nadie le molestara que me relaje un rato" dijo el Sandaime antes de abrir el compartimiento donde estaba el Sake solo para encontrar 2 rollos uno con el símbolo del clan Hyuga y otro con el símbolo de Kumo, junto a una nota " _Minato no pondría eso ahí si no lo estuviera escondiendo"_ pensó el Hokage pensando en lo peor leyó la nota:

 _Querido Viejo_

 _Si encontrases esta nota es porque paso algo mal en el parto y no estoy con vida, con suerte Kushina estará viva pero si no bueno cuida a Naruto lo mejor que puedas, aunque lo más importante esta en estos rollos aunque antes que lo leas solo te digo que estaba bien borracho esa noche y no me di cuenta que los había firmado y si Kushina está viva por todo lo que quieras no le digas lo que leas que no quiero que me reviva para matarme así por piedad no le digas y también quiero que le muestres esta nota a mi hijo._

 _ATTE_

 _Minato Namikaze_

 _Yondaime Hokage_

"Minato sin vergüenza" dijo el Kage con una sonrisa tristona ya que era un clásico de él que le pasara eso, ya que el hombre no aguantaba ni dos copas de Sake y ya estaba borracho.

Después de poner la Nota en algún lugar donde no se perdiese abrió el que tenía el símbolo de Kumo ya que era un poco extraño, pero se asombró de lo que leyó allí y temiendo lo peor abrió el que tenía el signo de los Hyuga solo para que sus sospechas se confirmaran.

"Eres un…"

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK SUPER HIPER MEGA CHUNGO RARO SUPER SAJAJIN NIVEL 100000_**

"Llamando al viejo desde Suna, repito llamando al viejo desde Suna" dijo Tsunade mientras agitaba la mano en su cara intentando conseguir una reacción de su sensei, fallando miserablemente "Estará recordando déjalo además hay que ver las reacciones de los niños" dijo Jiraya quien se acercó a la puerta de Yugito solo para encontrarla cerrada, aunque supuso que se había dormido ya que desde la puerta escuchaba débilmente unos ronquidos.

"Seguro que fue buena idea ponerle una cama tamaño King" dijo Jiraya a Shizune quien fue la encargada de conseguir los muebles "Um… bueno pensé que querían comodidad así que les compré a los 3, camas de ese tamaño para que pudieran descansar mejor" respondió la peli negra mientras dejaba a Tontón el cerdo en el suelo.

"Bueno al menos eso fue todo con lo que exageraste" dijo Tsunade " _Además que tal vez pueda conseguir un poco dinero jugando con estos niños"._

" _Creo que debí decirles que les compre lo último que había salido en el mercado para ellos"_ pensó Shizune, pero al imaginarse los regaños que iba sufrir decidió… que los tomaría más tarde "Vuelvo al Hospital Tsunade-sama que deje algo pendiente" seguido de esto agarro a Tontón que estaba olfateando la puerta de Hinata y se esfumo.

"Yo también me tengo que retirar ya que deje trabajo pendiente en la oficina" dijo el Hokage que recién despertaba de sus recuerdos " _Como carajo voy a decirle a Naruto sobre la estupidez de su padre"_ pensó el Kage mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Los seguimos" pregunto Jiraya antes de escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Naruto y de Hinata "Nunca yo me quedo aquí que quiero disfrutar el momento" dijo Tsunade pensando en las reacciones de los niños que descubrían las nuevas maravillas de su nueva casa.

"Bueno yo me voy a _pasear_ por ahí" dijo Jiraya mientras empezaba a caminar "Por qué no usas el sunshine no jutsu para bajar as rápido" pregunto Tsunade ya que le extrañaba que Jiraya no lo usara "Debió a los numerosos sellos que hay en este edificio por ejemplo un sello de resistencia en las paredes que aguantarían fácilmente un jutsu rango A" explico orgullosamente Jiraya antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

"Hm al menos nadie podrá hacer mucho contra este edificio" dijo Tsunade antes de recordar un detalle "MIERDA SE ME OLVIDO APAGAR EL HORNO" dijo Tsunade quien no dudo en saltar desde esa altura para evitar que su casa se incendie… o tal vez apagar el fuego.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON NARUTO_**

"ESTO ES INCREIBLE" grito Naruto mientras saltaba en su nueva cama, él no se podía creer la gran diferencia comparado con su apartamento… para ratas.

El pelirrubio siguió saltando en la cama durante una hora entera hasta que su estómago rugió "Creo que no me vendría mal algo de comer" se dijo a si mismo antes de bajarse de la cama y caminar en su nuevo apartamento.

Tenía que admitirlo un apartamento con recamara, baño, sala-comedor, cocina con una excelente vista hacia la montaña Hokage, en si para una persona ese apartamento era de lo mejor ya que tenía mucho espacio y además de ser la soñada por muchos.

"Veamos que tenemos aquí" dijo mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador que era más grande que el "Que esta cosa verde" se preguntó el pequeño agarrando una lechuga antes de tirarla lejos "Hm esto huele bien" agarro un jugo y cerró la puerta del refri antes de caminar hacia la sala donde había un televisor grande.

"Hm creo que podría acostumbrarme a este lugar" se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrubio antes de acostarse en el sofá que está allí.

 ** _CON EL EX EMO… PERDON CON SASUKE._**

"Hombre que lata tener que limpiar el cuarto" se dijo a sí mismo el em… perdón el Uchiha quien tenía una escoba en la mano mientras miraba el desorden que tenía.

Había calzoncillos por doquier, como también había camisas, pantalones, rollos, libros, comida mohosa, un gato muerto, una botella de cerveza, un par de patines, un montón de cartas de sus fans, una mochila tirada, kunais, shurikens, una foto de Sakura e Ino cuando eran fans, una zapatillas pegadas en el techo, un osito de peluche que estaba colgando como si se hubiese suicidado, un set de apulcultura, una masa amorfa que no se puede describir, como también había un pájaro que buscaba comida en medio del caos, un fuego que quemaba su armario, el cadáver de un hombre que se podría... "espera un minuto" dijo Sasuke quien habría los ojos conmocionado mientras miraba como se quemaba su armario "olvídalo limpiar este cuarto es imposible" se dijo antes de lanzar la escoba y el recogedor al cuarto, cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y salir a comprar una aspiradora, si con eso si podría limpiar su cuarto.

 ** _TIME SKIP 15 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

"PERO QUE PASO A MI CASA" grito Sasuke mientras veía como el escuadrón de bomberos echaba agua a una pira humeante de madera… donde debería estar su casa "Sasuke-sama me alegro que se encuentre bien" dijo uno de los bomberos que lo reconocieron inmediatamente "Pero que paso" se dijo a si mismo mientas soltaba su aspiradora nueva que se suponía que iba usar para limpiar su cuarto "No sabemos Sasuke-sama pero el grupo de ninjas lo van averiguar" dijo el bombero mientras señalaba al grupo de chunin que investigaban el lugar "Ninja-san aquí esta Sasuke-sama" dijo llamando la atención de un ninja que Sasuke conocía a la perfección ya que lo veía cada lunes hasta el viernes "Iruka-sensei?" preguntó el Uchiha.

"Hola Sasuke me alegro que te encuentres bien" dijo el maestro "Ven que te acompaño a donde el Hokage" seguido de esto se llevó al niño a hacia la torre Hokage "Hm siento que se me olvida algo" se dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba con las manos en el bolsillo "No será nada" se dijo mientras continuaba caminando.

"Parece que se le quedo algo Sasuke-sama" dijo el bombero mientras miraba la caja que llevaba el Uchiha "Señor encontramos un par de objetos intactos" grito uno de los bomberos quien llevaba una caja llena de objetos personales del Uchiha que estaban intactos "Bueno llévalos a la torre Hokage" ordeno mientras seguían moviendo cosas con el fin de buscar alguna causa del fuego.

 ** _MIENTRAS CON EL HOKAGE_**

Sarutobi estaba firmando unos papeles cuando le avisaron sobre el incendio en la casa de Sasuke, él estaba preocupado acaso estaban atacando el pueblo y él no lo sabía, o fue un intento por secuestrar a Sasuke o tal vez fue Danzo con alguna de sus maniobras " _Hay demasiadas probabilidades para saber lo que paso, solo falta esperar que encuentren a Sasuke y el informe de los Chunin y tal vez encontremos la explicación del asunto"_ penso el Kage mientras fumaba su pipa, en eso se abre revelando a Iruka y a Sasuke quien se veía un poco molesto.

"Me alegro que te encuentres bien Sasuke" dijo alegre el Kage que el muchacho no estaba lastimado y que estaba sano y salvo "Hai Hokage-sama" dijo el Uchiha quien tenia cara de pocos amigos "lo encontraron mientras llegaba a su casa" dijo Iruka "Que casa solo es un monton de leños" susurro Sasuke aunque fue captado por los ninjas "Bueno Sasuke voy a buscar algún lugar donde puedas quedarte pero tomara tiempo" dijo el Kage sabiendo que tendría un monton de solicitudes de alojamiento para el _Ultimo Uchiha leal_ en sus casas… junto un monton de propuestas de matrimonio por parte del consejo civil " _Por que Tobirama-sensei por que carajos creastes semejante estupidez"_ penso el Kage con molestia ya que sabia la multitud de papeleo que se formaría.

"Hokage-sama si me pemite sugiero que Sasuke pase en la casa de algún compañero de clase, hasta que le consiga alojamiento" dijo Iruka al Sandaime quien penso por un momento los pro y los contra de la propuesta hecha por el maestro.

"Creo… que si es una exelente sugerencia" dijo el Kage al maestro de la academia quien solo sonrio "y ahora Sasuke donde te quedaras" pregunto el Kage al niño peli negro quien pensaba en los lugares donde podría estar.

" _Tal vez me pueda quedar con Kiba"_ penso el Uchiha solo para imagiarse despertando con un monton de cachorros a su alrededor que le cagaban encima y además de estar llenos de pulgas que se le pegaron.

Nego con la cabeza " _Tal vez a Shino"_ solo para imaginarse despertando envuelto en tela de araña y estar cubierto de insectos come carne.

Nego otra vez con la cabeza " _Ni loco le pido a alguna de mis compañeras"_ solo para imaginarse atrincherado en una esquina del cuarto mientras oye como sus defensas caen bajo las merced de las mujeres locas " _Bueno tal vez Ino o Sakura ya que Hinata no tiene casa aun"_ penso el Uchiha solo para negarlo ya que no quería imaginarse alguna maldad preparada para el ya que Ino comoo Sakura lo molestan cada vez que pueden desde que dejaron de ser fans suyos aunque agradecia tener menos fans pero eso no significaba que la amenaza de las demás fans no siguiera latente.

" _no pienso pedirle a Chouji ni a Shikamaru, que no quiero contagiarme de su pereza ni de su gordura"_ penso dejando una sola opción pero dudaba que fuera la mejor aunque recordaba cuando Naruto le dijo hoy que le pediría al Kage que le cambie de lugar tal vez con suerte ya tenga un nuevo sitio y que pueda estar con el "Um creo que me quedo con el Dobe" dijo después de pensárselo bien ya que si bien nunca le gustaría quedarse con alguien ya que no era su estilo sabiendo que al Kage le tomaría su tiempo por el estúpido consejo civil… enserio algunas veces se preguntaba quien fue el estúpido que se le ocurrrio la idea de poner un consejo civil en una dictadura militar pero bueno que se puede hacer cada quien su gusto.

"Creo que tal vez Naruto lo acepte" dijo el Kage pensando antes de coger un pedacito de papel de su escritorio y escribir algo rápido "Ten esta es la dirección de su casa" dijo el Kage tendiendo el papel a Sasuke quien lo agarro ante de leerlo y ponerlo en el bolsillo.

en eso alguien toca la puerta de la oficina antes de ser abierta por un chunin que cargaba una caja junto algunos papeles, se sorprendio al ver gente adentro ya se iba a ir si no fuese que el Kage lo llamo "Pasa que ya se iban" el Chunin con un poco de duda entro en la habitación antes de dejar la caja a un lado "Aquí esta el informe que pidió junto alguna pertenencias recuperadas de la casa de Uchiha-san" dijo el Chunin antes de toser un poco ya que el fue uno de los primeros en participar en la acción para apagar el fuego, seguido de esto se retiro.

"Bueno aqui tiene sus cosas Sasuke ahora Iruka me haces el favor y escoltas a Sasuke hasta la casa Naruto se pagara como misión calse -C" dijo el Kage a lo que Iruka acepto con gusto y salio de la oficina junto con Sasuke quien cargaba con sus pertencias que fueron recuperadas.

Caminaron durante minutos antes de llegar al edificio Dodne vivía Naruto "Aquí vive el Dobe" dijo el Uchiha impresionado por la magnitud del edificio "Si Hokage-sama mando a construir este edificio para las necesidades de Naruto" dijo Iruka con orgullo.

"OH hola Teme que haces aquí" dijo una voz en sus espaldas que no tardaron demasiado en reconocer ya que solamente una persona en todo el pueblo habla de esa manera y además de decirle a Sasuke Teme "Hey Iruka-sensei vinistes ppara invitarme a ichiraku" sip es Naruto.

"Naruto me alegro que te encontaramos" dijo Iruka "y no es para Ramen" agrego desinflando a Naruto quien cargaba con bolsas "Que llevas allí Naruto" pregunto curioso ya que era de saber común que a Naruto se le habían prohibido el acceso a la mayoría de las tiendas en Konoha sola unas pocas le permiten entrar y comprar comida u otro objeto.

"son un par de adornos y comida ya que me hacían falta" dijo el peli rubio mostrando el contenido a su sensei quien tenia una gota en la nuca ya que la comida que le hacia falta era un monton de ramen instantáneo "eh… vale bueno Sasuke nos vemos en la academia lo mismo para ti Naruto" dijo Iruka mientras se despedia.

"Bueno Teme que haces aquí" pregunto el peli rubio a mientras dejaba que su cola cargara con las bolsas con su comida " _Me alegro de tenr cola si no, no podría abrir la puerta"_ penso Naruto quien se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos sentidos como a su cola quien agradecia de tenerla junto a sus orejas que según el le dan un toque salvaje.

"Nada mas a pasar la noche que mi casa… la están fumigando" invento el peli negro quien no quería darle una razón para que le molestara "OYE NARUTO" llamo una voz en la espalda del menconado quien se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura, Ino y a Hinata que venían corriendo al parecer para contar noticias importantes "la casa de Sasuke se incendio" dijo Ino quie no se había fijado que el mencionado estaba justo a lado de Naruo "Al parecer dejo algo encendido y se le quemo la casa no deberíamos buscarlo" dijo la Yamanaka a pesar de los constantes toques de sus acompañantes que si se habían dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí mismo, quien tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

"Asi que por eso vinistes a aquí a Teme" dijo Naruto señalando Sasuke con un dedo mientras tiene una sonrisa en su cara "Calla Dobe" replico Sasuke "asi que paso la noche o no" Naruto penso mientras su cola balanceaba con pereza a pesar de los objetos en la bolsa que estaban a punto de salir "Adelante por mi no hay problema" dijo finalmente mientras abria las puertas del edificio "Beta-chan puedes mostrarles el camino" pidió el niño zorro a Hinata quien se veía un… por decir un poco molesta "QUE NO ME LLAMES BETA" grito la ex Hyuga antes de meterle un golpe que lo mando via express hacia el ultimo piso.

"Recuerdenme nunca molestar a Hinata" susurro Ino a los otros 2 que solo asentían "Vamos pasen" dijo Hinata como si nada había pasado, en definitiva el lapso en que Naruto desaparecio la cambio por completo como a muchos.

Rapidamente para evitar que Hinata los mandara por via express entraron en el edificio mientras Hinata cerraba a puerta, la siguieron por las escaleras ellos asombrados por los diferentes pisos, cuando llegaron hasta el ultimo piso Sakura pregunto a Hinata "Enserio ese edificio es de Naruto" ella aun seguía incrédula que todo eso era de Naruto "Bueno eso fue lo que dijo Hokage-sama" respondio Hinata.

Ahí vieron que una de las habitaciones estaba abierta por lo que se asomaron solo para ponerse a reir en caso de Sasuke, Ino y Sakura y en caso de Hinata ponerse bien molesta y aunque no lo negara celosa "Que esta pasando aquí" dijo Hinata.

Alli tirados eran Naruto quien al parecer había caído encima de Yugito la cual estaba desmayada sin poder levantarse, pero lo curioso fue que la cara de Naruto callo encima del pecho de Yugito mostrando un poco de su figura que escondia.

"Cual es el numero de identificación del ninja que me atropello" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba sin saber donde estaba "Na-Naruto" tartamudeo una Yugito quien también se levantaba… bueno intento si no fuese por cierto pelirrubio.

"eh" dijo Naruto antes de ver hacia abajo solo para ver a Yugito quien tenia la cara roja, como si fuese obra de Kami o de quien escribe la historia aparece cierta gata azulada " **Gatita por que tanto…"** no termino de decir ya que vio la situación en que estaban " **Por fin lo reclamas Gatito muévanse a su cuarto y…"** fue cortada por Yugito quien entro en pánico e hizo lo que cualquier mujer en su caso niña "PERVERTIDO" grito mientras le propinaba una patada que lo ssco y lo mando en el viaje expresso calle osea lo pateo y lo mando a la calle.

"QUE EH HECHOOOOOOOOOO" grito el pelirrubio mientras caia para después escucharse el golpe que indicaba que había llegado al suelo.

" **OH gatita te perdistes tu oportunidad"** dijo el Nibi mientras se sienta a lado de Yugito quien se levantaba "Ha-hablo el gato" dijo Ino quien se escondio detrás de Sasuke quien también estaba sorprendido aunque tenia que compartir su _escudo_ con Sakura que hizo lo mismo "Te dije que no salieras" dijo Yugito "es una invocación" pregunto Sasuke ya que eso era lo único que tenia sentido ya que recordaba la clase en que explicaron la convocaiones personales yque algunas hablaban.

" **Yo no soy ninguna invocación señor culo de pato"** dijo Nibi " **soy la gran n…"** fue callada por Yugito quien la agarro por la boca "te dije que no salieras del cuarto asi que ahora te dare un baño" dijo la niña gato con un cara que prometia nada bueno " **por favor todo menos eso por favor"** suplico la gata quien luchaba por escaparse "Nada de eso" dijo Yugito mientras mejoraba su agarre en la gata "nos vemos mas tarde" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a 3 personas estupefactadas y otra que aparecia con una llave en la mano "Oigan encontré la llave de repuesto de Naruto… por que se ven como si vieron a un fantasma" pregunto Hinata.

"Tu sabias que el gato de Yugito habla" dijo Sakura quien no quería dejar su cobertura a pesar de la mirada de Sasuke "Oh si, Naruto también tiene un zorro que habla aun que es muy dormilon" dijo la exHyuga mientras abria el apartamento de Naruto "Sauske adelante pasa en lo que llega Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata dándole la llave "nos vemos" se despidió antes de abrir su apartamento y entrar.

"Espera Hinata vive aquí" dijo Ino incrédula a Sakura "Tambien aquí vive Yugito" dijo Sakura antes de verse entre ambas para después ver donde esta Sasuke… bueno ya que no estaba donde ellas recordaban solo lograron escuchar el puertazo indicando que Sasuke había entrado en el apartamento del peli rubio.

"Oh mira la cartera de Naruto" dijo Ino quien vio una cartera en forma de Sapo en el piso "tal vez se le cayo cuando lo mandaron a volar" deducio Sakura antes de ver a Ino "Tienes la misma idea no" dijo la pelirubia a su compatriota peli rosada quien solo sonrio "NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS" dijeron las dos juntas antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

En la Torre Hokage se celebraba una reunión entre el Hokage, el Raikage y los dos Sannin "Asi que se van mañana" dijo Jiraya al Raikage que solo asintió "Eh estado mucho tiempo afuera y además que el consejo exige que Yugito vuelva a Kumo" explico el Raikage "aunque creo que con un tratado tal vez podamos hacer alguna maniobra política y hacer que se vean mas a menudo".

Es cierto que el Raikage se le considera como el Kage mas estricto en Kumo pero a pesar de eso quiere a Yugito como si fuese su hija y haría como cualquier padre con tal de verla feliz "No hay muchas formas y la única que pienso no es la mejor" dijo Tsunade ya que siendo líder de clan tenia que saber cada ley que hay en Konoha como alguna que otra en otros lugares "ni loco dudo que sea factible ya que por obligación necesia la firma del padre o tutor legal y es algo que nunca are" dijo Jiraya ya que sabia lo que venia y ees algo que casi siempre termina muy mal para alguna parte.  
"ambos sabemos que es la única manera que le permitan acercarse" dijo Tsunade olvidándose donde estaban "Ni loco voy a obligar a Naruto en un matrimonio arreglado" dijo Jiraya levantando la voz "Aunque no será necesario" dijo Sarutobi sacando de trance a los 2 "Debido a que ya esta hecho" termino el Raikage.

 ** _TIME SKIP AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

Eran medio dia y se podía ver a un niño peli rubio corriendo por las calles de Konoha "Genial voy a llegar tarde" se quejo el niño quien corria con gracia y fluidez ya que tenia mucha practica además de que se sintia libre cuando corria de esa manera.

Pasando por debajo de una carreta llena de frutas ganándose muchos gritos de protesta y de amenazas, paso como un bolido a travez de la gente dejándolas asustadas levantando una que otra falda debido a su velocidad llega por fin al sitio donde quería llegar: la puerta Norte de Konoha.

Hoy era el dia en que Yugito partia a Kumo, y como no quería despedirse sin darle un regalo fue a buscar uno, tuvo que admitir fue un poco difícil pero encontró 3 collares en esa biblioteca que había descubierto con sus amigos hace unos días, debido a eso es que llegaba tarde ya que era un jodido laberinto esa biblioteca.

"Espero que le guste" dijo Naruto mientras veía los collares, eran simples aunque eso no significara que no fuesen hermosos, tenia la forma del emblema Uzumaki pero en diferentes colores: Morado, Lila y el tradicional rojo.

"Naruto casi llegas tarde" le regaño Sakura quien estaba allí con sus manos en la cintura con la cara de pocos amigos, a lo lejos sus padres la veian, su madre con desaprobación y su padre con una ligera sonrisa.

"Lo siento es que estaba buscando algo que regalar a Yugito-chan" dijo el pelirubio como excusa, Sakura iba a replicar pero ya vio que se acercaban el Raikage junto a su escolta y a Yugito quien cargaba un gato azulado "Hola todos" saludo Yugito mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos que había hecho en Konoha.

Allli estaban Hinata, Sakura, Ino, increíblemente Sasuke y finalmente Naruto ya que los demás del grupo estaban en obligaciones de clan por lo que no pudieron venir "Que hacen aquí" pregunto Yugito mientras cargaba al gato azulado en sus brazos ya que dicho gato estaba dormido "Venimos a despedirte" dijo Hinata quien cargaba un paquete pequeño que le tendio "Es una agenda tal vez te sirva para algo" dijo la niña un poco apenada "Gracias Hinata no era necesario" dijo Yugito mientras dejaba el gato en el suelo y cogia el paquete.

"Bien mi turno" dijo Ino mientras le tendia una bolsita pequeña "aquí están algunas semillas para un lirio del bosque profundo" Yugito se asombro ya que esas semillas eran difícil de conseguir por no decir imposibles si no eres un experto en Botanica "Pero si son rarísimas" dijo Yugito "Ne tenemos varios de esta asi que quedatela" dijo Ino satisfecha mientras era apartada por Sakura.

"Mi turno" dijo tendiéndole un cajeta un poco grande "Es un set de estilista para que no tengas muchos problemas a la hora de peinarte" era cierto que se tardaba un poco a la hora de peinrse y mas ahora que tenia cola eso si era todo un lio "Gracias" dijo agradecida.

Llego el turno de Sasuke este nada mas le tiro una cajetita "Nos vemos" fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse caminando hacia algún lugar "Sasuke nunca cambiara" dijo Yugito agradecida del gesto.

Finalmente llego el momento de Naruto "Bueno espero que te guste" dijo Naruto mostrándole el collar morado, Yugito lo miro y se asombro "Es-es precioso" susurro mientras la agarraba "Dejame ponértelo" dijo el peli rubio mientras ella solo asentia mientras movia un poco su pelo mientras Naruto le ponía el collar.

Despues que finalmente le puso el collar Naruto se aparto de ella para apreciarla mejor con el collar, el solo pudo decir una sola palabra "Preciosa" susurro Naruto aunque gracias a los sentidos mejorados Yugito lo capto haciendo que sonriera " _Toma esa Ciega que el va ser mio"_ penso Yugito mirando a Hinata.

"Gracias" dijo Yugito pero entonces noto los otro collares "Y esos" pregunto señalando alos otros collares "Oh los entcontre con el tuyo" dijo Naruto mientras sacaba los otros 2 collares "Son preciosos Naruto" dijo Ino quien sabia algo de joyería (Joder que es ella una sabelotodo) "Me gusta" dijo Sakura.

"Como me gustaría tener uno" dijo Hinata un poquito celosa y triste "Si queires quédate con este" dijo Naruto mientras le tendia el collar Lila "En serio" pregunto ella "Si es tuyo, si quieres te lo pongo" le dijo el pelirrubio quien hizo lo mismo con Yugito " _Toma esa gata callejera el no te pertenece"_ penso Hinata mirando a Yugito quien se veía molesta pero ambas pensaban lo mismo " _EL ES MIO"_

"ambas se ven preciosas con los collares" dijo Naruto alagando ambas quienes se sonrojaron "Gracias Naruto-kun" dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

"Oh míralo ya es todo un don juan" dijo Tsunade a su asistente quien solo asentío, pero el comentario no paso desapercibido a los Kages que solo sonrieron.

"Yugito es hora de irnos" llamo el RaiKage quien empezaba a caminar fuera de la aldea "Ya voy" dijo la mencionada "Bueno ya me tengo que ir" mientras se abrazaba a las niñas aunque no dudo en susurrarle a Hinata mientras se abrazaban "No dejare que lo ganes" mientras esta le contesto en un susurro igual "Yo tampoco lo permitiré" después se separaron con una sonrisa.

Cuando llego con el pelirrubio "Bueno nos vemos" dijo Yugito un poquito nerviosa "Relajate nos volveremos a ver" dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Yugito "Te lo prometo" se separaron a pesar de que Yugito no quería, ella por fin había encontrado con alguien que la entendia no solo en carga, si no en sentimientos algo que es muy difícil, ella no dudaba que volveria si no lo que temia era que jamas lo volviera a ver por cualquier razón.

Jiraya veía toda la escena desde uno de los techos cerca de la puerta aun recordaba con claridad la reunión de ayer, mientras veía como finalmente el Raikage, Yugito y la escolta salían de Konoha con la niña despidiendo de la mano a todos quienes hacían lo mismo aunque quien lo hacia con mayor animo era Naruto quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras salían unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Minato por que carajos lo hicistes" dijo al aire mientras miraba a la montaña Hokage, mas específicamente a la cara del Yondaime Hokage "Por que" eso era todo lo que quería saber el Sannin.

 ** _FLASBACK_**

"Como que ya esta hecho viejo" dijo una escandalizada Tsunade "Como escuchastes Tsunade ya esta hecho" dijo el Hokage mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza "Eso es imposible sin mi firma" dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa de suficiencia "Ya te dije Jiraya ya esta hecho todo y esta firmado" dijo Hiruzen ganándose unas miradas de extrañas de sus es exestudiantes "Tu mismo lo dijistes se necesitan la firma del tutor legal" dijo Hiruzen mirando a Jiraya quien tenia una sonrisa "O la del padre" termino quitando la sonrisa de la cara de Jiraya cual se convirtió en una de duda.

"Que quieres decir viejo" dijo Jiraya temiendo lo que el Kage diga confirme sus sospechas.

"El que firmo los papeles no fuiestes tu Jiraya" dijo Sarutobi quien tomo una respiración profunda mientras habría los ojos "El que firmo fue el padre de Naruto"

* * *

 **Y que les halla gustado que me costo un poco el cap.**

 **Dejen fav y reviews que ayuda mucho**

 **como sea**

 **Spartan Frost fuera.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola mundo volvi como prometi con el segundo capitulo de mi super increible fanfic rompedor e records mundiales (aplauden abuchenme pero meresco algo de credito XD.**

 **como sea que comience el cap que por cierto es el mas largo que eh escrito**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

"hablar normal"

 _"pensar normal"_

 **"hablar demonio o convocatoria o alguna subnormalidad XD"**

 _ **"Pensar demonio o convocatoria o lo que me de la gana"**_

* * *

Cap 17

Han pasado 5 años desde que Yugito volvió a Kumo dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Todos ellos siguieron con sus vidas recordando a su amiga con colas quien los visitaba de vez en cuando.

Shikamaru seguía igual de perezoso, inteligente, perezoso, holgazan... ya dije perezoso, bueno como sea el casi no había cambiado en actitud pero en altura si que había cambiado, estaba empezando a perder su grasa de bebe como cualquier chico en la adolescencia(lleva la misma ropa que en la primera parte de Naruto como todos los personajes exepto algunos que yo detallare)

Chouji tampoco había cambiado mucho en su actitud ya que seguía igual de pachoncito (que ya lo cabree una vez no quiero que me persiga otra vez por decirle gordo) y seguía igual de comelón, es verdad que como todos los Akimichis sufren de problemas de insulto en la academia debido a su… complexión pero todos habían aprendido no decirle gordo, el ultimo que lo hizo termino como una hoja en el suelo después que el Akimichi cabreado lo arrollara (lo mandaron a tomar sesiones de control de ira).

Kiba casi no había cambiado en actitud lo único que cambio fue que se volvió mas arrogante y que le gustaba coquetear con cualquier mujer que se encuentre aunque hace de todo con tal que cierta portadora del byakugan se convierta su mujer (en sus sueños perro callejero), su compañero Akamaru había crecido un poquito pero aun seguía lo suficientemente pequeño para meterse en la chaqueta de Kiba

Shino… es Shino su actitud no a cambiado mucho excepto que es mas abierto de lo que era antes, solamente Fu es capaz de desentreñar la mente del Aburame, ahora tenia mucha mas nidos para sus insectos.

Ino es una de las que mas ha cambiado siendo la 3ra mejor estudiante femenina en su año, dejo por completo sus actitudes Fan para convertirse en una excelente Kunoichi, como toda mujer en la adolecencia su cuerpo pasa por una metamorfosis dando a una de las mas cotizadas de sus generación teniendo unos senos copa B con untodo lo demás bien colocado, ha habido rumores de que la buscan para que pose para una revista para adolecentes.

Fu ahora ya no tiene rencor contra las personas de Taki, además fue adoptada por el clan Aburame ya que su conexión con los insectos era tan grande que podía controlar cada insecto del clan desde los mas simples hasta los prohibidos aunque no los controla del todo bien ya que tiene que ganarse el respeto de ellos (ella viste como… ella se viste XD)

Sakura también cambio mucho, de una fan consumada a la kunoichi mas prometedora que halla producido la academia ninja ya que era la mejor estudiante de su generación, desde que Yugito se fue entreno mas duro, ella por alguna razón que no se pudo explicar se intereso en ser Iryo-nin, además de descubrir una fuerza que es comparada con la de Tsunade, ya que derrumbo un tercio del edificio por un golpe fallido que dio lleno a la pared (Los padres de ella lloraron cuando vieron cuanto tendrian que pagar aunque cuando se conviertiera en ninja sus pagos se reducirán para librar los padres de la niña de su deuda), también Tsunade esta pensando seriamente si debería entrenarla ya que ve un potencial que no había visto hace mucho.

Hinata tambien ha cambiado para mejor dejando por completo el tartamudeo, su autoestima a aumentado gracias a la ayuda de cierta amante de las serpientes, pero aun asi ella seguía igual de dulce, bondadosa y alegre, también gracias a a la amante de las serpientes ella tiro su chaqueta y se puso una camisa lila pegada al cuerpo resaltando sus encantos _naturales_ (Todas las chicas de su edad dicen que son falsos un error que les cuesta caro ya que siempre terminan empotradas en la pared por un juken que nunca olvidaran) como también un pantalón-falda (el mismo que usa Anko nada mas que de color lila), también es la 2da mejor Kunoichi de su generación aunque en lo que pierde con Sakura es por que ella es una condenada rata de biblioteca como cariñosamente le llama cada vez que le recuerdan que siempre esta por detrás de ella por un punto, por mas que se esfuerza por alguna razón ella siempre gana un punto de diferencia lo que la mosquea y termina golpeando algo (a Kiba), ella aun no le a dicho lo que siente a Naruto pues ella tiene una suerte que cada vez que se lo va a decir sucede cualquier cosa extraña (la ultima vez que lo intento por alguna razón Naruto termino siendo atropellado por un piano que andaba por la calle para después terminar atravesando el muro de la tienda de fuegos artificiales que explotaron con el rubio adentro quien termino lleno de hollín… en una cama del hospital), pero ella no se va a rendir hasta confesarle su amor aunque le pase algo a Naruto, también lleva el collar que le dio Naruto cuando Yugito se fue.

Sasuke cambio un poco pero siendo sinceros Sasuke es Sasuke, es abierto con sus amigos pero con el resto sigue siendo el emo arrogante (aun con sus amigos pero en un punto tolerable), también ha descubierto que tiene el Sharingan activo algo que solo Tsunade, Jiraya, el Hokage y sus amigos saben aunque a logrado madurar su ojo derecho el otro aun sigue con sus 2 comillas, también sus ambiciones cambiaron de buscar poder para matar a su hermano a buscar la razón por la que Itachi mato a su clan (Sauke se viste como cuando fue la final de los exámenes chunnin) también ahora vive en el mismo edificio que en el de Naruto ya que de esa manera no tiene que preocuparse de sus fans intenten meterse en su habitación con tal de conseguir cualquier cosa que le pertenesca a el.

Naruto sigue siendo igual de tonto para el mundo entero hasta con la mayoría de sus amigos solo 3 personas saben como es en realidad, ahora tiene 3 colas (después de mucha investigación se decidio que era el poder que tenia Naruto aunque no sabían si era sin explotar o que era muy fuerte) las cuales cambiaron de color de unos rubios a unos anaranjados pero la punta seguía de color blanco, para el mundo era un tonto, impulsivo y cabeza hueca pero en realidad es mas serio, calmado y… sanguinario al final dedujo que era debido a su lado demoniaco, que fue descubierto a cierto zorro que habita con el se lo dijo, debido por alguna razón no se puede alejar de el por mas de 1km por lo que casi siempre permanece en el departamento del rubio durmiendo, y cuando no lo hace entrena a Naruto en las artes de los Kitsunes.

En fin todos crecieron, ahora oficialmente conocidos como Konoha 9 con su base en la vieja biblioteca que encontraron hace años, la limpiaron encontrando inumerables objetos de valor que electrocutaban, quemaban, mojaban, envenenaban y sin contar la que te si la pones y alguien dice abajo te das un cascarazo contra el suelo (si lo saque de Inuyasha del cual no soy dueño), como también un monton de pergaminos de cada clan aunque decidieron compartirlos pero algunos de ellos si no eras de ese clan no podias leerlos.

Habia todo tipo de rollos cuando buscaron bien que van desde jutsus hasta fuinjutsu del cual Naruto tenia una afinidad natural que por alguna razón se le daba bien ya que con una mirada rápida al libro de introducion al fuinjutsu, ya podía a ser sus propios sellos de contención con lo que le facilitaba cargar con las cosas.

Y se están preguntando donde están nuestros héroes bueno que tal si comenzando por aquel rubio que huye de 50 Anbu mientras salta sobre los tejados "Vuelve aquí mocoso" grito uno de los Anbus… sip Naruto había hecho otra de sus bromas "Nunca me atraparan lentos" grito Naruto mientras saltaba y soltaba un globo "CUIDADO" aviso uno de los Anbus pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el globo exploto en el aire bañando a 10 Anbu con una pintura Rosa neon que apestaba como si hubiese bañado en las aguas de las alcantarillas.

"Maldicion sigo diciendo que este tipo de misión deben ser consideradas clase S"se que jo uno de los Anbus antes de decir en su intercomunicador "Perdimos a diez pasando al plan C, tu crees que lo atraparemos" dijo el Anbu a su compañero "Ja ese mocoso es mas duro de atrapar que un grillo en la noche" se rio el compañero antes que noto algo raro en sus alrededores "No habíamos pasado por esa casa hace unos momentos" apenas dijo esto todo sus alrededores se convirtieron en arboles mostrando que estaban bajo una de las ilusiones de Naruto "Maldito genio mocoso nos puso en un genjutsu" se quejo otro cuando escucharon un rugido que los helo por completo… sip estaban en el bosque de la muerte hogar de toda clase de animales.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" se escucho los gritos de los Anbu desde la distancia mientras el rubio caminaba tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba los gritos de los pobres desafortunados mientras sus colas balanceaban con pereza detrás suyo " **Tengo que admitirlo cada vez me agradas mas"** dijo el zorro que caminaba junto a el "Aun me pregunto como haces para aparecerte en cualquier lugar sin que nadie te note" pregunto Naruto " **Si te haces mas fuerte, tal vez te lo muestre"** fue todo lo que dijo antes de saltar y acomodarse en su cabeza "Sabes que no soy una almohada ambualante no bola de pelos" dijo el rubio " **Te dije que me llamaras Kyubi-sama Kit"** se quejo mientras sus orejas movían a todos lados captando los sonidos de sus alrededores "cuando me dejes de llamar Kit te dejare de llamar bola de pelos" le replico el rubio " **Cuando ya tengas al menos 2 compañeras y las marques te dejare de llamarte Kit"** dijo el zorro " **y como sea nos vemos después que termines esa locura que llamas academia, sigo diciendo que los monos sin pelo son mas estúpidos ahora que lo pienso tu sensei te busca"** después decir esto desaparece mientras su cuerpo se hace polvo "Odio cada vez que hace eso" se quejo el rubio cuando en su cabeza le hace un tic "Como sabe si Iruka-sensei me busca" pregunto el rubio cuando una de sus orejas capta un ruido que conoce bien lo que hace que se le caigan las orejas y colas "Jeje mejor me voy a la academia" dijo el rubio nervioso pero cuando estaba a punto de correr por su vida fue agarrado por el pellejo que tiene en su cuello "A donde crees que vas idiota" dijo una voz que conoce a la perfeccion.

"Iruka-sensei yo ya iba para la ademia pero… me entretuvieron" intento explicarse el rubio detestando ya que desde que Iruka descubrió que si lo agarran desde allí el no es capaz de moverse en absoluto "No me importa se supone que debes estar en la academia y no pintando la montaña Hokage" dijo señalando a la obra maestra que se _supone_ que hizo el rubio.

La montaña Hokage el orgullo de la aldea de Konoha, el lugar donde se inmortalizan los mejores ninjas que el pueblo de Konoha a producido, su funadador el shodaime Hashirama Senju, el hermano de Hashirama el Nidaime Tobirama Senju, seguida de la cara del el Sandaime mejor conocido como el profesor: Hiruzen Sarutobi y finalmente aquel que fue conocido en su época como el ninja mas rápido de la Historia, el Yondaime Minato Namikaze.

Estos fueron los 4 Hokages que tuvo la aldea de Konoha, normalmente la montaña Hokage es donde todos en la mañana miran para ver su esplendoroso orgullo, pero actualmente la montaña tuvo unas _reformas_ ya que cada cara fue pintada graciosamente, el Shodaime le pintaron una cara pervertida mientras le sale la sangre por la nariz, el Nidaime lo pintaron de tal manera que pareciese mujer, el sandaime tenia los ojos agrandados y le salía sangre por la nariz mientras tenia una sonrisa pervertida y finalemente el Yondaime que se veía como si se resistiera a ver como si algo se lo impidiera, y a lado de la montaña Hokage habían pintado un librito que era amado por algunos hombres y odiados por las mujeres junto un mensaje que decía:

 _ICHA ICHA PARADISE PRESENTA SU PROXIMO LANAMIENTO EL ICHA ICHA PARADISE- TACTICAS NINJA BUSQUELO EN SU LIBRERÍA MAS CERCANA A PARTIR DE 5 DIAS._

"Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso lo juro" dijo Naruto mientras era llevado por su sensei hasta la academia "Si claro, cuando salgamos de la academia vas a ir a limpiar la montaña tu solo" dijo Iruka mientras entraban al porton de la academia "Y ahora no me obliges a amarrarte" seguido de esto lo solto para que caminara por su propia cuenta hasta el aula de clases.

Cuando entraron todo el mundo esta haciendo el clásico escandalo exepto por un par de personas (Sasuke mirando la ventana como un emo aunque ya no lo es, Shino… por que es Shino, Fu quien estaba dormida igual que Shikamaru, Chouji quien no dejaba de comer sus papas y finalmente Hinata quien garabateaba algo en su cuaderno).

Naruto se dirigio a su asiento a lado de Hinata mientra Iruka buscaba la manea de calmar a los jóvenes si tener que recurir a su jutsu firma "Bonita obra de arte" le susurro Hinata "Gracias aunque desaparecera dentro de 15 minutos" dijo Naruto mientras recostaba la cabeza en el escritorio "Sabes que Iruka va poner un ejercicio sorpresa otra vez no" susurro la chica "Obio por eso consegui las respuestas para no tener que estudiar" dijo mostrando un par hojitas de papel llenas de palabras "Oh gracias Naruto por darme las respuestas" dijo Hinata mientras agarraba las paginas y las escondia rápidamente sin dejar de permitir a Naruto recuperarlas ya que Iruka se rindió y decidio usar su jutsu firma "CALLENSE LAS BOCAS MOCOSOS".

Todo el salón de una vez se callo y se acomodo rápidamente en sus asientos "Gracias, y bueno ahora donde esta Mizuki se suponía que debería cuidarlos" dijo Iruka esperando una respuesta solo ganándose un par de risas cuando escucho un quejido "Eh que fuese…" Iruka miraba al techo donde se podía ver a un Mizuki pegado al techo con cinta adhesiva desde la boca hasta los pies "No otra vez" dijo Iruka golpeándose la cabeza con su palma "Es la 57ma vez que pasa esto".

Despues de bajar a Mizuki quien no sabia quien fue quien lo pego al techo pues fue noqueado por un borrador volador (Sakura silbaba inocentemente) y cuando despertó estaba pegado al techo mientras toda la clase hacia su escandalo "En serio Iruka es como si me odiaran" susurro Mizuki a Iruka "Nada de eso nada mas son… bromistas" intento decir Iruka " _eso creo"_ penso mientras se preparaba para anunciar su ejercicio sorpresa.

"Chicos como se portaron mal les pido que bajen las cosas del escritorio que tenemos ejercicio" dijo Iruka mientras sonreía internamente como los chicos se quejaban mientras quitaban todas las cosas de sus escritorios.

 ** _TIME SKIP 1 HORA DESPUES_**

"Rayos odio cuando Iruka-sensei hace ejercicios sorpresa" se quejo Kiba mientras caminaba con sus amigos a su _cuartel_ secreto "No se de que te quejas si fue fácil" dijo Sakura mientras ganaba una mirada de odio por parte de Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata quien no gano la máxima nota por un punto mientras la _Rata de biblioteca_ gano la nota máxima " _no se como carajos lo haces Sakura pero te ganare ese condenado punto"_ pensaba rencorosamente Hinata.

"No te quejes que yo había robado las respuestas" dijo Naruto "Entonces por que no me dijistes si estabas atrás mio" se quejo Kiba "Hinata-chan me cogio las copias" dijo Naruto mientras miraba su ejercicio que porcierto fracaso, nada mas de las 30 preguntas consiguió 5 " _al menos fue una mas que el ejercicio anterior"_ pensaba feliz Naruto mientras embolillaba su ejercicio y lo tiraba al tinaco que había en la acera… sip una de las cosas que Naruto nunca cambio fue su odio a la teoría.

"Bueno al menos te puedes dormir y not e pueden decir nada" dijo Shikamaru "Si claro habla la persona que siempre saca lo minimo para pasar" dijo Ino "Oye Shino como tu salistes" pregunto Chouji mientras comia un emparedado "Sali satisfactoriamente ya que Hinata me proporciono toda la información necesaria" dijo el Aburame mientras a todos ladeaban la cabeza ya que no le entendieron nada "Lo que quiere decir es que se copio de Hinata" dijo una voz en sus espaldas que reconocieron al instante.

"Fu como fue tu misión" pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba a la peli verde.

Fu se había graduado el año anterior ya que estaba mucho mas avanzada que los de su edad asi que le pusieron su examen el año pasado y paso satisfactoriamente, su sensei fue Anko quien la tomo como su discipula a pesar de no poder convocar las serpientes su control con los insectos era mas que suficiente para compensarlo, actualmente era una chunin recién promovida por lo que toma de vez en cuando misiones en solitario, pero a pesar de todo ella mantuvo su contacto con sus amigos.

"Me fue excelente tuve que encargame de unpar de bandidos que aterrorizaban un poblado" dijo Fu mientras acomodaba su banda ninja que la tenia atada en el brazo "y por lo visto tuvieron un examen sorpresa" dijo burlonamente mirando la expresión de los chicos "Hey si Sasuke fracasastes también o pasastes como Shikamaru y Shino" pregunto Sakura "Como lo que sea que dijo Shino, me copie de Hinata" dijo el Uchiha mientras encogia sus hombros.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al pasaizo que estaba en la casa medio destruida "Aun me sigo preguntando por que nunca derrumban esa casa" preguntaba Ino mientras Naruto abria la puerta-trampilla, habían descubierto que la sangre de Naruto era necesaria para abrir la puerta después de todo cuando lo inento Kiba termino convirtiéndose en perro frito "Yo que se pero quien quiera que viviese allí debía de ser importante" dijo Naruto mientas untaba su sangre en la puerta la cual desaparecia mostrando unas escaleras "Sigo diciendo quien construyo esto a de ser un genio" dijo Kiba quien aun se seguia impresionado cuando la puerta desaparecia "Venga Kiba que tu ves esto casi todos los días" dijo Hinata mientras entraba detras de Naruto quien estaba bajando las escaleras.

Rapidamente todos los siguieron bajando las escaleras, Sasuke como siempre se queda en la retaguardia verificando que nadie los sigue baja las escaleras, cuando había pasado el umbral la puerta-trampilla vuelve a parecer como si nada hubiese sucedido.

"Venga chicos hay muchas cosas por hacer y tenemos hasta las…" dijo Naruto mientras miraba el reloj que había comprado, que decía las 3:45 de la tarde "Cinco que dicen si aprendemos algún otro Jutsu" propuso ganando rápidamente las respuestas "Lo siento Naruto pero me temo que debo declinar su propuesta tengo asuntos que atender" dijo Shino mientras casi todos ladeaban la cabeza ganando una gota en la cabeza del pobre Aburame "Lo que quizo decir es que no puede debido a que tiene cosas que hacer" explico Fu "como te extrañamos Fu" dijeron todos mientras se inclinaban hacia ella "Venga que no es para tanto" dijo Fu con una gota en la nuca.

"Mi madre me quiere en la casa a las 4:30 lo que es problemático" dijo Shikamaru "Venga Shika que todo para ti es problemático" dijo Ino mientras se sienta en una mesa "Problemático" fue todo lo que dijo el Nara.

"Bueno mi padre me quiere para algo" dijo Chouji mientras se metia un chip en la boca "Y yo tengo que escribir un informe de la misión" dijo Fu mientras sacaba papeles para escribir "Mi madre me quiere a las 5 en la casa" dijo Sakura "Yo tengo que irme pronto que tengo que ir a la florería a cuidarla" dijo Ino "Yo tengo que irme que mi madre me quiere para algo" dijo Kiba "Entonces por que estas aqui que según recuerdo tu madre siempre te castiga si no llegas puntual" dijo Hinata recordando como fue que conocio a la madre de Kiba "Oh genial" dijo el chico perro mientras salía corriendo junto a su fiel camarada.  
"Bueno eso deja a nosotros 3" dijo Naruto a Sasuke y a Hinata "Muevete Dobe que aun tengo que practicar con mi Sharingan" dijo el Uchiha mientras se dirigía al dojo "Yo me voy a buscar algún jutsu Raiton" dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia el área de jutsus.

"Esto será divertido" dijo Naruto mientras corria para alcanzar Sasuke "Y hay van los 2" dijo Sakura "Bueno yo ya me voy" dijo Ino mientras iba haia la salida "Ok pero recuerda que mañana es la graduación" le recordó la peli rosada "Tu crees que Naruto lo recuerde" pregunto Chouji recordando lo olvidadizo que es el rubio "es demasiado problematico recordárselo" fue todo lo que dijo el Nara mientras iba a al espacio donde habían colocado un par de camas para que pudieran quedarse "Um creo que voy a buscar algún referesco" dijo Chouji mientras iba a hacia la cocina que Naruto había instalado para evitar tener que salir cuando uno tenia hambre.

Sakura había decidido irse para su casa ya que quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad dejando a los demás allí.

 ** _EN EL DOJO_**

Sasuke iba con todo contra el rubio quien no dejaba de moverse y bloquear "Sabes que mañana es el examen no" dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba una patada hacia la cabeza del rubio quien solo la agarro y lo arrojo lejos "Lo se, no tenias que recordármelo" dijo Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos "no podras bloquear para siempre Dobe" dijo el pelinegro mientras decidia pasar la lucha a un nivel superior "Estoy contigo Teme" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía de manera atemorizante.

Y con un grito ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, Sasuke rápidamente lanzo un gancho izquierdo mientras que Naruto solo bloqueaba con su cola y daba un rodillazo que Sasuke vio gracias a su dojutsu por lo que se escapo del golpe mas no de las cola del rubio quien le pego en el estomago mandándolo hacia el otro lado "Eso es todo lo que tienes" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía "odio cuando haces eso lo sabes" dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio "Lo se y por eso lo hago" dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en posición defensiva o eso paraecia.

Sasuke al ver la posición que tomo decidio que era mejor alguna distracción ya que casi siempre salía muy mal golpeado cada vez que el rubio tomba esa posición, lanzo rápidamente un par de kunai sin filo hacia el rubio quien saco el suyo y comenzó a bloquear los Kunais entrantes antes de parar la patada dirigida a hacia su cabeza cortesía del pelinegro quien aprovechando el impulso salto sobre lanzando unos shurikens dirigidos a la cabeza del rubio solo para que sus colas los bloquearan "En serio tus colas son muy molestas" dijo Sasuke mientras saltaba hacia atrás para evitar repercusiones por parte del rubio "que puedo decir me encanta tenerlas" dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba el kunai que tenia en la mano solo para que Sasuke se agachara mirando de reojo como una mano flotante aparecia agarrando el Kunai "No caigo en el mismo truco 2 veces" dijo Sasuke mientras embestia hacia al frente conociendo el clásico truco de Naruto quien al ver que no había funcionado cambio de maniobra escondiéndose por completo en la nada.

"Odio tus ilusiones Naruto" dijo Sasuke mientras movia su muñequera mostrando un sello, del sello saco un tanto con el que se puso en posición defensiva mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrándose en lo minimo que delatara al rubio "Aquí estas" dijo mientras atacaba a su izquierda escuchando Satisfactoriamente el ruido del choque de metales, abriendo los ojos mostrando efectivamente al rubio quien bloqueaba el tanto con el kunai que había lanzado "Como haces para saber donde estoy" dijo Naruto antes de saltar hacia atrás "Secreto de clan" fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio.

"Tu con tus estúpido secretos de clan" dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba su kunai antes de pasar por un par de sellos de manos "Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu" dijo el rubio mientras veía como su kunai se multiplicaba en 30 sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien se detuvo antes de saltar como loco evitando cada Kunai "Asi que pasamos a Ninjutsu eh" dijo el Uchiha antes de empezar su cadena de sellos terminando en tigre "Katon: Karyu Endan" dijo antes de exalar varios dragones de fuego que lanzo contra el rubio quien solo saltaba hacia atrás mientras hacia el sello en forma de cruz "Kage Bushin no jutsu" dijo el rubio mientras un par de clones aparecían arrojándolo hacia Sasuke quien maldijo cuando vio a Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el como un bolido, asi que hico lo obio… salto hacia un lado evitando el tropedo que se choco contra el suelo solo para desapareciera en un puf de humo revelando que solo era un clon "Donde esta" dijo Sasuke mirando todo el dojo mostrando las multiles marcas de Jutsus que chocaron y un monton de Kunais en el suelo, entonces fue cuando sintió algo frio presionando contra su cuello.

"Aquí" fue todo lo que dijo Naruto "Tu eras el kunai con el que empezamos a luchar no" dijo Sasuke sintiendo como Naruto quitaba el Kunai de su cuello "Correcto" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Alguans veces pienso como alguien tan tonto en lo teorico sea un genio en la batalla" dijo Sasuke mientras volvia a meter el tanto en el sello "a mi nada mas se me viene la idea en el momento" dijo Naruto antes que notaron unos aplausos.

Buscando el origen del sonido solo para ver a Hinata con una sonrisa "Fue un buen partido" dijo la oji perla quien dejaba un plato con palomitas de maíz a un lado "Tengo que admitir que fue increíble en especial después que tardaran tanto" esto dejo confundidos a Sasuke y a Naruto.

"Que quieres decir ese mastil no debio durar tanto" dijo Naruto calcualando que su pelea debio tomar al menos 30 minutos "Estoy con el dobe como máximo fueron 45 minutos" dijo Sasuke también calculando, solo para que la oji perla se riera suavemente "Demoraron 1 hora y media en ese mástil chicos" dijo Hinata señalando al reloj que había en la sala que por alguna misteriosa razón ningún jutsu, kunai o Shuriken le daba.

"oh y los demás" dijo Naruto pensando en los chicos "Ya se fueron" dijo Hinata ganando un suspiro del rubio quien decidio bajar su henge revelando a un muchacho mas alto y con menos grasa de bebe mostrando a todo un adolecente "AH libertad" dijo el rubio mientras flexionaba sus brazos un poco musculosos (se viste como en Shippuden nada mas quítenle las mangas al chaleco de Naruto), en el brazo derecho había un intricado sello, sus ojos seguían siendo los azules con la raya vertical como un gato, sus bigotes eran mas pronunciados .

"No te apures Dobe" dijo Sasuke mientras también deshacía su henge mostrando a un joven mas alto y musculoso, vestia igual que su versión mas joven hasta tenia el mismo peinado, pero la diferencia era notoria ya que la camisa le quedaba pegada al cuerpo resaltando algunos musculos de su pecho "hm por fin libre de ese estúpido henge" dijo el Uchiha mientras también flexionaba su cuerpo, también tenia un sello intricado en su brazo izquierdo.

"Oigan no es justo deben esperar a una dama" dijo Hinata quien ya había desecho su henge mostrando a una versión mas grande de ella misma con la diferencia de verse mas formada que su versión joven "Aun me pregunto como es que tienes esas cosas" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa "por que todo el mundo piensa que son falsas nada mas Yugito piensa que son reales" se quejo Hinata mientras cruzaba sus brazos en sus pechos.

"tal vez por que son igual de grandes" dijo Naruto recordando a la chica de Kumo "Me pregunto cuando volverá" se pregunto el rubio mientras sus colas se mecían suavemente "Y como sabes que son igualmente de grandes a Naruto" dijo Hinata con un aura oscura " **no pienses en esa gata kit, ahora muévete que tenemos mucho entrenamiento por hacer"** dijo cierto zorro que volvia aparecer de la nada "Cuando me enseñas hacer eso bola de pelos" pregunto Naruto al zorro que solo rio o eso parecía " **tal vez cuando dejes de ser un kit te enseñe"** dijo el zorro mientras caminaba hasta el muro " **niña tal vez quieras moverte para que entrenen los idiotas"** Hinata solo sonrio mientras se apartaba escuchando las quejas de Naruto y Sasuke.

" **Bueno que comience la tortura… que diga entrenamiento"** dijo el zorro sonriendo cuando Hinata se había apartando mirando a los jóvenes que empezaban a sudar a mares a sabiendas de la tortura que les venia.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL HOKAGE_**

"Lo siento Hokage-sama pero no hemos podido seguir a Naruto lo perdimos cuando entraron en el sector de los clanes" dijo un Anbu con mascara de Jabali "Entiendo ya pueden retirarse" dijo Sarutobi quien tenia las manos cruzadas encima de su escritorio "Hai Hokage-sama" dijo el Anbu antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

"Sabes que yo si puedo averiguar donde se mete el Gaki no" dijo Jiraya quien estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana "Y sabes que no lo hare tienes asuntos mas importantes que atender" dijo el Hokage mientras suspiraba "Cada dia el y sus amigos desaparecen del radar por completo, estoy pensando que alguien los entrena o…" pero fue interrumpido por Jiraya "o tal vez pasa tiempo con sus amigos, en serio sensei debe relajarte no es como si fueran a convertirse en otro Orochimaru".

El Hokage suspiro mirando por la ventana hacia la montaña Hokage, mas específicamente la cara que estaba a lado de la suya "Se que la relación entre Naruto y la Aldea sea el mejor" dijo Jiraya "pero eso no significa que se vuelva un traidor".

"Lo se Jiraya pero eso no significa que no tema que suceda exactamente eso" dijo el Kage mientras se paraba de su silla "y tu sabes que no es sin fundamento" Jiraya se quedo pensando en el zorro que vive con el rubio "Lo se pero tu sabes como es su sueño es ser Hokage dudo que se vuelva un desertor" dijo Jiraya.

"Aunque me pregunto si será prudente decirle sobre el matrimonio" dijo Sarutobi mirando a Jiraya quien solo suspiraba "Si no fuera por que Minato pidió la estipulación de que ambos deben ser Chunin yo diría que si" declaro Jiraya mientras pensaba en las 2 ultimas sorpresas que le dejo su pupilo.

En eso alguien toca la puerta, el Hokage solo suspira antes decir que pase revelando a su secretaria "La enviada de Kumo acabo de llegar" Cuando Sarutobi escucho lo que anuncio la secretaria "Deja que pase".

Despues que la secretaria cerro la puerta cuando salio, le dio tiempo suficiente para que el se sentara antes que se volviera a abrir la puerta revelando una chica de unos 13 o tal vez 14 años, peli rubia con un mechon azulado, su cabellera llegando a la cintura, tenia un busto bastante amplio comparado con otras chicas de su edad, pero lo mas extravagante de ella eran 3 cosas, sus ojos como los de un gato, unas orejas como las del gato de color azulado en lo alto de su cabeza y las 2 colas del mismo color que sus orejas que se mecían con alegría… si Yugito Nii si que había crecido.

"Buenas Tardes Hokage-sama" saludo la ninja de Kumo inclinándose un poco "Buenas Tardes señorita Nii" saludo el Hokage antes de señalar con sus manos a la silla que tiene enfrente de ella "Y por cierto felicidades por su promoción" dijo el Kage a Yugito quien se sonrojo de vergüenza "Gracias" dijo antes de mostrar un rollo "Aquí están los papeles finales que pidió Hokage-sama" dejando el rollo en el escritorio "Gracias supongo que no necesitaremos mostrarle su hospedaje no" dijo el Kage sonriendo "No será necesario ya conozco el camino" dijo Yugito mientras se paraba "Y por cuanto tiempo se quedara esta vez señorita Nii" dijo el Kage conociendo como es la chica se quedaría durante un buen rato "Hasta que tenga la respuesta Hokage-sama, ahora si me disculpa me retiro a mi departamento que fue un viaje muy largo" dijo mientras se masajeaba el hombro antes de inclinarse y salir por la puerta.

"Supongo que tal vez Minato tuviera un poco de suerte al firmar esos papeles" dijo Jiraya quien se había escondido para escuchar la reunión "Si tal vez tengas razón" concordo el Kage antes de ponerse a leer el rollo que había llegado de Kumo.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL EDIFICIO DE NARUTO_**

"Como te odio bola de pelos" dijo Naruto que se había vuelto a poner el henge, estaba subiendo las escaleras del departamento y actualmente iba llegando al ultimo piso " **Ja enserio pensabas por que eras mi contenedor te lo dejaría fácil"** se mofo el zorro que estaba sentado en el hombro del rubio " **No quiero que mi contenedor sea un debilucho, además por ser hanyou significa mas trabajo"**.

"Trabajo mi trasero tu lo que quieres es torturarme" dijo el rubio mientras llegaba al ultimo piso "Venga Naruto-kun que no fue para tanto" dijo Hinata riéndose de la interaccion entre Biju y contenedor "Si claro tener que hacer 10 000 sentadillas, pechadas, puñetazos y patadas mientras esquivas una lluvia de kunai, shuriken y senbon fuese fácil" se quejo Sasuke mientras sacaba un Senbon de su brazo derecho "Cuando llegue me tomare un buena copa de Ramen de res" dijo Naruto.

A los segundos llegaron al ultimo piso solo para encontrase con una sorpresa grata "Yugi-chan" dijo Naruto recomponiéndose de una vez para saludar a Yugito quien estaba abriendo la puerta o al menos intentaba ya que estaba pateándola por que la parecer no pdia abrirla "Oh hola Naruto-kun, Emo-chan, Hinata" saludo la chica gata "Olle deja de llamarme asi" se quejo Sasuke, siempre que se veian lo llamaba de esa manera "No Emo-chan hasta que te comportes" dijo Yugito moviendo un dedo de manera negativa.

"y como te va ahora que eres ninja" dijo Naruto.

Yugito a diferencia de los demás ella se graduo a los 10 años debido a presiones por parte del consejo de Kumo, como también ser demasiado talentosa para los de su edad, cuando llego a Kumo su vida cambio de ser considerada una posible defensora de Kumo como Killer Bee, aser como Naruto y Fu, odiada por su pueblo consiguió consuelo con sus amigos en Kumo, como por parte del Raikage y su hermano, aunque casi siempre preferia estar el Konoha ya que aquí al menos le venden comida a un precio justo y en buen estado ya que es extranjera y pueden causar un incidente internacional, además de sus amigos en Konoha como _su_ Naruto.

"Me va bien aunque me alegro de haber sido promovida de esa manera no sorporto a mis ex compañeros" dijo Yugito antes de patear la puerta otra vez "ME CAGO EN TODO HABRETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ" grito desesperada "Y si giras la llave hacia el otro lado" propuso Sasuke como si fuese lo mas obio del mundo.

Yugito solo miro a Sasuke antes de girar la llave hacia el otro lado haciendo que la puerta se abriera "Vez no había que arar tanto jaleo" dijo Sasuke antes de abrir su apartamento "Hasta mañana" dijo antes de entrar en su apartamento y cerrar la puerta.

"Bueno nos vemos chicas" dijo Naruto "Y felicidades por tu promoción Yugi-chan" cerro la puerta de su departamento dejando a las mujeres afuera que se veian "Vez a mi me felicito" dijo Yugito jactándose del alago del rubio "si claro gata callejera" dijo Hinata con una mirada asesina "Solo lo hizo por cortesía".

"Si claro como si quisera a una ciega" Yugito señalando a Hinata "El prefiere alguien mas sexi" posando de manera que sus colas le dieran un toque salvaje y sexi "El prefiere a alguien que lo quiera de verdad y no a una lanzada" dijo Hinata "El prefiere a alguien que cumpla con sus expectativas" posando de manera sensual "y Tu me llamas lanzada mírate ciega de pacotilla" "Callate gata callejera" "CIEGA" "GATA DE QUINTA" "VACA LECHERA" "TU TAMBIEN LAS TIENES DEL MISMO TAMAÑO" "SI PERO A MI SE ME VEN REALES Y NO UNOS IMPLANTES" "IMPLANTES MI TRASERO GATA LECHERA" "GATA LECHERA AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTA" "Y las chicas se peleaban por su amado en el turno en la cama o si esto será el mejor libro que haya escrito" intervino una voz en medio de la discusión.  
"Eh" dijeron ambas asomandose por el barandal para ver a Jiraya que colgaba en una cuerda escribiendo freneticamente en un cuadernito "veamos que mas consigo" dijo el prevertido sin darse cuenta que había sido descubierto "Lo haces tu o lo hago yo" pregunto Hinata "Hagamoslo juntas" dijo Yugito sacando un Kunai "Hecho" declaro la oji perla también sacando un kunai de quien sabe.

"Si veamos que mas descubro" dijo Jiraya cuando vio que su cuerda caia hasta el suelo "eh" miro hacia arriba solo para ver a Hinata y a Yugito saludándolo desde la altura con unos kunais en la mano "No me jodas" fue todo lo que dijo antes que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

"Pervertido muerto" pregunto Yugito antes que escuchara un golpe indicando que Jiraya había llegado al suelo "Pervertido muerto" decalro la oji perla antes de dirigirse hacia su departamento "Hasta mañana" se despidió "Hasta mañana" también se despidió Yugito y al mismo tiempo cerraron la puerta.

"Por fin se fueron a dormir" dijo Sasuke en su habitación "por un momento pensé que llegarían a pelear hasta al dia siguiente como la ultima vez" seguido de esto se fue a dormir con la esperanza de conciliar un merecido sueño.

* * *

 **Bueno les gusto el cap**

 **si preguntanpor que o digo muchas cosas es debido a que el dios de la pereza me dio el increible pder de ser perezoso venga tres hurra por mi (ni el grillo sono)**

 **Como sea nos vemos en el cap que viene aunque mi idea original era publicar 3 cap de seguido pero eh tenido la mala suerte de cerrar el word sin guardar el documento con 7000 palabras que voy a tener que escribir de nuevo T.T**

 **Nos vemos antes que me ponga a llorar**

 **(LLORIQUEO) Spartan Frost fuera**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Mundo su Spartan Favorito esta de vuelta con un nuevo capp que he hecho mientras tenia mi tiempo libre ya que estoy en mi ultimo año de secundaria y met engo que esforzar mas y como me estaba quedando (español aun me da fatal) tuve que hacer una pausa con la historia y como se que no les interesa un comino mi vida que comience el cap y gracias por los reviews que sinceramente apoyan la moral a uno (mientras no te jodan diciendo que tu historia apesta)**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

"Habla normal"

" _Pensar"_

 **"Habla bijus/convocatoria/sere sobrenaturales"**

 _ **"Pensar Bijus/Convocatoria/seres sobrenaturales"**_

* * *

Cap 18

Naruto tenia el mejor sueño, estaba en el paraíso del ramen había de todo tipo de ramen, desde cerdo hasta el vegetariano, pero allí lo vio un tazon de ramen tan grande como su edificio "Estoy en el paraíso" dijo el rubio llegando hasta donde estaba ese ramen listo para comerse solo para el.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo una se detuvo lucho por llegar hasta su preciado ramen solo para que una fuerza misteriosa lo jalara lejos "No mi ramen" grito el rubio mientras era tirado hacia la negrura "Te devorare te lo prometo".

"DESPIERTA NARUTO" grito Hinata mientras golpeaba la puerta del rubio, quien se había caído de la cama "auch mi cabeza" gimio mientras se levantaba y camnaba hacia la puerta principal "que pasa" dijo mientras abria la puerta olvidndose que siempre duerme desnudo.

"Recuerda que hoy es la… graduación" recordó Hinata quien recién se había fijado de la vista de lo que escondia Naruto "oh gracias Hinata" dijo Naruto "Si quieres adelantate que ya me visto" cerro la puerta a pesar de ver a Hinata quein estaba en shock "Es tan grande" susurro Hinata cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento de Yugito "Hola Hinata como te va" saludo la ninja de Kumo a la oji perla quien solo balbuceaba cosas "Hinata estas bien" pregunto moviendo la mano enfrente de la oji perla cuando se dio cuenta que estaba para da enfrente de la puerta del rubio "Que hizo esta vez" gimio Yugito antes de golpear la puerta "NARUTO ABRE DE UNA VEZ" llamo como siempre hace.

"venga que ni siquiera puedo entrar en la ducha" se quejo Naruto en su baño mientras tiraba la toalla al piso y dirigirse hacia la puerta olvidándose por completo que esta desnudo… otra vez "Que pasa ahora" dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta "Que le hicistes… a Hinata" termino mirando a Naruto ent todo su esplendedor "Yo no le hice nada tal vez este pensando o recordando algo" dijo Naruto sacudiendo su mano a Hinata quien lentamente se sonrojaba "Como sea tengo que bañarme que tengo que ir a la academia" dijo el chico zorro antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a 2 chicas en Shock.

"Si que es enorme" susurro Yugito quien tenia toda la cara roja "y aun no a terminado de crecer, y eso es con el genjutsu como se vera sin el" penso en voz alta antes que ambas se desmayaran y dieran un viaje directo a sus destinos atravez de aerolíneas hemorragias nasales (viaje desde España hasta Panama a 100 dolares en promoción no se lo pierdan XD).

"Ya termine, no les molesta que coma por el camino chicas" dijo Naruto saliendo completamente vestido con un tazon de Ramen, notando la ausencia de las 2 chicas cuando cierra la puerta "Genial ahora tengo que apurarme si no quiero llegar tarde" se quejo el Rubio antes de dar su tazon de ramen a una de sus colas y saltar hacia uno de los techos desde su pasillo-balcon.

 ** _5 MINUTOS DESPUES_**

"A ver si a Naruto llega a tiempo" dijo Sakura sentada en su escritorio debido a que su silla era usada como cama como otras 2 para una desmayada Hinata "Ne a quien le importa si llega o no el dobe" dijo Sasuke antes de pasar a su modo emo como cariñosamente Naruto llama cada vez que comienzan a entrar la gente cada vez que Iruka esta a punto de entrar "mi cabeza" gimio Hinata mientras se levantaba "relájate no se por que vinistes sola si te sentias mal" dijo Ino acercándose a la recién despierta "eh donde estoy" dijo Hinata viendo a su alrededor "En la academia donde mas" dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba.

"eh como llegue hasta aquí" susurro Hinata pero su pregunta quedo en el aire por que entraba Iruka calmando a todo el mundo "Bien como todos están aquí" dijo Iruka mirando a todos para ver si faltaba alguien cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención "TODO EL MUNDO CALLAOS Y SENTADOS" grito Iruka usando su jutsu firma mientras mas rápido que canta un gallo todo el mundo estaba en su puesto "*tos* como decía ya que todo el mundo esta…" fue interrumpido cuando alguien entra por la ventana cayendo enfrente de Iruka "Uf al menos llegue antes que Iruka-sensei" dijo Naruto mientras se reincorporaba mientras todo el salón se ria un poco ya que asi siempre Naruto entraba de esa manera "Esta de mi verdad" pregunto el chico zorro cuando escucho risas por parte del salón que solo asintió "Se puede saber por que llegas tarde esta vez Naruto" pregunto Iruka al rubio quien solo lo ignoro ya que disfrutaba de su ramen.

"TE EH DICHO QUE NO COMAS EN CLASE" grito Iruka ientras Naruto se tapaba las orejas con una de sus colas "Auch mis oídos" gimio el Chico zorro quien ya se había acabado su ramen "Naruto dime por que llegas tarde" pregunto otra vez el sensei "Estaba haciendo unos recados" dijo el Rubio cuando alguien del salon grito "HEY MIREN ES MIZUKI-SENSEI COLGANDO DESDE EL TECHO EN ROPA INTERIOR" rápidamente casi todos (Sasuke quien estaba en una esquina negando con la cabeza, Hinata quien se reia con su Dojutsu activado y Shikamaru quien dormia como siempre) se acercaron a las ventana para ver efectvamente a Mizuki colgando desde su ropa interio haciendo un calzon chino extremo "Ayuda" pedia el sensei pero en lugar de eso todos los estudiantes que se dieron cuenta de la situación del sensei empezaron a tomar Fotos.

Despues de 15 minutos después de desatar al Mizuki y darle ropa empezaron la clase "Bueno como iba diciendo ya que todos están aquí" dijo Iruka mirando a cierto Chico zorro quien solo sonreía "Hoy es la graduación de ustedes el comienzo de una nueva vida a la que serán considerados mayores de edad…" y asi comenzó el discurso Iruka que nadie escuchaba ya que todos gemían y buscaban la manera que entretenerse.

"… y bueno que comience el examen escrito" termino su discurso Iruka sacando los exámenes solo para ver a que la mayoría del salón se había dormido "DESPIERTEN MOCOSOS" grito Iruka despertando a la clase que se dieron cuenta que Iruka los había atrapado durmiendo en su discurso… otra vez.

"Bueno como dije comienza el examen escrito" dijo Iruka "Ahora Mizuki les entregara los exámenes una vez dados pueden comenzar su examen y no quiero copias" dijo Iruka entregando los papeles a Mizuki quien los entregaba, cuando llego al asiento de Naruto " _ahora me la pagas demonio"_ penso maliciosamente antes de echar un genjutsu al examen y darselo pasando al siguiente estudiante.

"Haber veamos" dijo Naruto revisando el examen detectando el genjutsu sin problemas " _Acaso no sabe que los Kitsunes son los expertos en genjutsu y que casi ninguno funciona en uno"_ penso Naruto " **Relajate Kit pronto lo pagara por imbécil"** dijo cierta voz en su cabeza " _aun me pregunto como es que puedes estar tanto en el sello como afuera de el"_ pregunto el pelirrubio " **yo que se por que no le preguntas a ese pervertido que el fue quien arreglo el sello"** dijo el zorro antes de que Naruto empezara a escuchar ronquidos.

"Bola de pelos perezoso" dijo Naruto antes de quitar el genjutsu pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando vio que el examen era jodidamente duro "Oh maldición" gimio el rubio antes de responder una que otra y rendirse dando caso perdido el examen escrito "A veces me pregunto por que Jiji mejoro el sistema" se pregunto recordando cuando la Academia volvió a manos del consejo ninja.

Desde el incidente de Naruto, Sarutobi se dio cuenta que por el bien del pueblo era necesario aumentar el nivel de los ninjas y producir una mejor generación donde salgan verdaderos ninjas listos para la acción, se quitaron muchas clases teóricas y pusieron mas practicas, además de ponerles una prueba de fuego que consistía matar a un pichon que ellos habían atendido durante un mes, debido a esto muchos estudianes se fueron dejando al reducido grupo de estudiantes, esta parte Naruto no la hizo ya que inconscientemente había matado, el pobre lloro durante horas cuando se entero pero se le paso rápidamente con la desion de evitar tantas muertes como le fuesen capaz de hacer.

Cuando su salo le toco ese dia la mayoría mato al pichon aunque muchos dejaron la academia por la culpa de matar aun pichon inocente, algunos necesitaron ayuda como Hinata, Ino y Sakura; Ino y Sakura gracias a sus familias lograron sobrellevar la culpa, pero en caso de Hinata se necesito a Naruto la abrazara mientras lloraba al final quedaron dormidos hasta el dia siguiente, no paso mucho tiempo después para que hiciera lo mismo con Yugito ya que en una de sus misiones tuvo que matar a un bandido que casi mata a unos de su compañeros.

Retornando a las modificaciones escolares una de ellas era que se enseñaba verdaderos jutsus y no solo los 3 basicos, uno de los requisitos principales era hacer un jutsu de cualquier elemento junto a los 3 jutsus básicos para graduarte, el rubio recordaba cuando su salón descubrieron sus afinidades elementales.

 ** _FLASBACK HACE 6 MESES_**

"Bueno chicos hoy es un dia especial" anuncio Iruka ganando la atención rápidamente de cada estudiante que resaba que no fuese un ejercicio sorpresa "Hoy descubriremos sus afinidades elementales" dijo Iruka mientras todo el salón se sentaba mejor para escuchar "ya que Mizuki falto debido a que se enfermo muy mal" (Naruto solo se ria recordando cuando le puso 3 botellas de laxante al sensei en cada cosa comestible que había en el departamento de Mizuki).

"Asi que Hinata me haría el favor de entregar a todos uno de estos" dijo Iruka mientras mostraba un pedazo cuadrado de papel "Hai Iruka-sensei" dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el pupitre de Iruka recogiendo los cuadrados de papel y se los daba a todos "Iruka-sensei que son estas cosas y para que sirven" pregunto Kiba mientras doblaba el papel en multiples formas "Deja de hacer eso" regaño el cara cortada "bien solo tengo una pregunta alguien sabe que son estos" como nadie respondio aunque noto que algunos solo fingían no saberlo (Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru dormido otra vez, Shino y sorprendentemente Naruto, la razón ellos ya sabían sus afinidades elementales a que lo descubrieron mientras limpiaban la biblioteca de Konoha 9 como la bautizaron, unos cuadrados de papel como los de Iruka que le sucedían cosas cada vez que se le envía chakra)

"Nadie bien pues esto son papeles de chakra, estos papeles fueron hechos de arboles que fueron cultivados con Chakra por lo que son bastantes sensibles al Chkra permitiendo descubriri las afinidades elementales los cuales se manisfestaran de diferente manera por ejemplo convirtiéndose en polvo, humedeciéndose, arruandose, quemándose y cortandose" explico Iruka "Ino nos haces el favor demostrarlo por favor" pidió a la Yamanaka quien asintió antes de canalizar chakra a su papel que se convirtió en polvo.

"Eres afin Tierra ya que se convirtió en polvo" explico el cara cortada "Si se humedecen significa que son afin agua, si se convierten en polvo como acaba de suceder significa que son afin tierra, si se arrugan es que son afin rayo, si se queman es que son afin fuego y si se corta es que son afin viento, bien pues adelante" dijo Iruka mientras los estudiantes aplicaban Chakra a sus cuadrados a la mayoría se les quemo como a Shikamaru, algunos se le humedecio, a muy pocos se les arrugo, a la minoría se convirtieron en polvo como fue el caso de Shino, Chouji y Kiba pero lo mas sorprendente le paso a Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto que respectivamente le paso esto.

En caso de Sakura su papel se convirtió en una especie de polvo húmedo, a Hinata y Sasuke le paso lo mismo que fue que sus papeles se arrugaron antes de quemarse y a Naruto su papel se corto antes de humedecerse "Que fue eso" dijo Kiba sorprendido "Que sorpresa no me esperaba que tuviesen mas de una afinidad elemental" dijo Iruka sorprendiendo a todo el salón "Alguien puede ene mas de una afinidad Natural" pregunto alguien quien tenia esta duda "Si se puede coo en el caso de Sakura sus afinidades elementales son la tierra y el agua algo que no es muy común, en el caso de Hinata y Sasukesus afinidades son el rayo y el fuego y en caso de Naruto son viento que es muy raro y el agua" explico Iruka a la clase que estaba feliz bueno también les tengo otra sorpresa" declaro Iruka mientras todo el salón vieia con ojos emocionados a su sensei "y la sorpresa es… Un ejercicio sorpresa" dijo con una sonrisa a lo que la clase solo gimio

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

"Bueno el examen escrito termino bajen los lápices y esperen afuera para la segunda parte del examen" indico Iruka mientras abria la puerta mientras los estudiantes salían de allí esperando que le fuese bien en ese examen escrito "Por fin libre de esa tortura" dijo Naruto mientras que su cola jugaba con un kunai "no seria una tortura si estudiaras Naruto" dijo Sakura "Si claro rata de biblioteca" dijo Hinata "Como si Naruto-kun estudiara alguna vez" se burlo a lo que el mencionado solo se quejaba de lo aburrido que era estudiar.

Y para suerte del rubio Iruka decide hacer acto de aparición "Chicos en fila que comienza la siguiente fase del examen" anuncio Iruka mientras la clase que se había desperdigado por todo el área comenzaba formar la fila, cuando ya estaba formada Iruka paso a explicar lo que consitia la prueba "Primero van a lanzar 10 kunais y shurikens a los diferentes blancos escondidos en el área y luego pelearan contra un genin, un chunin o un Jounin dependiendo de su numero de lista, durante 5 minutos" todos asintiendo rezando por que le salieran el genin "Bueno comenzemos" dijo Iruka antes de revisar su listado "Aburame Shino adelante" el mencionado solo se acerco y tiro sus Kunais y shurikens sin problemas dando en el centro en 8 de 10 en kunais y 7 de 10 con los Shurikens "Bien…" dijo Iruka continuando con el siguiente estudiante.

Uno a uno fueron tirando sus kunais y Shurikens dejando finalmente a Sasuke, Naruto y a Ino quien estaba sentada mirando las nubes "Uchiha Sasuke" llamo Iruka al peli negro que solo suspiro antes de caminar hacia el sitio donde tiene que lanzar sus kunais y shurikens, el cual hizo con un perezoso movimiento de la mano dando en todos los blancos obteniendo un puntaje perfecto, "Demasiado fácil" susurro Sasuke antes de caminar hacia donde le esperaba un chunin "mira que tenemos aquí un mocoso que se cree superior al mundo eh" se burlo el chunin "solo te dare 1 minuto que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que enfrentarme a un simple niño".

"Como quieras" dijo Sasuke antes de ponerse en posición "La pelea durara hasta que uno de los participantes este fuera de combte, se rinda o salga del anillo, están Listos" dijo Mizuki siendo juez de la pelea "Dale rápido Mizuki" dijo el chunin sin meterse en ninguna posición en especial "Hajiame" dijo el peli blanco indicando que había comenzado la pelea "Que esperas niño ataca" dijo el chunin que miraba a Sasuke quien solo se encogio de hombros antes de reírse ligeramente "De que te ries mocoso" dijo el chunin "Me rio por que no vale la pena luchar contra alguien tan débil, Iruka-sensei me puede poner a alguien mas" pregunto Sasuke a su sensei "Como que soy débil mocoso" grito el chunin moletsto antes de cargar hacia delante "Ya veras qyuien es el débil" acelero pasando a una velocidad que era por mucho superior a cualquier estuiante de la academia, pero Sasuke no era cualquier esudiante de la Academia.

El chunin lanzo un puñetazo dirigido hacia la cabeza de Sasuke quien solo se agacho y dio una barrida en el suelo tumbando a su oponente en el suelo "Como dije débil" dijo Sasuke anes de caminar lejos del ninja tirado.

"Maldito mocoso" dijo el chunin poniéndose de pie rápidamente antes de levantarse y volver a lanzarse contra Sasuke solo para ser recibido por una patada circular que le dio lleno en la cabeza que lo dejo atontado, Sasuke rápidamente agarra la cabeza del ninja y la empuja contra su rodilla antes de saltar hacia atrás dándole otra patada en la cabeza.

El chunin solo cayo de espalda con la nariz sangrando, "Hm patético" dijo el Uchiha mirando a Mizuki quien reviso al chunin para ver que efectivamente estaba noqueado "Ganador Sasuke Uchiha" anuncio declarando la victoria al peli negro quien solo camino hasta un sitio libre y cerro los ojos para ignorar a sus fans que chillaban como locas exclamando lo grandioso que era su _Sasuke-kun._

"UzumakI, Naruto" llamo Iruka al peli rubio solo para ser contestado con un ronquido "Uzumaki, Naruto" volvió a llamar Iruka quien le empezaba adarle un tic en el ojo solo para volver ser contestado de la misma manera "UZUMAKI, NARUTO DESPIERTA QUE ESTAMOS EN EL BENDITO EXAMEN" grito Iruka al dormido solo para ver como el rubio quien dormia boca arriba se acurrucaba hasta formar un pequeño bulto ya que sus colas lo envolvieron dándole la forma de un capullo "Kawaii" gritaron todas las niñas pero se abstuvieron de lanzarse debido a la mirada de cierta Hyuga que tenia un aura de maldad alrededor de ella.

"Olvidalo" dijo Iruka antes de buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos grandes para sacar una botella con un atomizador, seguido se acerco a Naruto quien seguia dormido, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca apunta el atomizador a Naruto antes de echarle un poco de agua despertndo al dormilon que solo miro molesto a Iruka "OY Iruka-sensei no ve que estaba dormido" se quejo el niño zorro como sus colas empezaban mostrar muestras de vida "No te despertaría si no fuese POR QUE ESTAS EN EL EXAMEN IDIOTA" grito Iruka quien usaba su jutsu firma asustando con efectividad a Naruto.

"Si Iruka-sensei" dijo Naruto antes de moverse hacia donde tenia que lanzar los Kunais "A que no lo hace con sus colas" dijo Kiba en forma de reto ya que había hecho una apuesta con el que consistía en quien ganara mas puntos arrojando kunais, obligaría al perdedor hacer lo que uno quería durante un dia entero.

"Hecho" dijo Naruto antes de agarrar 3 kunais por el agujero que tiene en su mango y lanzarlos dando en el blanco por milímetros "toma esa Kiba" "Fue suerte" "Suerte nada eres un mal lanzador y punto" "ja no tirastes todos los Kunais con tu colas idiota" "Tu solo dijistes que no podía lanzarlas con las colas y lo hize idiota" "A quien llamas IDIOTA" A ti cabeza de lodo" "Ahora si estas muerto" "ven perrito que te doy tu croqueta" "Sera…" "CALLENSE LA BOCA LOS 2 QUE ESTAN EN EL BENDITO EXAMEN" grito Iruka poniendo fin a la discusión "Y AHORA TERMINA DE LANZAR SU KUNAIS"

Naruto asustado lanzo los Kunais y Shurikens que le faltaban rápidamente consiguiendo acertar en el blanco 8 kunais y 9 shurikens consiguiendo una puntación bastante buena "Ahora pase a la área de lucha que le espera el ninja que le toco" dijo Iruka mientras apuntaba la puntuación de Naruto en una hoja.

"Ma esto será pan comido" dijo Naruto caminando al ring a la espera del ninja que le tocaba "Si mis cálculos son correctos debo enfrentarme ante un Genin je será pan comido" pero cuando vio contra quien tenia que enfrentar, abrió los ojos cuando noto algo que no iba con los genin: un chaleco verde que lo marca como Chunin o Jounin " _Genial apuesto que Mizuki esta detrás de esto"_ penso el rubio sabiendo como se le complicarían las cosas.

"Hm mira quien me toco si no es palo de golf que jodio mi vida" dijo mientras salía mostrando a un hombre con cara de huron con un corte en la mejilla " _espera un momento el… no era uno de los chunin de esa noche"_ penso alarmado antes de sonreir.

Los compañeros de Naruto sabían que el planeaba nada bueno ya que siempre usaba esa sonrisa antes de una broma maestra, los mas sabios se escondieron mientras los demás se alejaban lo suficiente como para evitar cualquier broma, pero también poder la pelea ya que a los que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con un Jounin… digamos que no terminaron bien (ya que están en camino al hospital con huesos rotos y envenamiento).

"venga huron que te pateo el trasero" dijo Naruto antes de levantar los puños "Je como si tu fueras capaces de hacer eso" se burlo el Jounin " _Mejor lo mato ya de esa manera me ahorrare muchos problemas"_ penso mientras pensaba una forma de matar al rubio que aun mantenía esa sonrisa.

"La pelea terminara cuando diga entendido" dijo Mizuki ganando asentimiento de ambos " _je la pico"_ penso antes de decir "Hajiame".

El Jounin no tardo en avanzar a velocidades que jamas un estudiante de la academia podría parar y golpear a Naruto en el cuello solo para pasar como si nada " _GENJUTSU"_ no tardo en hacer lo básico para disipar genjutsu pero no lo hizo ya que recibió una patada en la cara que lo mando uno pasos atrás "Pero que…" no pudo responder ya que de una vez fue puesto a la defensiva ya que el rubio no le dio espacio para descansar.

" _Como puede ser tan rápido, jamas un niño de la academia podría atacar a tal velocidad"_ penso analizando la situación cuando una de las colas de Naruto se le enrrosco en el tobillo y lo arrojo al aire.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y salto para contiuar con un puñetazo en la cara, seguido de una cola enroscada en el estomago, seguido de una patada en el pecho para luego ser agarrado por las otras 2 colas y arrojado al suelo, para la suerte del Jounin su destreza fue mas que suficiente como para dar vuelta en aire y caer con los pies.

" _Tsk. Lo subestime"_ viendo como Naruto caia solo para ver una sonrisa zorruna en su cara antes que se disolviera en polvo "eh…" sintiendo algo atrás suyo se da la vuelta solo para ser recibido por un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo.

Naruto camino lentamente hacia el Jounin en el suelo para mirarlo con frialdad y pisotearle el pecho, todos se estremecieron cuando escuharon el crack de los huesos rotos.

"…" nadie decía nada Naruto había derrotado aun Jounin con facildad atronadora pero no entrendian por que Naruto no salía del cuadro de batalla y miraba a todos lados buscando algo.

La respuesta de la pregunta no formulada fue respondida cuando una patada voladora le dio en lleno en el pecho del peli rubio enviándolo contra el suelo a punto de salir del circulo "Tengo que admitrilo me pusistes contra las cuerdas pero eso no significa que me ganes demoncito, tengo mas años que tu en experiencia" dijo el Jounin mientras donde se suponía que estaba el Jounin K.O. se revelo un trozo de madera lleno de fisuras.

Todo se quedo en silencio, solo para ser interrumpido por las risas del peli rubio que se levantaba com si nada hubiese pasado "Tengo que admitirlo fue un infierno de golpe pero…" rápidamente se puso en una posicon que sus amigos conocían bien ya que era el estilo personal que cierto zorro pequeño le estaba enseñando a Naruto "hasta aquí llego el partido"

Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada Naruto desaparecio en un borron de velocidad, abriendo los ojos de casi todos, el Jounin que rápidamente se puso a la defensiva bloqueando tanto como podía pero constantemente era golpeado donde dejaba las minima abertura, cuando logra bloquear un gancho es recibido por una cola, o si no era una patada bloqueada para recibir un codo en la cara.

" _Que maldito estilo de Taijutsu es este no tiene ningún patrón"_ penso el Jounin aunque no fuese un experto de Taijutsu al menos el sabia como encontrar algún tipo de patrón en los golpes para después bloquearlos pero la manera en que se movia el peli rubio era sencillamente… ALOCADA.

"Esto se acaba ahora" dijo el peli rubio lanzando un gancho, el Jounin sabiendo que era una finta levanto el brazo para bloquear el ataque que venia por arriba " _Je por fin encontré el patrón"_ penso el Jounin que equivocado estaba.

Rapidamente se dio cuenta que no era una finta ya que el gancho le dio de lleno en el mentón que lo mando a volar por los aires antes de agarrale el tobillo con una de las colas y tirarlo al suelo de cabeza donde se escucho un sonido de romper los huesos, el Jounin intento levantarse pero rápidamente cayo rendido en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras la victoria de Naruto el cual se sacudia el polvo que tenia en su ropa como si nada hubiese pasado "Bueno me voy a ir a Dormir" dijo Naruto dirigiéndose donde se había dormido dejando a casi todos anonadados.

Antes que los demás se recuperaran su compostura Iruka dijo "Ganador Naruto Uzumaki" cuando todos escucharon eso sacudieron sus cabezas o hicieron cualquier cosa para volver a la normalidad "Yamanaka, Ino" llamo Iruka a Ino quien sacudió su cabeza ya que no había vuelto a tierra antes de caminar hacia donde le esperaban.

"Hm te tardastes demasiado" dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto quien se había sentado debajo del árbol en un intento de dormir "Bueno no pensé que seria tan bueno" se defendió Naruto "Si claro tan solo querias revancha por algo" le replico el peli negro sentándose mirando como Ino tiraba los kunais uno por uno "Hm el fue uno de ellos" dijo el oji azul antes de mirar al Uchiha que solo suspiro "Aun no entiendo por que no se lo dices al Hokage" "Como aun no me explico que tuvieras mi diario durante 3 años y no me lo hallas dado" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke solo sacudió la cabeza "Te dije que lo había olvidado en lo mas recontito de mi cuarto" lo cual era cierto ya que los cuartos de ambos fueron literalmente _saqueados_ por Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Fu ya que ellas decidieron un dia limpiar el chiquero que tenían ambos como apartamento "y aun no me explico como en primer lugar lo encontrastes" "Si te dijera que lo encontré en el camino de la vida" dijo Sasuke (en algún lado deme Konoha cierto Jounin sonreía debido alguein mas confía en los caminos de la vida) "Mi trasero" dijo Naruto pero para la suerte de Sasuke, Iruka estaba llamando a todos para dirigirse al sitio donde demostrarían sus Jutsus y poder graduarse.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

"Hm y que les parecio hasta el momento" dijo el Hokague mientras miraba por su bola de cristal junto con los demás Jounin que iban a ser sensei de los niños que se graduaban "Tengo que admitirlo este lote es mucho mejor que los anteriores" dijo un hombre vestido como cualquier Jounin tenia su banda en su cabeza,tenia barba yestaba fumando un cigarrillo esta persona es Asuma Sarutobi el hijo del Hokage.

"No voy a negar que tienen potencial pero aun veo que la mayoría no están listos aun" dijo una mujer que resaltaba entre los Jounin ya que en vez de usar el clásico vestido de un Jounin, su vestido consistio en un kimono y un monton de vendas que cubrían sus brazos, piernas y busto que era ampli, junto sus ojos rojos, lo cual convertia en algo exótico a Kurenai Yuhi la ama del Genjutsu como una de las princesas de Hielo de Konoha.

"Oigan donde esta Kakashi se supone que debía estar aquí" dijo un Jounin al azar "Odio cada vez que hace eso" dijo Kurenai mientras pensaba en que Genjutsu ponerlo cuando se presentaba "relájate siempre hace lo mismo" dijo Asuma tranquilizándola pero fallando por completo pero fue salvado por la aparición del mencionado "Yo" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo (me sigo preguntando como carajo lo hace) "Eres tarde" dijo Kurenai quien empezaba a pasar por signos pero fue detenida debido al pulso de chakra del Hokage que calmo la situación "Continuemos donde lo dejamos, entonces que opinan sobre esta generación".

"Tienen bastante potencial tal vez mas que las anteriores" dijo Kakashi como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos momentos "tal vez incluso mas fuerte que los Hokages" "Venga no te pases que dudo que alguno de esos mocosos sean tan fuertes" dijo un Jounin al azar "Quien sabe tal vez sean muy fuertes pero también dudo que sean tan fuertes tal vez cerca de los Sannin pero dudo que hasta el nivel de un Kage" dijo otro intentando ser mas realista (No tiene ni la mas remota idea de lo capaces que son) "Pero tengo que admitirlo estoy sorprendido que el Uchiha halla ganado a un Jounin con tanta facilidad en especialmente a Kiro" dijo Asuma ganando un asentimiento por parte de sus compañeros "Pero también el Uzumaki a desmostrado ser batante hábil si derroto a ese Jounin" dijo Kurenai aunque algunos lo admitieron muchos otros se reian "Ja solo tuvo suerte además el apenas hizo Jounin hace una semana y eso fue por que se las ingenio en esos patéticos exámenes" "Es cierto este año la calidad de Jounin que fueron a los exámenes apestaban".

"Eso nadie lo va a negar" dijo Kakashi "pero eso no significa que no sea un logro" El Hokage viendo que esa conversacion no iba para ningún lado "Bueno suficiente que se están perdiendo la parte final de los exámenes" todos rápidamente mira a la bola para ver como Sakura usaba un jutsu doton para enterrar el cuerpo de maniquí de pruebas que coriosamente estaba mojado.

 ** _DE VUELTA EN LA ACADEMIA_**

"Bien hecho Sakura" felicito Iruka a la peli rosa "obtuvistes la puntuación mas alta del lado Femenino por el momento" seguido de esto reviso su libreta " _no se si me odian"_ penso Iruka cuando miraba a la siguiente de la lista "Hinata" dijo simplemente ya que desde la sacaron del clan no le gusta llevar el nombre del clan que provenia, su excusa era que iba a llevar el apellido del hombre que se casaria (aunque el sabe que el hombre con quien habla es Naruto).

Hinata quien estaba sentado en una banca mirando el cielo, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia donde le esperaba un maniquí nuevo "Por favor demuestre los 3 jutsus básicos y en su caso 2 elementales" dijo Mizuki quien miraba su porta papeles con un lápiz en la otra .

"Hai sensei" dijo Hinata quien decidio comenzar con lo mas difícil "Katon: Hosenka no jutsu" dijo antes de disparar unas rondas de balas de fuego que se dirigieron hacia el maniquí antes de acercarse con las manos envueltas en electricidad y decir "Raiton: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō" antes demover los brazos formando una cúpula de chakra electrificada que mando a volar el maniquí para que le impactaran.

"Bien hecho Hinata" felicito Iruka abtes de empezar a contar su puntuación, mientras Hinata sabiendo que había logrado rebasar a Sakura "felicidades fuiste la 2da mejor de la clase" dijo Iruka "QUE SI OPTUBE TODO BIEN" grito Hinata sin poder creer que había quedado 2da… de nuevo "obtuvistes 99.9% del examen debido a que te falto lo que falto la fecha en la prueba escrita" dijo Iruka mientras le mostraba su examen escrito mostrando exactamente donde decía fecha estaba en blanco "mientras que Sakura consiguió el 100% ya que si puso la fecha"

Hinata solo miraba exeptica debido a lo que acababa de suceder "Bien el siguiente Ikato, Irio" dijo mientras se acercaba un chico para la prueba antes que Hinata volviera a donde ella estaba sentada antes mientras que miraba a Sakura con caras de pocos amigos.

"Venga paga" dijo Sasuke a Kiba quien refunfuñaba mientras le daba varios monedas al pelinegro quien comenzó a contarlas "Estaban apostando que perdería" dijo Hinata mientras un aura de oscuridad la rodeaba "Bueno Kiba buena suerte" dijo Sasuke señalando a Iruka quien miraba al chico perro quien solo agradecia a quien fuese por la salvada epica de Hinata " _Te veo hecho papilla Sasuke"_ penso con maldad Kiba esperando oir gritos de dolor de Sasuke.

Hinata se acercaba a Sasuke con intención de causar mucho daño pero el pelinegro solo sonrio y señalo aun lado de el, Hinata siguiendo la mano encontró con lo que quería decir "Eres un desgraciado" susurro Hinata mirando fijamente "Para eso están los amigos" también susurro Sasuke aun sonriendo "No lo volveras a usar como excusa la próxima vez" dijo Hinata a ntes de alejarse.

Sasuke cuando Hinata estaba a suficiente distancia se sento y respiro profundo "Te debo una aunque tu no lo sepas" dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto quien dormia cerca de el sin el menor cuidado del mundo.

Mas tarde llamaron a Sasuke quien simplemente uso un Hosenka y un Raiton: Jibashi que básicamente es crear una ola elctricidad que aturde a los enemigos, junto a los 3 jutsus de la academia lo cual se llevo al premio del mejor de la clase de los Hombres algo que todo el mundo veía con facilidad "Uzumaki, Naruto" llamo Iruka.

"Uzumaki, Naruto donde estas" dijo Iruka mirando donde estaba el rubio solo para ver un letrero que decía:

 _Fui a comprarme algo de comer ya que tenia hambre, ya regreso no empiecen mi prueba antes que vuelva._

 _Atte. Naruto_

Junto a la firma de Naruto había un chibi zorro con unas cuantas colas que curiosamente tenia el pelo rubio.

"Mizuki encárgate de esto voy a buscar a Naruto" dijo Iruka pero antes que se movieran una voz lo imterrumpio "Buscar a quien Iruka-sensei" dijo un Naruto quien caminaba como si nada mientras sus colas se mecían y una de ellas sujetando un plato de ramen "no digo nada bueno como sea es tu turno" dijo Iruka.

"Oh bueno" dijo Naruto dejando el plato que llevaba en el suelo y dirigirse donde el maniquí le esperaba "Bien quiero que demuestres un jutsu ya sea viento o agua ya que son sus afinidades pero si quieres puntos extra puedes hacer otro jutsu con tu otra afinidad que no hallas mostrado y luego nos haces los 3 jutsus básicos" anuncio Mizuki aunque el pensaba otra cosa " _ja aunque el haga los 2 jutsus elementales jamas podrá hacer el clon y si es asi entonces ya tengo quien me robe el pergamino"_

" _Ja pan comido"_ penso Naruto antes de comenzar a tejer signos aunque para el jutsu que iba hacer el lo podía hacer sin signos "Futon: Daitoppa" antes de soplar una gran corriente de aire que mando a volar al muñeco que desaparecio de la vista "Um ok" dijo Iruka asombrado por el poder detrás el jutsu "Ahora SI quieres puntos extra muéstrame un jutsu pero con tu afinidad agua"

"Lo hare" dijo Naruto antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer el sello del carnero, lentamente agua que había en el pequeño estanque para aquellos que usarían jutsu suiton, salio un globo de agua que se movio rápidamente hacia los pies de Naruto tomando una forma plana que se levantaba ligeramente en los lados formando una patineta sin ruedas, Naruto se monto en ella y empezó a moverse por todo el lugar con una velocidad sorprendente dejando de tras de el una línea de agua "Suiton: Sukuta" dijo Naruto mientras se detenia y la patineta se volvia un monton de agua.

"Eso fue sorprendente" dijo Iruka ganando un asentimiento de mala gana de Mizuki "Ok ahora haz el henge" pidió Iruka mirando su tableta "OK" dijo Naruto cuando una de sus orejas se movio a una dirección " _Asi que han esado observando todo el rato eh"_ penso Naruto antes de sonreir.

"Ahora si va ser una broma" dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza con la pared "Si lo se pero me pregunto que hara" dijo Kiba "A puesto 90 ryo que va usar su jutsu _especial"_ dijo Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados "voy con el perezoso" dijo Sasuke "yo no creo que desobedesca a Hinata y a Sakura, asi que voy 100 que no hace eso" dijo Kiba con arrogancia "Yo voy con Shika" dijo Chouji "Yo apoyo a Shikamaru-san ya que es lo mas lógico" dijo Shino metiéndose en la conversación.

"Me pregunto en que Naruto se convertirá" dijo Hinata pensando en muchas personas en que podía convertirse el rubio "Si es una buena pregunta" dijo Ino quien se había sentado a lado de ella "Nada mas espero que no haga alguna idiotez" dijo Sakura cruzando los brazos "Bueno al menos sabemos que no usara ese…" pero lastimosamente fue interrumpida por las palabras que menos quería escuchar.

"Oirioke no jutsu" dijo Naruto antes de explotar en humo, lentamente se despeja para revelar una chica cerca de los 16 años, pelo rubio con orejas de zorro de igual color, unos senos grandes que se cubrían apenas por el humo junto a sus partes intimas, además de tener una lida cola de zorro.

"Eh" Iruka levanta la vista esperando que no sea ese temible jutsu solo para volar gracias a areolinas nariz sangrienta (Promocion viaje alrededor del mundo en 7 dias por solo 25 dolares además le daremos el triple de su peso de sangre gratis).

 ** _EN TORRE HOKAGE_**

Todos los hombres que estaban en la habitación estaban inconcientes en el suelo dejando solamente a 3 mujeres de pie… bueno sentadas en el escritorio Hokage ya que no querían mancharse con la sangre que había en el suelo "Malditos pervertidos" dijo Kurenai "Estoy contigo" dijo Hana quien había recién llegado ya que el Hokage la quería para algo "yo digo que los desnudemos y lo dejemos en el bosque de la muerte" dijo Anko quien tenia una mirada asesina mirando fijamente al suelo donde algo que todos en Konoha han aprendido respetar si no quieren despertar con serpientes o cambiado de sexo, nunca pero nunca toques los dangos de Anko (Espero que no se de cuenta que le coji una caja de Dangos de su casa).

"Hm siento que tengo que matar algún escritor" dijo Anko mientras convocaba una serpiente (Mierda preparen la salida de emergencia 7 junto con la ruta de evacuación 8-Kilo-9) " **Si Anko-sama"** pidió la serpiente "si, quiero que te lleves a estos pervertidos y hagas lo de siempre pero olvida lo de la amputación que el bosque se encargara de eso" dijo Anko ganando un asentimiento de la serpiente antes de desaparecer junto con casi todos los hombrees dejando nada mas al Hokage quien estaba inconsiente en su silla.

"Sigamos viendo si" dijo Hana intentando alegrar el ambiente antes de poner su atención de nuevo en la bola del Kage.

 ** _DE VUELTA EN LA ACADEMIA_**

"NARUTO TE DIJE QUE NO USARAS MAS ESE JUTSU" gritaron Hinata e Iruka (el caual tiene tapones en la nariz) mirando al rubio que se reia "Tenian que ver sus caras" pero se calmo al rato (después de un par de golpes) "bien ahora hazlo bien" dijo Iruka quien parecía buscar algo "Esta bien" dijo Naruto de mala gana antes de convertirse en una copia perfecta del Hokage antes de volver ser el mismo "Ok ahora el Kawarami" dijo Iruka aun buscando algo, pero detuvo su búsqueda para lanzar un kunai sin filo al rubio quien no se movio hasta que le impacto antes de convertirse en polvo revelando una silla.

"Tienes puntos extra por ese truco tuyo" dijo Iruka quien estaba sorprendido por la manera en que Naruto camuflo su Kawarami "Bien ahora…" dijo Iruka antes de suspirar ya que sabia que era el peor jutsu posible para Naruto ya que el pobre tenia demasiado chakra (si claro) "… el Bushin"

Naruto solo sonrio antes de cruzar los dedos "Kage Bushin no jutsu" dijo Naruto antes de que la habitación saliera un monton de humo, cuando se aclaro revelo a 15 Narutos que estaban sonriendo algunos se abrazaban, otros conversaban hasta que uno le pego al otro y bueno termino en una pequeña guerra que se llevo toda la academia (no pregunten como).

 ** _1 HORA DESPUES_**

"Bien pasas" dijo Iruka quien tenia un par de cortes en su ropa "Por fin" dijo Naruto quien también tenia cortes en su ropa aceptando su diadema "Felicidades, te invito mas tarde al Ichiraku" le dijo el maestro al peli rubio quien solo sonrio "Hecho Iruka-sensei" antes de irse a festejar con sus amigos que estaban esperándolo "Ellos van a superar a los Hokages" dijo Iruka antes de ver la calificación de Naruto.

 _Prueba escritoa: 1%_

 _Taijutsu: 30%_

 _Ninjutsu: 39% (puntos adicionales 9%)_

 _Total: 70% (Puntuacion mas baja)_

 _"Por un pelo eh"_ penso Iruka antes de reir incluso Shikamaru consiguió un 75% siendo el segundo mas bajo "si que vas a sorprender a la gente" dijo para si mismo antes de recorda algo que se le olvido con todo lo sucedido en la ultima hora "Donde esta Mizuki".

 **Omake**

"uh que paso" dijo Asuma mientras se levantaba, rápidamente analizo la situación " _Haber lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en la reunión viendo a los nuevos estudiantes cuando…"_ se sonrojo antes de reírse pervertidamente "Ese jutsu debe ser considerado Kinjutsu" susurro pensando lo poderoso que era ese jutsu "asuma" dijo una voz en su espaldas reconociéndolo se da la vuelta solo para ver a Kakashi… desnudo excepto por la mascara "Que mierda Kakashi por que estas asi" pregunto solo para que Kakashi le señalara para darse cuenta que el también estaba desnudo "pero que" "Shh que nos escucharan" susurro Kakashi "Quien" pregunto Asuma cuando escucharon crack, ambos miraron hacia un lado solo para ver una serpiente de 25 metros que los mirara con hambre " **hm pervertidos será divertido comérmelos como sus amigos"**

Ambos se miraron antes de saludar a la gran serpente sorprendiéndola anes de correr dejando humo con su forma " **Vengan aquí comida que tengo hambre"**

Durante todo el resto del dia como la noche se escucharon los gritos de terror de estos 2 hombres junto a sus camaradas que estaban cerca de la muerte en el estomago de la serpiente.

 **Omake**

"Uf mi cabeza" dijo Mizuki levantándose mientras se limpiaba la nariz "Maldito mocoso" dijo Mizuki notando que abia caído en una masa de agua "uf menos mal que esto estaba aquí" dijo levantando los brazos giolpeando algo carnoso que reconocio de inmediato.

" _por favor no, piedad Kami si cai en el baño de mujeres matame"_ penso Mizuki **"** Pervertido" grito una chica mientras que las demás sacaban todo tipo de armas "Maldicion, Kami si me perdonas no robare el rollo ni me uniere a Orichimaru-sama" pidió el hombre antes de ser atacado por las mujeres enfurecidas sin saber que una de ellas era un Anbu que ya tenia planes para llevarlo al departamento de Tortura e Interrogatorio… después de hacerle pagar por el dolor " _Hm quen sea ese mocoso ayudo a Konoha"_ penso la Anbu antes de golpear a Mizuki quien se revolcaba de dolor.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap que sinceramente me costo escribir ya que habia momentos en que me inspiraba pero no podia escribirlos y cuando podia no tenia inspiracion**

 **pero bueno como sea aquien mi base estamos evacuando debido a... cierta tonteria ja**

 **"FROST VEN AQUI Y PAGA COMO HOMBRE"**

 **Genial Anko bueno al menos ya saque todo lo importante.**

 **Antes de irme si alguien juega Destiny y quiere jugar conmigo que me acabo de conseguir un Ps4 (es mejor que mis consolas que descansen en paz) busqueme como Dannysiux o algo por el estilo que no me acuerdo XD**

 **como sea**

 **Spartan...**

 **"NO TE VAS HASTA QUE PAGES"**

 **QUE TE JODAN**

 **Spartan Frost fuera.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola mundo eh vuelto, despues de estar perdido en el colegio, publique este cap, debido a que literalmente me llegaron un monton de mensajes y un review pidiendo que publicara, ademas que este cap. estaba atrasado, en realidad lo habia terminado a la semana de haber publicado opero mi laptop se murio (si ya se tengo una gran mala suerte) y me dio pereza volver a escribirlo XD.**

 **Bueno no mas palabras que comience el cap.**

 **antes anuncio que alguien me acompaña hoy el mismisimo rikudo senin (golpe) Ya entendi que comience el cap.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto.**

"hablar normal"

 _"pensar normal"_

 ** _"pensar ser sobrenatural"_**

 ** _"_** **hablar normal"**

Cap. 19

"Vamos a celebrar en el Ichiraku" propuso Naruto quien caminaba con tranquilidad junto a sus amigos a pesar de las miradas que le lanzaban "Yo digo-munch-que vayamos a la barbacoa" dijo Chouji quien comía de una bolsa de papas fritas "Hombre mejor vayamos al punto de reunión" dijo Kiba "Cierto que si vamos alguno de esos lugares deberemos bastante dinero" Sakura quien no quería deber dinero por culpa de los posos sin fondo que eran sus amigos.

"Me temo que debo declinar ya tengo un… asunto en mi agenda" dijo Shino antes de despedirse e irse por una calle en dirección a su compuesto "Genial me acabo de acordar que mamá quería algo ahora" dijo Kiba ganando un ladrido de Akamaru quien estaba sentado en la cabeza del Inuzuka, el cual siguió a Shino ya que sus compuestos Clan estaban próximos.

"Como probablemente mi madre quera festejar algo, mejor me vuelvo a casa aunque sea un lastre" dijo Shikamaru antes que se puso recto de la nada "No estuve aquí" dijo de repente antes de desaparecer en una sombra, gracias a un jutsu que invento con ayuda de Naruto "Eh por que hizo eso" se preguntó Chouji ya que pocas veces Shikamaru se separa de el "Disculpen han visto a Shikamaru" los chicos rápidamente se dan la vuelta para ver a la madre de Shikamaru detrás de ellos aunque parecía molesta "UM no, no lo hemos visto después de la graduación, tal vez vaya en camino hacia su casa, Señora Yoshino" dijo Ino quien ya entendía por que su compañero había desaparecido así de repente, ya que el Nara tenía una habilidad Hinata para saber cuándo se acerba su madre molesta "Bueno Gracias" dijo la madre del perezoso quien se fue por donde vino pero se voltio y grito "Chouji-kun, Ino-Chan sus padres están en mi casa para la fiesta de su graduación, no se tarden"

"Bueno hay se van al rayo mis planes de fiesta" dijo Ino quien tenía planes de festejar esperando que sus padres festejaran el día siguiente "Bueno al menos no-munch-no tendré que preocuparme por la comida" dijo Chouji antes de despedirse y retirarse junto a Ino quien no estaba muy feliz.

"Bueno nada más quedamos nosotros 4" dijo Sakura quien caminaba "Estoy pensando en cazar un venado y asarlo" dijo Naruto quien le encantaba caza desde que empezó a descubrir sus nuevas habilidades de Hanyou "Dale y nosotras lo cocinamos mientras Sasuke busca los ingredientes que faltan" propuso Hinata mientras miraba a Sasuke quien iba a protestar, pero se acordó de una valiosa lección que aprendió por parte de su padre fallecido.

 ** _FLASHBACK SUPER MEGA DIGIMON FAIRY TAIL GOKU KAKAROTO (EL MISMO TIPO) RETARDADO._**

 _Era una de esas pocas tardes en que su padre no tenía ninguna obligación por lo que lo paso junto a su familia ya que Itachi había pedido el día libre, fueron hacia un lago que estaba oculto en el bosque alrededor de su barrio que solo su familia conocía._

 _En ese momento su padre estaba un poco de caído y su madre estaba cocinando un poco molesta, él había preguntado a Itachi, pero solo murmuro algo inentendible antes de zambullirse al lago como si estuviera huyendo de algo._

 _Ya que era inocente le pregunto a su padre "Papa porque Mama está molesta" "Hijo nada más te diré nunca discutas con una mujer" le dijo su padre mientras le agarraba su hombro "Ahora ve con tu hermano y diviértete"_

 _Sasuke no entendió lo que quería decir así solo decidió olvidarlo antes de correr al lago y saltar en el… bueno en el pobre de Itachi quien estaba saliendo del lago solo para volver adentro con Sasuke en su pecho y de paso ahogándolo._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Sasuke solo suspiro por el recuerdo antes de asentir y retirarse murmurando sobre mujeres controladoras.

"Bueno entonces voy a buscar mi equipo" dijo Naruto saliendo dirigido hacia su casa "Nos vemos donde siempre" grito mientras se alejaba de la visión de las chicas  
"Bueno Hinata como cocinamos un venado" pregunto Sakura quien no tenía la más mínima idea de cocinar un animal tan grande "oh relájate solo tenemos que buscar madera, cuchillos y una sarten" dijo Hinata mientras pensaba miles de formas de cocinar el venado "Um tal vez debería ser marinado, no ya se asado, no tal vez no tal vez frito…" no dejaba de murmurar la ojiperla asustando un poco a Sakura " _Tal vez no fue buena idea quedarme con Hinata"_ pensó arrepentida la peli rosa.

 ** _CON NARUTO_**

Nuestro pequeño niño zorro estaba saltando en los tejados en dirección a su apartamento cuando vio a Yugito caminando tranquilamente así que decidió bajarse y caminar un rato con ella.

Rápidamente salto un techo más antes de agarrase de la cornisa de ese techo para luego soltarse y agarrar una cornisa de una ventana y moverse a la que estaba a lado para luego dejarse caer en una carreta que tenía colchones "Eso fue divertido" dijo Naruto saliendo de la carreta sin que lo vieran y comenzar a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Hola Yugi-chan" saludo el peli rubia a la ninja de Kumo quien solo sonrió "Hola Naruto" saludo la ninja de Kumo quien había terminado con sus obligaciones en la embajada de Kumo y caminaba hacia su casa, cuando noto la banda en la cabeza de Naruto "Bueno Felicidades por lo visto pasaste tu graduación" "Oh si fue fácil" respondió el rubio rascándose detrás de su oreja de zorro "Ah si te iba a preguntar si vienes a donde siempre, vamos hacer venado, ramen y no sé qué más"

Yugito solo se le aguo un poco la boca pensando en los manjares "Hecho" dijo Yugito cuando tuvo una idea "Um Naruto…" miro al rubio a los ojos "Nos podremos quitar el genjutsu" susurro ya que no quería que nadie la escuchara "No se pregúntaselo a Hinata-chan" respondió el rubio antes de despedirse ya que se le iba ser tarde así que corrió por las calles antes de subirse en un par de cajas amontonadas en la calle para después aferrarse a un par de troncos que sobresalían de una casa para después subirse por la cornisa del techo.

"Debería preguntarle si me enseña hacer eso" se dijo Yugito antes de salir caminando hacia el punto de reunión.

 ** _CON HINATA Y SAKURA_**

Las chicas estaban cerca del edificio abandonado donde estaba la entrada a su sitio secreto "Cuanto tiempo tú crees que tarden los chicos" pregunto Sakura mientras abría la puerta colocando una gota de sangre de Naruto que tenía en un tubo de ensayo "no lo sé pero al menos tengamos todo preparado para cocinar el venado que traiga Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activado mirando en sus alrededores por si alguien los seguía como las vez pasada por esos tipos con mascara blancas, aunque si no fuese por la Ilusión que había puesto Naruto en los alrededores de la puerta lo más probable es que tendrían visitas cada 2 por 3.

"Bueno vamos rápido" dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras rápidamente, Hinata la siguió no antes de dar una última pasada con su Byakugan y cerrar la puerta.

"Las perdimos otra vez" dijo una voz que estaba cerca antes de pasar cerca de la puerta revelando un Anbu, aunque este parecía diferente ya que tenía una máscara blanca con el símbolo _Ne_ "Danzo-sama no estará feliz con nosotros" dijo su compañero apareciendo a lado de uno "Estas seguro que aquí no hay algún Genjutsu" pregunto uno "Si lo hice aquí no detecto ningún Genjutsu, lo mejor es retirarnos y reportarse con Danzo-sama" seguido desaparecieron en un Sunshine de hojas.

 ** _CON SASUKE_**

Actualmente nuestro Uchiha estaba caminando para su casa como el atardecer bañaba con sus luces místicas (ok esto no es un libro de mierda) como sea el punto es que Sasuke caminaba cuando sintió un extraño estremecimiento que hacía rato no le pasaba " _Joder porque cuando Naruto se va"_ lamento el Uchiha ya que siempre el rubio era el que avisaba cuando se acercaban sigilosamente "SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke se puso recto y lentamente miro atrás suyo… lo cual se arrepintió "SASUKE-KUN CASATE CONMIGO" "SE MI NOVIO" "SERE LAS MADRES DE TUS HIJOS" "TE QUIERO VIOLAR" (Ok eso sonó raro) "Mierda" dijo el Uchiha antes de correr como un condenado por la muerte de sus…hm no sé si decirles obsesionadas, locas, fangirls, asaltacunas, duendes, tuliviejas (Ok te pasaste un poco), rameras, prostitutas (Ya es mucho), violadoras (CALLATE Y VUELVE A LA HISTOTRIA MARICON) ok ya ¬.¬.((No lo vuelvo a invitar))

En eso caminaban 2 Anbu que acababan de terminar su servicio charlaban tranquilamente cuando un borrón negro les paso entre los 2 tirándolos "Que fue eso" dijo uno de los Anbu pero antes que su compañero pudiera hablar todo empezó a temblar "Es un terremoto" dijo el otro cuando se dieron cuenta de algo… toda la gente que estaba en la calle habían desaparecido o estaban luchando por entrar en las tiendas que estaban hasta el cuello de personas que se veían asustadas hasta vieron uno que tiro una de la tapas de alcantarilla para luego meterse rápidamente poniendo la tapa de nuevo en su sitio.

"Quítense de allí" grito uno de los aldeanos haciendo señas a los Anbu y las pocas personas que aun luchaban por entrar en alguna tienda para que vinieran donde él estaba esperándolos con la última puerta abierta que había por los alrededores, los más listos corrieron hacia donde estaba el aldeano, cuando ellos divisaron una gran nube de humo que se acercaba, de una vez entendieron la razón por la que temblara el suelo "Corre" le dijo a su compañero mientras se levantaban y salían corriendo hacia el aldeano.

Saltaron a varias personas que se habían caído intentando llegar algún sitio seguro, sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo ya que podían escuchar los gritos de la muerte llamándolos para pagar cada uno de Sus pecados "Rápido" grito el otro antes de entrar por la puerta y prepararse para cerrarla cuando noto que su compañero estaba cargando a un par de niños que se habían quedado por fuera.

Miro hacia la calle donde se veía ya las fangirls entonces él supo… no lo lograrían a tiempo "Mas rápido" grito, pero su compañero solo negó la cabeza mientras corría, en un esfuerzo sobre humano lanzo a los 2 niños con precisión ya que lograron pasar la puerta antes de levantar el pulgar aceptando su destino.

"Te recordare siempre" dijo el Anbu antes de cerrar la puerta a sabiendas del destino de su amigo, pero orgulloso del sacrificio que hizo por el bien del pueblo.

"Je pensar que moriría así" se dijo el Anbu desvainando el tanto antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas y cargar contra la horda de… no sé cómo llamarlas que fangirls les queda muy poco (solo sigue con la bendita historia)

Fue una batalla digna de escribirse en los libros de historia, se movió rápidamente noqueando a todas las chicas que veía peor finalmente fue superado en número, demoro 5 minutos en caer.

Cuando paso la horda para continuar con la persecución de su amor platónico, todos lentamente salieron y rodearon el cadáver del buen ninja que se sacrificó salvando 2 niños además de intentar detener la horda de…. Enserio necesito algún nombre que les caiga además de Fangirls enserio que les queda por muy poco.

"Te recordaremos siempre" dijo su compañero viendo el montículo de sangre que fue alguna vez su mejor amigo, uno de los niños se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos, sin importarle la sangre abrazo al ninja caído antes de dejarse caer por la tristeza.

En eso mientras todos daban pesares a su amigo el niño noto algo que los demás no lo hicieron "Esta respirando, necesita ayuda médica" dijo alertando a los demás que rápidamente lo agarraron y lo pusieron en una camilla que de casualidad había dejado una de las chicas(Que carajo no me imagino para que cojoes hubiense usado la camilla)… no se bien como llamarlas para después salir corriendo hacia el hospital con la esperanza que pudiera sobrevivir.

"Sera recordado este dia en el que un valiente Anbu se sacrifico cumpliendo su deber, sobreviviendo a lo que nadie logro hacer esperemos que se recupere por lo que será reconocido en todas las naciones elementales como el enfrentador de hordas de la muerte" dijo uno de los aldeanos mientras que todos asintieron para luego cotinuar con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido "si que es burro fácilmente hubiera usado el sunshine no jutsu y hubiese escapado" dijo Sasuke en lo alto de uno de las tiendas.

 ** _FLASHBACK HACE UNOS MOMENTOS_**

 _Sasuke acaba de pasar a los Anbu cuando noto que había logrado una brecha de un par de segundos, no dudo en demostrar que había estado entrenando bastante ya que empezó a subir la pared solo con chakra finalmente se acostó en el suelo y se asomo un poco resando que no lo vieran, y desde su sitio vio todo lo sucedido._

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

"Como sea tengo que buscar…" se dijo para si mismo mientras sacaba una lista con los ingredientes que le dio Sakura, bueno en realidad le lanzo la bola de papel que le dio en la cabeza ocasionándole un chichon que aun le dolia "…Romero, Albhaca, perejil que rayos son estas cosas parecieran medicinas" Sasuke se quedo pesando un rato intentando recordar las pocas lecciones de cocinas que le dio su madre, ahora mismo se lamentaba no haber prestado atención ya que siempre tenia que pedir comida para llevar ya que no sabia cocinar lo cual solo llego a una conclusión "… tengo que entrenar" seguido se retiro a su sitio preferido para practicar.

 ** _EN LOS BOSQUES ALREDEDOR DE KONOHA_**

Se podía ver un pequeño claro donde había un ciervo comiendo una comida nocturna, el viento movia una cuantas hojas sueltas por ahí, cuando se escucho una rama quebrándose, el ciervo rápidamente levanto la vista, revisando el mas minimo detalle sabiendo que estaba siendo observado, cuando escucho algo que cortaba el viento, se dio la vuelta solo para ser recbido por una flecha en medio de sus ojos, lentamente cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo ((siempre me pregunto si es un ruido acaso tendrá orejas para ser sordo)).

Lentamente emergio una persona, iba vestido con unos botas de caza, unos pantalones con rayas naranja quemado donde sobresalían 3 colas parecidas a los de un zorro, junto a una chaqueta con capucha de mismo color, tenia unos guantes sin dedos negros que agarraban un arco con un diseño intricado,como su respectivo caracaj en la espalda, junto a un cuchillo de caceria en la cintura junto a 2 bolsas a los lados y una bufanda que ocultaba su rostro del cual solo se le podía ver sus ojos azul con una hendidura parecidas a los de un gato.

"Lo siento amigo pero eres la cena" dijo la persona mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando un pelo rubio aunque si se buscaba bien se podía ver 2 protuberancias parecidas a las orejas de un zorro, para revisar la bolsa izquierda sacando un pergamino "Bueno solo queda quitar la carne, la piel y cualquier cosa de valor" se dijo el sujeto antes de moverse la bufanda para revelar el rosro de Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto empezó a caminar hasta que llego a una cabaña en medio del bosque, aunque tenia que admitir que no era mucho ya solo la usaba cuando iba de caceria, tuvo que admitir que pedirle al viejo Hokage un poco del dinero de sus padres le habían dejado no fue fácil pero con ese dinero logro comprar esa sección del bosque donde la vida era abundante.

Abrio la puerta revelando el interior de la cabaña que en si solo era la chimenea, un sillón, una cama para cuando se quedaba a cazar durante dias, y el área donde se encargaba de tratar con cada animal que mataba. Comunmente el solo se queda del animal la piel, la carne y los huesos ya que valían dinero y lo demás simplemente lo echaba afuera para que se lo comieran los carroñeros.

Saco el pergamino donde yacia el venado muerto cuando 2 de los sellos que se activaban por si alguien pasaba por su propiedad "Oh venga crei que le había pedido a Jiji que prohibiera a todos los ninjas pasar por aquí, sin mi permiso" se quejo el rubio dejando el pergamino en la mesa donde iba a destripar el animal, antes de salir a ver quien era el intruso, no antes de ponerse su bufanda tapándole el rostro y ponerse su ilusion para verse mas joven.

Apenas salio vio una movimiento en un árbol lo cual hizo que Naruto desenfundara su cuchillo de caceria "Quien esta ahí" pregunto cuando una persona bajo del árbol revelando al sensei de Naruto Iruka "Lo siento pero estoy en una persecución de un traidor que se llevo algo importante, por casualidad no habra visto o escuchado algo" pregunto Iruka mientras se ponía en lo que denominaba Naruto modo trabajo " _Juraria que ya había escuchado esa voz"_ penso el instructor.

"um tal vez si Iruka sensei" dijo Naruto quitándose la bufanda para revelar su rostro a un impactado Iruka "Naruto que rayos haces aquí" miro a Naruto mas bien en su atuendo ya que casi siempre lo veía con su mono con capucha y sin mangas cada dia, ahora ver a Naruto en un traje de un cazador de alguna manera le causaba pavor, ya que sentía que el era la presa.

"Aqui vengo a cazar" dijo el hanyou mientras guardaba el cuchillo en su funda "Ya que nadie me quiere vender carne tuve que aprender a conseguirla" esto hizo que Iruka le doliera el alma, el conocía como era tratado pero nunca imagino que llegaría hasta ese punto.

"Oh no lo sabia lo siento por entrometerme" dijo Iruka olvidándose el por que había venido, pero antes que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera hablar escucharon el sonido de algo cortando el aire y siguiendo sus instintos saltaron lejos logrando ver como un shuriken gigante se empalaba donde hacia unos instantes estaban parado.

"Mira, mira si no es el palo de golf y el perdedor" dijo una voz, institivamente Naruto e Iruka miraron hacia arriba para ver al desgraciado que les había intentado matar, revelando a Mizuki con su banda tachada sinónimo de que era un desertor ademas llevaba un gran desplazamiento en su espalda "Mizuki" dijo Naruto desenfundando su cuchilllo y de paso poner la bufanda cubriendo el rostro y ponerse en posición de combate.

"Mizuki devuelve el rollo y tal vez no te castiguen demasiado severo" dijo Iruka sacando un par de Shurikens "Ja como si quisiera volver a ese pueblo de mierda" dijo Mizuki mientras movia sus dedos como si intentara jalar algo, este hecho paso desapercibido a Iruka mas no a Naruto quien buscaba cualquier cosa que se le aproximara "Este pueblo despreciando el sacrificio de nuestro Yondaime manteniendo con vida a ese mocoso, ja les dije que lo mataran como la mayoría de la población, pero nooo el estúpido viejo se le cayo un tornillo y no lo permitio bueno al menos… podre cuplir con la ultima voluntad del Yondaime erradicando a la bestia" seguido movio el brazo hacia el.

Naruto gracas a sus reflejo de Hanyou se agacho logrando esquivar el Shuriken que les había lanzado hacia unos momentos ya que mágicamente este volvia hacia Mizuki, pero el rubio no noto que Iruka quien vio el movimiento de Mizuki penso que le había arrojado algo y salto directo en la trayectoria del shuriken el cual se le clavo en la espalda.

"Iruka-sensei" grito Naruto, rápidamente salio corriendo para llegar a lado de su maestro quien se estaba quitando el Shuriken de su espalda "Kuso, se me olvido que el desgraciado conocía el _Chakura no Ito"_ se maldijo Iruka "Iruka-sensei se encuentra bien" dijo Naruto mientra revisaba la herida que en la espalda " _Uf no lo matara pero si no llega rápido a un hospital puede que muera por falta de sangre"_ penso Naruto.

"No es nada, yo me encargo de esto" dijo el instructor intentando levantarse fallando miserablemente "JAJAJA, tu intentar deternerme JAJAJA que buena broma" se ria Mizuki "Bueno como ultimo favor como amigo…" saco 3 shurikensde su funda "te aliviare tu dolor" seguido de esto los arrojo.

" _Rayos, no me puedo mover ni para rodar"_ penso Iruka, mirando en cámara lenta como los shurikens se le acercaba, empezó a ver su vida pasar, vio su 4 cumpleaños con sus padres como también el dia en que el Kyubi desato su furia en Konoha, la imagen de los restos de sus padres empalados por vigas de su casa, llorando en su habitación por la perdida de sus padres y parientes, su entrenamiento en la academia donde tudos se burlaban, su graduación, sus exámenes Chunin, su promoción siendo felicitado por todos, cuando decidio ser instructor, su primer dia como maestro en la academia, su primer encuentro con Naruto, el dia en que le dijeron que Naruto se había saltado el muro, cuando lo volvio a ver después con su nueva apariencia y finalmente la ultima vez que fueron ambos al Ichiraku para comer Ramen " _Je al menos puedo morir en paz"_ penso aceptando su detino cerrando los ojos-

Fue en ese entonces que escuho el ruido un metal chocando con otro lo que hizo que levantara la vista para ver a Naruto con su cuchillo enfrente de el, y los Shurikens en el suelo ya que fueron desviados "Ni te creas que permitiré que mates a mi sensei infeliz" dijo Naruto mientras sus colas se movían con furia indicando el estado de animo del rubio.

"Pero si no es el Kyubi que viene a encararme" se burlo Mizuki "Ja ya no eres tan amenazante como hace 12 años infeliz" saco 2 Kunais de su funda "bueno al menos ya te podre matar" grito cargando hacia Naruto quien salto alejándose de Iruka ya que no quería que se lastimara mas por algún Kunai o Shuriken mal lanzado si se llega el extremo algún Jutsu letal.

" _Rayos voy a llegar tarde, no quiero que Hinata-chan se cabree conmigo"_ penso Naruto mientras bloqueaba un par de Kunais y shurikens entrantes cortesía de Mizuki.

 ** _MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA OCULTA_**

Hinata y Sakura estaban preparando el resto de la comida ya que Naruto se etaba tardando con el venado decidireron que era mejor continuar con el resto de las cosas que faltaban "Sakura el pastel ya debe estar listo, por favor sácalo de el horno" dijo Hinata mientras preparaba una ensalada, pero en eso tuvo un presentimiento malo uno que le da cuando algo malo va suceder.  
"Naruto-kun se esta tardando tanto" murmuro Hinata para ver el reloj para ver que eran las 7:45 "el siempre llega media hora antes d elas ocho" en eso Sakura pone el pastel recién horneado a lado de ella "Relajate sabes como se pone cuando una presa se le escapa" dijo Sakura "Recuerda que llego a las 9 con ese oso gigante en su espalda ya que se le habían olvidado traer el rollo de almacenamiento"

Hinata recordaba perfectamente ese dia ya que se molesto por ensuciar el piso recién limpiado con sangre… bueno digamos que Naruto aprendio a temerle al poder de una mujer "Oh si" afirmo Hinata antes que ambas se pusieron hablar de las locuras que han hecho Naruto y Sasuke.

 ** _HABLANDO DE SASUKE PASEMOS CON EL POBRE_**

Actualmente nuestro Uchiha estaba caminando en un campo de entrenamiento con una linterna en mano en busca de lo que el creía que era el Romero "Si lo que me dijeron en la farmacia era cierto entonces esa flor debe estar por aquí" se dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba en la hierba "Sera una larga búsqueda" se dijo asi mismo antes de buscar la _flor_ que necesita ((Hombre pídele alguien que te enseñe a cocinar)).

 ** _DE VUELTA CON LA BATALLA_**

Naruto salto hacia atrás para evitar ser cortado por la mitad por el gran Shurike que blandia Mizuki como si fuese una espada "Quedate quieto" grito Mizuki mientras intento con tajo desde arriba solo para ser bloqueado por el cuchillo de caceria de Naruto, el cual necesitaba espacio para pensar asi que le dio una patada en el estomago al traidor lo cual le brndo lo que necesitaba.

" _Rayos tengo que apurarme si no quiero que Hinata me mate"_ penso el rubio cuando vlvio a mirar el rollo que llevaba Mizuki " _Ese rollo debe ser importante para que Mizuki quiera llevarse ese rollo, tal vez sea mejor intentar derrotarlo para después preguntarle"_ Naruto tuvo que dejar de pensar un momento ya que tuvo que agacharse y luego dar una mortal hacia atrás para evitar el Shuriken que le había lanzado y de paso de regreso a Mizuki.

" **Deberias preguntarle si mas apuesto que es demasiado imbécil como para contestarte"** dijo el Kyubi en la cabeza de Naruto " _Venga el hombre no puede ser tan idiota para hacerlo"_ le contesto Naruto mientras bloqueaba con facilidad los ataques impulsivos de Mizuki quien se frustaba "YA MUERE" grito Mizuki antes de blandir su shuriken gigante en un tajo diagonal que Naruto bloqueo como el esperaba asi que no dudo enlanzar una patada que fue bloqueada por la cola del rubio antes que otra se le enroscara en la pierna y lo arrojara lejos.

"Necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme" dijo Naruto mirando a Mizuki quien tenia una mirada de rabia en su cara "Maldito demonio deja de pelear y acepta tu destino" dijo antes de arrojar una andada de kunais con papel bomba en sus mangos, al verlos Naruto salta rápidamente lejos antes que explotasen evitando ser lastimados por la explosión mas no se espero que Mizuki apareciera a lado de el y le propinara una patada en la espalda que lo mando a volar, mas logro corregirse antes de caer para termianr derrapando para mantener la compostura.

" _Al diablo sencilles si quiere jugar sucio con gusto lo hare"_ se dijo Naruto antes de cruzar los dedos de ambas manos para formar una cruz "Kage Bushin no jutsu" dijo Naruto antes que hubo varias bocanadas de humo aparecieron revelando a los clones de Naruto queiens etban alrededor de Mizuki quien no parecía sorprendido "de verdad piensas que superarme en numero me va detener, además por que no jugar el mismo juego" dijo Mizuki antes de hacer girar su Shurinken en el aire debido a los hilos de chakra "Shuriken Kage Bushin no jutsu" de la misma forma en que aparecieron los clones de Naruto, aparecieron 4 Shurikens iguales al de Mizuki "Ahora muere" pronuncio antes de cruzar los brazos y girar.

La mayoría de los clones lograron escapar del ataque inesperado de Mizuki, los que no loo lograron terminaron siendo empalados o cortados por los 5 shurikens que constantemente se movían sin un patrón fijo por lo que pudo notar Naruto.

" _Si logro dejar cortar los hilos de chakra podre acercarme para hacer el combo"_ penso rápidamente el rubio antes de arrojar un par de Shurikens hacia el, lentamente los clones empezaron hacer lo mismo pero teniendo el cuidado de no dañar el rollo " _Bueno primero lo primero quietemosle el rollo de para evitar problemas"_

Mizuki tuvo que para su giro letal debido a que no podía bloquear todos los Shurikens entrantes provenintes de todas las direcciones, asi que salto hacia un árbol cercano donde habían dos clones de Naruto quienes no se esperaban tal movimiento y fueron empalados por los shurikens antes de desaparecer su existencia.

Mizuki viendo que si no reducia los números de los clones seria derrotado vergonzosamente decidio que era mejor eliminar números de manera furtiva, asi que salto hacia otro árbol y empezó a lanzar sus Shurikens hacia los clones que hacían todo lo posible por esquivarlos o bloquearlos con cuchillos pero casi siempre no se esperaban el cambio de rumbo que le daba gracias a los hilos de chakra, tenia que agradecer a ese estúpido ninja de suna que mato en su ultima misión por dejarle un rollo con la técnica.

Mizuki seguia moviendo los brazos para dirigir los Sjurikens cuando sintió que alguien estaba agarrando el cinturón que mantenia el rollo sujeto "No te creas de inteligente" dijo antes de traer uno de sus shurikens para matar el clon de Naruto que se había escabullido detrás de el.

"Buen intento mocoso pero esa táctica tuya no funcionara conmigo" dijo Mizuki antes de lanzarse contra los pocos clones y el Naruto original que esperaban el ataque, el original salto hacia atrás cayendo justo detrás de unos arbustos escondiéndose de la vista, mientras que los clones cargaron contra Mizuki en un intento de comprar tiempo.

Mizuki pronto seria abrumado por los clones, bloqueaba una patada para recibir un golpe en el pecho, o si esquivaba un gancho era pateado por la espalda, pronto fue tomado desprevenido cuando uno de los clones le da una partada voladora directo a la cabeza que lo deja aturdido lo cual aprovecharon los clones antes de que uno de los clones que había aprovechado que uno se había caído, slato en su espalda para propinarle un fuerte golpe y gritando "U…" que lo mando volando donde 3 clones le esperaban quienes lo patearon hacia arriba y gritaron "ZU-MA-KI…" para que finalmente un clon que había saltado le dio con el talon directamente en la cara y grito "NARUTO RENDAN" y con eso Mizuki se estrello directamente al suelo pero en el ultimo segundo logra recuperarse y dar una voltereta para caer en cuclillas.

"Mal…MALDITO MOCOSO" grito Mizuki antes de lanzarse en contra de los clones que también cargaron contra el traidor que agarro dos de los Shurikens y moverlos con rapidez, los clones movieron frenéticamente los cucillos en un intento en vano de bloquear los multiples Shurikens, cuando acabo con el ultimo el original salto de su escondite.

"Asi que por fin sales infeliz" dijo el traidor antes de mover los Shurikens para que atacaran desde todas las direcciones, Naruto bloqueo el que le venia enfrente antes de saltar y acuhillar al aire justo en el momento que le venia otro de la izquierda, antes de rodar y saltar para evitar el tercero, lanzo rápidamente un kunai que si no fuese que Mizuki solto el Shuriken se le hubiese enterrado en la mano.

"Ja sabes tengo que admitir que eres hábil, pero se te olvida que aun controlo esos Shurikens" se jacto el traidor, pero cuando movio el brazo solo uno de los Shurikens que le había lanzado volvio a la vida "Que rayos" dijo asombrado solo para ver la sonrisa del rubio " _Espera un momento el siempre bloqueaba cerca del centro justamente donde… ESTAN LOS HILOS DE CHAKRA y cuando acuchillo al aire los corto"_ penso Mizuki asombrado.

Naruto aprovecho el momento de asombro para convocar una gran cantidad de clones que saltaron de una vez para empezar a golpear a Mizuki quien movia inútilmente los Shurikens en un intento en vano de alejar a los clones que empezaron a gritar "U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO NISSEN RENDAN" antes que 2 le pegaran un cancho que lo mando a volar " _No puedo creer que… eh perdido, no tengo que cumplir con Orochmaru-sama"_ penso Mizuki en el borde de la inconciencia cuando una botellita se le cayo de su bolsillo en el preciso instante en que cayo al suelo.

"Esto fue demasiado fácil" dijo Naruto mientras guardaba su cuchillo y se acercaba a Mizuki quien hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse despierto "Tengo que admitirlo me tuvistes bastante cerca mas de una vez, pero aun asi no eres rival para mi" quito el rollo a Mizuki para empezar a leerlo para motar que todas eran Kinjutsu " _Para que quería este rollo"_ penso Naruto " **Sigo diciendo que lo interrogues"** dijo el Kyubi " _Dudo que hable"_ le respondio el rubio antes de cerrar el rollo y destaparse la boca.

"No permitiré que te lleves ese rollo Kyubi-mocoso" dijo Mizuki mientras se movia lentamente hacia la botella "Tengo que llevar se rollo a Orochimaru-sama y no me detendrás" dijo Mizuki antes de beberse el contenido de la botellita y cerrar los ojos.

" _ok no pensaba que era tan estúpido"_ penso Naruto con na gota en la cabeza " **Ves la estupdez humana no tiene limites"** dijo el zorro en el fondo de su mente, pero antes que Naruto le contestara Mizuki empezo a convulsionar de la nada "Que rayos le pasa" dijo Naruto viendo con precaucion como Mizuki empezó a cambiar " ** _Hm detecto un poco de chakra demoniaca en esa botella"_** penso el Kyubi antes de advertirle a su anfrition " **Cuidado mocoso que esto esta a punto de empeorar"** Naruto se asombro cuando el Kyubi le aviso ya que eso significa que lo que le pasaba a Mizuki era muy peligroso.

El cuerpo de Mizuki le empezó a crecer pelo naranja y negro en un patrón de rayas y tras un asqueroso sonido de huesos rompendose salio una cola de la parte baja de su espalda, sus uñas lentamente se transformaron en garras, como también sus orejas lentamente se alejaron de humanas a mas animal, varias de las vertebras le salieron por la espalda en forma de puas y finalmente los ojos se tomaron como los de un animal y se enfoco en la única persona que estaba cerca de el.

"Mierda/ **Mierda"** dijeron Naruto y el Kyubi pero por diferentes razones, mientras que Naruto lo hacia por que la situación tomo el giro mas inesperado posible y el Kyubi por que sabia que exactamente era lo que se había convertido Mizuki " ** _Se prohibio el uso del ritual de transformación debido a los riesgos que conyeva"_** penso el Kyubi recordando hacia tiempo cuando no hacia mucho que había sido creado y aun vivía con sus hermanos y el intento de abrir la puerta al Makai.

 ** _EN LA TORRE HOKAGE_**

El Sandaime estaba viendo toda la situación desde su bola de cristal, al principio utilizo su bola especial en busca de Mizuki que de alguna manera evitaba la visualisacion del ya mencionado asi que empezó una búsqueda generalizada, siguió asi hasta que vio a Iruka que corria por los techos persiguiendo a Mizuki hasta la propiedad de Naruto " _Rayos, no pondré mandar mas ninjas sin poner en riesgo a Naruto-kun"_ penso el Kage en su momento antes de mandar un equipo Anbu para interceptar a Mizuki cuando pasara el área, rezaba que Naruto no le diera ganas de cazar el dia de hoy.

Pero por obra del destino Iruka en un revés que le hizo Mizuki que le llevo directamente hacia la cabaña de Naruto que salio seguarmente tenia algún sistema de seguridad que le indicaba si alguien pasaba el perímetro, tuvo que admitir que cada vez que veía a Naruto en su traje de caza no podía sentir el miedo que ha de sentir toda presa antes de morir, tal vez fuese un miedo infundado pero era algo que no podía dejar que le aectara.

Vio cuando Iruka fue herido, le preocupo un momento Naruto pero lentamente esta preocupación se fue cuando vio como iba el rumbo de la batalla, tuvo que admitir que mas de una vez estuvo a punto de enviar los Anbu para ayudarlos pero cuando vio a Naruto darle el ultimo golpe se relajo y dejo de ver la bola.

Se pregunto que quería Mizuki con el rollo pero cuando por el rabillo del ojo justo antes que este se desconectara por falta de Chakra vio cuando Mizuki se estaba transormando "Neko dile al equipo de intercepción que hubo un cambio de la misión, apoyo y ataque" dijo Hiruzen a un Anbu que apareció pero de la nada se le cayo.

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitir eso" dijo una voz femenina en la habitación, el kage rápidamente se cambio a sus ropas de batalla y miro a todos lados en un intento en vano de buscar la persona que había noqueado a su Anbu "Quien esta aquí?" pregunto el Kage mientras escaneaba la habitación "Yo" dijo la voz a lado de su oído.

Por instinto el Kage se dio la vuelta para encontrar la ventana abierta "Hokage-sama se encuentra bien" dijo Neko mientras se levantaba con dificultad " _Hm planeo todo"_ penso el Kage "Estoy bien pero muevete que dudo que Naruto-kun aguante mucho tiempo mas"

"Por favor aguanta Naruto" dijo el Sandaime rezando a Kami que Naruto no le pasara nada.

 ** _EN LA BASE DE KONOHA 12_**

Yugito acaba de llegar al sitio donde se reúnen Konoha 12 "Hola hay alguien?" pregunto al aire para ser contestada con Sakura "Ven a la cocina!" la rubia camino por el laberinto de estanterías para llegar a la cocina donde Hinata y Sakura estaban dando los toques finales a la mayoría de los platos, aunque podía ver que había un gran espacio en el centro "Wao Naru había dicho que estaban haciendo una fiesta, pero no pensé que hicieran tanta comida" dijo Yugito asombrada.

"Gracias,la hicimos para todos ya que lo mas probable es que vengan mas tarde" dijo Hinata dejando un plato con un pollo grande en la mesa "Y donde está Sasuke" pregunto pero supo que no debio hacerlo ya que Sakura paso a su modo histeria, fácilmente reconocible gracias a que siempre pone la mano al frente y la aprieta con fuerza, como también la vena se le aparecia en su frente "Cuando lo vea… ME LAS PAGARA POR TARDAR TANTO" grito al final la peli rosada histeria, fácilmente reconocible gracias a que siempre pone la mano al frente y la aprieta con fuerza, como también la vena se le aparecia en su frente "Cuando lo vea… ME LAS PAGARA POR TARDAR TANTO" grito al final la peli rosada histeria, fácilmente reconocible gracias a que siempre pone la mano al frente y la aprieta con fuerza, como también la vena se le aparecia en su frente "Cuando lo vea… ME LAS PAGARA POR TARDAR TANTO" grito al final la peli rosada.

" _Regla nº 6: Sakura Cabreada es igual a muerte segura"_ pensaron Yugito y Hinata antes de dejarla que libere vapor con los muñecos de prueba que había salido de la nada con la foto de Sasuke "… Despues lo castrare y se los freire en su cara haber si aprende…" dijo Sakura golpeando al muñeco con mayor fuerza "… que nunca…." El muñeco se le cayo un brazo por la brutalidad del golpe "… se debe poner…" una pierna queo despedazada en el suelo, finalmente Sakura poniendo una gran cantidad de Chakra y lanzo un gancho vicioso que le dio de lleno donde estaba la foto de Sasuke "… A ESPERAR UNA DAMA" la cabeza salio volando antes de chocar con un sello que impidió que se incrustara en el techo.

Sakura jadeaba antes de ver la mirada atónita de Hinata y de Yugito "Que pasa" dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza antes de ver que ellas la miraban desde los pies hasta la cabeza, ella miro hacia abajo "Mierda" dijo Sakura.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON LA PELEA_**

 ** _(Fairy Tail Ost- Aganist Magic)_**

" **Naruto, no te retengas que el puede matarte fácilmente"** dijo el Kyubi a su inquilino que miraba atónitamente a Mizuki que recién acababa de terminar de transformarse, " _No puedo que Jiji esta viendo y si lo hago tendremos mas problemas inecesarios_ " le contesto el rubio examinando a Mizuki.

Ahora literlamente parecía una especie de tigre monstruo humanoide " **HM este poder… SE SIENTE INCREIBLE"** grito Mizuki antes de mirar a Naruto " **Tu has de sentir este poder constantemente, debería tener razón esa chica la única manera de derrotar a un demonio es convirtiéndote en otro"** antes de sonreir " **Ahora muere"** grito lanzándose direcamente hacia Naruto.

Naruto tampoco dudo en cargar contra el mutado Mizuki quien no tardo en lanzar un zarpaso vicioso a la cabeza el cual nuestro rubio esquivo agachándose y de paso dar un barrido que Mizuki esquivo saltando dando un mortal hacai alfrente dejando que las puas en la espalda se clavaran en la carne de Naruto.

Naruto grito antes de ser pateado en la espalda mandandolo a un árbol cercano pero antes que se recuperara, Mizuki apareció enfrente de el con el brazo listo para clavárselo sin dudar, pero este no se espero el golpe porporcionado por la colas del rubio que le dieron de lleno en la boca del estomago, antes de rodar, ponerse por detrás de Mizuki y clavarle el cuchillo de caza en la pierna.

Mizuki rugio de dolor antes de girar y pegar a Naruto mandadolo a volar por 5 metros en medio del aire logro corregirse lo suficiente para derrapar en el suelo, levantando la mirada vio con asombro y fastidio como la herida que le hizo en la pierna rápidamente " _Genial tiene rápida curación"_ pensó Naruto.

Mizuki miro su pierna acabo de curar antes de sonreir a Naruto que solo suspiro y se levanto "Parece que voy a tener que luchar en serio" dio Naruto antes de cerrar sus ojos, sus colas y orejas empezaran a cambiar de color de uno rubio a uno anaranjado "Preparate para sufirir" dijo Naruto en el momento que sus ojos se abrieron para mostrar unos ojos azul oscuros con la línea vertical como pupila, curiosamente sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad de la Noche.

" **Je asi que por fin muestras tu verdadera cara"** dijo Mizuki antes de desaparecer de la vista asombrando a Naruto antes de aparecer detrás de el y darle una patada pero sorprendentemente una de las colas del rubio fácilmente la detuvo sin esfuerzo "Eso es todo" dijo Naruto antes de que su cola lo agarrara y lo tirara lejos.

Mizuki se recompuso en aire pero cuando toco el suelo fue recibido por un rasengan que le dio de lleno en el estomago, cortesía de Naruto, antes de expandirse y causarles graves daños pero antes de poder hacer algo mas fue golpeado por dos clones en la espalda que lo man daron directo hacia donde Naruto lo esperaba junto a un clon y ambos empuñando un rasengan dell tamaño de una pelota de playa.

"CHO ODAMA RASENGAN" grito Naruto cuando impacto en Mizuki ocupando el pecho por completo antes de expandirse en un remolino azul, mandando a Mizuki por multiples arboles antes de chocar con la barrera que lo electrocuto " **Te dije que estaba electrificada"** le dijo el Kyubi " _cállate bola de pelo"_ le contesto Naruto.

 ** _(dejen de escuchar la canción)_**

" ** _Necesito mas poder… necesito mas poder… NECESITO MAS PODER"_** pensó Mizuki antes de rugir y que el suelo se rajara por la presión que ejercia el chakra además de que sus heridas se curaran instantaneamente " _Bola de pelo que carajo esta pasando"_ pregunto el rubio a su inquilino que le contesto " **Esta a punto de terminar su iniciación mas te vale derribarlo ya"** dijo con urgencia el biju " _Kyubi sabes que coño le paso no es asi"_ le dijo el rubio distrayéndose un momento de Mizuki que empezó a mutar otra vez " **MATALO YA"** rugio el biju a lo que Naruto dudo un momento antes que una cúpula de chakra rodeara a Mizuki.

Justamente en ese momento un muro de chakra apareció rodeándolo en un espacio de 80 metros "Por que a mi" se quejo el rubio.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON SAKURA_**

Hinata y Yugito miraban asombradas a Sakura, que sufrio una transformación cuepo completo: ahora era mas alta y su estilo de ropa y cabello era el mismo, pero algo que no cambio fue que aun seguía siendo pecho plana.

"Sa-Sakura que rayos te paso" dijo Hinata asombrada, Sakura solo suspiro "¡No se, tuve un crecimiento super rápido, fue difícil esconderlo de mi madre, pero mucho mas de Naruto que me di cuenta que es muy difícil engañarlo con una ilusión" explico la peli rosada apenada "No me queran por que paresco mas vieja" pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos cuando escucho las voces de Hinaya y Yugito "KAI!"

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unas versiones mayores de Hinata y Yugito, y debido a todo el estrés…. Se desmayo "creo que nos pasamos" dijo Yugito que de la nada estaba agachada junta a la desmayada tocándola con un palo sacado de no se donde, tocándola ganándose una gota en la nuca de Hinata.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON LA PELEA_**

" _alguna idea"_ pregunto Naruto a su inquilino pero no recibia ninguna respuesta, " _Venga bola de pelos necesito tu trasero de vuelta a la realidad"_ Naruto ya se estaba preocupando ya que el Kyubi siempre le da consejo cuando no le vienen ideas a la mente, pero fue sacado de su intento de hablar con su inquilino debido al rugido de Mizuki.

Naruto miro a Mizuki para ver literalmente un mounstruo, ahora había espinas sacadas en cada articulación, todos sus dientes se convirtieron en dientes, su cola ahora tenia al final una bola llena de espinas en un lado mientras que el otro , sus garras se hicieron el doble de grandes, ahora se encorvaba debido al peso de sus brazos como para comodidad,pero al ver a los ojos de Mizuki se asusto, en vez de ver la mirada de una persona corrompida por el odio… vio los ojos de un ser que le encanta lo malo… los ojos de un demonio.

" **No te sorprendas después de todo esa cosa ya no es humana"** le dijo su inquilino " _por fin vuelves al mundo de los vivos"_ le contesto Naruto pero antes que pudiera poner la atención a la batalla fue golpeado por uno de los brazos de Mizuki, seguido por la cola que si no fuera por que el golpe que le dieron con anterioridad hubiese terminado con un monton de agujeros.

"Rayos pega duro el infeliz" maldijo Naruto " _Hey zorro idiota intenta hablar con Yugi-chan para ver si me puede dar una mano"_ le dijo a su inquilino " **No creas que ya no lo intente, pero ese maldita barrera me impide contactar con Ma… Nibi, asi que no te quejes y lucha de verdad"** dijo el zorro viendo la pelea atravez de los ojos de Naruto " ** _Un demonio humano son difíciles de derrotar mucho menos uno tan explosivo como este"_** _pensó el zorro "_ _ **Pero quien carajo le dio esa poción, debe haber mas alguien mas en esta ecuación, primero ese maldito Uchiha que no se muere, después el intento de liberarme, no es que no lo agradezca después de todo estar en un maldito mono sin pelo no es diertido pero ahora mismo es necesario, si no quiero estar a la merced del maldito Uchiha"**_.

" **ESTO SI ES PODER"** grito Mizuki mientras empezaba a liberar chakra de manera que todo el campo empezaba a salirle grietas " **AHORA MUERE"** desaparecio en un borron desenfrenado antes de aparecer donde estaba Naruto levantándose del golpe solo para volver al suelo por los puñetazos potentes que le daba Mizuki " **CUANDO MUERAS, BUSCARE A TU ESTUPIDAS AMIGAS, ESA DE KUMO Y LA HYUGA, HARE QUE DEN CRIAS PARA MI MIENTRAS QUE TU TE PUDRIRAS EN ESTE SITIO"**

Pero cuando iba a dar el siguiente golpe fue mandado a volar por una onda de chakra, tirándolo a través de 5 arboles antes de golpear la barrera " **Que rayos"** dijo Mizuki miro a Naruto quien se levantaba omo si no hubiese pasado nada con la cabeza mirando el suelo " **acaso no sabes rendirte mocoso"** le dijo antes de lanzarse contra el a su máxima velocidad, pero cuando lanzo el golpe Naruto solo lo detuvo con la mano.

" **Que carajo"** dijo Mizuki sorprendido antes de ver un sello en el brazo derecho " ** _asi que siempre escondia todo su potencial el maldito"_** " **Ya veo ahora decides luchar en serio eh, pero aun te falta mucho para derrotarme"** dijo intentando lanzar una patada pero la cola de Naruto lo impidió.

Finalmente, Naruto levanto la vista revelando unos ojos dorados.

(Fairy Tail OST – Last Magic)

"No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos" dijo Naruto antes de activar un sello en el cuchillo de caza antes de ser rodeado por electricidad "Raiton: CUCHILLO de la luz" dijo Naruto antes de girar y desaparecer de la vista como obra de magia.

" **QU.."** Mizuki fue cortado por una patada electrificada antes de lanzar un tajo que le corto la mano que cayo al suelo echando humo " **AHHHHHHH"** grito de dolor Mizuki antes de lanzar un zarpaso con el otro brazo donde estaba Naruto pero solo le dio al aire.

Sintio una punzada en su costado cuando miro vio a Naruto con su cuchillo ensangrentado y una herida cauterizada " **Maldito"** dijo Mizuki lanzándose contra el rubio que solo volvió a desaparecer, Mizuki paro en seco pero caundo menos se lo esperaba apareció Naruto enfrente de el pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo este lo pateo aturdiéndolo.

Naruto rápidamente clavo el cuchillo en la pierna izquierda de Mizuki y un Kunai en la otra, Mizuki podía sentir como ambas armas filosas le cortaban los huesos de las piernas, pero jamas se espero con la frialdad con la que Naruto le pego en el pecho ropiendole en la costilla.

Naruto apareció debajo suyo antes de lanzarle un gancho, quitándole el cuchillo que estaba clavado en la pierna, como aturdirlo, pero antes de que pudiera recomponerse un clon apareció detrás de Mizuki con 2 rasengan golpeándolo en la espalda mandándolo a volar y cayendo de espaldas

 **"eso dolio"** maldijo Mizuki pero cuando miro arriba se asustó ya que le venia una horda de Naruto desde el aire y la tierra, todos con un rasengan gigante "CHO ODAMA RASEN TARENGAN" grito el Naruto original antes de estamparle un rasengan en el pecho y sustituirse dejando que los clones le cayeran con todos los rasengan.

Los ojos del rubio volvieron a la normalidad como el sello desapareció.

 ** _(Fin de la canción)_**

 ** _NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI_**

"Muévanse Hokage-sama cambio las órdenes" dijo un Anbu con mascara de halcón a su escuadrón que asintió, pero al rato sintieron un gran temblor "Que demonios" dijo uno de los Anbus antes de ver a la distancia una gran explosión azulada lejos de la aldea.

 ** _DE VUELTA CON NARUTO_**

Naruto salía de un arbusto acercándose donde se formó el cráter debido a su justus, en medio del cráter estaba Mizuki aun en su forma monstruosa, Naruto decidió que era demasiado peligroso dejarlo con vida, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe final apareció una persona encapuchada "Tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste al derrotar a un _convertido_ de manera tan… impresionante" dijo la persona de forma femenina revelando que es una mujer.

"Pero aun necesito a este patán, aunque me interesas más tu… Hanyou" dijo la persona haciendo que se le tensaran los músculos a Naruto listo para pelear "Pronto se hará el llamado y espero que tú lo respondas" seguido de esto dejo caer una pastilla de humo y desapareció con Mizuki.

Justo cuando desapareció aparecieron un escuadrón de Anbus todos con sus tantos desvainados, miraron toda la zona notando a Naruto sujetando firmemente su cuchillo "Me alegro que hayan llegado, pero se perdieron toda la diversión" dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de poner el cuchillo en su funda.

"Nos acompañas mocoso por romper las normas establecidas por el mismo Hokage" dijo un Anbu con malicia "Que yo sepa este es mi terreno significa que ustedes son los intrusos" le respondió el chico zorro "ahorra lárguense de mi propiedad" dijo Naruto empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña.

" _Por suerte mande un clon para llevar a Iruka-sensei al hospital"_ pensó Naruto llegando a la cabaña, para después entrar y encontrarse con un clon guardando la carne del venado en un rollo "Oh jefe, pensé que era mejor tener el venado a punto para salir inmediatamente ya que no quera enfrentarse a la furia de Hina-chan" dijo el clon dejando el rollo ante el original y desaparecer mientras que el rubio estaba asustado pensando que le haría Hinata por su tardanza vio la hora y vio que eran las 9:25 "MIERDA" grito antes de coger el rollo y salir por su vida sin saber la sorpresa que se encontraría al llegar con sus amigos.

 ** _EN OTRO LUGAR DE LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES_**

"Vamos Tou-san que quiero ver cómo era tu hogar" dijo un niño rubio con ojos morados era algo alto para su edad, "Relájate que aún falta mucho para llegar Sochi" dijo una mujer con una cabellera rojo sangre "Deja tu estupidez y compórtate hermano" dijo un chico con el pelo negro pero con ojos azules se vía un poco más joven "No insultes a tu hermano" regaño una mujer con el cabello morado "Hm que tontos" dijo una chica más o menos de su edad "Yeso va para ti jovencita" dijo otra mujer pero con el cabello negro liso "Relájense, entiendo sus ganas pero aún falta mucho para llegar" dijo el único adulto en el grupo "Después de todo hemos estado ausentes durante 14 años(el número es pura coincidencia), bueno Konoha allá vamos"" _Bueno al menos llegaremos a ver los examenes chunin·_

 **Bueno ahi esta el cap y vueno para los interesados de jugar conmigo en ps4 la cuenta anterior fue baneada temporalmente actualmente me cree una personal busquenme como Frost114x**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Spartan Frost fuera.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola mundo como estan, si ya se que tarde un monton pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi laptop y perdi todo asi que tuve que comenzar desde cero ademas que estuve 2 meses lejos de la civilizacion asi que no pude publicar este cap.**

 **Sin mas preambulos que comience el CAP**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto**

* * *

Cap. 20

Naruto estaba corriendo a punto de llegar a la entrada de la guarida cuando se encontró con Sasuke con un montón de plantas muchas eran exóticas "De donde sacaste todo esto" dijo Naruto frenando hasta llegar a lado de Sasuke "Las encontré buscando estas idioteces" dijo el Uchiha sacando las plantas de romero, albahaca y otras especias.

"Bueno vamos rápido antes que nos maten" dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo creando u clon que se dirigió a la torre Hokage sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, hablando de Sasuke se había quedado pensando en las palabras que había dicho Naruto cuando se le fue el color de su cara "ESPERAME" grito el pelinegro en una de las pocas veces que expresaba alguna emoción de esa manera en público.

Apenas llegaron a la su guarida, caminaron directo hacia la cocina, vieron a la mesa llena de platos "Órale sí que no escatimaron mucho eh teme" dijo Naruto olfateando la comida "Sabes que eso es asqueroso" dijo Sasuke cuando escucharon las risas de Hinata y Yugito.

"Oigan ya volvimos con la carne y las especias" dijo Naruto acercándose a la cocina donde salió Yugito sin su ilusión "Oh genial ya era tiempo" dijo la rubia agarrando las plantas de Sasuke y el rollo de Naruto antes de caminar hacia la cocina "Sakura acaso se fue" pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba, misteriosamente cada paso que daba lo hacia mas grande hasta el punto que ya no estaba en ilusión, con su aparencia en todo su resplandor algo que sus colas entendían bien ya que se estiraron hasta que parecieran una capa, aunque se le podía distinguir todavía sus formas.

"Maldito Dobe con su dramatismo" dijo Sasuke simplemente desapareciendo su genjutsu mostrando la verdadera aparencia del pelinegro "No yo estoy aquí" dijo la voz de Sakura en sus espaldas haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke se pusieran rigidos y lentamente miraran hacia atrás.

Se encontraron con Sakura nada mas que mas grande hasta parecer de 16 años "Que rayos" dijo Sasuke asombrado "Sorpresa" dijo ella riendo de la cara de los 2 "Sa-Sakura como es posible" dijo Sasuke asombrado mirando de pies para arriba a la pelirosada "Oh acaso el todopoderoso Uchiha-sama tartamudeo" dijo Sakura poniendo un par de dedos en el mentón del peli negro.

"Pero sigues siendo pecho plano" dijo Naruto sentado mientras que sus colas misteriosamente habían agarrado una cinta de medir y de forma imaginaria median el busto de Sakura, la cual no le hizo gracia "Shanaroooo"

cuando salieron Yugito y Hinata con los platos finales antes de ponerlos en la mesa se encontraron con Naruto en medio de un estante mientras se agarraba la cabeza y Sakura con su puño enrente lista para dar otro golpe "La comida esta servida" dijo Hinata antes de quitarse el delantal, junto a Yugito ya que tenían hambre.

En ese momento a Sasuke, Sakura y a Naruto le rugieron los estómagos, apenados se sentaron en la mesa mientras unos clones limpiaban el desastre.

"Por que tardaron tanto" pregunto Yugito mientras se servia un poco de sushi (que sorpresa) "Yo no encontraba en ningún estúpido lado el romero" dijo Sasuke sirviéndose un poco de pollo con tomate "Tuve que ir a la tienda, en tu lugar asi que dime donde estabas" dijo Sakura señalando con su tenedor que tenia ensartado un pedazo de carne "Es la verdad estaba buscando por todos lados esa estúpida cosa" dijo Sasuke que empezaba a molestarse mientras señalaba las plantas que había traido "Y Naruto por que tardastes" dijo Hinata cuando noto que algunas partes de sus colas como las puntas de las orejas tenían un color ligeramente anaranjados solo podía significar una cosa "Estuviste comiendo frituras antes de venir" dijo Hinata mientras se le formaba un aura oscura ya que nunca le gusto que comieran algo antes de comer la comida que había cocinado "No, te lo aseguro" dijo Naruto levantando la mano cuando se esucho el sonido de algo cae al suelo, cuando miran ve un paquete de frituras en el suelo " **Te dije que era mala idea comprarlo antes de llegar"** dijo el zorro mientras se preparaba para disfrutar el sufrimiento que su anfrition recibiría.

 _ **En la torre Hokage**_

Sarutobi estaba fumando su pipa mientras terminaba papeleo en la espera de Naruto " _Ceder 15 campos de entrenamiento para construir edificios habitacionales como para un centro comercial…"_ leyó mentalmente el Kage antes de coger un sello y lo estampo dejando una gran marca de denegado "por que sensei creo el estúpido consejo" se quejo Sarutobi antes de encontrar uno que marcaba importante de parte de Tsunade.

Esto lo llamo la atención ya que normalmente Tsunade mandaba el control del hospital pero nunca marcaba como importante, asi que lo abrió de una vez y se puso a leer.

 _INFORME DE PRUEBAS DE ADN_

 _El paciente identificado como J-903 presenta mutacion en sus células causando un desarrollo increíblemente rápido, como era de esperar las células a pesar de recibir una gran cantidad de daño se regenerarían pero también causaria un aumento en el crecimiento en el paciente aunque pareciera que empezó a normalizarse también no hemos dado cuenta que esto pudiera ser una nueva línea de sangre ya que podría daños que mataria a una persona normal o a un jinchuriki, el sujeto se levantaría como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _Y esta sucediendo sin la acciones del noveno, que a pesar que ha salvado al paciente J-903 en inumerable veces, sospechamos desde el incidente de hace años, ha estado dejando que el cuerpo del paciente se encarge de la mayoría de las lesiones y solo actua en las mortales._

 _También notamos que emite una especie de aura, aunque paresca extraño esta "aura" también afecta a algunas personas como la paciente H-2712 y la paciente KJ-02 con un aumento acelerado en sus células sospechamos que es la razón del aumento de hormonas relacionadas con el desarrollo y el crecimiento en la paciente H-2712, y en el caso de KJ-02 es el mismo caso que el paciente J-903 con respecto a las acciones del segundo , sospechamos que puede que le este afectando al aura a los que le rodeen sugiero ponerlo en cuarentena o en extrema vigilancia en caso de algún cambio extraño._

 _Posibles sospechosos de afectados._

 _Paciente U-114 (alto riesgo)_

 _Paciente H-2712 (alto riesgo)_

 _Paciente Y-87456_

 _Paciente I-84583_

 _Paciente A-3945_

 _Paciente AB-39485_

 _Paciente N-39443(Alto riesgo)_

 _Paciente 298404392 (Alto riesgo)_

 _Aunque por mas que me duela sugerirlo es mejor separarlo al menos durante un tiempo de la sociedad hasta que se termine de normalizarse ya de esta manera nos aseguramos que afecte a terceros._

 _DRA. Tsunade Senju_

 _Jefa de administración y control del Hospital de Konoha_

Sarutobi cuando termino de leer no se pudo creer lo que leia " _No estoy seguro de hacer eso sin afectarlo de una gran manera lo mas probable de forma negativa"_ pensó el Kage pero el sabia que en si tal vez era necesario.

En ese momento entro Naruto con un gran rollo en la espalda "Hey jiji" saludo antes de colocar el rollo en el único espacio libre en el escritorio "aquí traje algo que me encontré" dijo Naruto.

Sarutobi puso el informe a un lado algo que Naruto no paso desapercibido ya que normalmente lo que haría cada vez que llego era tirar cualquier informe o petición en la basura "Gracias Naruto, haz hecho un gran bien para Konoha, recibiras un pago de una misión rango B y se pondrá en tu historial" le felicito el Kage mientras se paraba para dar un gran abrazo al rubio.

Naruto acepto el abrazo "Y me puedes decir por que había ninjas en mi terreno" pregunto el rubio mientras su colas se movían un poco frenéticas indicando su humor "Lo siento Naruto-kun, no podíamos perder el rollo sin causar un gran daño a Konoha" se explico el Kage logrando calmar a Naruto.

"Me puedes decir como aprendistes esos jutsus, Naruto" pregunto el Kage, tuvo que admitir que ver la pelea que tuvo Naruto fue sorprendente aunque no la vio toda debido a la extraña barrera que apareció haciendo que lentamente dejara de ver la pelea hasta el punto en que no podía ver mas.

"Oh yo los invente jiji" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo un poco mas al Kage, pero el sabia que jamas Naruto podrá crear esos Jutsus sin que nadie le enseñase " _Fue acaso Jiraya quien le enseño todo eso"_ pensó el Kage

"Ya me puedo ir" preegunto Naruto quien se estaba meciendo "Si ya puedes irte" dijo el Kage, Naruto sonrio antes despedirse y salir por la ventana " _Eso se lo enseño Jiraya"_ pensó con una sonrisa pero aun tenia un asunto pendiente "Siganlo y que no se entere y lo mas importate no permitan que se les escape de la vista" dijo al aire antes que un par de sombras salieran por la ventana.

" **Tengo que admitir que usted es uno de los monos sin pelo mas persistentes que halla conocido"** dijo una voz que conocía a la perfeccion "Que quieres Kyubi" dijo Sarutobi cansado de la presencia del zorro que siempre venia después de que algo pasara o simplemente para encontrarlo dormir en su silla " **Oh nada simplemente venir a ver si mi cama estaba libre"** dijo el zorro que estaba en alfeizar de la ventana "Sabes que este es mi _silla_ no tu cama" dijo el Kage mientras contaba mentalmente, de alguna manera el zorro era capaz de derrotar su paciencia, tal vez era su naturaleza pero aun no explicaba como carajo hacia para cabrear a todos.

" **Silla, cama son puro tecnisismos"** dijo el Kage mientras su cola hizo como si apartara una mosca " **Solamente son sitios para uno descansar"** dijo el zorro antes de saltar hacia el piso y caminar por la habitación " **Aunque admito que es una de la mas comodas que halla sentido"** dijo el Kyubi " **Cuando encuentre con quien fabrico esa silla, puede que no me lo coma si me hace una cama"** dijo el zorro antes de saltar al escritorio tirando la perfecta pila de papeles que había puesto el Kage quien solo podía ver impotente como su trabajo de todo el dia estaba en el suelo.

"Dime ya que quieres" dijo el Kage ya que estaba luchando consigo mismo por no usar sus jutsus mas peligrosos y destructivos en el pequeño zorro que tenia adelante " **Como dije solo quería ver si mi cama estaba libre pero ya que insistes que te cuente algo, te dire el mayor secreto de todos"** dijo el Kyubi mientras se acercaba al Kage milímetro por milímetro, quien su curiosidad había llamado su atención asi que decidio escuchar lo que iba a decir el pequeño biju " **es que tu estas bien jodido jejeje"** seguido de esto empezó a desaparecer como si fuese una construcción de polvo que era tirada por la brisa.

En ese momento entro la secretaria de Sarutobi quien vio el desastre que estaba en la oficina antes de ver al Kage que parecía asustado cuando vio algo que pensó que había… confiscado "Hokage-sama no era que le había dicho que hasta que terminara su papeleo le iba a devolver su _libro"_ dijo la secretaria mientras empezaba a crecer de tamaño cada vez que decía una palabra.

Hiruzen estaba ligeramente confundido cuando vio su _amada_ lectura encima de su escritorio, súmale el trabajo que aun le falta y el que estaba en el suelo solo podía significar una cosa " _Mierda"_ pensó el Kage antes de encogerse mientras la secretaria se le acercara, puede que le sea el Shinobi no Kami, el Profesor, el Kage con el reinado mas largo en Konoha; pero eso no significaba que el iba a luchar contra la furia femenina como el Anbu de hoy que por cierto van a tener que córtale… mejor no decirlo.

" _Te maldigo zorro del demonio"_ pensó Sarutobi mientras via como su preciado tesoro se le arrebata de su alcance… una vez mas.

Al rato llegaron los Anbus diiendo que lo volvieron a perder en la misma zona que era conocida por ellos como la zona muerta de Naruto ya que cada vez que entraba a esa zona desaparecia "Retirense" fue todo lo que dijo viendo como los Anbus se iban " _que me ocultas Naruto"_ pensó el Kage

 _ **Al dia siguiente**_

Era un dia hermoso en Konoha los pajaritos silbaban alegres, la bulla de las tiendas recién abiertas, la gente saliendo para sus trabajos, oh si el dia perfecto… bueno sin contar al nuestro rubio que saltaba por los techos en un intento de llegar a tiempo para la selección de equipos aunque no faltaba mas que un par de minutos para que empezara.

"Estupido Kyubi con su entrenamiento nocturno" dijo Naruto cuando salto un techo y caer en la terraza de un complejo de apartamentos, en la terraza había un grupo de personas, Naruto vio una cama para tomar sol y a lado un masetero colgante, rápidamente se subio la cama y salto al masetero, lo agarro y lo utilizo como columpio para despues pasar encima de las personas que se asustaron y terminar rodando en el techo de un edificio.

Rapidamente diviso su objetivo lo cual hubiese sido fácil llegar si hubiera algún edificio cerca y como no había tendría que pasar por la puerta la cual ya estaba cerrada, asi que tendría que saltarse el muro pero primero tendría que llegar al nivel de suelo.

Asi que salto hacia un pedazo de madera que estaba sobresalida en un punto del edificio, se agarro de ella antes de aferrarse al alfeizar de una ventana, por curiosidad se asomo pero rápidamente se volvió a esconder todo rojo, ya que paso ser una casualidad que esa ventana era un baño donde había una mujer con el cabello morado, dormida en la tina del baño que s no fuese por que había mucha espuma podría haber visto todo.

Rapidamente se agarro a una tubería que estaba alado y empezó a descender por allí hasta llegar el suelo donde empezó a esquivar a todos los peatones y objetos, cuando se acercaba al muro de la academia, una elegante caravana se detuvo enfrente donde tenia pensado meterse pero eso no significaba mucho ya que de hecho le habían facilitado las cosas.

Cuando estuvo cerca saltgo hacia una de las ruedas antes de pasar donde se sienta el conductor y usarlo como trampolín para pasar por encima del muro sin que los miembros de la caravana se diesen cuenta.

Vio la ventana de su clase que estaba abierta y con varios estudiantes sentándose y a Iruka en la parte de delantera con su tableta en la mano pasando la lista, corrió sin dudar antes de escabullirse por la ventana y ver un asiento a libre a lado de Sasuke asi que sento rápidamente, Sasuke lo saludo con una cabezeada "Uzumaki, Naruto" dijo Iruka levantando la vista vio a Naruto con la mano levantada y una gran sonrisa. "Tarde" dijo Iruka antes de llamar a Ino y a un par de personas mas.

"Bueno mejor tarde que nunca" dijo Naruto apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio justo en ese momento Iruka termino de pasar la ultima lista de ese año "Me alegro ver a todos ustedes aquí, a partir de ahora dejaron de ser niños que estudiaban ahora son orgullosos ninjas de Konoha que cumplirán su deber con valentía y honor…" y asi fue hablando Iruka mientras cada estudiante gemia mentalmente… bueno Kiba y Naruto abiertamente.

"Bueno todo dicho comencemos con la lista de equipos, equipo 1…" Iruka empezó a leer su lista "Bueno si sale bien terminaremos en equipos contrarios Sasuke" dijo Naruto mirando mientras su cola se movían "Si bueno al menos no tendre que volver a lidiar contigo durante un buen rato" dijo Sasuke echándose para atrás "Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha" el ojinegro sonrio pensando en sus nuevos equipo " _Si hubiense seguido con la tradición terminaría con Naruto pero como ahora los equipos van según sus funciones, tendría a Chouji y tal vez a Sakura, es bastante seguro que Sakura ya que entra en el área de apoyo perfecto para un equipo de asalto, mientras que Naruto sirve mas para un equipo de rastreo"_ pensó el Uchiha mientras que un chibi de el estaba con una gran pancarta que decía _adiós dobe_ "Sakura Haruno" Sakura sonrio mientras una chibi de ella estaba bailando en su mente "Y Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se golpearon contra el escritorio "Queria quedar con Hinata" se quejo en voz baja.

"Seran un equipo de Asalto y de Infiltracion" dijo Iruka pero antes que pudiera continuar Sakura pregunto "Por que Naruto esta en mi equipo si claramente sirve mas para rastreo" señalando a Naruto quien se le via una nube blanca saliendo de su boca murmurando cosas "Es cierto que estos últimos 5 años hemos estado formando equipos por su función, pero como queremos mantener la tradición de la persona con peor puntuación se una en un equipo con los dos mejores del salón…" en eso una aura depresiva cayo en Hinata "puede estar con Naruto-kun" murmuro la ojiperla mientras que lentamente los que la rodeaban se alejaban ya que no querían sufrir por la ira de la ex-Hyuga .

"… se decidio que seria mejor continuar esta tradición cada 5 años" termino de decir Iruka mientras se halaba el cuello de la chaqueta " _Algunas veces pienso que prefiero cuando Hinata fuese la misma niña super timida de hace 5 años"_ pensó Iruka mirando a Hinata que gracias a sus ojos pareciera un espíritu listo para matarlo.

"Seran un equipo de asalto y de infiltración y su sensei será Kakashi Hatake" dijo Iruka antes de seguir con la lista "Equipo 8 conformado por Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba salto y Akamaru ladro en la espera de saber quien será sus cmpañeros "Shino Aburame" El Aburame solo asintió antes de levantar la mano para que uno de sus insectos se parara "Hm interesante" murmuro Shino "Y finalmente Hinata Hyuga serán un equipo de seguimiento y de asalto su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi"

Kiba celebraba ya que tenia a Hinata en su equipo, no tardo en salir disparado por la ventana gracias a un golpe de Hinata " _No molestar a Hinata"_ todo el mundo pensó igual, bueno exepto por cierto rubio que en ese momento decidio tomar na siesta " _Se le pego algo del maldito zorro psicópata"_ pensó Sasuke.

 _ **EN ALGUN LADO DE KONOHA**_ _**(mas específicamente en la torre Hokage)**_

" **Hm alguien habla de mi** " dijo el Kyubi antes de bostezar, en eso se escucho un gemido " **Capullos intentando evitar que el gran Kyubi tenga su siesta"** dijo antes de recostar su cabeza en sus patas delanteras mientras los Anbus que custodiaban la oficina del Sandaime, estaban en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Ellos habían intentado lo imposible para detener que se adueñara de la silla del Hokage pero digamos que… mejor ni mencionarlo.

 _ **De vuelta en la academia**_

Sasuke solo suspiro pensando en el próximo lio que iba sufrir gracias a su nuevo compañero de equipo "Equipo 9 sus integrantes son "Shikamaru Nara" el mencionado solo dijo problemático "Chouji Akimichi" el solo abrió otro paquete de frituras " Y finalmente Ino Yamanaka" ella solo golpeo la cabeza contra el escritorio " _me iba a librar de cuidar a esos 2 perezosos"_ pensó la Yamanaka con un rio de lagrimas.

"Seran un equipo de interrogatorio e infiltración su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi" dijo Iruka antes de decir el ultimo equipo "Sus senseis vendrán dentro de un rato a si que no se vayan" seguido de esto Iruka sonrio y se retiro.

"Bueno…" dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba "QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA" grito mientras desvanecia un genjutsu mostrando que el salón completamente adornado, con grandes platos de comida en diferentes sitios listo para servir.

 _ **Cinco minutos despues ¬.¬**_

Asuma, Kurenai y otros senseis se acercaban al salón que le dijeron para recuperar a sus estudiantes, mientras mas se acercaban escucharon música y risas "Que rayos esta pasando" dijo Kurenai.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón notaron que la música venia de allí, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron cada estudiante hablaba, reia o hacia algo mientras tomaban bebidas y comían.

"Que rayos" dijo uno de los Jounin sensei al ver la fiesta que se montaron "Pero si Iruka salio no hace 5 minutos de aquí como montaron tan rápido una fiesta" todos estaban viendo, estaban a punto de unirse a la fiesta pero la mirada de Kurenai que les dio fue mas que suficiente como para evitar unirse.

"La fiesta se acabo" dijo Kurenai con voz de mando solo para que todos la ignoraran "EH dicho la fie…" no pudo terminar ya que un Naruto distraído le había cerrado en la puerta en la cara "Oigan no dejen la puerta abierta que no queremos que nos atrapen" dijo Naruto avisando a todos.

Los Jounin solo dio un paso atrás para evitar la furia de la jounin que iba a desatar.

 _ **En la fiesta**_

En la fiesta todos se divertían "No entiendo como Naruto hizo todo esto" dijo Ino asombrada "Me cole anoche" dijo simplemente Naruto cuando apareció de la nada antes de dirigirse donde están los aperitivos.

"Oigan que tal si hacemos una pista de baile" dijo Kiba antes de ganar el asentimiento de sus compañeros que rápidamente pusieron todas las bancas a un lado… y enfrente de la puerta.

 _ **De vuelta al pasillo**_

"Como… como se atreven" dijo Kurenai los jounin solo retrocedieron mas como Kurenai se acercaba la puerta cuando la pateo para derribar la puerta solo para que esta ni se moviera "La trancaron lo mas probable"

"Cuanto tiempo ustedes creen que tarde" dijo uno de los Jounin al ver como Kurenai pateaba la puerta curiosamente al ritmo de la música "No se pero si se algo que cuando lo logre ella va estar bien cabreada" dijo Asuma antes de encender un cigarrillo.

 _ **En la fiesta**_

Todos los graduandos estaban divirtiéndose felizmente bailando en la pista de baile improvisada "Naruto quieres bailar" pregunto Hinata al rubio que actualmente estaba comiendo un suculento plato de ramen "…" Naruto se detuvo de comer (Hartarse) antes de mirar a Hinata.

"Con gusto Hina-chan" dijo Naruto antes de agarrar la mano de Hinata y llevarla hacia la pista de baile, en ese momento sono una canción lenta perfecta para enamorados, Naruto empezó a bailar con Hinata haciendo el mas bello baile que los estudiantes podían ver lentamente se empezó a unir la gente aunque lo mas notable fue al emo de Sasuke siendo obligado a bailar con Sakura que felizmente vigilaba que Sasuke no intentara nada estúpido.

" _Es el momento perfecto"_ pensó Hinata "Naruto-kun" el mencionado la miro, disfrutando la belleza natural de Hinata "Si hina-chan" dijo Naruto "Te tengo que decir algo" Naruto la miro fijamente en la espera de lo que iba a decir "Naruto-kun yo te…" no pudo terminar de decir como una silla golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza antes de seguir por otra y otra hasta que misteriosamente cada silla había terminado encima de el "La fiesta se acabo" dijo Kurenai desde la puerta alertando a cada estudiante que sus futuros senseis acaban de llegar.

Bueno no todos ya que Hinata se había quedado en su posición que tenia antes que las sillas aplastaran a Naruto, no paso mucho antes que empezara a formarse un aura oscura sobre ella " _ **MATALA"**_ escucho una voz en su cabeza "matar…" dijo en voz baja pero algo en ella decía que no escuchara la voz " _ **MATALA"**_ Hinata se agarro la acabeza con una mano, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Naruto gimio debajo de las sillas.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata corriendo en la ayuda de su amor platónico.

 _ **5 minutos despues**_

Despues de quitar las sillas que estaban encima de Naruto, empezaron los senseis empezaron a reclamar a sus nuevos pupilos hasta que solo quedaron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura "Saben juraría que estoy en un deja vu" dijo Naruto mientras sus colas se movían perezosamente "Creo lo mismo" dijo Sakura pensando cuando Sasuke los miro desde su lugar "oigan por que sus sellos están brillando" pregunto Sasuke antes de levantar la manga izquierda ver que su sello también brillaba "Que extraño" dijo Naruto antes de pasar el dedo en cada línea del sello "Y allí va el modo sello maniaco" suspiro Sakura mientras veía como Naruto intentaba decifrar el sello de su brazo… otra vez

"Pero no responde por que brillan" se dijo Sasuke mirando su brazo, el siempre se había preguntado que era ese sello, desde hacia 3 años que había parecido cuando su crecimiento empezó a acelerarse tal vez era algo relacionado con eso, lo cual descarto ya que a Naruto le había parecido el año siguiente, hablando del sello del rubio, también era curioso que el sello de Naruto sea casi igual al suyo excepto por la luna creciente en el centro del suyo y el gran punto en el de Naruto.

"ARG no entiendo este estúpido sello" dijo Naruto frustado "donde rayos esta el sensei" dijo Sakura que estaba empezando a impacientarse "Si no llega en rápido me voy a la azotea a respirar aire fresco"

"Relajate el vendrá dentro de un rato" dijo Sasuke, lo equivocado que estaba.

 _ **Una triste hora despues**_

Sasuke le estaba salia una garrapata en su frente mientras Naruto se aguantaba la risa, Sakura solo contaba hasta mil para controlarse y unos clones trasando sellos para hacer una broma a Kakashi.

"Donde coño esta" dijo Sasuke mientras su mascara de poco importa se derrumbaba "Oigan quieren jugar cartas" pregunto Naruto sacando un mazo de su bolsillo "No tienes otro juego" pregunto Sakura, el rubio para cumplir con el pedido empezó a rebuscar en su bolsillo "Veamos…" en eso saca la mano de su bolsillo con un collar "No es esto" volvió a ponerlo en su bolsillo, despues de un rato saco un bo "No" esta vez lo dejo afuera, esta vez saco un kit de sellado "No" lo siguiente fue un libro maltrecho que decia _Fontaneria para idiotas_ "No" arrojando el libro hasta la parte de atrás del salón, volvió a buscar esta vez sacando un remo "No" lo puso junto al bo "Aquí esta" sacando un brasiel que se notaban que eran de una mujer con… grandes proporciones "Naruto de donde sacastes eso" pregunto amenazadoramente Sakura "No es esto" metiendo el brasiel de vuelta al bolsillo "Ahora si" esta vez sacando un juego de mesa.

"Bueno ya para que" dijo Sasuke antes de ayudar a Naruto que estaba poniendo el juego de mesa "Pero si no ha contestado mi pregunta" se quejo Sakura molesta pero como los dos hombres no le hacían caso solo suspiro antes de unírseles

 _ **Dos horas despues**_

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura acababan de terminar su decima partida cuando escucharon pasos en el pasillo "Por fin" dijo Naruto antes de guardar rápidamente el juego y los otros dos se fueron a sentarse en algúna parte de salón antes que se abriera la puerta Naruto se lanzo hacia uno de los asientos y puso su cara de aquí no paso nada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del Salon no paso mucho antes que al recién llegado le cayeran la tanda de globos de agua, serpientes de hule, ratones, escorpiones, tangas, zapatos, tizas, borradores, libros, cuadernos, lápices de escribir, shurikens, kunai, un Fumma Shuriken, una planta y un peral con una perdiz.

Lentamente emergio un hombre, tenia el cabello plateado que de alguna manera retaba a la gravedad, tenia su hitae ite de manera que le tapara el ojo izquierdo, también tenia una mascara que le tapaba la nariz y la boca; este hombre era Kakashi Hatake "Mi primera impresión… los odio" dijo el recién llegado pero su mirada de la nada se fijo en cierta ropa que tenia a la vista "Pero no mucho"

Esto causo que le salieran gotas en la cabezas de los tres genin que lo miraban con cara de incredulidad "Nos vemos en la azotea" seguido de esto se levanto del monton de cosas que tenia encima y desparecio dejando atrás un par de hojas donde estaba.

"El ultimo en llegar paga la cena" dijo Naruto antes de saltar por la ventana y empezar a escalar hasta la azotea "Hm" fue todo lo que hizo Sasuke antes de salir por la misma ventana pero a diferencia de Naruto que preferia escalar sin chakra el solo se pego a la pared y empezó a subir "ESPERENME" grito Sakura antes de seguirlos.

 _ **En la azotea**_

Hay estaba Kakashi tranquilamente esperando a la llegada de sus nuevos estudiantes " _Haber si me sorprenden"_ pensó el peli plateado cuando noto un movimiento a su izquierda, de la nada apareció la cara de Naruto que estaba agarrándose del barandal "Toma ya" dijo Naruto pero cuando estaba luchando por subir apareció Sasuke caminando como si nada por la pared "Mala suerte dobe" fue todo lo que dijo antes de simplemente saltarse la cerca y sentarse en unas escaleras, no paso mucho tiempo para que viniera Sakura y le sacara la lengua al rubio pero Naruto ya que no quería pagar la comida de ellos paso a travez de los barrotes mágicamente.

"Sakura-chan ahora tu pagas la cena" dijo el rubio un poco agitado, Sakura no se lo tomo muy bien asi que simplemente se paso la baranda y cayo encima de Naruto sacándole el aire "Ups no te vi" dijo con dulzura, para despues irse camiado hacia donde estaba Sasuke, Naruto quejándose del maltratato que recibia en voz baja se les unio.

"Bien…" dijo Kakahi viendo a los 3 deteniendose un segundo en cada uno " _Bien por lo que veo tengo un emo que intenta dejar de ser emo, una Maltratadora que tendre que ir con cuidado y un niño zorro imperactivo y cabeza hueca"_ pensó Kakashi "… ya que todos están aquí por que no se presentan y me dicen sus gustos, sus ambicione, sus sueños y otras cosas como esas"

"y por que no empieza usted" dijo Sakura " _mmm parece que tengo una precavida o una gran idiota, enserio esta es la kunoichi del año"_ pensó el peli plateado "bien mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos… son mucho y mis disgutos igual, en cuanto a mi sueño bueno… no me lo eh planteado" esta presentación gano una gota en la cabeza de cada uno de los genin.

En ese momento los tres sintieron una especie de nostalgia, como si ya lo hubiesen vivido " _Es extraño"_ pensó Sasuke antes de ver de reojo su brazo izquierdo que estaba ligeramente iluminado " _Por que siento un deja vu"_ pensó Sakura rascándose donde tenia su sello " _Si yo nunca conoci a Kakashi-sensei antes por que siento un deja vu"_ pensó Naruto mientras ladeaba la cabeza

" _Son unos cabeza huecas"_ pensó Kakashi al ver a los genin en sus pensamiento "Bueno por que no comenzamos con el niño zorro" propuso Kakashi, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos "Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son el ramen, la jardinería como también cazar, mis disgustos son los 3 minutos que se tardan en hacerse el ramen, los prejuiciosos y los que causan males solo por que quieren, mi meta es proteger a los que quiero y mi sueño es convertirse en Hokage y tener una gran familia" dijo el rubio aunque esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

"Bien vas tu rosita" dijo Kakashi mirando a Sakura que se veía bien cabreada "Me llamo Sakura Haruno no rosita, mis gustos son libros, compras y… cierta persona, mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los perezosos y el rubio a lado mio" "Oye"se quejo el rubio para ser ignorado olimpicamente "Mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi y estar con… cierta persona" esto hizo sudar a todos los Hombres presente.

"Bien te toca emo" dijo el peliplateado logrando que Sasuke lo mirara con odio, este junto las manos en frente de el antes de hablar "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo unos gustos y muchos disgustos, mi meta es descubrir la verdad y reconstruir mi clan"

" _Bien tengo un niño zorro adicto al ramen, una chica con toques de Fangirl y un Emo… por que nunca me tocan personas normales"_ pensó Kakashi antes de aclarase la garganta "Bueno ya que nos conocemos, les espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 5:00 a.m." anuncio antes que Sakura levantara la mano "Para que tenemos que ir tan temprano" pregunto la peli rosada "Simple para hacer la primera misión como equipo" Esto llamo la atención de Naruto que pregunto sin dudar "Que tipo de misión"

Kakashi suspiro por que no le pudo tocar un equipo menos pregunton "Es un entrenamiento de supervivencia" esto hizo que los animos de los genin que se habían subido "Pero si hicimos muchos entrenamientos de supervivencia en la academia" se quejo Sakura "Pero bueno este es especial ya que decidirán sus futuros como ninjas"

Esto dejo sorprendidos a los tres _Genin_ ya que pensaban que después de mucho esfuerzo iban a ser por fin ninjas "Pero si acabamos de graduarnos ayer" dijo Sakura sorprendida "Con razón que el examen era fácil" dijo Sasuke mientras ponía sus manos en frente de el formando su pose emo.

"Oh venga me esforze un monton para llegar a aquí" se quejo el rubio mientras que sus colas estaban sujetando un bote de pintura cerca de la cabeza de Sasuke quien no se había percatado " _No se si Kami me odia… por que no me pueden tocar personas normales"_ pensó Kakashi al ver la situación que se estaba formando "Esta va ser su verdadera prueba, normalmente solo pasa el 33% de los estudiantes asi que no se sientan mal si no pasan" miro a cada uno de ellos a la cara "Mos veremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 6 de la mañana no lleguen tarde, ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender… y antes que se me olvide les aconsejo que no coman puede que vomiten mañana" seguido de eso desaparecio en un remolino de hojas.

"Bueno… nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Naruto antes de levantarse y dejar caeer el bote de pintura en cimade Sasuke, para despues salir corriendo y saltarse el barandal desapareciendo de la vista, "Soy yo o se vuelve mas dramático cada dia" dijo Sasuke apareciendo mientras subia las escalera "Yo no tengo la mas minima idea" dijo Sakura antes de levantarse "Espera como es que no estas lleno de pintura" dijo Saukra para ver donde estaba Sasuke solo para revelar un tronco lleno de pintura " _Eso explica todo"_ penso la pelirosada antes de salir y prepararse para mañana.

 _ **Con Naruto**_

Nuestro rubio favorito estaba actualmente caminando por las calles sin el mayor reparo, a pesar de todas las miradas que le lanzaban " **Sigo preguntando por que no te largas"** dijo cierto zorro en la cabeza del rubio.

" _Sabes muy bien aunque me fuera me seguirían ya que soy importante debido a mi relación sanguínea"_ pensó el rubio antes de suspirar " **Bueno ser hijo de la heredera de Ushiogakure, tiene sus desventajas y añádale que estas relacionado con un kage, es igual a estar en este pueblo siempre"** le respondio el zorro poniendo su punto " _Pero al menos tengo gente que me importa"_ le contesto Naruto antes de ver a una persona en especial.

"Hola Yugi-chan" saludo el rubio a la ninja de Kumo que estaba saliendo de una tienda con un par de bolsas "Hola Naruto" saludo la rubia, se fijo que nuestro héroe andaba sin rumbo fijo ya que el no era de andar por esos lugares "Que te tiene pensando" dijo sin rodeos Yugito.

"Muchas cosas" dijo Naruto con sinceridad "solo paseaba por ahí intentando ver que hacia para el resto del dia" Yugito cuando escucho esto su cola empezó a mecerse, algo que Naruto había aprendido con el tiempo que paso con Yugito fue que cada vez que ella mecia la cola o era que estaba alegre o tenia algo entre manos, y el no quería saber que era.  
"Creo que mejor me vuelvo para la casa" dijo Rapidamente antes de girar y correr solo para ser agarrado por Yugito por el cuello de la camisa "Que casualidad ya que voy para alla… tal vez me podrías ayudar a cargar estas bolsas que pesan mucho" seguido de esto le da todas las bolsas al rubio quien se sorprendio por el peso que tenían.

El rubio solo suspiro antes de dirigirse hacia su edificio con Yugito que felizmente estaba disfrutando de su sushi que había aparecido de la nada y comenzó a caminar por delante de Naruto.

Siguieron caminando cuando Naruto arroja las bolsas al aire y lanzara una andada de Kunai hacia lo alto de un edificio, Yugito no tardo en ponerse a la defensiva preguntadose que pasaba, siguieron asi durante 3 segundos antes que Naruto empezó a atrapar cada bolsa que había lanzado a la perfeccion "Que fue eso" pregunto Yugito al rubio que buscaba con los ojos algo "Senti algo… creo que nos están observando y no son los Anbu" dijo Naruto antes de caminar hacia la casa, Yugito lo siguió rápidamente.

 _ **En lo alto de algún edificio**_

"Hm… tiene buenos instintos pero si fuese uno de los nuestros seria uno de los mejores pero es una lastima que no lo sea" dijo una figura que llevaba un manto con capucha mirando a Naruto y a Yugito que caminaban vigilantes, en eso la figura siente que algo se escurre por su brazo, cuando lo mira ve un corte.

"En definitiva seria uno de los mejores" en eso llegan cuatro individuos cada uno con mascaras de animales "Identifíquese o será arrestado" dijo uno que tenia la mascara de mono que miraba a la persona cuando se dio cuenta que era mujer por el busto que se notaba a travez de su manto "Lo siento pero no puedo dársela…" dijo la figura que se había dado la vuelta para mirar a los recién llegados "… pero les perdonare la vida si se retiran"

A penas dijo eso una resplandor rojizo empezó a salir de la figura "Q-que es ella" dijo uno de los Anbu mientras desenfundaba su ninjato de la espalda "Soy su peor pesadilla" dijo la figura antes de saltar sobre ellos.

Los Anbu de una vez se pasaron a su poscion defensiva pero no sirvió de mucho ya que el que estaba adelante fue atravezado por un potente puño, para luego con la otra mano agarrar el cuello de otro y separar la cabeza del cuerpo con un sonido desagradable "Qu-quien es ella" dijo el Anbu temblando de pies a cabeza "Como dije… **SOY SU PEOR PESADILLA"** los Anbu solo gritaron cuando la encapuchada se les lanzo.

 _ **De vuelta con Naruto**_

Yugito y Naruto fueron sobresaltados por el grito que sucedió "Que fue eso" susurro Yugito "No lo se pero hay que llegar rápido a casa" dijo Naruto mirando hacia la dirección del grito "No deberíamos investigar" propuso Yugito pero cuando iba a ver lo que pasaba fue detenido por Naruto "Lo siento Yugi-Chan pero tenemos que llegar a casa ya" dijo el rubio "Pero. .." "no eres embajadora y sabes que si algo te pasa será culpa de Konoha" dijo Naruto a Yugito que solo miro al rubio sorprendido "Ahora vamos a casa" dijo el Rubio obligando a Yugito a caminar quien resignada acepto.

"En definitiva la pareja perfecta… para mi" susurro una voz en el oído del Rubio quien se giro de inmediato por segunda vez en el dia " **No fue ilusiones tuya Kit yo también lo oi"** dijo el Kyubi a Naruto quien solo suspiro " _Por que presiento que de ahora en adelante vamos a tener un monton de problemas en el futuro"_ pensó Naruto cuando se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de casa " **Lo se pero es mejor estar preparados, ahora qu sabemos que** _ **ellos**_ **han vuelto"** dijo el Kyubi " _quienes volvieron"_ pregunto Naruto a su inquilino solo para que este se quedara callado.

"Zorro baka" murmuro Naruto antes de desactivar las trampas al entrar al edificio, puede que muchas personas se lamentaran el extremo que tuvo que llegar Naruto para protegerse pero eso no significa que no se maravillaran con las trampas que puso ya que demostraban a la perfeccion su ingenio escondido.

Los 2 Rubios subieron los pisos activando y desactivando trampas antes de llegar al ultimo piso "Dime por que no entramos por atrás" pregunto Naruto a Yugito que solo se encogio los hombros

Yugito miro al rubio que estaba buscando sus llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón "Hey Naruto" llamo la chica de Kumo a nuestro héroe que la miro con una sonrisa "Que pasa Yugi-chan" pregunto el rubio "Tengo algo que decirte" Naruto la miro con curiosidad a Yugito que estaba un poco sonrojada "Sabes desde que te conoci, no tenia un verdadero amigo a parte de Kirabi y unos pocos pero ahora se lo que siento es diferente eso es por que…" fue callada cuando una explosión se escucho cerca "Yugi-chan entra ya" dijo Naruto que por fin encontró sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

"Naruto-kun" hablo alguien desde la entrada de las escaleras una voz que reconocieron bien "Hinata-chan entra" dijo el rubio con urgencia antes de hacer señas para que se apresurara, la cual la peli morado entendio a la perfeccion antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"Acaso nos atacan" pregunto Hinata quien activo su Byakugan en busca de cualquier peligro cercano "No lo creo, si fuese asi sonarian las alarmas" dijo Naruto quien lentamente saco su cuchillo de Cazar y lo acerco a su cuerpo, en eso tocaron la caron la puerta sobresaltando a todos los presentes que no dudaron en sacar un kunai exepto Naruto quien tenia su cuchillo listo para matar cualquier persona que entrara a la fuerza.

Con señas les indico a las chicas que lo cubrieran, las cuales asintieron antes de sacar un par de kunais mas, Naruto se acerco lentamente a la puerta hasta que tuvo al alcance la perilla, suspiro antes de lentamente abrir la puerta, antes de agacharse y posicionarse en caso de cualquier ataque "Quien es" pregunto Naruto quien ya estaba a punto de atacar "Soy yo Dobe"

Apenas escucharon esa palabra se relajaron antes de abrir la puerta por completo para revelar a Sasuke "Pense que eras alguien mas" dijo Naruto arrojando su cuchillo hacia un tablero de dardo al otro lado de la habitación dando en todo el centro "Como si alguien es capaz de pasar todas tus estúpidas trampas a parte alguno de nosotros" se burlo el pelinegro "Si estamos bien no tienes que preocuparte asi dime que paso" dijo sin dar rodeos el rubio "Alguien ataco un par de Anbus y dejo una bomba en un contenedor de agua en un edifico cercano" dijo el Uchiha "Y yo sigo preguntándome como es que consigues tanta información" dijo Yugito guardando sus kunais

"bien te lo dire ... cuando complete mi primera misión rango S" dijo el Uchiha antes de salir "Hasta mañana dobe" dijo Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Bueno al menos sabemos que estamos a salvo" dijo Yugito antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban sin cosas "Naruto-kun tienes que limpiar tu apartamento mas a menudo" dijo Hinata viendo un monton de cosas en el suelo "lo se lo iba a hacer esta semana, pero eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer" respondio en rubio recogiendo un par de tazones de ramen viejos.

"Si me disculpan chicas pero… tengo cosas que pensar" dijo el rubio dejando los tazones en su mesa antes de agarrar el cuchillo que había lanzado hace un momento y salio de su apartamento.

"Esta actuando demasiado extraño" dijo Hinata hacia la puerta, algo dentro de ella llamaba a gritos estar con el pero sabia que necesitaba su espacio "Lo mas probable sea por el ataque a los Anbu" dijo Yugito antes de desapaecer su genjutsu "ah que alegría estar libre de nuevo a mi altura normal" Hinata solo suspiro antes de seguir el ejemplo de Yugito "Podemos limpiarle un poco su apartamento, no" propuso la ojiperla a la chica gato que solo la miro con pereza "Por que tendría que limpiar el apartamento de Naruto"

"Por que si no lo haces no tendras la oportunidad de ver su ropa interior" dijo Hinata antes de irse al cuarto del rubio, Yugito se quedo mirando un rato el sitio donde estaba parada Hinata antes de gritarle "ESPERAME"

 _ **En la azotea**_

Naruto estaba parado viendo la puesta del sol, tenia que admitirlo el Hokage sabia donde colocar ese edificio, se podía ver la montaña Hokage bajo los tibios rayos del ocaso "Sal ya se que estas ahí" dijo Naruto a la nada

"Me sorprende que supieras que estaba aquí" dijo una voz femenina "El olor a sangre es demasiado fuerte como para no detectarlo" dijo Naruto dándose vuelta para ver a la visitante "Ups mi error" se rio la desconocida "Que quieres" pregunto Naruto mientras miraba como la desconocida caminaba de un lado a otro "Muchas cosas como a la vez pocas" dijo risueña la desconocida antes de sentarse en el borde del edificio.

" **Cuidado, ella es mas fuerte de lo que parece** " le aviso el Kyubi a Naruto " _Lo se tal vez pueda retenerla hasta que venga alguien"_ le contesto Naruto "aun no respondes mi pregunta" dijo Naruto solo para que la desconocida se riera "Quieres saber que es lo que quiero" ella se paro y se fue acercando a Naruto "Es muy simple..." ella paso a lado de el antes de susurrarle en el oido "... lo que quiero es a ti"

Naruto abrio los ojos, antes de sacar su cuchillo de su funda pero cuando iba lanzar el golpe descubrio que estaba solo " _Presiento que voy estar bien jodido en el futuro"_ penso Naruto antes de devolver el cuchillo a su funda " **Sabes que aun anda cerca no"** le dijo su inquilino " _Lo se pero se que no la podre encontrar aunque lo tratara"_

 _"_ Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata mientras se asoma "Hola Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado "la cena esta casi lista" anuncio la Hyuga "Voy en un rato Hinata-chan" Hinata solo sonrio "No demores mucho que se te enfria la comida" seguido de esto se fue " **Por que no le dijistes sobre tu visita"** pregunto el zorro " _No quiero preocuparla, ademas se que quien quiera que sea va a volver a aparecer"_ Naruto miro sus alrededores en busca de la desconocida pero sin mucho exito " _Mejor me voy antes que Hinata-chan me regañe"_ penso el rubio antes de dirigirse a su apartamento.

 ** _Cerca del edificio de Naruto_**

"En definitiva es perfecto para ser mi pareja" dijo risueña nuestra desconocida quie estaba reclinada en un balcon con vista al apartamento de nuestro heroe quien comia felizmente con Yugito y Hinata "Ni pienses que va ser tuyo" dijo una voz femenina detras de ella "Veo que volviste como te fue" dijo la desconocida mirando hacia atras pero la recien llegada se camuflaba con las sombras impidiendo ser vista "Bien consegui lo que teniamos que hacer es hora de irnos" dijo la voz de tras de ella "Bueno nos vemos Konoha y mi futura pareja" seguido de esto se desaparecieron como si nadie habia estado alli.

 ** _Con Sasuke_**

Sasuke abria la puerta de su apartamento despues de haber entrenado, habia estado pensado en lo sucedido hoy desde la reunion con su nuevo sensei hasta los homiccidios de los Anbu, gracias a eso tuvo que entrenar en el edificio en vez de el sitio del grupo alli al menos no se preocupa de sus jutsus causaran daño ala estructura debido a los numerosos sellos que había allí, es cierto que el dojo en su edificio tiene sus sellos para evitar daños pero no eran tan potentes como para evitar que dañe la estructura del edificio si tira un jutsu suyo.

"Me pregunto como seria las cosas si nada hubiese pasado hace 5 años" pensó el Uchiha antes de negar con la cabeza "Lo mas probable es que no haya sido tan fuerte como soy ahora" dijo el Uchiha antes de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento una vez que entro, también deshizo el genjutsu que ocultaba su aparencia.

"Bueno nada mejor descanso que mañana será un largo dia" se dijo el pelinegro antes de acostarse en su cama y mirar el reloj en su mesita de noche, el cual indicaba 9:50 P.M. " _si será mejor que duerma"_

 ** _Al dia siguiente_**

Naruto se levantaba de su cama después de tener un sueño extraño, tenia que admitir que la mayoría de sus sueños eran alocados pero algunos eran demasiado reales como si… fuesen recuerdos.

"Mejor me muevo si no quiero llegar tarde" se dijo el rubio antes de dirigirse al baño directamente, es una ventaja no tener que preocuparse de quitarse la ropa interior cuando duermes desnudos asi que puedes ir directamente hacia la ducha.

En unos cinco minutos ya estaba completamente vestido decidio que era tiempo de hacer una rreforma a su vestuario asi que ahora lleva una chaqueta con capucha negra con toques Naranja quemado, un suéter negro, un pantalón negro que hacia juego con su chaqueta y finalmente unas sandalias negras, atado a su pantalón llevaba una funda donde tenia sus shuriken y un par de kunais.

Cuando salio, cerro la puerta de su apartamento antes de bajar las escaleras, cuando llego al piso de estudio vio unos brazaletes en su mesa, decidio llevárselo después de todo era su nuevo invento, asi que se los puso tenia que admitir que le encajaba con su estilo, aparte de que los brazaletes parecían extensiones de su chaqueta.

"Bueno alla vamos" dijo el rubio quien decidio salir por una de las ventanas ya que era mas rápido.

 ** _En el campo de entrenamiento 7_**

Cuando Naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento 7 llevaba un par de frutas en las manos como una cesta llena de comida en una de sus colas, siguió caminando hasta que vio 3 postes de madera y en un árbol cercano estaban Sasuke y Sakura hablando "Hola" saludo el rubio antes de tragarse una manzana entera.

"Sensei no había dicho que no comiéramos" dijo Sakura al rubio al ver la comida "Nos _aconsejo_ no significa que me vaya a tragar todo lo que nos dice" respondio Naruto antes de ofrecer una manzana a Sakura.

Ella iba negar pero tenia hambre asi que la acepto, Sasuke fue mas directo al arrebatarle un par de manzanas y empezar a comérsela "Cuanto tiempo crees que tarde sensei en llegar" pregunto Sakura al ver que eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

"Tal vez llegue a las 7" dijo Naruto sin preocuparse.

 ** _Salto de tiempo 2 horas y media despues_**

Los miembros del no oficial equipo 7 estaban jugando cartas en la espera de su sensei "Tienes un 6 Sakura-chan" pregunto el rubio al ver sus cartas, Sakura vio sus cartas antes de ver que 3 eran 6 "No, no tengo" dijo Sakura sin dudar "a rayos" dijo el rubio antes de agarrar una carta del mazo.

"Veo que se han estado divirtiendo" dijo una voz que reconocieron "LLEGAS TARDE" grito Sakura arrojando sus cartas al suelo revelando su mano "HEY TU TENIAS LOS SEIS" grito Naruto apuntando a Sakura "Bueno va a comenzar su prueba" dijo sacando 2 campanas de su bolsillo "su objetivo será quitarme estas 2 campanas" dijo Kakashi haciendo su firma ojo sonrisa "Pero si nada mas hay 2" dijo Sakura al ver que eran 3 personas que estaban participando no 2 "Bueno es debido a que solo 2 personas van a pasar esta prueba" esto dejo aturdidos a todos después de todo si te meten en tu cabeza que el trabajo en equipo es lo mas importante para que ahora venga alguien y te diga que al diablo todo lo aprendido es obio que o lo van a tomar bien.

"Tienen hasta que suene esta alarma para quitarme las campanas" dijo sacando un reloj despertador de su chaleco "Y quienes la consigan tendrán estas" dijo sacando 2 bandejas llena de comida, Kakashi se sorprendio al ver que no había ningún ruido de estomago como normalmente hay cuando alguien se salta una comida " _Hm vieron mi jugarreta_ " penso Kakashi antes de colocar el reloj y las bandejas en uno de los postes.

"Debido al nuevo sistema me temo que las pruebas se hacen al mismo tiempo no se sorprendan si escuchan explosiones cerca después de todo sus compañeros graduandos también están probándose" dijo Kakashi como si nada

"Bueno que..."

 ** _En el campo de entrenamiento 8_**

Hinata miraba a Kiba y a Shino quienes se preparaban, su prueba consistía en buscar a Kurenai y derribarla antes de que se acabara el dia "Sin mas preámbulos que comiense…"

 ** _En el campo de entrenamiento 10_**

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji miraban a su sensei el cual le había dado la orden de atraparlo e interrogarlo "Preparense que comiense su.."

 ** _En la torre Hokage_**

Sarutobi estaba sentado junto a un señor, ambos miraban hacia 3 pantallas grandes, una que mostraba uma toma aérea del campo de entrenamiento 7 "Le aseguro que esta nueva tecnología permitirá saber que suceden con exactitud en sus misiones siempre y cuando no derriben al dron que capata el video" dijo el señor al Hokage

"Pero el dron no hara ruido, perdóneme en decirlo pero estoy eseptico que su invento sea tan silencioso como dice ser" dijo el Hokage "Tiene incorporado un sello de absorción de ruido como también uno que le ´permitira ser invisible y lo mejor de todo es que no tiene que preocuparse de que lo vean ya que tiene un sello de camuflaje lo cualhace imposible ver donde esta.

"Hm… asi que de verdad quiere que arriesge los ninjas para probar este.. _dron_ suyo" dijo el Hokage al señor, es cierto que le gusta esta nueva tecnología innovadora pero eso no significa que vaya a arriesgar a un equipo de ninjas por ese artilugio "Le propongo que vea estas peleas le puedo asegurar que este dron será de ayuda hasta suelta minaturas suyas lo cual permite que hagan reconocimiento como también para tomar imágenes de batallas desde todos los angulos"

El señor sudaba balas, este era su mayor creación la cual iba ver si hacia negocio aquí tenia que admitir que este era su 3 parada después de taki e iwa pero digamos que no se fiaron mucho de su invento "Si quiere puedo hacer una demostración de que tan poderosa es mi invento"

El Hokage miro al señor antes de decir "Esta bien vamos a probarlo, actualmente se están dando las pruebas genin si puede localizar y mostrar las batallas de cada una de las pruebas de cada estudiante" el señor afirmo antes de sacar una computadora y presionar algunas teclas "Soltando mini drones" dijo antes que las pantallas se encendieran y mostraran diferentes tomas de los campos de entrenamiento 7,8 y 10.

Cada pantalla se enfoco en un campo de entrenamiento en los cuales vieron como los senseis daban las indicaciones de sus pruebas a sus estudiantes antes de decir "… que comience el examen"

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado lo escribi un buen dia y lastimosamente este fue el unico capitulo que recupere de los 30 que habia escrito me disculpo con todos pero relajense voy a tratar de publicar mas a menudo aunque ya estoy a punto de comenzar la u asi que espero que lo disfruten tambien me he dado cuenta que hay gente que no le gusta los emparejamientos (enserio dejen de enviar mensajes a mi cuenta para eso exiten los reviews ¬.¬)**

 **asi que dejare que vuelvan a escojer las parejas pero con condiciones**

 **\- NADA de ino con chouji, Sakura con Naruto y no pienso separar a Shino de fu**

 **-Naruto solo tendra una chica mas solo una a parte de Hinata y Yugito asi que escojan bien que el personaje que mas salga se lleva el cupo (nada de Karin)  
-Sasuke es igual**

 **Sin mas que decir...**

 **"FROST VEN AQUI QUE PIENSO QUE PAGES POR MIS DANGOS"**

 **En serio me siguio hasta la antartida... mejor me largo**

 **Spartan Frost fuera**


End file.
